


His First...Everything?

by Lspark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lspark/pseuds/Lspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. </p><p>Barry Allen during his second year of High School, has Iris West move next door to him, and he is struck by her, and how different she is to anyone he's ever known before. What is it about her? </p><p>Iris West was not interested in moving to Central City, but she's also happy to be away from Coast City. Will life here be right for her? Will she go for that innocent, cute, nervous, nerd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iriswesttt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first fan-fiction, ever. I really wanted a High School AU where Barry and Iris meet for the first time. The ideas just came flooding to me one night. I almost wanted to hand it off to someone else to write it, but then I decided to give it a shot. Things to keep in mind: Iris will be slightly different as she just moved and had number of experiences in Coast City where she was originally (all will be discovered in time). Wally is with Francine, and Joe and Francine are going through a divorce. I assume in this story (and typically) Iris is about 4-5 years older than Wally, that'll make him about 10/11 years old in this fic. I am very nervous and I hope you guys like it! Many many thanks to @iriswesttt for all her help, notes, and support! <3

Barry Allen was not a fan of High School. 

And he was only two months into his second year. He liked that he got to pick his own science classes, and join the Chemistry club, the Math club, and have longer lunch periods with more freedom. He also liked that he had his friends, Cisco and Caitlin, to hang out with and that he was actually getting a more advanced level of education, yes, he liked all that. However, he did not like having to wake up so early in the morning, he did not like Tony Woodward or Mr. Bennet the P.E. teacher, and he did not like Becky Cooper (and the way she would constantly try to chat with him at the worst possible times, about things he really did not care for). 

He most of all, though, hated homeroom, the loud noises of everyone talking at the same time, the useless announcements, the fact that it started at 8:10 am, the list was endless. The only bright side of homeroom was the fact that Cisco had ended up in the same homeroom as he did. Unfortunately, though, so had Becky and Tony. 

On Friday morning, Barry was particularly sleepy and groggy as he walked into homeroom exactly as the bell rang, the first time all week he wasn't at least five minutes late. Barry barely registered the questioning look and thumbs up Cisco gave him for the ‘perfect timing’, and just slumped into his seat next to him. 

It was unusual for him for sure, making it on time, but that was because something unusual had happened the day before. Speaking of "the unusual", Barry wasn't the last one to arrive, just as Mrs. Landon was about to start homeroom, she burst through the door breathing hard. It was obviously a fake act, but Barry could barely register that. It was _her_. 

"Sorry," she took a deep breath "I'm late, Ms. - ?" She asked. 

"Landon, hi! You must be Iris West from Coast City. Welcome to Central City and Central City High! I thought maybe you would take the day off?" 

"No, I couldn't wait to jump out of bed and get to school." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. Some of the class snickered and Barry knew she was going to get popular quickly. She was gorgeous, she was witty, she was probably funny, she was probably amazing, she was probably -. He decided to stop himself there. 

"Well, anyways, it's good you're here. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Landon would have gladly allowed Iris to do all the introductions and discussions that usually takes place in homeroom, and honestly, Barry would have loved that. Iris, however, looked incredibly bored. She shrugged and turned fully to face the class; Barry's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. 

"You all already know my name, and where I came from, so not sure what else I could say." She sighed, then continued, looking at everyone, "I like to draw, I like to write, I like coffee, I like..." her voice trailed off as her eyes came in contact with Barry's while she was scanning the room, and he thought his heart stopped for a moment. Wanting to live and breathe, he stared down at his desk. She continued seemingly unfazed, 

"- I like to dance. Nothing spectacular about me. That is all." She finished. Mrs. Landon nodded. 

"Alright then! Please go ahead and take a seat, oh wait! Before you do, why don't we get someone to show you around during lunch. Anyone?" 

Immediately a number of hands shot up, along with "Me!" "Sure!" "I'll do it!" Barry noticed Tony's hand shoot up last as he shouted, "I got this!" and looked over Iris in a way that Barry despised. He wanted to raise his hand and protect her from that jerk, but Cisco was already on it. 

"Mrs. Landon, Barry is Iris' new neighbor actually, so I think it would make sense if he showed her around." Barry was so excited for a second he smiled, he grinned really. But then reality dawned on him and he glared at Cisco in horror and panic. Cisco was smirking, while the rest of the class (majority male, along with the 'feeling-threatened' Becky) was glaring at Cisco. Maybe it was just Barry's imagination, but he saw Iris give Cisco a relieved smile. 

*** 

Barry wrapped his left hand in his right one and fidgeted with them, all through Earth Science. It was his class before lunch and he was incredibly nervous. He shut his eyes and shook his head trying not to remember the first time he saw her, yesterday night...

_He was in his room, studying as usual when he heard a large moving truck drive up near his house. He went and peeked out of his window and saw two figures drop out of the truck, one in the driver's seat and one in the passenger's seat. They were talking. He could tell that one of them had long flowing curly hair, that was swept up by the evening wind. Their silhouettes moving, as they went to the back of the truck and opened it up. He moved away from the window. Neighbors? It had been two years since anyone lived in the house next to his, and the previous family had been horrible neighbors. His parents were very friendly and often invited people over, but even they were wary of them. Now there were new people living next to him. New people who could potentially spy on him, as one of the rooms had a direct window across from his. He pulled his curtains over, about to get back to studying, when the last of the sunlight dipping down into the sky glowed around the long-haired individual he could now make out to be a girl, her brown skin shining gold, as the sun covered her. She looked up, seemingly in his direction and his heart beat rapidly increased._

**_She's so beautiful_**

_He quickly stepped back, tripped over a pair of socks, and fell face down on his bed._

He must have winced at the memory because Caitlin, who also took this class, nudged him. 

"What's wrong with you today, Barry?" she asked, concerned. He shook his head as if to shake himself out of the trance and swallowed thickly. 

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong with me. Everything's fine." She gave him a look of comic disbelief. 

"Wow, she must really be pretty." He looked surprised at her response, and she chuckled. 

"Cisco may or may not text me your homeroom information. And apparently there is a 'smoking hot' new girl, who you get to show around during lunch." Barry groaned. Both because Cisco told Caitlin so she would talk about it with him, and because hearing her being called smoking hot made him more nervous about lunch. 

"I don't know what to say to her." He said, more to himself than Caitlin. 

"Just show her around the school like you would anyone." 

_But she isn't just anyone._ Barry thought just as the bell rang. 

Caitlin gave him an encouraging smile and demanded to know all the details after school with Cisco. Barry nodded and parted from her as he made his way to his locker. After putting his stuff away he went to where Iris' last class before lunch was. After homeroom, Mrs. Landon had pulled the two of them aside and given him her schedule and told him to show her to her next class. He did so without saying a single word to her. She must not have been in the talking mood either because she didn't try to say anything. That is, until she got to the door before he could leave she smirked at him and said, 

"So pick me up at around 12:30?" And he almost tripped over nothing without even moving. He grinned at her, embarrassed, pink from blushing hard, and nodded. 

Now he was waiting for her, trying to make his body calm down from being a bundle of nerves. How could he not be? And it only made things worse that his parents knew her parents and his mom and dad spent all dinner discussing the situation that caused her and her father to move here, telling him to be kind and helpful to her in any way he could be. 

It definitely didn't help that she was so beautiful and there was something special about her, that drew him to her, as well a made him want to run far away. She was confident, witty, smart, but there was more than that. It's like there was a part of her that was just right for him. He shook the thoughts away.

As she walked out of the class, he could just about collapse. He knew what she was wearing in homeroom, and he knew what she was wearing when he walked her to her first class, he knew. He didn't *see* it, though. He barely looked at her all day, but when she walked out of that class he had to tear his eyes away from her. 

She wore a red shirt with buttons that stopped at her chest, most of which were undone, and short overalls with one handle hooked around one shoulder, while the other hung lose around her. Her hair wasn't down and in the wind like yesterday, but was tied up in a messy bun, one he really liked, and when she smiled at him, his stomach did so many flips and his heart beat so fast, he hurt. It hurt. And he didn't want it to stop, but he forced his eyes to the floor. She stopped inches from him, and he had to back up feeling her presence. 

"Hi, Barry." She whispered it. He could feel the goosebumps all over his skin. He wondered if she was doing this to him on purpose - if she knew she had this effect on him? 

"Hi," he croaked out and shut his eyes in embarrassment at his still changing voice. He sighed. 

"So, where are we going?" She asked, her voice normal now. She also had taken a few steps away from him. He could breathe again, a little. 

"W-where would you like to go?" He asked. She laughed. 

"You're supposed to be the one showing _me_ around! Okay, hmmm, where's a vending machine? I could really use some coffee." 

He took her to the nearest one and waited while she got the canned coffee. 

"So, you're the Allen kid my dad tells me to be nice to." She says after bending down to grab the coffee from the machine, and then leaning on it, with her free hand in one of her overall pockets. He stares at anything, and everywhere, but her. 

"Yep. And you're Iris West." He didn't mean to say her name like she hung the moon and stars, and was the writer of all his favorite comic books he cherished for ages, but that's just how it came out. She smiled at him, a warm, uncertain, smile that he glanced at her just at the right time to find, and then he had to look away again because his heart was beating too fast. She opened the can and took a long drink. 

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" She asked, after finishing and trashing the coffee. He contemplated just shrugging like he usually does when people who don't know him think he's quiet. But there was a strange amount of understanding in her tone, so he found himself saying,

"I talk too much, just not out loud. There's a lot going on in my mind, equations, calculations, formulas, ideas, and it tends to get so crowded I can't get it all out, so I just, I don't say much." 

"What about with Cisco? He seems to think you say a lot." Barry looked panicked. 

"What?! How?! Did he talk to you?! What did he say about me?! I - I promise whatever he said -" She laughed loudly, and he was really enjoying the sound. 

"Relax. He was in my English Lit class, he apparently thinks very highly of you. I think he's cool. Quite funny actually." He smiled at her. 

"He is pretty cool." 

There was going to be an awkward silence, so Barry decided he might as well actually show her places. So he offered to show her the gym otherwise known as the basketball court, and she agreed. They entered into the large space and their footsteps echoed as they walked to the middle of the court. They hadn't said much to each other again after that short vending machine conversation and Barry was berating himself for not being better company. 

"Do you play?" There was amusement in her voice, as it echoed through the gym. He walked all the way to the bleachers and sat down. It was his turn to laugh. 

"You're joking, right?" He replied. 

"What? I don't judge a book by it's cover." She was still in the middle of the court, giving him a full view of her outfit, and her legs. He shifted uncomfortably. She then started to twirl, and jump, and it took him a moment to register that she was _dancing._ She was dancing in front of him! He was sitting while this magnificent human being was dancing a mixture of ballet, contemporary, and hip hop right before his eyes. He knew his face had to be scarlet, he didn't feel her deserved to be her audience. 

"You could join the cheerleading squad." He managed to squeak out. Hoping she didn't think that he was ogling her, she would make a great addition to the team, in his opinion. She stopped abruptly and sighed. She shook her head slowly. 

"Was in one once, hated it." Was her simple reply. The two of them shared a moment of rare intimate silence, and then she cleared her throat. "Well, I should probably let you get to your friends." She said her eyes falling for the first time today to the ground. He shot up immediately and went towards her. 

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking softly as he arrived in front of her, she was taken by surprise at his boldness, and she looked at him vulnerably for a moment. Then it left, and she shrugged. 

"As alright as I can be having moved away from everything that I know. You should go, Cisco and, um, Caitlin right? They probably miss you."

"Y-you can come sit with us for lunch, although it's almost over." He muttered. Not wanting to leave. He was closer to her now, somehow, and he was looking directly at her, and he was wrapped up in her. She was overwhelming, in a very good way. She shook her head. 

"Maybe next time, you should go." Having said it two times, he knew she wanted to be alone. He felt bad that he said something to trigger this desire, and wanted to stay and comfort her, but he knew he had to go. He nodded and started to walk away. He was walking slowly hoping she would ask him to stay, tell him to help her find her way back, anything, but she let him leave her there, in the gym, all alone. 

***

Barry couldn't stop thinking and worrying about her, he was literally pacing in his bedroom debating whether or not to be a creep and look for her through his window. As the universe would have it, of course, her room was the room with the window that was directly across from his. He had seen her walk by her window once or twice that morning before he left his room. He immediately wanted to switch rooms with his parents after figuring that out, but now, he saw it as an advantage. Unable to help himself, he pulled back his curtains slightly and saw an empty room as far as he could tell, her curtains were installed, and they were pulled save but a slither in the middle. He would have kept staring and felt like a complete fool if not for the knock on his door. The sound made him jump back and pull his curtains tightly closed, as well as knocked some sense into him. 

_What the hell am I doing?_ He thought, shaking his head. There was another knock. 

"Yeah?" He called out. 

"Hey Barry, can I come in?" It was his mom. He said sure, and she came in with his laundry. "How was school?" She asked casually fixing his room up by picking up comic books and straightening his action figures. Barry felt bad because as soon as she was gone, everything was going to end up a mess again. 

"Yeah, it was good. Hey, mom you don't have to do that." He said stopping her from continuing to pick up his stuff. 

"Then make sure to clean your room before I come in, you know I hate all this clutter." Barry nodded solemnly, she came into his room when she had to tell him something important, she moved a lot when she was anxious. Barry knows his parents mannerisms well. 

"What's going on, mom?" He asked. 

"Nothing, I just came to inform you that tomorrow night we're having Iris and her dad over for dinner." Barry doesn't know what happens, or how it started, but he starts to cough. Thankfully he recovers quickly, but his mother gives him a quizzical look. "Are you okay?" She asked him, and he nodded vigorously. 

She then continued, "I wanted to tell you though not to mention anything about what we discussed last night. We aren't going to bring up anything about the divorce, or anything about her mom, alright?" 

"I wouldn't -"

"I know, but just in case. Also, I thought maybe you'd like to take Iris out this weekend to hang with Cisco and Caitlin, make sure she feels welcomed. You guys could go bowling or something?" Barry found himself nodding continuously, his head facing the floor. "Great!" Nora said, and then after picking up something else and setting it in it's proper place, she left Barry to his thoughts. 

And his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of immense happiness, and wanting the ground to swallow him whole.


	2. First Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Iris' POV. POV's will be alternating, so next will be Barry's. Also, Iris has natural hair in this Universe/World! (Just in case anyone is wondering, that means she hasn't used any product or anything to straighten her hair, and she maintains it naturally curly) :)

Iris West was glad to be home. 

She was glad that the move from Coast City to Central City was so smooth, and her dad's big truck was all that they needed. Glad, that her first day of school had been fine, nice even, Barry Allen was interesting, and quite adorable. There was that moment though, in the gym, where she was reminded of her past, but it passed pretty quickly, and she managed to find her way around the school just fine. And she was glad that she didn't really have anyone from Coast City High to miss, except for Jason, but he was old news. The only people she really missed were her mom and her brother Wally. 

That reminded her of what her mom told her to do, and as she walked into her home and closed the door behind her, she went straight for the house phone hanging from a wall in the kitchen. It was definitely new for her, living in an actual house, one that could come out of a magazine with a large kitchen, spacious living room, multiple rooms, stairs. Ironically it all seemed fit for a _family_. But it was just her and her dad. Funny. She set her bag on the floor and dialed her mother's number, and waited. As it rang she spent her time twirling the cord in her fingers and wondering if there was any time difference, if so, it probably wasn't much. 

"Hello?" The sound startled her as she was in her thoughts for a moment. She grinned. 

"Hey mom," She said sighing, as if hearing her mom's voice took a load off her, and it really did. 

"Hey! Let me put you on speaker so you can say hi to Wally." Her mom offered, and then did it before she had any time to reply. 

"Hey dum dum, how's it going?" Iris asked once she heard him shuffle closer, and she could picture his nose crinkling up in disgust. 

"Moooooom! Iris called me dum dum again. I'm **not** dumb!" He yelled, somewhat close, somewhat far. She laughed. 

"I know that! You're not dumb, you're the smartest! The point is to annoy you, Wally." She stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Iris, stop teasing him with that." Francine scolded with mirth in her tone, she was probably smiling as she said it. Iris smiled to herself and shook her head. 

"He _knows_ he's the smartest one! Anyways, I thought I'd just call and let you know everything's fine. Dad and I are getting settled and I'll probably be making dinner ‘cause he'll probably be late." 

"Don't stress yourself out, but that's great! Do you want more recipes? Have you guys gone grocery shopping yet? What's your neighborhood like? Do you have nice neighbors? What - " Iris laughed. 

"Mom, mom! Hold on, let me answer one question at a time." She paused to get her bearings and then started, "I'll just make spaghetti, but could you email me some more just in case? We haven't really, but we have some stuff we picked up on our way over here yesterday, and that's what I'll be using. Neighborhood is typical suburban stuff, dad's dream house, our neighbors..." She paused. "They're the Allens." 

There was silence on the other end for a long moment, and Iris was worried she touched a soft spot. Apparently, according to her parent's 'back in the day' stories, the Allen's were a close family friend of theirs, before they moved to Coast City for her dad's detective experience opportunity. Her mother had always wanted to go to Coast City and was excited for something new, while her dad was a little less excited, and saw it as only temporary. The move happened before Wally was born, and when Iris was only 3. According to her parents, they were close friends, but the move brought disagreements and wasn't something everyone was happy about, they kept in contact though loosely over the years. And according to her mom specifically, she was closer to Henry (Francine is a nurse and worked at the same hospital Henry did), while her father was closer to Nora who took investigative studies. 

"That's, really, nice." Francine managed, sounding nostalgic. 

"Yeah, so just checking in and everything." Iris said, feeling hit by the realization of their distance. Why did she decide to move with her dad, again? 

"Great! Thanks for calling hun, good to see you listen to me for once." Iris rolled her eyes at the joke and scoffed. 

"What do you mean? I always listen to you." 

"Sure you do, then make sure to stay on top of your school work and everything. Love you! Wally! Come say bye to your sister!" There was a moment of noise and ruffling till Iris heard,

"Haha, guess what I'm eating?" 

"What?" Iris asked, kind of already knowing what was about to be rubbed in her face. 

"Mom's homemade brownies! I bet you wish you had some!" 

"Go away, dum dum. Love you!" Wally murmured a lackluster, 'love you back', and Iris couldn't help but smile. Her mom said a final goodbye and they said their 'I love yous', and Iris put the phone back on the handle. She then took a deep breath, and tried to calm her trembles, but ended up sliding onto the floor. Tears were spilling hard and fast from her eyes, and her body was shaking in sobs. Why did she move again? 

***

She woke up, groaning from a slight headache, to a dark room. She vaguely remembers calming herself down, and taking herself and her things to her room where she fell asleep almost instantly on her bed. That's where she was, in her room, on her bed. Stretching and slowing climbing out of her covers she turned on the lights. It was then that she looked at her window, and looked through the small curtain opening she kept, and noticed there was a window across from her's. She hadn't paid much attention to anything while they were moving in, but now understands why her dad instantly had her curtains done. She peeked through her curtains and noticed a tall figure pacing in it, and quickly gasped and stepped back. _Barry Allen?!_ She wasn't sure how to feel about this new found information, but she decided it would be rude to stare. While trying to think about anything but him, Iris found herself thinking about Barry Allen.

She remembered how nervous he seemed around her, and yet how comfortable he made her feel. It could just be the fact that their parents knew each other, and they knew each other as toddlers, but she just felt comfortable around him. And how he said _"And you're Iris West."_ like she was someone special to him, made her feel all types of warm inside. It still did.Taking out her homework and books from her bag, she yawned and sat on her bed. 

She was never a homework person, but she loved to write, and was happy that one of the first assignments she got was from English Lit. While opening the book for the class, she paused as a paper flew out of one of the pages. She picked it up, grinned and shook her head. _Cisco, Cisco._ The note read,

**'If you ever wanna hang out with me, Barry, and Caitlin, here's my number! (I promise this is strictly friendship business.) So you can know the ins and outs of Central City, completely free of charge, as long as you pay for everything that costs money, like food.'**

She shrugged and added his number on her phone. That's the second number she's gotten since coming here. During her second class after homeroom, she met a girl named Linda Park, who was really cool. They ended up being partners in the class, and Linda was telling her about this person and that, she talked a lot. It was nice, though, being received so quickly. At least she had people to talk to and hang out with, but she knew that could all be taken away at any time. 

After getting some work done she made some dinner for herself and her dad, and waited. She was about to give in and start eating without him when she heard the truck pull up and the garage door open. In a few moments, he was walking towards the kitchen counter where she set up the dishes. 

"You know we have a dining table for a reason." He noted jokingly, as he kissed her forehead and grabbed a drink from the fridge. 

"It's just the two of us, why waste space?" It came out before she could stop it, and she had to look away after seeing the hurt in his eyes. But she smiled at him and put her hands up to say 'just being honest', and they got through it. Joe sat at his spot and gave her a smile. 

"Thanks for dinner, baby. So, how was school?" 

"It was fine, I was nice to everyone, Barry showed me around a bit at lunch." 

"That's good! I hear he's a good kid." Iris smirked. 

"You'd think that no matter what, anyways." She offered, wondering if that was true. 

"Maybe." Joe admitted, shaking his head. 

"How was the first day at a new precinct?" She asked, and he shook his head again. 

"Hectic. Who would've known there's still so much crime over here in Central? Never a quiet day." 

"You love it," Iris said laughing a bit at the truth. Her dad did his signature giggle and shook his head again. 

"That might be true." They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, with the occasional conversation here and there. When it was over and the plates were washed, Joe, as was typical of him, waited until the last minute to share important news. 

"Oh, and tomorrow night we're eating dinner at the Allens." Iris doesn't quite know why, but her heart races at the thought. 

"What?! You wait till _now_ to tell me?!" Joe shrugged and mentioned it slipped his mind. Iris sighed, he said she could pass if she wanted to, but she shook her head. She might as well. 

***

Iris told herself she wasn't nervous the next day when she woke up. She told herself she wasn't nervous as she ate breakfast, told herself she wasn't nervous as she painted her nails, and had to redo them twice because she couldn't keep still enough for them to dry. Told herself she couldn't possibly be nervous as she fussed over what to do with her hair, as it was a massive bundle of loose curls. She wrapped it up in silk every night after a moisturizing regimen and removed the wrapping every morning to decide how to do it. She called her mom twice for some help, and finally just decided to go with a cute bun save a few strands she let fall on her face. Her dad mentioned something about going grocery shopping, and she rushed to prepare him a proper list, and made him promise her that he'd use it. She was then about to fuss over what she would wear when their home phone rang. 

She wasn't concerned, she figured it was her dad calling her to clarify something on the list, or her mother, so she was surprised speechless when she heard the voice on the other side. 

"Barry?" She asked for further clarification. 

"Yeah, hi, it's me." He sounded like he was forced to do this. She smiled. 

"You have my number?" 

"No, yes, I - my mom, my mom has your house number." He quickly told her, and she stifled a giggle. She couldn't help it. 

"No worries. I figured you guys had our number. We _are_ neighbors, and our parents know each other. What's up?" 

"Yeah, no, I just wanted to ask if you were allergic to anything, for tonight. Well, my mom wants to know." Iris was biting back laughter, was he always this cute? She could get used to it.

"Not that I know of, my brother on the other hand, anyways, no not really."

"Okay is there anything that you'd prefer? Like maybe lasagna? Or pizza?" She straight up laughed at that. 

"Let me guess, you want to convince your mom to make one or the other?" 

"Something like that, but honestly just curious about what you'd like." He replied. Okay, Allen. Nice save. 

"I mean you can't really go wrong with either of those choices, in my opinion." She then heard the phone moving on the other end and him yelling off in the distance 'She wants lasagna, mom!' Iris was still laughing when he got back on the line. He was making her laugh way too much. 

"Alright, done. Um, I was also wondering if you'd like to hang out with Cisco, Caitlin and I later this weekend?" He asked it really rushed, as if to just get it over with. She thought about it, she wasn't sure she was ready to hang out with new people, but she did know Allen, and Cisco was nice, and while hadn’t met Caitlin yet, two nice people meant she figured she could give it a try. 

"Why not? Cisco basically promised me a tour of the city anyways." 

"Really?! Great! See you tomorrow then! I mean, tonight first, then tomorrow." She shook her head grinning. 

"See you tonight, Barry." Did she say that weird? He seemed affected, and replied a breathy 'yeah'. She dropped the phone back in the handle, and had one more laugh, tonight was going to be eventful. 

***

When Iris and her dad arrived at the Allens front door, she finally accepted the fact that she was a little nervous. She assumed that it was a casual dinner so she went with a nice burgundy tank top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of crystal earrings for a touch of formality, and lip gloss. Her dad wore what he usually wore on his day off, a dark sweater and jeans along with his signature beanie. She tried to get him to venture out and try something a bit different, but he insisted that ‘you can’t go wrong with what you are comfortable with’. She couldn’t really argue with that. Joe rang the bell, and Iris prepared her smile. 

Barry, of course, was the one to open the door, even though he looked like he’d rather be doing anything else. If she could have said something she would have but her father spoke before her. 

“Barry, my boy! My have you grown. Goodness, did you know I saw you when you were this little?” Her dad placed his palm low towards the ground as an example. “Look at you now, I think you’re actually taller than me.” 

“Only a little bit, sir.” Barry replied. His face was scarlet, he was sheepishly grinning, and overall looked as nervous as Iris had felt. Her nervousness faded, though, and she smiled at him. 

“Hey Barry, I brought a random salad I tossed together, mom’s recipe.” Iris said, finding she was talking faster than usual, and handed Barry the salad in her arms. He seemed to register something then in that moment, and quickly ushered them inside. 

“Sorry for just leaving you guys out there like that.” He squeaked as she and her father walked into their living room. The house was built similar to their own, but filled with a lot more light. There were family pictures all over the walls, little decorations, scented candles that smelled really nice, and just a bright overall feel with the color pallet that was chosen to decorate the home. Soft lavender with hints of reds and sea blues. Iris really liked it. 

“It smells really nice in here.” She muttered to herself, and turned to Barry to see what he was doing, he was kind of staring at his hands, obviously not sure what to do. She took that moment to notice what he was wearing, a long sleeved button up shirt, and jeans. He looked really well put together, she found herself wishing he would look her way so she could catch a glimpse of those ever-changing green eyes. Nora chose that moment to make an appearance. She graced them with a semi-formal green dress with a necklace. She smiled at them, kindly introduced herself to Iris, who found her charming, then she and Joe did a cheek kiss, and she led them to the dining room. The only thing left to do was to set the table, and everyone was handed their respective plates. There was an empty one at the head of the table for, Iris assumed, Henry Allen. 

“Henry is coming straight from work, he’ll join us shortly.” Nora mentioned, probably noticing Iris’ glance at the empty spot. “So, Iris what do you think of Central City so far?” She added. Iris set her plate down before her, her seat was next to her father and across from Barry, and smiled and shrugged. 

“Nice, Friendly, similar to Coast City but homier.” 

“Ah, I did hear Coast City is a bit more of a ‘real’ city. In that, there’s just a lot more buildings and traffic?”

“That’s true, although it could just be that we lived right in the heart of the city there, and so it did all feel a lot more city-like to me.” Iris admitted. There was a sudden ‘ding!’ indicating that something was done in the oven. Barry, who had been quietly sitting in his spot, sprung up and offered to go get it. Then Nora and Joe entered into a conversation about city life and what it was like to raise children in the city, while Barry came back in and set the lasagna on the table. Iris smiled at him, as he sat down, and he gave her one back. She found they always had these connecting moments she couldn’t quite explain. 

“This looks good.” Iris remarked quietly for only Barry to hear. He involuntarily leaned closer. 

“Yeah? Well, I helped make it so - “ He shrugged. And Iris’ eyes twinkled, he’s got jokes! 

“Oh, really?” She asked, sounding impressed. He nodded. “So, what did you help do, exactly?” She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked away for a second, shut his eyes, and smiled. 

“I just added the cheese.” He admitted, and Iris covered her mouth to try not to laugh at him. 

“Each layer, or just the top?” 

“Just the top.” He nodded in mock shame. She grinned shaking her head at him. She looked at the dish before her carefully, really trying to analyze it like a top grade chef. 

“I give it a 9.5 out of 10.” Barry laughed. 

“My cheese topping?” 

“Mmhmm. You missed a spot is all, but it looks pretty cheesy to me, so 9.5.” Before Barry could reply again, Henry Allen made his appearance and the dinner really started. 

As Iris expected the lasagna was great, and she said as much to Nora, who told her she could give her a recipe if need be, and complimented her on the salad she brought, everyone did. Including Barry who called it ‘the best salad he’s ever had’ earning a funny stare from Nora, and a giggle from Joe, and a hidden blush from Iris. Henry liked to talk and was the one who kind of steered the conversation here and there. Barry and Iris mostly listened to their parents chat in comfortable silence and passed many knowing looks between each other. Each time Joe would say something embarrassing or over the top, Iris would give Barry a ‘that’s my dad!’ look and vice versa with his mom and dad. The night was overall going really well - seemed like one of those nights that you go to bed sleeping comfortably after a good dinner - until Henry brought up the topic they had all been skillfully avoiding. 

“So, how is Francine doing with all of this? I mean, Iris moving out here must be pretty hard on her.” Hearing that made Iris stare at her plate. She didn’t like being talked about in the third person, no one really did, but most of all she wasn’t sure if she was going to approve of her father’s reply. Iris almost missed the glare Nora shot Henry’s way. but caught it just in time.

“She’s fine with it. We both agreed to give the kids the choice, and Iris chose to come with me. Wally decided to stay. We agreed.” 

“Like you ‘agreed’ come back after two years?” Iris was surprised and turned to look at her dad’s reaction, he had gone stone sober, and set his fork down. 

“Henry, what do you mean?” His voice was cold. 

“I just know that wasn’t really an agreement.” 

“Henry, you don’t know enough to make that judgment and you do know that it was Francine who decided she liked Coast City better than Central, so don’t pin that on me.” Iris wanted to bury her head her hands but settled for placing one hand on her head and shaking it. This was horrible. 

“I think mom made the right call, dad.” She found herself saying, and was surprised at that because she was a daddy’s girl and tried her best to stay on his side. But she loved her mom and had to defend her. It was then that Henry realized what he had started, and seemed taken aback. 

“Sorry for bringing this up, honestly, I just wanted to know how your mom’s doing, haven’t seen her in forever.” Iris offered a weak smile. 

“She’s fine. She’s got Wally to keep her company, that kid is crazy.” Joe laughed a little and nodded. Slowly but surely, after a few more minutes of awkward conversation, they steered it back to safe waters. The night ended well enough, but there was a reminder of the people she left behind once again, and it made her want to spend the rest of the weekend curled up in her room with some ice cream, listening to music. Calling her mom. So when they were saying their goodbyes, Iris pulled Barry over for a second. 

“Sorry about my dad he - “

“Don’t mention it.” She interrupted. “No worries, but I don’t think I can hang out with you guys this weekend, Barry. I honestly wasn’t sure when I agreed. I just need some time to myself.” Barry nodded throughout. He seemed a bit saddened, but he offered her smile and she returned it. 

“See you on Monday, Barry.” She whispered close to him. She could sense his body tensing up, so she took a step back. 

“Bye, _Iris_.” Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name on his lips. Why does he say her name like that? She grinned at him, and then she and her dad said one final goodbye to the Allens. They walked home in silence. 

There was something about Barry Allen. 

She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but, there was something about him that she quite liked.


	3. First Real Crush

Barry Allen has a problem. 

It was 3 am, about 7 hours since the dinner ended, and Iris (and her dad) left. He wasn't able to get to sleep. Barry only has trouble sleeping when startling or surprising things happen to him, for instance, when he first laid eyes on the amazing Iris West. At first, he thought, okay she's just beautiful, this is clear everyone knows this, but he knows it's so much _more_ than that for him. And that's what's startling and surprising. 

He's 'liked' girls before, at least that's what he thought. There were cute girls that he found himself wishing would notice him. Like when miss popular Linda Park noticed him when she needed help with her homework one day, he was giddy. He felt special, he thought he liked her. But if he had liked her, then what did he feel for Iris? It had to be more than just 'like'. He has never lost this much sleep over any other girl in his entire life. He has never thought this much about a girl either, and he has definitely never gotten mad at his dad because of a girl before. 

He knows his dad meant well, and it was like his dad to speak his mind, even if it wasn't exactly the right time or place, but he wasn't happy about it. He would have mentioned something too, if his mother hadn't started already. The first thing she did after the Wests left was to turn to Henry and give him her signature glare, he returned her an apologetic smile, that was not accepted. Barry knew they were going to have an argument, so he made sure to act like he was going to his room to give them space, when he really just waited at the top of the stairs to overhear. 

"Henry, really? I thought we agreed to leave Francine out of the conversation." His mother's tone was exasperated, but calm, she rarely rose her voice. 

"I know, I know, but I just had to ask. It didn't seem right talking about Iris settling in here without mentioning her mother, and how she would be holding up. I didn't know that Iris wanted to move here." 

"You really think Joe would force his daughter to come over here? I don't believe this. I know you and Joe had your disagreements, but this is why you should find out information before you accuse people of things." 

"I didn't accuse him of anything. What I said was true, Joe never consulted Francine when they just up and moved out of here." As usual in an argument, his dad's voice was even and steady. 

"Yet, she was the one who wanted them to stay at Coast City. We are not going to argue in their favors Henry, it's not our fight. You need to stop defending Francine, _especially_ when you haven't even talked to her in years!" His mother’s voice rose slightly at the end, shocking him. 

"I would have _loved_ to but -" There was a pause, and Barry's stomach dropped, what was going on? He wished he could see their faces, but he didn't want to interrupt them by going down. He hoped his dad would continue so that he could get more information. 

"But what, Henry?" His mother’s voice was stone cold. 

"Nothing, I'm sorry I brought her up even though you told me not to, and for making assumptions without facts." He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and quietly rushed all the way to his room, closing his door softly so that he wouldn't be heard. 

_What the hell?_

And even with that crazy conversation-argument that his parents had, his thoughts were really only about Iris. He wondered what it must've been like for her dealing with her parent's divorce, moving over here suddenly, just in the second month of school. Leaving everyone she knows behind. That has to be tough. Originally he was upset she had canceled on him, but now he understands it. It makes sense, she literally just moved and needs to have time to herself to think it all through. 

So why is it that he still wished she hadn't changed her mind? Still wished that tomorrow he could take her to Cisco's place and they could all hang out? Why is it that when she leaned in and said 'goodnight Barry' he wanted to run to the hills and pull her towards him at the same time? How is it that she makes him feel so at ease and so nerve-wrecked at the exact same time? He doesn't know, all he knows is that he has never felt this strongly about a girl ever before, and he doesn't know what to do about it. 

***

Cisco's Lair, or C.B.C Labs or, the Arctic Wing depending on who you ask was a typical gathering place for Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin. The trio originally would hang out in the mall somewhere doing homework, or working on their math club and chemistry club projects, but that was often a recipe for disaster. If people from school saw them, they would get made fun of, if random idiots who wanted to feel better about themselves saw them, they would get made fun of, and have their hard work strewn across the floor in minutes. 

After they got closer, Cisco invited them to his house, and revealed what he, to this day, calls 'Cisco's Lair'. The lair is a basement movie and game room, that a lot of huge houses have. The Ramons are well off, and actually live on the same street as the Thawnes, which explains how well off they are, and how big their house actually is. Instantly after taking a look at the beautiful space before them, Barry and Caitlin begged Cisco to let them meet at his place, and that's how the hang-outs started. With ample distractions, and real friendships made, the C.B.C. Labs (as Barry named it to pay homage to S.T.A.R. Labs, the initials stood for Cisco, Barry, Caitlin) became a place they went to have fun and only occasionally do school work in. 

It was the epitome of nerdom. Cisco was obsessed with movies and pretty much wanted to watch every movie known to man, so he had a huge DVD collection stacked high next to the movie screen they would watch the movies on. The other collection stacked on the other side were video games that they would play. Then there was a corner of the basement that was not carpeted (with the superman colored, blue and red carpet that graced most of the floor) and held a sink and a small wooden table, among other things. Technically it's supposed to be where snacks go if there was a party, but it turns out to be where they conduct experiments. They all chipped in and got beakers and supplies, Caitlin, hoping to study to become a biologist, bought medical supplies, not for safety, but to practice using them. She would, much to Barry's relief, mostly ask Cisco to be her patient, Cisco would never understand why. 

Barry would practice reading prints, and testing formulas he's conducted. And well, Cisco would build. Cisco was a pro at making little gadgets like the new and improved walkie-talkie that could transmit visuals of any place with the press of a button thanks to a micro-camera Cisco installed into it. He also made additions to his lair in the forms of drapes that have cool logos on them to cut off the 'lab' portion of the basement, from the movie portion. Cisco also sewed superhero logos into some of the blankets that were reserved for Caitlin, who always felt like the room was a fridge it was so cold, and that's why she named the place the Arctic Wing. 

It was late Sunday afternoon when Barry arrived at C.B.C. Labs and settled in his favorite red beanie, a short term for bean bag, with his head in his hands. Cisco arrived a moment later with some popcorn in a bowl. 

"I like how you don't even ask for me anymore, you just come straight down here." Cisco remarked as he set the bowl on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Then he sat on his blue beanie. So maybe everything was kind of Superman themed, they didn't care. 

"I don't think I've ever cared this much about anyone in my life." Barry blurted, hands still on his face. 

"Oh, is this about Iris? She texted me like five minutes ago." Cisco said nonchalantly, grabbing a handful of the popcorn. 

"She what?!" Barry immediately stood up. 

"Yeah, I gave her my number on Friday and she texted me just now to give me her number. She said she'd think about hanging out with us next weekend. I thought you said you were gonna ask her?" 

"I did, she said yes - and then she said no. There was a thing my dad said. It's complicated." Barry knew it wasn't that complicated, he just didn't really want to talk about it. 

"Oh, well maybe that's not such a bad thing. Do you think that she'll really like," Cisco gestured to the room "All of this?" Barry did not know the answer to that. Since the last year of middle school it had always been him and Cisco (though they weren't super close at first), and since the start of High School when they met Caitlin, it had always been the three of them. And it was clear to everyone around them, that they were geeks and nerds. Iris did not seem like a nerd or a geek, she seemed like she would fit right with everyone they normally either didn't like or liked from afar, and that was a little worrying for Barry. However, she seemed to really want to hang out with them, she had even said Cisco was cool. 

"I don't know." Barry slumped into his beanie. 

"Maybe we should keep the lair to ourselves for a while. Next week if she wants to, we can take her to a Jitters at the mall or something, and hang out." Barry nodded in agreement. 

"What's this I hear about Jitters?" Caitlin said as she made her appearance. She went directly into the lab section, with some medical supplies in her arms. 

"Are you ever going to tell us where you get all this stuff from?" Cisco asked, following her instantly. 

"Never. It's my little secret." Barry could hear the smirk in her tone. As they got that stuff sorted out Barry took a handful of the popcorn. 

"Should we _ever_ introduce her to this place?" Caitlin asked, as she went to her own beanie with her blanket draped across it, and wrapped herself in it like a cocoon. So, Cisco must have filled her in. Cisco arrived moments later back at his beanie. He handed them both their respective game controls and turned on the projector with his 'every function for the room' control that he made himself, one of the most impressive Cisco-creations known.

"Why not?!" Barry found himself saying, defensive. 

"Come on Barry, you just met her. You don't really know her that well. This is our safe place." She stated. Cisco turned on the only game they would all play together and that's Mario Kart. 

"She doesn't know anyone yet, either." He countered. "This could be her safe place." 

"Hmm, but if we're bringing girls we like in here, maybe I should ask Eva?" Cisco chimed in. Caitlin paused the game. 

"Caitlin!" Both Barry and Cisco whined. 

"Who's Eva?" She asked, her arms crossed. Barry turned to Cisco raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, who's Eva?" 

"Okay so I went into Jitters the other day..." After a few minutes of Cisco elaborating on everything that happened to him upon meeting this girl they had never heard of, he finally got to the point, "and there she was with her brother who I helped fix his game-boy! And she was like 'thanks Cisco I hope to see you again' and I was like 'same here' and she asked if I knew Eddie and I said 'kind of' and she said she hopes to see me at the party, and I acted like I knew what she was talking about." Caitlin scrunched her face up thinking for a moment. 

"Party? Oh! I overheard some girls talking about a 'get together' that Eddie was having while the Thawnes were going on a business meeting. No surprise there, the guy practically raises himself. And there's _no way_ you're getting into that, Cisco." 

"Why do you have so little faith in me, Caitlin? The guy lives just a couple houses down!" 

"And that's why it's even more sad that you've never even been to his house." 

"Hey, it's not my fault my parents and his parents don't get along." Cisco brushes some of his long hair from his eyes. 

"Okay, okay guys can we just play the game? Cisco, I don't think it makes sense that you'd ever get into this party, but hey I hope you do. Caitlin, Cisco is pretty smart and will find some other way to meet up with Eva. Everyone happy?" Barry was tired of this, they always found a way to get into these little spats over nothing. Neither of them really seemed content, and Caitlin said she didn't even want to play. She got up and went over to the lab section, said she wanted to practice on her rat Mimi. (Yes, there was a rat that they kept in there, Caitlin took care of it, and had to really convince both Cisco and Barry that it wasn't going to be a problem.) 

Cisco shrugged like he didn't care, but there was a slight frown that appeared on his face. They continued playing the game without saying much else. Barry knew Caitlin and Cisco would make up soon, they never stayed mad at each other for long. 

***

Monday came like a slap in the face. As usual, Barry got up at 7:30 am and wanted to fall right back to sleep. He basically had to put the alarm right at his face for him to get up on time. He slowly got out of bed and slumped around getting ready for the day. After looking around his mess of a room for twenty minutes he found a plaid long sleeve that was clean and pulled it on, he was lazily on his third button when he turned to look out his window and saw Iris pull on a shirt. He didn't see anything but the color of her bra, but he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Instantly, he pulled his curtains closed and groaned into his hands. _Light blue._ Did she not know that there was a window right across from hers? Although if he was honest he knew but had completely forgotten and was walking around in his boxers. He shut his eyes in embarrassment and hoped she didn't see him. 

_Off to a great start!_ He thought.

Homeroom, as usual was a complete bore. Ms. Landon tried, but the more she tried to make things like the lost and found, and rearranged basketball games fun, the worse it all was. Barry was late as usual, but only ten minutes late this time, and it was because his bike got punctured by a random rock when he was almost there, and he had to pull his bike the rest of the way to school and call to ask his mom for a ride home when he got there. After homeroom ended, Barry was chatting with Cisco at his locker about some false plans to ditch P.E. which he had every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, when someone tapped his shoulder. He expected it to be Caitlin, so he almost fell back against his locker when he saw it was Iris, looking gorgeous as ever. And he knew the color of her bra, light blue. He shut his eyes for a second before opening them and smiling at her. 

"Iris!" He said shocked but happy. 

"Hey you two!" Iris grinned at the both of them, and that's when he realized Cisco was still standing next to him. 

"I don't want to bother you guys, but I actually don't know how to open my locker. I tried, but it just won't open, and I don't know who else to ask." 

"Barry can -" 

"Cisco can -" The two of them said at the same time, and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. 

"Yeah, actually I-I can help you." Barry offered. He was going to have Cisco do it, because Cisco typically knew how to crack locks, but he knew how to read whether or not they were even cracked, and he actually just really wanted to talk to her. Cisco nodded in agreement.

"You guys better be quick though ‘cause class starts in like five minutes! See ya later!" Cisco winked, grinned at the two of them and ran off. Barry shook his head and gave Iris an apologetic grin. 

"Sorry about him." He said, and Iris laughed, it was nice to hear again. It was nice that he could make her laugh. 

"Oh no, he was just giving us a warning. How kind of him!" It was his turn to laugh. 

As they walked to her locker, he wanted to say something about the night, to apologize on behalf of his dad again, but he knew that wouldn't make sense, it was settled, it was done. He really wanted to know how she was doing though, if she maybe felt better and would hang out with them that weekend, so why wouldn't the words come out of his mouth?! 

"This is me." She said, pointing at her locker. He turned, and immediately started analyzing the lock. Picking it up, he looked at the codes, fumbled with it a little bit, brought it to his ear, and then came to his conclusion. 

"It looks like it's busted. Probably rusted a bit from the inside, there's a bit of a creak when you turn the knob, can you hear it?" She leaned closer to him, listened, and then nodded. "Yeah, that's because of the age of the locks, most of them are pretty old, therefore explaining the rust accumulation. See, it also looks like there's some corrosion on the top of the lock right here." Again showing her. 

"So, basically it's a rusty locket?" She said smiling at him. 

"Yeah, basically." Barry replied, looking down, dang it, he went into nerd mode. She laughed.

"You really went full CSI on that! Very cool." Barry blushed. "So, what can I do about it?" She asked. 

"You're gonna have to call one of the teachers, or find Janitor Bill to help break the lock." 

"I take it this happens quite often then?" 

"They rarely ever get new things in this school." Barry whispered honestly. 

"Will I get a new lock then, or no?" 

"Probably not, it's why people use all kinds of things, including bike locks to lock their lockers. Or why some don't even bother." 

"Ah, well that explains a lot," She nodded in understanding. "Hmm. Anyways, thanks Barry." She grinned at him, and his breath caught in his throat. He nodded. 

"Anytime. And um, how are you feeling? I mean, in general, not because of Saturday night or anything." He wanted to kick himself. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I got some rest, that's what I needed, so I'm great. I'm really good." 

"That's great, I'm glad." He grinned. Ask her now! 

"I'm glad, you're glad." Iris replied, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. He then got distracted by her beautiful dark brown hair that she wore down today for the first time. The curls were so delicate, he wanted to run his hands through them. 

"Yeah, well I was wondering -" He started. 

"Barry! I have something really important to talk to you about for Art 2, and it can't wait!" Barry rolled his eyes. _Becky Cooper._ When would anything she wanted to talk to him about wait? He sighed. She was suddenly next to him and tugging at his arm. 

"Please, Barry, you can't leave me hanging like this." Becky was a tall, long haired, blond with blueish-grey eyes, and a lot of guys, and people in general found Becky really pretty. Barry found her at best annoying, at worst, he wouldn't say. But he wasn't a mean person and honestly couldn't just tell her to go away. 

"Sorry just one second!" He told Iris, as Becky already started pulling him away from her. Iris had an amused look on her face and shrugged. 

"Take your time!" She called back, and Barry involuntarily glared at Becky. 

"What is so important you couldn't just tell me where I was?" He asked.

"So, what, you're best friends with her now?" She retorted. 

"Becky just tell me what it is you want." 

"Did you hear Eddie is having a party?" 

"I heard something about that, yeah, how does this have to do with Art 2?" Barry shouldn't be surprised, Becky would constantly use the one class they had together as an excuse to have conversations, even though they usually had nothing to do with the class. 

"Well, we could start to discuss the project we have there. Wanna be my date?" She asked. Barry was about to find some excuse to back out, because he certainly did not want to be her date, but then he remembered Cisco. 

"Could I bring my friends, and could we just go as friends?" She paused to think about the compromise. 

"I think you could bring your friends, but I'm not sure Eddie would let me have a plus three, so you'd have to come as my date." She concluded. 

"So somehow a date is different from a plus one? I don't know." Barry's hand went to the back of his neck, as he took a moment to look at Iris, she wasn't alone anymore as Linda and her friend Stacy were talking to her. Barry sighed. "Fine. But this is one time Becky, one time." 

"Great! See you there, cutie!" Before he could stop her, she kissed his cheek and then walked away as the bell rang. Barry turned and watched as Iris, Linda and Stacy walked off to their next classes. He felt gutted as he slowly walked towards his, he was going to be late. 

_What a great start, indeed._

***

And his day just kept getting "better", P.E. was a disaster because it was doge-ball and Tony was on the opposing team, and Barry's long legs and limbs did him no good but to be pummeled every time Tony aimed the ball at him. They were no soft throws either. He was sure that he was going to bruise in a couple of places. Tony was always a prick during P.E. mainly because it was his strength and he loved to show off, but today felt especially personal, and this was confirmed when he brushed past Barry at the end of P.E. and said he wished Iris was there to watch. Barry winced at this remark and at the same time wished he had the strength to punch the guy, but would he do it even if he did? Barry wondered this everyday. 

After P.E. was lunch and Barry went in hoping to gather the courage to ask Iris to sit with him, but his stomach dropped when he saw that she was already sitting with Linda and her friends. He found his friends in their usual spot, and slumped down across from Cisco, who was next to Caitlin. Neither of them noticed him, because they were in some kind of argument again. 

"I told you, you should get the pasta instead of the mashed potato, but you were like 'no Cisco, the pasta looks gross' well not everything that looks gross tastes gross." 

"That's funny Cisco, because I recall you saying I could get that and if I didn't like it, I could have some of yours."

" _Some_ of mine, I said _some_ , you're basically finishing it! It's pretty much yours, here take it!" Cisco said, switching trays with her. Caitlin grinned at him. 

"Thanks Cisco, you're the best." He looked annoyed, but Barry knew he wasn't. It was then they noticed him. 

"Nice to see you too Mr. Grumpy pants." Cisco noted. 

"She's sitting with them." He said, biting into his sandwich. Cisco and Caitlin didn't even need to ask who 'she' was. 

"Who's actually surprised though?" Caitlin muttered, and Cisco gave her a look. "But, I mean it's good for her right? She's fitting in, finding friends." She continued. 

"Yeah, Barry you should be happy for her! And we heard you got us into the party, really appreciate that brother." Barry turned to Cisco surprised that he knew. Caitlin hit Cisco's arm. 

"Hey! We talked about that." He rubbed his arm scowling. 

"And we talked about not mentioning that to him, till he told us if it was true." Then she turned to Barry. "Is it true?" 

"Yeah," He frowned. "But I have to go as her 'date'." He mentioned using air quotes for the word "date". 

"Oh man, I owe you one." Cisco said. And Barry nodded in agreement. 

"I heard Iris is going too." Barry turned to look at Caitlin, his eyes wide. 

"Really?!" 

"Well, hold on, nothing's confirmed, rumors, but apparently Linda and her have been together all day. They have a few classes together. People think that she's been invited." 

"How do you know all this stuff?" Cisco asked, surprised. 

"Perks of being invisible." Caitlin said sardonically. 

Barry and Cisco nodded in understanding. 

"So that's one good thing out of that." Barry muttered. 

"Now we just have to get through the week!" Cisco said, and brought out his juice box, and urged them to grab their drinks, "Cheers to the weekend, where for once we won't be hanging out at Cisco's Lair!"

"The Arctic Wing!" Caitlin corrected. 

"I thought it was C.B.C. Labs?" Barry added. Cisco rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever guys, just cheers." And so they did.

Barry went home that day feeling a little more hopeful about the coming weekend, he really hoped Iris would go to the party, she was his first real crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jump to conclusions. ;) I love Cisco! Next chapter is gonna be a really fun one!
> 
> P.S. Thanks to everyone sending in comments, I love receiving them and knowing what you think! I appreciate it. Please keep it up! :)


	4. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on current times. :) There are song lyrics in this chapter, and they belong to the artist/writer of the song. Artist and song are named at the end notes. There is some profanity use in this chapter.

It was the night of the party. 

Iris was in her bathroom applying make-up, something she rarely did, just for the party. She couldn't just go looking like she threw herself together. However, she's never really been a make-up person, so she made sure to apply light foundation and just focus on her eyes and lips. As she did this her mind wandered to the beginning of the week and how awkward that had been for her. 

Especially the horror she felt when she realized she was rushing Monday morning and forgot that she had left her curtains open for moonlight the previous evening. She rushed into her room to pull her shirt on, with only her bra on and everything. When she turned to see if he saw anything though his curtains were closed, and she just hoped he didn't. Not that he was that kind of guy, weirdly she wasn't even worried about if he had seen her at all, she was more worried he thought she left her curtains open on purpose. She wasn't that kind of girl. 

And while she thought she had gotten over it by the time she was in school, she still sat in the back away from everyone, and tried to hide when Barry came in the room, hoping he didn't notice her. He seemed to be in his own thoughts anyways, and she was glad. 

It was just her luck though that right after homeroom when she went to her locker, it wouldn't open. She had gotten instructions on them, and followed to a tee, but there was something wrong with her lock and it just wouldn't open. She was about to give up and go to class early, when she noticed Barry and Cisco talking excitedly about something. Suddenly, she felt drawn to them, and found herself poking Barry and asking for help. For some reason, while she directed the question at both of them, she felt elated when Barry offered. 

Their conversation was enlightening, first of all, she loved how he analyzed the lock like it was a crime scene, but most of all she appreciated hearing first hand from a student about what she had noticed on her first day there. This school was old. It wasn't old as in it was a century old school that they managed to keep in good maintenance and had renovations on. It was old because they never bothered to keep it in good maintenance. There were constant cracks in the ceilings, some of which she noticed in the gym while she was dancing, desks were old and scratched, the white boards looked overused, and lockers were dented. It just didn't seem like anyone was caring about the school. This had her curious. 

Iris smiled to herself, while she put some cherry lip gloss on, about the last thing Barry Allen had said to her that Monday,

"Yeah, well I was wondering -" 

She sighed. 

_He was adorable._ She wondered what it was he intended to say. She also wondered what his relationship with Becky Cooper was. He didn't seem too happy to be pulled away, and the girl obviously was trying to get him away from her, and Iris didn't know why but that made her upset. Why couldn't she just let him finish that sentence? Part of Iris wanted to ease drop on their conversation somehow, but that wouldn't be possible or make sense, so she was really happy when Linda spotted her and started talking to her. Linda was fun, and not only was she frank and open, but she was nice. 

Iris noticed that she definitely was known by at least three quarters of the student population. As they walked to their next class together, they either got stopped for someone to compliment Linda or talk to her, or Linda stopped to talk to someone. She was popular. It was pretty clear, and Iris couldn't say she was surprised. The girl commanded presence, was beautiful, had a smart mouth, and yet among all these things she was also relatively kind. Iris respected that. 

In their third class of the day, a global studies class, Iris found herself next to Linda and Stacy, with Becky and Tina in front of them. They were left alone in the class for a moment, and everyone started talking at the same time. Iris overhead Becky chatting with Tina, 

"Barry agreed!" 

"He did?!" The shock in Tina's tone earned her a scowl from Becky. 

"Of course he did."

"Okay girls, what exactly did Barry agree to?" Linda cut in their conversation, surprising them, and Iris. Becky turned back about to explain when she caught Iris' glance and frowned, Iris looked away.

"He agreed to be my date to Eddie's get together this Friday." She finally said. _He did?!_ Was Iris' first thought. _Does he even really like her?_ Was her second. 

"What did you rope him in with this time, you'll stop talking to him all next week?" Linda remarked, and Iris stared at Linda shocked, holding back some laughter. 

"Oh wow Linda, that's nice! Why am I not surprised you'd stoop that low when you're the one who flirts with him to get your homework done!" Becky snapped. 

"I have never flirted with anyone for anything before in my life. I was _nice_ to him, and asked for his help. You on the other hand don't know how to do those things, you only know how to demand!" 

"Oh, well it's my demanding that got me captain of the cheerleading squad, and president of the student union." 

"A union which has done _nothing_ for our school." 

"If you're so mad about it, why don't you be president? Oh right, you didn't win!" 

"Stop changing the subject Becky, you know Barry doesn't like you." 

"Then how come he's my date?!" 

"I don't know but -" 

"Girls back there, I'm back in class now, and I expect you to be quiet!" The teachers voice boomed over the argument, startling all them, and both girls backed down. Becky scoffed as she turned to face the front. It wasn't until the bell rang for that class that Becky turned to Linda with a smirk. 

"Were you even invited to Eddie's party, miss popular?" 

"Eddie told me before he even put it on his facebook, miss student union president. Did you find out on his facebook?" Becky looked like she was trying to find the words to say. 

"I thought so, now while I don't care about things like that, you do. See you at the 'get together' Becky!" Linda called out as Becky immediately started walking out of the class, after realizing she wasn't the first to know. 

"Wow," Iris took a deep breath. "Is she always like that?" She asked as they walked to the next class, Stacy next to Linda on her phone. 

"Always. Maybe she's not horrible 24/7, but she's not my friend, I can say that. We especially don't get along because she bribed the masses with a promise of a large school-wide pizza party in exchange for student union president votes. I worked so hard only to have it stripped away, because people bought that crap!" 

"She didn't even have the party?" 

"She couldn't! She so called 'tried' but I doubt she said more than 'Can we have a school-wide party?' they said no, and she created a sob story that she fought some kind of hidden battle and lost." 

"She definitely reminds me of someone in my past I am trying to forget." Iris muttered. Linda raised an eyebrow but made no comment, Iris was glad about that. She was not ready to explain that nightmare. 

"So are you coming with me to this party to stop her from stealing your boy wonder?" Linda said quickly. Iris' mouth hung open. 

"What're you talking about?" Linda laughed. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Iris. I saw you sneaking looks at him this morning when he was talking to Becky. You like him." Iris didn't know why, but she felt the need to lie. 

"I do not." 

"Come on now, just be honest with yourself! It's okay to have feelings for people." 

Iris rolled her eyes at that. Linda continued, "Seriously, and he's actually really cute, and a good catch too!" 

"If he's such a good catch, why haven't you gone after him?" Iris asked, suddenly curious. 

"Because I may or may not have my eyes set on someone else." Linda quipped. Iris raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh? Who?" 

"That will only come out through truth or dare, or with illegal drinking," Iris' reaction had Linda stop in her tracks. "The latter was a joke, I don't do that. What I'm trying to say though is, it will only possibly come out if you go to this party." 

"Hmm, this means you're forcing me, isn't that Becky-like?" That garnered a glare from Linda, and a smirk from Iris. 

"I'm not forcing you because I know you actually _want_ to go, especially to save boy wonder from her claws." Linda remarked as they arrived at their next class. 

Linda was indeed correct, so Iris agreed. 

 

That's why, after finishing up her make up, she was pulling on a light pink sleeveless bodycon midi dress, that fit perfectly around all her curves, and looking at herself in her wardrobe mirror. She pulled her hair into a cute bun, allowing a few curls to fall on her face. The dress had a modest front, with a revealing back that stopped halfway in a curve. 

Still, because she had to pass her father's inspection, she pulled on a black cropped leather jacket. It all looked just right, and Iris smiled at her reflection, proud. She turned to her curtains for a second, and breathed a sigh of relief that she had left them closed. Suddenly though her stomach fluttered in butterflies realizing that she was, without fully admitting this to herself, doing all this for a boy. Wasn't she? No, she was doing this to have fun as well. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. 

Not really knowing what was coming over her, Iris inched closer to the window, she could see through her curtains that there was light on in the Allens home which meant there was light on in _his_ room. Her heart beat in a fast staccato, as she slowly pulled back her curtain a tiny bit and peeked. He wasn't in the room. She sighed, not sure if it was out of relief or disappointment. 

"Iris!" 

"Yeah, Dad?" 

"Didn't you say this party starts at 8?" 

"It does." 

"It's 7:40, and you're not down yet. We've never been to this street, it could take a while to get there."

"It's a party, Dad, not a meeting!" Iris laughed her reply. 

"I know, but it's getting late, and remember I said you have to be back by 11:30. I'm just trying to give you more time here." 

"How kind, but I'd rather have less time, than bother to arrive at a party on time. But anyways, I'm coming down now!" Iris informed, as she grabbed her things and started down the stairs. 

"Up - up - up! No way you are wearing that." 

"You promised me I could wear whatever I wanted, as long as I showed it to you first." 

"When did you show me that?" He asked puzzled. Iris laughed. 

"When you were complaining about how you didn't want to wait another minute for me to pick a dress for a silly school party." Joe remembered and put his hand on his face for a second to hide his laughter, Iris caught it anyways. 

"You used that against me!" 

"This dress is fine, and I'm old enough to decide." Iris said confidently. Joe smiled. Iris knew he knew that, but it would be hard for him to accept that she was growing up. 

"Alright, let's go get you to that party." He replied, and Iris grinned. 

*** 

As soon as she stepped into the Thawne's residence (after convincing her father there would be some kind of supervision, and that she'd call if anything happened, five times), Iris realized that her house was just middle class. The Thawne's house was a full out mansion. There were actual pillars in the living room. The artistically designed place was riddled with people, food, and loud music blasting from various different speakers. The only good thing was that the music was pretty good. Instantly Iris went looking for Linda, but in reality she was looking for Barry, but she was mainly looking for Linda. 

After spending twenty minutes roaming around, avoiding tipping over random artifacts that stood in the large halls, or bumping into people who looked shady, she finally decided she should just text someone. So she did. 

**I:** Hey. Where are you? 

**Linda:** Game room in the basement. Boy wonder is here. 

Iris rolled her eyes at the nickname, but her heartbeat quickened. 

**I:** Where exactly is this basement? 

**L:** I'll come get you. Where are you? 

Iris looked around her, there was some sort of a kitchen behind her, red cups with drinks all over a bar, and people working behind a wall of some sort, making food that smelled delicious. What was this party for again? 

**I:** By a bar of some sort. 

**L:** Be right there! 

She was there in five minutes, turns out that the 'kitchen' was close to the stairwell that led to a basement. But this basement was not the typical movie basement Iris was accustomed to seeing. So she couldn't help but widen her eyes when she arrived at the full on theater that was below. They had literal movie seats installed. Five whole rows of them! Iris gave Linda an impressed look, and Linda nodded in agreement. 

They passed 'the guys' who were playing some sort of violent game that seemed kind of entertaining. They were pretty focused on it, and didn't notice her or Linda come in. The guys were, Barry Allen, who she glanced at all of one second because her face heated up, Eddie Thawne, Tony Woodward, who Iris was surprised to see at all, and Cisco Ramon. There was also some random guy that Iris had never seen before, but she assumed wasn't interested in the game either, because he was focused on his phone, seemingly playing a game on there as well. 

Then two rows behind the guys, were the girls, Stacy, Becky, Tina, and a girl Iris had seen sitting next to Cisco when she glanced over at Barry during lunch, and seen near Barry and Cisco all week actually. Iris figured that was Caitlin. Linda sat down first, moving in straight next to Caitlin, and Iris joined after. Caitlin looked at them from a book she was reading, and seemed like she wanted to say something to Iris or Linda, or both of them, but wasn't sure what to. Iris felt she might as well introduce herself, after all she did know Barry and Cisco. 

"Hi, I don't think we've met yet, I'm Iris." She extended her hand, Caitlin shook it and smiled, Iris returned the smile. 

"Yeah, I've heard a lot of good things about you." She replied, and it would be a flat out lie if Iris didn't wonder if those things were from Barry, and what they were and she wanted so badly to ask, 'from who or oh what', but Tony cut short their conversation by yelling, 

"Damn it! You two cheated!" He stood up as he did. 

In fact he got everyone to abandon what they were doing, Stranger boy, Becky, Stacy and Tina all looked up from their phones. 

"How the hell did you know where my solider would be, Allen?" 

"I've played these games a lot, Tony." 

"I don't believe you! You couldn't possibly play games like this, you're too busy playing shitty fairy-tale games." 

"Then how come I got you?!" Barry retorted, and Iris felt her stomach churn. Tony wasn't going to take that lightly. 

"What did you say Allen?! You better watch what you say to me!" Tony yelled, lunging towards Barry in his seat.

"Come on, Tony, relax." Eddie said, standing up and in front of him and Barry. 

"Yeah Tony, don't be a dick!" Linda added, and earned a serious glare from Iris. 

"Why did you do that?!" Iris whispered. 

"What?" Linda whispered back. Tony noticed Iris next to Linda, and his demeanor changed. 

"Call attention to us!?" Iris whispered angrily. Tony already was making his way back towards them, he walked through the row before them, and stopped in front of Iris, leaning in. 

"Hey _Iris_ , what's up?" Iris instantly backed away. 

Instead of looking at him, Iris somehow knew to glance away from him to meet Barry's widened eyes. Barry hadn't looked back when Linda yelled at Tony, but he looked back instantly after Tony said her name, because Tony said it for him to hear, and somehow, Iris knew it. 

"What's up is I'm here to enjoy a party in peace, and you're not helping. Thanks Eddie for letting me come!" Iris added, trying her best to avoid looking at him. He was staring at her, and her dress, a little too intensely for her liking. 

"No problem Iris," Eddie smiled. "Come on Tony, leave her alone, let's do a rematch." The words rematch got Tony's attention, and he finally moved away from Iris and she could stop holding her breath. He went back to his seat and grabbed the controller. The game was about to start when Tony decided that they should hold a bet. The losing team got drinks and snacks for the winning team. It was agreed. Then, while playing, Tony walked over to the seat in front of Iris and sat down. Instantly, Barry's head whipped back, just like Tony suspected and he used this to his advantage. Iris wanted to smack his head so many times, it almost hurt for her not to, but she kept her composure, knowing that wouldn't help anything. This type of guy could even take that as affection. 

At the end of the game, of course, Barry and Cisco lost, because of Barry, because he kept looking back.  
Tony grinned and turned to Iris. 

"We won! Do I get a kiss, baby?" He joked leaning in, and Iris shoved him away. 

"You've done your shit, Tony, now go away!" Iris snapped. "And if you ever call me baby again, you'll get more than a shove." 

"Is that a threat?" He asked with a smile on his face. "You realize this just makes me like you more, right?" 

"Go away, Tony, or you won't like where I'll kick you." Iris replied coolly. She wasn't sure he believed her, but apparently he wasn't taking any chances because he scowled, and finally moved away. As soon as he went back to talking to Eddie, Iris glanced and saw Barry and Cisco talking animatedly about something. She started to move off of her seat, when Linda grabbed her hand. 

"If you go up to him, Tony will freak." She warned. 

"I just need to use the restroom, Linda." Iris said loudly so that everyone could hear. Linda got it, and smirked. Iris left immediately. She waited by where the drinks were patiently hoping that he would show up. And he did, Cisco was with him, but after seeing Iris standing there expectantly, he made some excuse Iris couldn't hear, and rushed off. 

Barry then looked up and saw her. She smiled at him, she was leaning on the bar, facing him. He looked extremely nervous as he walked towards her, his hands rubbing on his jeans. He also looked good though, Barry looked good in a proper button down and some good jeans. It just worked for him. She found herself wondering what he would look like with glasses perched on his cute nose, when he arrived in front of her. He gave her a smile, and she could tell he glanced over her outfit. 

"So, you - um, you came." He said, his hand going to the back of his neck. 

"I did." She replied, still smiling at him. He gave her a wider smile. 

"I'm glad." He added. She grinned. 

"Me too."

"You-you, look amazing." He said, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Thought you might want some help gathering the drinks, since Cisco has disappeared." 

"Yeah, he has to find a girl called Eva." 

"Oh, does he?" Iris raised an eyebrow. 

"Mmhmm, apparently it was love at first sight." 

Iris laughed. The little joke turned serious for a second when he held her gaze, and there was a heavy silence between them. Their eyes sharing secrets her mind wouldn't decode, though Iris knew her heart could. She turned from him, and looked at the red cups placed. Picking one up she sniffed. 

"Wow, I thought for sure this would be alcohol." 

"No, Eddie's nanny would never let that happen." Barry said matter-of-factly. 

"So his nanny makes the rules in the house, not his parents?" 

"They're out a lot. I only know this from people so I can't say it's true, but I heard he sees his parents a few times monthly."

"That sucks." 

"Yeah, I can't even imagine being separated from family I - " Barry paused realizing what he said. Iris gave him an understanding look. 

"You don't have to feel bad for me, Barry. I made the choice to come here, and I knew I was going to miss my mom and brother when I did it."

"So why did you do it?" The way Barry said that left her vulnerable, bare. It was said with a soft tendernes. Yet, Iris didn't answer him, and took a sip of the drink. She almost spit it out, and ended up giggling. 

"What? What does it taste like?" Barry asked eyes twinkling. She handed him her cup for him to try. He took a sip, he did the same. 

"What - how?! This is alcohol!" Barry said outraged. Iris couldn't stop giggling. 

"It's punch or something, they used it to mask the smell, well for me anyways, I don't really know what it smells like." 

"This is horrible! His nanny is going to be so mad!" Iris held her stomach as she laughed harder. 

"Well, his nanny isn't yours, he'll figure it out. And obviously, we probably shouldn't take _these_ drinks down there, especially because a certain someone may like it too much." Iris sighed. Barry nodded, looking upset. 

"He's way too much." Barry muttered. 

"So is she." Iris surprised herself by saying. Barry looked at her shocked. She was shocked herself. 

"Who's she?" He asked, but he knew, he had to know. 

" _Becky Cooper_ " Iris said anyway, and Barry tried to hold back a laugh and failed. She outright laughed. "Do you really like her?" 

"Not at all." He told her with such conviction, she drew a breath. Did he move closer? 

"Caitlin seems nice." She changed the subject, moving away trying to see if there were any coke or sprite filled cups. 

"Yeah she is. Glad you could meet her." 

"Yep." 

"And, I'm also glad you're making friends." Why didn't he sound that glad, though? "I heard you and Linda are getting close." Iris paused, turned, and walked closer to him. 

"Don't believe everything you hear, Barry. I don't have friends yet. They're more like acquaintances. You'd have to do a lot more than just invite me to parties, and to sit with you during lunch, to be my friend." Iris was suddenly very close to him, she could hear his steady breath. 

She took a step back. "We've got to find some kind of non-alcoholic dri - " She was about to finish her sentence when she heard the beat and melody of the song playing. 

"No. Freaking. Way!" Iris squealed and starts dancing. 

_Bright lights, but she's fading_

Iris twirls a little as she moves.

_Feels right, she's crazy_

She laughs and pulls a half-protesting Barry to the makeshift dance floor. 

_Bright lights, but she's fading_

_Feels right_ "She's crazy!" Iris sang along, as she jumped. Barry was laughing at her but she didn't care. This Zayn song was one of her favorites! She couldn't be the only one dancing, though. She took off her jacket and flung it on one of the couches. 

_She wants somebody to love, to hold her_

She pulls Barry's long arms around her waist, and they sway together. She doesn't hear Barry laughing anymore, just his shallow breathing as they dance. He actually tried to let loose and dance, even though it made Iris giggle at him. 

_She wants somebody to love, in the right way_

_She wants somebody to love, to kiss her_

_She wants somebody to love, in the right way_

They were full on dancing now in their own world, and Barry spun her around twice before bringing her back to him. They danced close to each other their bodies together every step of the way, and neither of them cared who saw. She latched fingers with him. 

_Cause baby don't wanna be lonely_

_She says,_ "I just want you to hold me." Iris whispered by Barry's ear as Zayn sang it out. Barry pulls her closer for a second, heat in both of their eyes. The music seemingly dimmed down and all Iris saw were his green-blue eyes sparkling at her, and all she could hear were their steady breaths out of exhaustion and maybe something else, and all she could feel was electricity, and fire, down in the pit of her stomach, as they seemed to draw nearer and nearer, his lips suddenly only millimeters away -

"You **bitch**!" Becky screamed. And their bubble burst. Breaking apart as if they were doing something wrong, they stood awkwardly next to each other, not really looking at each other, and definitely not looking at her. Becky stormed towards them. 

"You were supposed to be my date! That means you stay by me! And _you_ ," the 'you' for Iris had a venomous tone, "need to stay the hell away from him." Iris looked at Barry and then to Becky for a second, and started to walk off. Barry followed, only to be stopped by Becky. Iris stopped when she heard him say, 

"Enough Becky! I was _forced_ to come as your date, and you can't tell people to stay away from me, you don't own me!" This was shouted, Iris guessed, out of pent up anger, because it was loud. Very loud. Suddenly a lot of people were staring at them, and some of those people included Caitlin, Cisco and Linda. Iris not only felt embarrassed, she felt stupid, she purposefully left a school because of drama, and here she was instigating more drama in her life. 

She knew Barry would go after her, so she quickly grabbed her jacket off the couch, went down to the basement, grabbed her things, and headed straight for the front door. 

"Iris, where are you going?" Barry's voice. She paused, she was almost there. She turned to face him. 

"I'm sorry, Barry. I can't do whatever it is we were about to do. I literally just moved here. I need some space." 

"Okay, but, I thought you said you were good." 

"I am good. I'm just not good enough to be - be with someone. I _just_ moved here. You have to understand." For some reason Iris' voice cracked, and he looked like he wanted to say more but she turned around. She had to get out of there. She didn't even bother checking the time, she opened the front door and practically ran out. Once in the cool air she started walking a bit, in case anyone followed her, and called her dad. 

"Hey dad, no, nothing's wrong, it was fun! I just want to come home. I want to come home right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!! A HS regular. Why did Becky have to ruin the moment?! Iris is not overracting btw, she just wants to settle first without making enemies or friends. Or boyfriends. Hope you guys liked the dancing/music sequence! xD LOVE Zayn and "she" the song I used!


	5. First New Nickname

The party was a disaster. 

As soon as the door slammed after Iris left, Barry found himself stunned. There was a moment where he could not think of anything but the fact that they had almost kissed, right then right there, and it didn't happen. His heart was pounding through his ears and he just didn't know what to do, so he stood there, numb to the commotion around him, numb to the yelling matches still going on between Becky and Linda, and he just knew he had to get out of there. 

It's not that he didn't understand how she felt, it was so sudden neither of them had prepared for it, it's that he didn't know _why_. The fear in her eyes when Becky screamed at her, the panic in them when everyone noticed them, the worry in them when he told her he thought she was good. She wasn't good, she was running from something, and Barry didn't know what it was. He also didn't know what he was still doing standing there in front of the door, so he moved into action. 

As Iris did, he swiftly went down to the game room, ignoring all the snark remarks from Tony, and the questions from Eddie, and grabbed his stuff. When he turned to leave, he saw Cisco who had probably followed him, and they had a conversation with their eyes, that led Cisco to grab his things, and walk with Barry. When they found Caitlin, she was talking to some guy, and Cisco practically dragged her away, despite her protests, until the three of them were out in the air. The door opened right after them, a tear-stained Becky appearing, and Barry really tried, but he honestly couldn't look at her. 

He was _done_. 

"Barry I'm -" 

"Becky, I just want you to know that I don't ever want to talk to you again outside of Art 2." He wasn't a mean person, he wasn't harsh, he barely ever stood up for himself, but this was different, she called someone she didn't even know a bitch, she triggered something in Iris, and that was unacceptable. And he was tired of fending her off bit by bit, she had to know the truth. So he continued,

"And I don't want you to use Art 2 to talk to me about other things, if you do, I'll ignore you. I didn't want it to come to this, but you know I don't have feelings for you, and you have to _let it go_." He strained the end of the sentence, through clenched teeth, looking at her point blank. "Please, okay, just let it go." And with that, he, Cisco and Caitlin made their way over to Cisco's home. 

She must've listened, because she didn't bother following them. 

*** 

The three of them sat in their respective beanies in complete silence. The party hadn't started that way, and none of them expected to leave early, or to leave upset. The only one slightly happy was Caitlin - possibly because of the guy she was talking to, while Cisco was in almost as bad of a mood as Barry.

When Barry entered into the party earlier that night, he expected this to end with him being brave and asking Iris to hang out with them, or just with him, although he was fairly sure it would be the former. He at least knew he wanted to talk to her. But when he entered the game room, (He was found by Linda and Eddie who invited him down) his excitement somewhat dimmed. Not only was Becky waiting there, but Tony was there too. To make it all worse, Barry was there fairly early. He wasn't the first one, there were a lot of the party goers strewn about the house, but he was there before Cisco and Caitlin, which was appalling even to him. However annoying it was to see Becky though, he had expected her. 

Now Tony he did not expect, but because Linda is a talker, and noticed his surprise and saw him tensing up, she explained that Tony and Eddie did some kind of army 'get fit' camps together during middle school and became friends, that they didn't really hang out during school hours, but they were actually friends. Barry didn't know how to feel about this, until Tony started talking trash about him, and then he knew exactly how to feel about it, disappointed. Also, because he was there so early, he started feeling like Iris wasn't even going to show. 

She had said that she was still getting used to being there. Maybe she changed her mind, but then again, Linda said she was coming, and she was a very persuasive person and could've convinced her. And apparently she did, because as soon as the words 'Iris' left Tony's mouth, Barry's senses were on full alert. He turned back and their eyes met, and it took everything in Barry's power not to run over to Tony and pull him away from her. 

But that was then, and this is now. 

It wasn't Tony, like he expected that would be the biggest threat, it was Becky. Barry shook his head, he wasn't going to let this get the best of him, he had to talk to Iris. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and was about to call her, when he realized that he still didn't have her cell phone number, he groaned. He would ask Cisco, but he knew that Cisco would probably tell him to wait on it, so he figured it was pointless. 

"Hey dude, you're not the only one feeling pissed, Eva barely gave me any time of day, apparently she thought I wouldn't even show." Cisco pouted.

"I thought as much." Caitlin murmured, earning her a glare from Cisco. 

"What? I mean she deliberately said 'see you' at a party that you probably would have never been to. It was a dumb idea in the first place." 

"If it was such a dumb idea, why were you so hesitant to leave? Ronnie Raymond have anything to do with it?" Caitlin gasped. 

"How did you know his name?" 

"I'm not an idiot. He's a junior, Caitlin."

"So what? You think I don't know Eva is one too?" 

"Can you guys stop?" Barry cut through the argument. "Let's just forget this party ever happened. It's not worth it to be at each others throats over this stuff. It happened, it's over, it's done." He stood up, and stretched. 

"I'm going home." 

***

The week following the party was moving achingly slow. Barry didn't approach Iris, and he figured she was avoiding him, because she didn't approach him either. He wanted to call her several times, and intended to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She said she needed space, and he was willing to give that to her. He focused instead on his studies, which usually helped him when he was worried or upset about something, but he was still endlessly distracted, and his thoughts often went to her. Cisco and Caitlin were on their worse terms yet, and he figured it had something to do with the party as well. If he didn't know better it seemed like Cisco was jealous of the guy Caitlin was talking to, even Barry didn't know his name, or who he was, but somehow Cisco did. 

And because of the rift between them, Caitlin started making excuses when it came to lunch times, saying she wanted to work in the school lab, or saying that she had projects to finish in the library, and avoided sitting with them. It was Thursday lunch, when Barry finally decided to confront Cisco about it, because this fight was going on way too long. 

"What's up with you and Cait?" Barry asked as he sat down, not wasting any time. 

"What're you talking about?" Cisco replied, slight annoyance in his tone. Which for one, was rare. Cisco is one of few people who seem to have an endless supply of positive energy and jokes, but he was having some sort of a cloud hanging over him these past few days. 

"Well, she hasn't sat with us once, since the start of the week. Did you guys have another fight when I left that night?" 

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Cisco muttered, he was working on something as he ate, one of his Cisco-creations. 

"Cisco, I'm serious, what's going on between you two?" 

"I don't know!" Cisco dropped the tools he was using to break into a old phone, and threw his hands up. "She said I was jealous, and I said she was jealous, and then she just stormed out." Barry gave Cisco a questioning look, as if to say 'Are you?' and Cisco looked disgusted. 

"No, I am not! I assure you, I'm just looking out for her. Like who knows who this guy could be?"

"Then let her know that, why aren't you guys just talking it through?" 

"Because, she said she didn't want to talk to me, if I wouldn't admit it. But there's nothing to admit." 

"Look, I've been friends with you two for a while now, and I think there's definitely _something_ going on, so you need to be honest with her." 

"I am being honest, I just..." Cisco's voice trailed off. Barry took that as Cisco was going to do something. He turned his attention back to his project, and the two of them spent the rest of their lunch in their thoughts. Barry hoped that his two friends would sort this out soon, because he did not want to have to be the middle man, nor did he like seeing them this mad at each other.

Right after lunch, Barry was walking to his next class, when he found himself standing in front of the vending machine watching Iris struggle to get (what he assumed was) a can of coffee from the dispenser. He was almost tempted to just keep walking in order to avoid the awkward encounter, but he knew he couldn't do that. He walked up to her, and cleared his throat. 

"Hey, um, do you need some help?" It almost pained him to ask. She froze for a second, her entire body tensing up, and he regretted stopping at all, but then she turned towards him and offered him an embarrassed smile. He didn't regret it one bit after seeing her. 

"I might, actually, the coffee is stuck." The only thing that bothered him, was that she looked incredibly embarrassed and like she wanted to run away, he had to make sure she stayed, so he grinned at her. 

"Good thing I have long arms, then!" He said flailing his arms like an idiot. He did get her to smile though, genuinely smile, so it was worth it. 

"Are you sure? You really don't have to." She said, biting her lip, and making him heat up. _Did she just bite her lips? Damn._ He was so distracted, he just stared at her for a second, before shaking his head and himself out of it. Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang. 

"No, no it's no trouble. I enjoy it, it's one of the few benefits of having long arms, really. Here," He stepped forward and she moved out of the way, and he fumbled through the dispenser, hoping he doesn't get his hand stuck in there, because that would really be embarrassing. Thankfully, he was lucky this time, and he managed to feel the bottom of the can, tapped it, and it fell down. He grabbed it for her. 

"For you m'lady." He said with a terrible Scottish accent, as he handed the drink to her, and Iris laughed. He didn't care if she was laughing at him, it was always so nice to hear. And then she looked unsure of herself for a moment, looking down to the ground, and shifting her feet. She was about to say something about the party. 

"I'm sorry I just rushed out like that." She confirmed his thoughts. 

"You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry I put you in that position." 

"It wasn't your fault though. I just - I've been through a lot before, and I don't want to go through it again." She looked so vulnerable and shaken as she admitted this, that Barry took a step closer to her, and honestly wanted to wrap his arms around her. So he did, he stepped into her space and she watched him do so, until he was right in front of her. Instinctively she opened her arms, and they both wrapped their arms around each other at the same time. Her head rested on his chest, and he leaned down so his chin was on top of her head, and he just wrapped her up in his arms like he could protect her from all her hurt. He honestly wished he could. 

"I don't know what it is you went through, but I would never hurt you, Iris." She sighed, and he wasn't sure it was of relief because she left his arms, and he instantly felt empty, craving her touch. 

"It's not you I'm worried about." She took a step back from him, and looked at him with conviction. 

"Barry, I'd really like us to be friends." She smiled brightly. It would be a lie if he said that didn't sting a little, but it was realistic, it made sense. He smiled back at her and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'd really like that as well." Then he remembered what he'd been meaning to do when he first saw her. "And as friends, could I have your number?" She looked confused for a second. 

"My num -? Oh! My cell phone number? Oh, sure, I just somehow thought you'd already have it." She said laughing. "Give me your phone." She offered, and he handed it to her. She added her number, sent herself a text, and handed the phone back to him. He smiled when he saw how she named herself on his phone. 

'Iris West BFF <3' 

She grinned at him, as she started to walk off. 

"W-where are you going?" He asked, confused. She threw her head back and laughed. 

"Class started like twenty minutes ago!" She called, then she continued walking down the hall. "Thanks for the help, Allen!" 

Barry could barely contain the grin he had, as he rushed to his next class. 

***

It turns out that Iris West, was a really fun friend. When Barry got home that night, he instantly got a text from her and the two of them were texting non-stop, only pausing for dinner. They had quite a few things in common, but there were a lot they did not have in common, which they took the time to convince the other that their side was the right side. Like with the latest Batman V. Superman movie, the battle was who was the better actor Affleck or Cavill, and they both denied that their preference of actor coincided with their preference of superhero, but it was obvious to both of them that it did. 

Barry let it slip that she wouldn’t be able to stand Cisco’s Lair, or C.B.C labs because everything had to do with Superman, and she said that he should let her come spice the place up a bit then. And that’s when Barry decided to ask her if she actually wanted to come down there sometime, and she said sure. He wasn’t sure if she would later back out or not, but then she even mentioned that she was free that Saturday if they wouldn’t mind having her. Barry didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t even sure Cisco and Caitlin were talking to each other again, and he wasn’t sure they would be happy with her at the place. 

They didn’t seem too convinced at first. He was about to tell her, maybe next week, when she messaged she’d be off her phone for a while because she needs to get homework done, and call her mom. He then decided he should text Cisco and Caitlin and ask their permission about this, and see how they were doing. He missed the way things were. 

**B:** Hey guys, what’s up? 

**Cisco (Ci):** Since when do we do group chats? 

**Caitlin (Ca):** Yeah, since when? 

**B:** since I have important news.

**Ci:** you and Iris are dating?! 

**B:** -_- 

**Ca:** _*crying with laughter emoji*_

**B:** very funny Cisco, nooooo she wants to see C.B.C labs! 

**Ci:** ...she wants to see the lair :O 

**B:** Yeah, she’s actually a huge Batman fan! 

**Ca:** and you know this how? 

**B:** we were texting, like friends do, cause we’re friends 

**Ci:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... 

**B:** Wtf does that mean? 

**Ci:** Nothing, good for you man! 

**Ca:** Cisco, be nice 

**B:** wait, does this mean you two are best friends again? 

**Ci:** so i was a little jealous of a junior, so what? 

**B:** _*clapping emoji*_ proud of you for admitting that. Cait, are you gonna sit with us again now? 

**Ca:** It depends, are we going to spend the entire lunch talking about our crushes or science because i didn’t become friends with a bunch of nerds for the former. 

**B:** No, you became friends with a bunch of nerds because you are one. 

**Ci:** He’s got a point there... 

**Ca:** _*rolling eyes emoji*_

**Ci:** Barry Iris can come anytime she wants, btw 

**Ca:** yeah, if you think she should come, she should come 

**Ci:** you better not be saying that because you want to invite Ronnie 

**Ca:** I can invite whoever I want! 

And then the two of them descended into a chat argument, and Barry put them on mute. He was glad they were back to being friends. And he was so excited about telling Iris the news, he called her instead of texting her. 

“Hi?” She answered, she sounded confused. 

“Hi! Sorry, this is gonna be really quick. Saturday would be great! I - I mean, if you still want to come to Cisco’s Lair, he says it’s fine, if you want - you don’t have to, it’s really up to you, cause -” Her laughter cut him off. 

“Barry, it’s okay! I _promise_ I’ll be there. I can’t wait!” He smiled. “Also, don’t want to sound weird, but I can see you.” 

Barry whipped around and stared straight at her, her curtains were wide open, and his were too. She was in some pj shorts and a t-shirt, and his face turned beet red. He was only in his boxers, it was kind of late, and he was planning on going to sleep soon. She waved at him from her window with a cute smile, and he gave her a lopsided grin, waving back. 

“See you tomorrow, Barr.” She said to the phone, their eyes still connected, and he felt a flutter run through his body. _Was that a nickname?_ He couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Bye, Iris.” 

***

Come Friday and Barry basically shot out of bed, he got ready for school on time, and managed to arrive just one minute late for class. Mrs. Landon didn’t even mark him. Iris came in after him, and gave him a small smile as she passed him to go to the back. He couldn’t contain the grin that escaped him. He even managed to enjoy homeroom, and enjoyed it even more when Iris actually rose her hand to ask a question during the ‘open ideas’ part, where people could express ideas for the school, or complaints, usually it was the same old, ‘when do we get new lockers and desks’ and people talking shit about the school, especially Tony, but Iris actually asked something that brought a smile to Mrs. Landon’s face. 

“What if we started a school-wide newsletter? I actually am surprised there isn’t one already, my old school had a newspaper department and everything, but I heard there isn’t anything of the sort here. I think newspaper might be too big and might take up too many resources, but a newsletter is just right for this school, and will require only a couple of students to participate.” There was a stunned silence in the room after her suggestion, and Mrs. Landon looked really excited. 

“That actually sounds like a fabulous idea, Iris! I’ll talk to the principle about it today. Do you think it’ll cost any money to operate?” She asked. Iris shook her head. 

“The only thing would be I’d ask if there could be extracurricular activity credits given, and to have passes that allow us constant access to the computer labs.” 

“And who is this us?” 

“Currently just me and Linda, but as soon as I get approval I’ll make sure to recruit other people. Who would join for extra credit? All you have to do is write a small portion about whatever interests you in the school.” Iris asked, standing up. Out of the room of twelve people, ten of them rose their hands. Barry did, Cisco did, unfortunately, Tony did. But Iris didn’t even notice him. She continued, 

“Great! See, it’ll be well received. How many of you would read it?” She offered. Five of them rose their hands. 

“Okay, well, with good content, the amount of people willing to read will increase. But it seems like a safe bet, to start.” Iris concluded. 

“Shouldn’t she discuss this with the student union, Ms. Landon?” The entire class turned to look at Becky, as she squeaked that out. Barry wasn’t even going to bother looking at her, but Cisco nudged him. He had to admit, she looked pretty bad. She had a reclined, reserved, sullen, bags under her eyes, no make-up, hair messy, kind of look. For someone who often looked way too put together, it was definitely surprising to see. 

Earlier that week he had asked the teacher to have him switch partners from Becky, and fortunately the teacher said it’d be fine since they didn’t start anything yet. He partnered with Linda’s friend Stacy who was willing to switch from a guy she didn’t like. He knew it was harsh, but in that moment, when he did it, he honestly couldn’t bother with her. If he had worked with her, he would’ve hurt her a lot more. 

Iris looked like she was both afraid and surprised, and her eyes found Barry’s across the room. She rose her eyebrows. Barry shrugged. He didn’t expect this to affect Becky as much as it did, but she brought this upon herself. 

“I wouldn’t mind discussing it with the student union, honestly.” Iris said, which had Barry’s eyes widening. _What?_

Becky turned to look at Iris, surprised as well. 

“Well, I’ll first bring it up with the principle, very good idea Iris! I’ll let you know next week what the verdict is.” Mrs. Landon said. 

After homeroom, for the first time, Barry waited outside with Cisco for Iris. She was discussing details with the teacher, and as Becky passed them, she paused. 

“You didn’t let me finish that night. I’m sorry, okay, and I - I’m letting it go.” She looked at the floor, then at him. Barry gave her a polite smile, and nodded. She then walked away. 

“Is it just me, or did Becky _actually apologize_ for something?!” Cisco asked, appalled. Barry let out a sardonic chuckle. 

“Apparently, so.” Barry replied. He watched Iris walk out of the classroom. “Wish I’d have been straight with her from the start.” He whispered. 

“What are you two doing standing here?” Iris asked, arriving in front of them. She looked beautiful, as usual, her grin lighting him up. 

“Waiting for you of course.” Barry replied with a grin of his own. 

“He was waiting for you, I’m just being a supportive friend.” 

“Ouch Cisco, I thought we were friends too. I guess not then!” Iris then grabbed Barry’s hand, and pulled him along. Laughing, as Cisco went after them, and she got them to speed up. The two of them holding hands, were soon running down the hallway, and Cisco was running after them. 

“Wait, guys! Wait! Okay, Iris, we’re friends, I promise!” 

***

Barry got home feeling like he had one of the best days of school ever. Probably ‘cause it was one of the best. Iris didn’t sit with them during lunch, but she did come up to them before it ended, to steal some of Barry’s chips and tell Cisco to prepare to redecorate his lair for her. Cisco said she could decorate it herself, and she agreed, told him to prepare for a lair makeover. She also though, backed Cisco with his name choice. 

“Okay, how come there’s different names for this place though? Why not just call it Cisco’s Lair?” She asked. 

“See! Even she agrees with me!” Cisco had said.

After lunch, they walked down the halls together, and she explained more of her newsletter idea to him. While he told her about Harrison Wells, because somehow she barely knew about him and S.T.A.R. labs, and that had to be changed. They talked throughout the day, and it just felt _right_. It felt kind of like they knew each other their entire lives, even though they met just a couple of weeks ago. And it made him really happy, so he deemed it overall a good day, as he landed on his living room couch to watch the momentous moment where Harrison Wells was being interviewed by daytime television to reveal his newest plans for the city and society. Barry read all of the man’s books he could read, and even the ones he didn’t fully understand quite yet. 

He especially read and re-read the original book called _A Study in: Particle Energy_ in which Harrison details his study of particle energy and how it can enhance human life. It has a lot of properties that can heal cells, reproduce cells, and also provide electric energy which would overall improve life both for the human body, and in terms of technology. Barry was, in the words of his mother, obsessed, with it, and the idea of what it could mean for humanity. His father was equally intrigued by the studies of Wells, and they often had discussions about his work, and studies, and the ethical implications of all the other projects he did. So far, there wasn’t really anything negative to pin on him. 

It was no surprise then, for Barry to see his father walk in after he turned on the TV while the interviewer was introducing Harrison Wells, and everyone started cheering. Barry had a grin on his face, as his dad sat down.

“Well somebody’s really excited about this.” He stated smiling at his son. 

“Come on dad, it’s only the first time that Wells has ever gone on national TV for an interview, and it’s not like he introduces his new projects everyday!! It’s been years since his previous one! I wonder if it’ll have anything to do with his latest study about whether he can improve brain function in animals with enhanced cell reproduction in the brain! Or maybe it’s his project in the making for years about how to farm underwater, it could sustain life for years to come! Or maybe -” Henry laughed and put his hand up. 

“Okay son, I get it, it’s very important. Let’s watch or we’re going to miss it!” 

So the two Allens turned their attention to the man being interviewed. 

“Mr. Wells, I have to say, for all the hard work you do, you haven’t aged a bit!” The lady interviewing him said, and he smiled. 

“Well, hard work doesn’t mean stress. I make sure to make time for my wife and daughter and they balance me out. Without stress, my face has less wrinkles, I age slower, and I maintain my good looks.” He said the last bit with a smirk and a wink, and the woman laughed. 

"Okay then! Not afraid to come right out and say it. So, let’s get right down to business. What’s this top secret project you’ve been working on that we’re all itching to know about?” 

“I would like to announce here, on the CC Morning show that I Harrison Wells, am working on creating, a particle accelerator!” As he said this, on the screen behind them, there appeared a blueprint of the massive construction plans of what would be the particle accelerator.

“Woah!” Barry basically jumped in his seat. 

“Wow!” Henry was equally excited. 

“This means that all your work in particle energy has been the stepping stone to this massive project?” The lady said, pointing to the blueprint. 

“Exactly, many know that my study in particle energy has led me to find great potential for enhancing human life, and society, and if, no, when this particle accelerator turns on, it will do just that.” 

“Confident words, from a confident man! There you have it folks, Harrison Wells is going for it! The stuff of dreams! Just give us a tip of the iceberg of what this could mean for medicine, will it reduce our need for it, or just make it more effective?” 

Barry turned to his father in awe, drowning out the rest of the interview. 

“I can’t believe it, dad, do you _know_ what this means?!” Excitement was rushing through him. His father chuckled and nodded. 

“I most certainly do. He mentioned the possibility of this in his study. Glad he’s decided to give it a go.” 

“This has been the best day ever!” Barry exclaimed and Henry smiled. 

“I don’t know when you’ve last been this excited, maybe when we took you to that science park when you were seven, you dragged me and your mom to every little exhibition, never really stopping to look at it.” Henry laughed. “Good times.” 

Barry was still in his excitement, and took out his phone to message Cisco and Caitlin about the news, as well as Iris, when the next thing his dad said made him freeze. 

“So who’s the girl, son?” 

“What? Huh? What do you mean?” He asked, suddenly feeling the urge to put away his phone. 

“Oh, come on, I may have late nights, and be away some, but I am not stupid. I know you either have a crush, or you’re hiding some drugs somewhere, because you’ve been up and down and moody and all over the place. Barry, I know what it’s like to like someone. Who is she?”

“Alright dad, you caught me, the drugs are under my pillow.” Barry smirked, and Henry shook his head. 

“Maybe I’d be better off guessing who she is?” Barry sighed. Once his father wanted to talk about something, there was no letting up. He felt a blush creep up his neck, as he looked away and murmured, 

“She’s Iris.” 

Henry’s eyebrows rose and he nodded in understanding. 

“I thought so, the way you were looking at her that night. So, anything going to come out of it?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I hope so, but not now.” 

“Hmm.” Henry patted Barry’s back as he stood up. “I know you’re a gentlemen and a good hearted person, so you do right by her and things will work out.” Barry smiled and nodded. 

“Also, best not tell your mom just yet.” 

“Trust me, I wasn’t even planning on telling you. Well until something happened, and by that I mean, if we started dating.” This was an uncomfortable topic for him. 

“Yeah.” Henry looked away, and Barry suddenly had a question he had to ask. 

“Dad, I overheard you saying you wanted to talk to Iris’ mom, but you couldn’t or something? What happened?” 

“We were just really close friends, and,” Barry watched as his father seemed to calculate his thoughts. “I think this is a story for another day, son. What’s in the past is in the past. I’m rooting for you, that Iris is something. Oh, and next time, if you’re going to wait at the top of the stairs during an argument, hide a bit better.” And with that Henry left. So his dad had seen him.

Feeling a weight of confusion settle on him, he leaned back into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris are friends, yay! Key to a healthy relationship, you know? And I introduced Harrison Wells! Hopefully, I did that some justice because I made up the science mumbo jumbo. lol. Henry & Francine stuff will be revealed in due time. Do you trust Becky has changed, or nah? (btw constantly editing the little mistakes and typos!)


	6. First Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: serious bullying incidents, hints of racism, offensive language.

It was the second week of November. 

Marking one month since Iris moved over to Central City. At this point, if Iris was one hundred percent honest with herself, she was loving it. She had friends, yes, she was willing to call them friends, Barry, Linda, Cisco, Caitlin, Stacy, among others who she worked with in class. She and Linda also effectively started the newsletter club that she was the Editor and Chief of, while Linda was the Executive Editor (which was basically the exact same thing but they liked the idea of different titles).They managed to get some extra credit added, thanks to Mrs. Landon, and, Linda recruited five people, while Iris recruited four. All together including the two of them, they had eleven people on board. They started just the previous week, and got their first newsletter out just yesterday, because of the holiday that was today. Otherwise, they would've gotten it out on Friday, as is their official schedule. 

To start the club, Iris had to promise to have a teacher (she asked Mrs. Landon) read the newsletter before it's published online. To advertise the newsletter, they were allowed to use the speakers during lunch to announce it, and the website it would be on. Iris was glad she was able to get Cisco on board, because he was the one who set up the website, coded the whole thing himself. They have to run everything website related through him. Barry was in charge of all the science-related goings on in the school, and interesting facts about the campus, that most people wouldn't notice. His section was called 'Sherlock Holmes: High School Mysteries' and Iris found it to be the most adorable thing _ever_. As chief editor, she read it several times and tried not to cheese too hard when she showed Barry some things he might want to change. 

Caitlin was in charge of medical tips, and facts about the body. Which Iris knew would definitely come in handy, with all the weird accidents the old school caused. Linda's section was about sports in school, and how try-outs were coming up soon and how people might want to get ready to root for the other schools if CC High didn't get enough players on their teams. There were a few other sub-sections, including one that Becky and Tina were in charge of, dealing with student union announcements. Iris invited Becky to be a part of it, because after seeing her that Monday, she personally believed that it would be better to have someone as unpredictable as her, on your side than against it. So far, there wasn't really a problem with it. Although she sometimes saw Becky glancing at her and Barry whenever they were next to each other. 

It was fortunate though, that Eddie was a part of it as well, because he provided three free laptops for use (apparently he had some old ones just lying around), and therefore they didn't always have to work in the computer lab, which was almost always dirty and dingy. So they usually ended up in one of the classrooms, after school. The rest of the crew, as Iris called them, were helpers and reporters for the main sections; they gathered information, and listened for _facts_ , Iris told them never to go for gossip. First hand information, only. The section that Iris headed was called "Breaking News of CC High" and she tried to find the most interesting things going on in the school. For their first newsletter, her breaking news was that Mr. Johnson was considering transferring schools because of the decrease in his pay, and the overall lack of funds for the school. When Iris first showed this idea to Mrs. Landon, she flat out said, no. 

"But, Ms. Landon, one of my reporters told me he mentioned this in class!" 

"Until he says it by himself, intentionally, I am not accepting this. Also, who knows, the principle might read this! I’m not sure he would accept this." 

So, Iris had to come up with a way to make it not sound so serious. First, she went with Linda to personally ask Mr. Johnson for an interview. At first he declined, but they persisted, and with the both of them, he basically had no choice. Then, instead of asking him directly why he wanted to transfer schools, they asked him about his favorite memories in the school, which he happily shared, and then they asked him whether or not he felt the school was changing negatively, from when he first started teaching. He admitted that it was, and then they asked him if he would consider transferring schools, if the school continued to decline in funding. He was silent, and looked at the girls. 

"Okay, off the record for a moment. This is a dangerous topic girls, are you sure you want to pursue it?"

"We aren't saying you're _transferring_ , we're asking if you would _consider_ it, after all the school has been changing a lot since you first started here." Linda stated. 

"It's a fair question." Iris added.

"Well, if you girls wanna go down this path, who am I to stop you?" And he answered the question honestly. 

Yesterday night after the newsletter website went live, Iris, Barry, Linda, Cisco and Caitlin were all in a group chat, and Cisco was keeping them up to date about the analytics. Turns out that there were 60 students who were at the site right when it was published, and as the night went on, and it spread, it ended with 150 students. 150 out of 1000+ students? Not too bad for a start. Iris was really proud. 

It was really great also, that Barry called her after they all said their congratulations, and said goodnight on the chat. They were starting this weird tradition where they would call each other late at night. So far, Barry was the one who would call, and she would always answer. 

She couldn’t even wait for him to speak first,

"We did good, huh?" She grinned at him, leaning on her window. They also got less weird about being able to see each other through the windows. It was just kind of, different. They could look at each other while calling, and kind of decipher their facial expressions, it was nice. 

“We? This was all you Iris, you started this. It’s really amazing how it all came together.” 

“Yeah well, I couldn’t have done this without you guys.” Iris found a stray curl and twirled it. She couldn’t deny the butterflies in her stomach as she watched Barry’s eyes trail her finger. She quickly tucked it into her silk headscarf, suddenly more aware of herself, and she looked down shyly. _Iris, get it together_

“We could have a celebratory hang-out at Cisco’s Lair tomorrow...” Barry grinned, and Iris was about to reply about it, but then she paused and gave him a funny look.

“Did you just call Cisco’s lair, Cisco’s Lair, without adding C.B.C. Labs?” Iris asked, surprised.

“Mmhmm, well, it’s expanding for one,” He gestured to her, “And you and Cisco call it that, and it’s his place, so I should go with whatever he wants to call it.” She felt touched, was he saying she’s a part of their group? How cute. 

“Yeah, great! But you know, it could just be I. C. B. C Labs...” Iris said, shrugging. Barry laughed. 

“Funny how your name comes first there.” 

“What? I didn’t even notice.” She grinned, then continued, “You know, if S.T.A.R. labs was your inspiration, you should’ve come up with something that can be said like how S.T.A.R. labs, says ‘STAR’.”

“I clearly didn’t think it through. But, I mean, I. C. B. C. labs would be such a mouthful.” 

“So we agree, then?”

“Uh, on what?” 

“That we both don’t know how to name things.” 

“Agreed.” Barry put a thumbs up, and Iris threw her head back and laughed. Okay then. He went on, “So, about tomorrow, what do you think?” Ah, reality. 

“Sorry Barr, I can’t. I agreed to go on this camping trip with Linda and Stacy.” Iris bit her lip nervously, she didn’t want him to think she was turning him down. She didn’t know he would ask. 

“Oh, that’s no problem. You didn’t - you never mentioned it.” 

“I wasn’t sure at first, I mean it’s kind of a family thing since Linda and Stacy are cousins. Her dad is Linda’s mom’s brother. Anyways, I felt like I would feel a bit left out, because, you know, family is family, but Linda begged and I finally agreed earlier today. We were so busy getting published, I didn’t mention it. I just realized that I had never been camping before.” 

“What?! No way!” She could tell his eyes went wide, and his eyebrows rose. She giggled and nodded as extra confirmation. 

“Coast City is more of a beach city. We went to the beach a lot, and I kinda know how to surf,” Barry looked impressed, “Uh-huh, and we always just hung out at the city. We rarely did anything outside Coast City, my mom and dad - even though at that time agreed on a lot of things - couldn’t agree on a vacation spot. And I spent my summers writing and reading so no summer camps for me. Never been camping.” 

“We’ve been a couple of times. It’s really peaceful and serene, glad you get to go!” 

“Me too. Alright Barry, I should call it a night, gotta be up early tomorrow, Linda says they want to use every bit of the holiday they can.” Iris tried to ignore the slight disappointment on his face, and the slight disappointment in her heart. She smiled and waved at him as she disconnected the call, and he waved back. Then she closed her curtains and sighed. She slowly crawled into bed, wrapped her covers over her, and hoped, she hoped dearly he wouldn’t invade her dreams that night. 

***

Iris was learning a lot more about Stacy during the hike to the camping spot. She didn’t really know too much about her, and she wouldn’t have guessed she was Korean by her light brown skin. But according to her own words, she was a ‘Blasian’ her mother and father met at law school, and her mom is a lawyer now, while her father is a consultant for business. Iris noticed that during school hours the girl was constantly attached to her phone, constantly, and apparently that was because she was killing it at candy crush, an addictive game that Linda said she despises. Stacy said she’s a simple person, she plays games, goes through her tumblr, and when she’s home she reads and paints. 

It’s no wonder she’s an artist hipster really with the way she dresses. She wears very long either green or grey jackets, the green ones look a bit army like. She wears neutral colored dresses or cropped jeans with black tights underneath, and has three piercings on both ears. Her hair is light blue with purple streaks in it, and she wears a self-made choker usually, and occasionally a black scarf. She was full on unique. It was cool. It was also cool that she was with them, because she happens to be more one with nature than Linda and even Linda's mom, who drove them there, and knew where they should go, after they got lost by Linda’s directions twice. Linda's mom, Mrs. Park just allowed Stacy to lead the way.

Stacy was quite the wonder when there was barely any cell reception and no wifi. When they eventually found their camping spot, they instantly set up the gigantic tent that Linda brought, which could easily fit five people, which took them thirty minutes and lots of yelling back and forth to complete. Mrs. Park, had to intervene every now and then when the yelling got a bit too heated between Linda and Stacy. After that hassle, they unpacked some of the stuff from their bags and decided to go explore a little bit, and gather fire-wood for some fire, while Mrs. Park offered to stay and watch their things. Iris was glad she decided to risk it, and take her camera. She snapped a picture every two minutes, everything was _beautiful_ from the flowers, to the little furry animals scurrying around, to the trees and greenery around her, it was all so great. One thing she noticed, though, was she could hardly keep up with Linda and Stacy, and she was in shape and fit, there were just too many rocks, and fallen logs, and insects that she had to watch out for, while they just hopped along like they were invincible.

Later, when they were walking back and on the same pace, Iris learned this was a spot they knew for a long time, one of the few places of serenity and safety in Central City. I mean they had brought certain things for protection, like somehow Stacy had an army knife with her, but it was overall a pretty safe place, and of course Linda’s mom was there and set up a camp with them for the night. And when they finally got back to camp, as it got darker, it was a welcome sight, because Mrs. Park brought the food. They went in and devoured it, sandwiches, mini hot dogs, cookies, everything. Best of all she brought a ‘smore kit in a basket. All the girls squealed. Iris may never have gone camping before, but she definitely had ‘smores before. 

Mrs. Park was a kind and funny lady, who said her mind; Iris knew exactly where Linda got her frankness from. After chatting a while, they used the wood gathered from before to make a fire, quite a ways away from their tents, and gathered by the fire. They talked about school, the newspaper, and Mrs. Park made jokes about what Linda and Stacy were like growing up, until Iris was practically rolling in laughter, and both Linda and Stacy were covering their face with their hands. A little while later, Mrs Park decided to call it a night and went back to her tent. 

***

The girls sat around the fire, roasting marshmallows, and making 'smores, when Linda pulled out a box out of nowhere. 

"Okay! Stacy, you know the tradition!" She said, excitedly. Stacy rolled her eyes and blew out a flaming mellow. 

"You have to explain it to her." Stacy replied, sounding bored. 

"So, Iris, Stacy and I have this tradition where we tell deep dark secrets about each other, every year, around this exact camp fire." 

Stacy scoffed. 

"More like, she somehow rigs it so I get all the serious questions." 

"It's not rigged! Everyone pulls a question out of the box," Linda turns to Iris and explains, "the box is filled with both serious and fun questions to ask people, all found from google. I print them and cut them into slips." She pulled a slip of paper out of the box, (the box was a tall square tissue box wrapped in brown parchment paper) and showed her. "The point of the game is to answer as many questions as you can, if you pass on a question, you **have** to answer one of someone else's - they can hand it over to you, and grab a new one - and if you answer three questions in a row, you can trade in a question for a dare." 

"Wow, this is a well thought out game." Iris said, eating a 'smore she prepared while Linda was talking. 

"I worked very hard on creating it, because truth and dare can only be played so many times before it gets boring as hell. Not to mention we couldn't think of good enough truths cause we knew everything about each other." Stacy nodded in agreement. Linda continued, 

"I don't really bring this game out at any party though, it's really for close friends or family only." 

"Oh," Iris breathed, realizing that meant she was part of the 'close friends' group. She smiled, she appreciated the sentiment. She and Linda were indeed getting to be quite close, and for some reason, Iris felt she could trust her. 

"Alright then," Iris nodded. "I'll bite." Linda smiled. 

"Okay, so, we can rock-paper-scissors or someone can offer to go first. What'll it be?" 

"I'll go, might as well not force Iris to do it." Stacy said, and Iris flashed her a grin. But then blinked back confusion. 

"Are you saying I would lose in rock-paper-scissors?" She asked, mock offended. 

"I'm saying the odds are never in one's favor with this game. Trust me. Let me go first and prove to you it's rigged." Linda glared a Stacy, and Stacy stuck her tongue out. She then grabbed the box from Linda and stuck her hand in the opening and felt around for a while. Finally, she pulled out a slip of paper and read it silently to herself. She sighed. 

"What's the worst thing you've ever eaten?" She read the question louder, so they could hear. 

"That's not bad!" Linda protested, and Iris agreed with a nod. 

"Maybe, but I still have to think super hard, and it's still serious! But okay, um, I think it has to be my Aunite Kim Mi Na's kimchi, Linda this has to be kept secret!" 

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, what we stay here around the camp fire, will stay here around the camp fire. Our lips are sealed." 

Iris was starting to feel nervous about the game at this point, but she nodded. Stacy went on, 

"Her Kimchi is just never quite right, and tastes so bad. Auntie Lee Matilda's kimchi is better and I don't even know how, because she doesn't know how to cook at all! But yeah, that and this one time I ate snail at a french restaurant for my sister's birthday, she's in college. It was disgusting. I mean no offense to people who like snail, but I ask them one question, _how_? How do they eat that thing?" Stacy shivers. 

Iris and Linda burst out laughing, and Stacy joins them. The laughter comes to a stop though, when Stacy puts her paper back in the box, and passes it to Linda. 

"Let's let her go last." Stacy said, and Linda agreed. She quickly pulled out a slip, and just read it out loud, 

"If you could go anywhere in the world right now, with anyone in the world, where would you go, and who would you take?" 

"Oooouuuhh." Both Stacy and Iris cooed. Interesting. Iris wondered if maybe she'd find out who Linda's crush was. 

"I would go to Korea to be honest, because Stacy's talk of Kimchi has me thinking of that one time I went, and we went to this great restaurant there, and it was so amazing, the food was so good! Who would I take? Um, let's see..." Linda thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Okay so, I was going to go platonic on this and invite one of you two, but actually I have to go with Eddie, I've been telling him about Korea here and there, and he seemed really intrigued." 

Iris' brows rose. Eddie was her crush? And then it dawned on her, Linda has been mentioning Eddie non-stop, since Iris met her. It all made sense now, she had thought they were just really good friends, but it turns out, it's more. 

"You like Eddie?" Iris asked for confirmation. 

"Yeah, a bit." Linda said somewhat shyly, looking at the ground. Iris grinned, this was the first time Iris saw Linda the least bit embarrassed or shy. 

"That's great! You two would make a cute couple." Iris replied. Linda smiled at her. 

"That might be happening soon." She said. 

And then there was a moment where Iris thought of who made her feel shy, and a certain tall boy flashed through her mind. She pushed him out, they were friends. That was for the best. 

"Alright, your turn!" Linda stated, handing Iris the box. The only thing Iris could feel when she accepted it was dread. All the way down to her toes. She hoped that she didn't get anything too serious. When she saw the question, it was a mix of emotions because she was happy it wasn't serious, but pissed about it anyways. 

"I think I might want to pass on this one." She said, nervously. Linda looked confused. 

"What does it say?" She asked. Iris sighed.

"Who would you kiss right now, if you could?" Immediately, both Linda and Stacy erupted into loud laughter. 

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Iris exclaimed, but she couldn't help laughing herself. Why did she have to get this as her first question?

"You don't even have to answer that, we could answer it for you!" Stacy said, still in fits of laughter. Iris narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Fine! I'll admit it. If I could, I would kiss Barry." 

"Barry, who?" Linda asked, pretending to be clueless. Iris glared at her. 

"Really now, you're going to make me say his full name." 

"We might have to record this for him!" Stacy explained, and Linda gave Stacy a look. "Just kidding of course! What we say here, stays here. It's the rule, I'm not dumb." Iris rolled her eyes at the both of them. 

"I would kiss Barry Allen, if I could, there. I hope you guys get all the serious questions!" She pouted, and the two of them laughed. 

They played a couple more rounds, and when the box returned back to Iris the third time around, she pulled out a question she really wasn't sure she could answer. She wanted to skip it instantly. It's more than one question, she complained.

"If you skip it, you still have to read it to us." Stacy said. 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, what was your experience? If you're currently in a relationship, what's it like? If you've never had one, what do you hope for?" She read the paper. Linda eyed her carefully. 

"Have you never had one, or you're just not comfortable sharing?" 

"I've had one, sort of, but I'm not comfortable sharing." Iris mumbled, facing the ground. 

"Alright, no problem, it goes back into the box, but this means that the next one I pick or Stacy picks, could go to you. Are you okay with that?" Iris thought about it, she could just go ahead and discuss Jason with them, but it would bring a lot of other baggage that she wasn't sure she could discuss, like what happened after they started dating, or whether or not she was really happy with him, and she didn't want to be reminded of it all. Little did she know though, she would have no choice. 

The next question was a funny one Stacy had about if one had to go to school forever, but could choose what they wanted to learn, what would be their classes. Stacy picked, cooking as a way to eat in school constantly, writing, dance, art - just art in general, movie class, and music. 

Then the question after that, was the one Linda picked up, and she looked horrified at it. She quickly handed it to Iris. 

"Sorry Iris, but I - I don't really want to answer this. Not right now anyways." Iris took it, and opened her mouth, shocked. 

"So you think **I** could answer this?! Linda, you don't know what I've been through." 

"And you don't know what I've been through, so spill and I'll spill, maybe." 

There were knots growing in Iris' stomach, as Stacy gave her a look that read 'read it please' and Iris took a deep breath. 

"What's the worst thing someone's done to you?" Iris' voice shook as she read the question, despite trying to steady herself. Linda and Stacy looked concerned. 

"Nevermind, we'll pass on this one." Linda said, ready to grab it from Iris, but Iris was still, frozen in her spot. Her eyes had closed, and she was already reliving the terrible memory. 

"No, it's alright." Her voice was firm. Then in a whisper,

"Somebody has to know what they did." 

She took deep breaths to settle herself, and then started,

"It was during March and it was game season for the school, my old school in Coast City. I was in the cheerleading squad, and I had a role in the school newspaper. Unfortunately, these two after-school activities landed on the same day. I usually would go to cheerleading practice and then go to my newspaper club right after, and there was only a thirty-minute leeway. I would like clockwork, put my stuff down in the locker room stalls, stupidly not locking shit up, and take a quick shower. Because, cheerleading practice." Iris paused, seeing if they understood, and they did, nodding. 

"So, I would just be in and out really quick. I usually was the only one who was in there. That's when I knew something was off. I heard voices and giggling, and I was surprised. I didn't think too much of it though, because, who would be in there? Most of them would just go home, most of them were ignoring me too at that point." She took a deep breath. 

"I just ignored the bad feeling I had, and ignored the sounds. It wasn't until I heard a door slam, that I got really worried, and so I grabbed my towel, thank God I kept it with me, and walked out to check what was going on. Turns out - " Iris' voice cracked, and suddenly Linda was right next to her. 

"Turns out they stole my stuff. All of it. I kept it in a duffle bag, my phone, my clothes, my shoes, my cheerleading outfit. They took it all. I didn't know if they hid it at first, so I started looking for it, all over." Iris felt tears forming in her eyes. 

"I kept opening all of the cupboards, lockers and searched _everywhere_ because I couldn't believe they would leave me there like that. I couldn't believe it. But I should have believed it, because they were _heartless_. I found out later they were planning to leave me completely naked, and tell some asshole to come look at me." Linda and Stacy gasped. They were both next to her, and Linda had an arm around her shoulder. 

"I thought it had to be some kind of joke, you know? Some kind of mean prank, because they hid my shit before after a class, but, just small things, I never imagined they would just leave me there, like _that_!" Iris felt the tears flow down her cheeks. 

"When I realized it wasn't a joke and they actually stole my stuff, I broke down. These girls were already torturing me, they were ignoring me, they were excluding me, I basically had to fight for everything I accomplished in that school, especially keeping my position in the cheerleading squad, because they tried to take that from me. And this was their way of really trying to end me. I think they realized I would still keep my head high and ignore their bullshit, so then they pulled this. And honestly, I broke.

It was then I realized that they would do _anything_ and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke up with him. It's what they wanted, and so I did it, that same day." Iris wiped her tears on the back of her hand. 

Linda was next to Iris, her arm around her, rubbing circles on her back, and Iris realized that she told more than she intended. 

"How did you get your stuff back?" Linda asked quietly. 

"One of the girls felt bad for me, and came back, she's the one who told me the full plan. She was in the newspaper club, too. She handed me my stuff, apologized on behalf of them, and told me it was all because of him. She told me,

'They kept saying you stole him from her, and that they couldn't believe he'd be interested in _you_ , so you must be a whore.' 

She said she was with them at first, until she remembered something her mom told her that made her change her mind. Her mom told her not to judge people based on what they looked like, or what other people said about them, but on what she thinks of them. And she said I seemed like a nice person, and she didn't want me to not have any way of getting home. 

I asked her why she didn't just stop them, and she said she tried, but they told her to shut up, so she thought of this plan to get me my stuff back.

She later became my only friend until the school year ended."

"They never got caught for what they tried to pull with you?!" Stacy asked, sounding mad. 

"I never said anything, I mean, I was definitely planning on getting them expelled when I was there for twenty minutes thinking I was naked with no way of getting out, but then she came back, and gave me my stuff back, and so I figured it was solved." 

"Oh my God, Iris you really never told _anyone_?" Linda asked, tears in her eyes. 

Iris felt new tears falling, as she slowly shook her head. Linda and Stacy both wrapped their arms around her, hugging her dearly. 

"Iris you should have told someone. You should have told your mom, or dad or something." Stacy said. 

"They were fighting a lot by then, and I didn't want to give them something else to worry about. Plus, there was no proof. Because she came back, there was no proof." She was crying. The three of them sat there, hugging each other. 

"She could have vouched for you!" 

"They would have put a target on her back, too then." Iris sniffed. 

"What about security cameras?! They could catch them running away with your stuff!" Stacy offered. 

"It's too damn late." Iris said, wiping her eyes. 

"It isn't, I heard they keep security footage for years." Linda corrected.

"But, how - why would the school do something about it, now?" 

"We could even go to court with this, Iris, it could be classified as hate." Stacy said. 

"Even if that was possible, I do _not_ want to testify about this. This is the last time I ever want to talk about it." They were quiet for a while. 

"Iris, is this why you left the party that night?" Linda asked, softly, timidly. 

"Kind of, yeah. I just - I don't want to go through that again. I honestly can't." 

"Iris, what they did to you was horrible. Despicable, but, I promise you that will not happen here. First of all, we're a very diverse school. Stacy can back me up. Second of all, the only person remotely capable of doing this, is actually working _with_ us," Iris knew she meant Becky. " and those of us who love you, outnumber her greatly, and finally, Barry is not in a complicated situation, he's single, and been single since forever, he's innocent, and he'd probably do anything in his power to prevent anyone from ever hurting you. He's still barely speaking to Becky, and it's been weeks. Let me tell you, there is _no way_ , that could ever happen here. And you shouldn't let the past prevent you from enjoying, and living your future. You're an amazing person, Iris, and you deserve to be happy, you deserve every good thing you've gotten, and jealous bitches can stay jealous." Linda preached, and Stacy raised her hands up in agreement, and nodded. 

Iris smiled. 

"Thanks you guys. I think I'm going to head to bed now, confessing long kept painful memories isn't easy." 

"Of course, except, hate to point out that we're all sleeping in the same tent, so if you're heading to bed to avoid talking to us, that's not going to be easy." Linda grinned. Iris laughed a bit, and shook her head. The three of them soon headed back to where the tents were, and cuddled close to each other. Just when Iris was about to drift off to sleep, Linda whispered in her ears, 

"My worst thing was that once, during this camp I was forced to go to, I was pushed into the lake. It was ‘cause I talked back to a girl who was making fun of me, and picking on me. I couldn't swim at the time, and I thought I was going to die. One of the camp leaders found me just in time, but I had a lot of water in my lungs. My throat burned for weeks. It was really traumatizing, I hate talking about it, and to this day, I get a little apprehensive around water. But guess what?" 

"What?" Iris asked.

"I can swim, now." Linda said with a smile. "And, I volunteered at a summer camp last year and taught some kids how to. 

The fear didn't stop me Iris, and it shouldn't stop you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris finally tells part of her story. (Dedicated to anyone who has been bullied in any way shape or form, hate of any kind is unacceptable. <3 Love and positivity only.) 
> 
> (P.S. Korean food is really yum! My favorite is Kimbap!)


	7. First Bowling Defeat

Barry was winning, and man did it feel good.

It wasn't easy to beat Cisco in Call of Duty, the guy managed to move stealth-like, and even though Barry could see his soldier, somehow he would disappear behind some building and arrive in front of his own soldier, shooting him dead. He was good at the game, but somehow when he and Cisco played one on one Cisco always beat him. But not today! This was the third game, in a row, he won. 

"Yes!" Barry exclaimed as Cisco's screen faded to black. 

"Whatever man, it's just ‘cause Iris is coming." Cisco stated smugly, crossing his arms. 

"No, it's cause I beat you! Did you see that?! Three time in a _row_ too!" Barry stood up and started flashing his hands in Cisco's face. 

"You're not a good winner, Barry, you're supposed to be humble." He muttered. 

"Nah, I don't have to be humble today. I rarely ever win and I beat you! Like I kinda demolished you. Kinda buried your soldier, and paid for it's funeral. I -"

"Okay, now that's a little mean." 

Barry was startled at the sound of Iris' voice, and turned to see her smile at him, instantly giving her one of his own. She held a carton tray of what he knew was coffee, as she made her way down the rest of the stairs and towards them. 

"Brought some coffee because I'm nice, and of course I have a favor." 

"You're the only one who really likes coffee, but did you get my caramel mocha frap from Jitters?" Cisco asked as he reached for the only frap on the tray, and she pulled back instantly. 

"Uh-uh, you said I'm the only one who likes coffee, so I might as well just keep this caramel mocha frap all to myself." She smirked at Cisco's scowl. 

"Fine, thanks a lot Iris, can I please have my drink now?" Cisco whined. 

"You may on one condition, that you look at the newsletter website again, comments aren't working properly, some people say they can't comment, and a few of the comments are glitching and repeating themselves." Iris informed. 

"What, no please and thank you?" Cisco said. Iris took the frap and placed it in his hands. 

"Please and thank you." She said as she did that, grinning sarcastically. Cisco shrugged. 

"It'll be easy. You know you could've just called, didn't have to come all the way, I would've done it for free." Cisco said, mirth in his eyes as he went to his work station, where he kept his computer. 

"Cisco, really, you specifically told me that if I have problems with the website outside of school hours, I could only bribe you." 

"It was a joke!" Cisco called back and Iris rolled her eyes. She turned to Barry, who was enjoying the whole interaction. 

"You can continue bragging about your win now, I won't stop you." She offered. Barry grinned. 

"I'm good. Do I have a coffee?" He asked excited. Iris had only been coming to the labs for a little while, but ever since the first time she came and brought some coffee, which they all ended up sharing in little cups, she's brought some each time she comes. It's also probably a Saturday or Sunday morning habit for her. Or an every morning habit for her. 

"You sure do, mocha latte!" She handed him his beverage. He grinned to himself and whispered a 'thanks' as he took it from her. She took the two remaining coffee's out of the carton and put the carton in the recycling bin. 

"So, where's Caitlin?" Iris then asked, as she sat comfortably in her very own, newly installed beanie. Her first time at the Lair, one of the first things she did was head to a beanie and jump on it. Barry couldn't blame her, they were super comfortable, and there was a weird sense of pride and happiness that she had chosen his beanie without even knowing it. Her beanie (installed by the next time she visited) was batman themed with black bats and a yellow background. 

"She's out with _Ronnie_ ," Cisco grumbled from where he was fixing the problem. "I don't know why she likes that guy so much." He added under his breath. 

"Maybe because he's an A+ student who's a science geek but also looks like a jock?" Iris quipped. Barry and Cisco turned to give her offended looks, and she shrugged. "What? It's the truth! Why don't you just tell her you have feelings for her, Cisco?" Iris said, as she got up and set Caitlin's coffee on their lab table before returning to her beanie with her own. 

"Because that would be catastrophic, and as if you're the one to talk, and who said I have feelings for her?!" Cisco rambled. 

Iris and Barry shared a look. 

"You just did." The two of them said at the same time. 

"I did not," Cisco paused to think on what he said and groaned. "So maybe a part of me is unhappy when she speaks to other guys, and a part of me is happy whenever she's here, that doesn't mean that I like her, right?" His 'right' was weak and it was obvious his resolve was weakening. Barry knew his friend had feelings for Caitlin for about a week now. Ever since Caitlin started to hang out with Ronnie more, Cisco has been (although trying to be supportive) sulking about it a lot. Barry thought it was Cisco's "protectiveness" rising up again, or his friendship jealousy because she was spending more time with him, but all in all, he realized that Cisco had to have feelings for her. He wasn't just jealous because she spent less time with them. He was jealous because she was spending time with _him_. And because of the business with the newsletter club and making sure that it got up properly for two weeks now, he didn't really have time to talk about it all, or try to help him with it. 

Today, though, was a free day, a Saturday. They had the whole day ahead of them, and Barry suddenly had an idea.

"You need to think about it. Let's go bowling!" He offered. Iris looked at him from where she was sitting and sipping her coffee with a quizzical look. He tried to express that he wanted Cisco to get his mind right, by going there and then they could discuss things. 

Iris may not have read his mind, but it seemed like she did, because she nodded. 

"Yeah, let's do it! I mean, I have yet to see if the bowling alley here is half as good as the bowling alley's in Coast!" 

"Okay, that sounds cool. I'll have to fix this glitch first, though." Cisco replied. Barry and Iris smiled at each other. 

"That's fine!" Iris called back, her eyes still on Barry. He went to the beanie next to hers, which was his, and sat. 

"Can I try some?" He asked nodding towards her cup, taking a sip of his own coffee. She looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Do you not see the coffee in your hand?" She asked, incredulous. 

"I do." He gave her a small smile. "But yours is a cappuccino." 

"Yeah, because that's what I ordered, for myself. You got what you like, a mocha latte." 

"You can have some of mine." He offered. 

"I don't want yours, I want mine." Iris countered, smirking at him. 

"You sure? Cause I recall last time someone sneaking a taste of my coffee?" 

"I did that to make sure I got the right one." Iris replied, and took a long drink out of her coffee. 

"Are you sure, cause you drank almost half of it." She swallowed hard at his reply, and gasped. 

"I did not!" She hit his arm, and he scowled. 

"Ow! You don't have to hit me. Fine, keep your coffee." He took one of the spare controllers and handed it over to her, while taking one for himself. "Wanna play Mario Kart?" He asked. 

"I'm still mad at you for last time, so no thank you. How about we play Need For Speed?" She asked. He shrugged. So they played the racing game. While taking a break in between a race, and Iris was pimping up her ride, Barry tried to grab for her coffee, and she slapped his hand away. 

"What - how?" He was shocked. 

"It's my coffee, I know when someone is trying to take it. You can take _two sips_ only two, got it?" She said, handing the drink to him, grumbling something under her breath about how he won't let up, and how she should buy extra coffee just for him. Barry just smiled to himself, feeling pretty accomplished as he took a very long 'sip' of her coffee. Iris tried to snatched it back from him, but he just pulled it away from her. She let out a frustrated sigh, and then grabbed his cup and drank from it as well. 

He loved to tease her like this. He also managed to get her upset by how much taller he was than her, when she would try to reach for things and couldn't, he would quickly step up and get it for her with a smirk. She would roll her eyes and mumble a thank you before grabbing it from him. Sometimes, though, he would just watch her, he just loved seeing her adorable face scrunch up in frustration as she stood on her tip toes trying to reach whatever it was she was trying to reach. Sometimes it was a book in the library, other times one of Cisco's gadgets at a top shelf. He found himself wishing he could wrap his hands around her waist and give her a lift. 

"Alright spit swappers, I am done!" Cisco broke into his thoughts. He hoped he wasn't blushing as he set down her coffee, and she did the same with his. _Cisco_

"The glitch is all fixed, and it shouldn't happen again." Cisco continued, grabbing one of his most prized jackets that had a space kitten on the back of it. "Let's go!" 

"That's great, thanks again Cisco!" Iris said quickly, standing up, and avoiding eye contact. Barry was about to say something when they heard footsteps down the stairs. 

"Caitlin?" Cisco asked, seeing as she was the one to join them. 

"Hey, I decided to swing by. Turns out that," She took a deep breath. "Ronnie's gonna transfer to another school, a private school." She sounded shaky, and Cisco moved to hold her hand and lead her to her beanie. She sat down exhausted. She honestly didn't look sad so much as just dazed and resigned to the fact. 

"Why?" Cisco asked, and the three of them crowded around her concerned. 

"His parents don't think the school’s facilities are good enough for his future career as a successful scientist." 

"That isn't a lie..." Cisco started but stopped at all of their looks at him. "But still, all of us, save Iris who's going to be a famous reporter, are going to be successful scientists, with or without 'proper facilities', so that's crazy!" 

Barry and Iris shared a glance. Was Cisco trying to be supportive? 

"I dunno, I kind of don't want to think about it. Spending all that time with someone, just to know they're going to leave." Caitlin sighed again. 

"Well, we were going to go bowling, wanna come?" Cisco asked. 

"I think I'd rather just stay in here and work in the lab. I need to check on Mimi and see if the treatment I conducted on her is actually working." 

"The one that will help Mimi's eyesight or the one that improves her smelling?" Iris asked, intrigued. 

"The eyesight one." Caitlin said while smiling. Cisco looked conflicted at this new found news, so Barry spoke for him. 

"Cisco should probably stay here and help you out. You could also run some of those tests of physical strength on him again." Barry said. Earning a glare from Cisco. The physical strength tests were often embarrassing for him, Barry didn't know why, well until now. Caitlin would ask him to take off his shirt and put all these sensors on him, and ask him to do physical activity like pick up heavy things or run in place. 

Now Barry could understand the slight embarrassment. 

"I wouldn't mind having an assistant." Caitlin said nonchalantly, but she glanced at Cisco expectantly. Cisco sighed. 

"Sure, I'll stay." He threw his jacket onto his beanie, and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm all yours!" He said, and then seemingly regretted it, at the way he closed his eyes right after. 

Barry and Iris were barely able to contain their reactions, they just looked at each other like 'oh it's happening!'. But Cisco knew how to get them back. 

"So, Barry and Iris, are you two going to go bowling, or stay here and keep drinking each others coffee?" 

"Oh, you two were sharing germs again?" Caitlin added, with a knowing smile to Cisco as she walked with him to the lab section of his Lair. 

Barry wanted to go off at both of them for that, but instead, he and Iris stood awkwardly, not really knowing how to reply to that. Then Barry decided he might as well. 

"I mean, if you still want to - if you wouldn't mind, we could still go bowling? As friends!" Barry fumbled. Iris looked to the ground and grinned. She then looked at him, and shrugged. 

"Sure, why not right? I'm going to warn you though, prepare to lose." Before waiting for his reply, she grabbed her things and strutted up the stairs. Barry watched her go, and took a deep breath, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.

***

Iris was indeed beating him. She just managed another strike. She did a celebratory dance and he shook his head at her grinning. 

"Getting scared, Allen?" She asked passing by him to grab her drink. 

"Nope. I'm only warming up." He replied, getting his ball. 

He rolled, damn it! So close, the next roll he managed to knock them all out. He sighed, he didn't mind that she was winning, but, this was his thing. His 'sport', he ruled at bowling, and here she was, defeating him. But truthfully, Barry couldn't care less, he was having a lot of fun. 

It was a little awkward at first, the two of them took the bus to the city and it was a bit of a walk to the alley, so he tried to make it fun, showing her a few sites and shops on their way. She seemed to really enjoy it, and it felt, it felt so right. Like they should just hang out the two of them all the time. Except for those awkward moments, like when they got there and took a break, he went to get some drinks and food and the counter lady made a remark about how "his girlfriend" had good form. He went bright red, and tried to explain that she wasn't his girlfriend, gave up, and said thank you, snatched their stuff and left as soon as possible. There were also moments, like when they started and she scored her first strike and she jumped for joy and gave him a high five, that he wished what the counter lady said was true. And Barry didn't know if he was making it up, but ever since she got back from her camping trip last week it's like she felt more comfortable, in general, but also with him. Then he reminded himself that it probably had to do with the 'friendship' status that they had. They were friends, it was easy, it was simple, no complications. 

She rolled another strike, and squealed, he laughed and was about to tease her when her eyes widened at someone behind him and she grinned. 

"Stacy, Linda, Eddie!" She called. Barry whipped around to see the three of them looking confused but somewhat excited at the two of them. 

"Iris! Barry?" Linda replied, coming towards them. "What're you two doing here just the two of you?" 

"Bowling, what else? We could actually use more of a crowd, Cisco and Caitlin decided to stay." Iris explained.

"Alright, why don't we join you two?" Linda said as she already made her way to add a frame. 

"Wait! Does that mean we have to start over? Because I'm winning..." Iris stated.

"Well it wouldn't be fair, why don't you guys go get me some snacks, you guys finish the game, and I'll be on my phone trying to beat my next score. Okay?" Stacy remarked. All of them looked at her, not sure how to respond, until she looked at them like 'why aren't you moving?' Then Linda and Eddie sprung into action going to get the snacks, and it was Barry's turn to bowl, so he got his ball. _Alright then, this is weird._ He thought as he rolled and hit his first strike. 

*** 

It was weird. It could've been worse though and overall it was a really good time. He lost though, badly. Kind of got defeated. Although when Linda, Eddie and Stacy joined them, he felt a bit better because he was scoring way higher than they were, but still it was a true battle with Iris, and he ended up losing as well. Stacy was surprisingly great at bowling and got third place. They all ended up getting ice cream afterward, and Barry didn't miss the fact that even though Iris had her own ice cream, she still decided to try some of his, he then of course, had to have some of hers as well. There was also the fact that Linda and Eddie who were extra close the entire time, ended up leaving early (seems like the two of them might be a couple) and it was just Iris, Barry and Stacy. 

Stacy was back to being on her phone, so that left the two of them to sit and muse over everything that had happened. There was silence at first, Barry and Iris also bringing out their phones to check things over. 

Barry went through his email as he usually did when he was on mobile, because it was faster, and he halted, eyes widening at one of the headings. 

**Dr. Wells and Google partner up for the next science fair!**

He couldn't move for a second. He was stunned. _Dr. Wells. Harrison Wells. Science fair. Google._ The words played on repeat in his mind, he doesn't even know how long he had been staring at his phone when Iris jabbed him with her elbow. He awoke. 

"Barry, what's wrong? You've been staring at your phone like you got an electric shock." She asked, concerned. 

"Oh Iris, n-nothing is wrong! Nothing is wrong, no it's not wrong, it's right! This is incredible!" He showed her his phone, and she looked, squinted, and looked again. 

"Um? Oh! The S.T.A.R. labs guy! He's involved in the science fair this year? Well, don't just stare at it, press it, find out more!" Iris urged. He grinned as he did so, and read through the email as quickly as possible. 

"Okay so, Harrison Wells wants to encourage young scientists to get involved in adding to science as creatively as possible, so he's giving not only a cash prize for the winner of the science fair but also a summer internship at S.T.A.R labs!" 

"Woah, that sounds incredible! But why not get like college students, it's open to High Schoolers too?" 

"According to this, it's open to anyone! Well not anyone, you have to have a school that is already connected to the nationwide science fair, you have to be at least 13, there's some paperwork, but it's basically for anyone!" He was so excited he flung his hands out and knocked over the glass bowl of ice cream in front of him, it still had some ice cream soup in it that barely missed Stacy as she shot out of the way. Stacy scowled, but Iris threw her head back laughing. She held on to Barry's left arm, he was so embarrassed he almost didn't register that and looked into his eyes.

"You've gotta calm down, Barry," She paused to laugh, "But this is great news! Why don't we head back to Cisco's Lair and figure all this stuff out?" She suggested. Barry nodded, he kind of wanted to get away from the way Stacy was glaring at him. 

"Sorry Stacy, I-I didn't even see the glass, it was outside of my peripheral view and -" 

"See he's sorry, it's okay right, Stacy? It didn't even hit you." Iris cut him off and looked at Stacy. Stacy stuck her tongue out at Iris, but shrugged. 

"I should get going too anyways, who's paying?" Stacy asked. 

"Eddie already paid, I saw him go to the counter when he and Linda left." Iris said. Then she shared a secret look with Stacy and waved her goodbye, before grabbing Barry and pulling him out of the store. 

***

It was pretty late, about 10 pm when they all left the lair, even Cisco left to go to sleep. At 8 pm Iris had to leave because her father wanted her help painting part of the basement, and she had to do work and plan for next week's newsletter. 9 pm when Caitlin left just because she likes to sleep at a certain hour every night, including weekends. And 10 pm when Barry, after spending an hour talking with Cisco about what possible experiments they could try, he decided to head home. Once they learned you could team up to enter, they decided three minds would be better than one, and give them a better chance of getting selected. Iris was basically their organizer, though, keeping them on track reminding them about the rules, and helping to find out more information about the whole thing. He asked if she would join the experiment, but she said it was their thing, however, she'd be willing to help them throughout. He really appreciated it, because they would be lost without her. 

When he got home, he was on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat before going to his room, when he heard a voice in there and paused. _Great._ He thought sarcastically. He might as well just head up the stairs. But then, he heard something that made him freeze in his spot. 

"Joe, I'm trying to understand here. I know, I know it's none of my business, but I just feel like I only got one side of the story, so I'm willing to hear yours." It was his father's voice, and he was talking to Iris' dad. 

"Francine told me that you already took the job, is that true? Yeah, she wanted to go, but she didn't really have a choice did she? I know, I should have called you sooner, but I don't want my wife to be worried, no Joe, you know that was all a misunderstanding. You can't expect me to answer that. I just wanted to set things straight. Barry and - what? Look, Joe, there's no reason to bring that up. I'm bringing this up so that if we invite you guys over you don't turn it down. Nora's worried I've ruined the friendship. What does that mean? Come on, Joe -" Barry would have listened to the whole sentence, but his father's voice got louder, and he realized if his father was moving anywhere near the kitchen doorway, he would see him, so he panicked, because of the last time, and bolted up to his room. He had to stop ease dropping, it was doing him no good. All he had were more questions rather than answers. 

Sighing, he stripped himself of his clothes and crawled into his bed and was ready to just fall asleep, when his phone rang. He immediately sat up and searched all around for his phone, until he found it in his jeans pocket and didn't bother to look at the caller ID before picking it up. 

"Hello?" 

"So you really did forget." _Iris._ He shut his eyes and slid his hand over his face. _How could I forget?_

"Maybe, sorry, Cisco and I talked till late, and then my dad," Barry paused, he turned to look out his window and saw her curtains were closed, she was probably already in bed. He settled back into his own bed. "Did your mom ever talk about my family, my mom, my dad?" He asked as casually as possible. 

"Yeah, of course, your family was really close to mine, why?" 

"Nothing serious or anything, but, I dunno, did she say they were close, my dad and your mom?" 

"Yeah, she said that she and your dad were closer 'cause they worked at the same hospital. I think she said they were like best friends once. Why?" She asked again. 

"No real reason, just curious." Barry winced at his horrible lying. 

" _Barry_." She warned. 

"Okay, my dad's been mentioning the move a lot, he thinks your mom didn't have a choice, and there seems to be something that went down involving your mom that my parents disagree on." Barry spat out as quickly as possible. After a few moments of silence Iris replied, 

"Hmm, that would make some sense as to why my mom sounded a bit sad whenever I mentioned your family. At first, I thought it was just nostalgia, you know? Her missing the past. But sometimes I think she was hurt." There was some more silence before she continued, 

"It's probably all some huge misunderstanding." 

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what on earth it's about. It doesn't have to be such a secret." 

"Adults and their secrets. I still don't really know why my parents decided to divorce, I mean I get it, my mom's very one way and my dad is the other. But they love each other and they always made it work, but then something happened. Something changed." 

"Something changed with my parents too, I mean they weren't perfect, but they rarely ever fought, but then suddenly it doubled." 

"Do those two events correlate?" Iris asked with her thinking tone, she was figuring something out. 

"Uh, my parents started fighting more when I was about ten?" He thought out loud.

"Mine too. There were some serious arguments around that time that had me scared of what is now happening, the divorce." She replied. "So now, we just have to figure out what happened when we were ten?" 

"Yeah," Barry sighed. "Are you sure? Do you really want to know what this is all about?" 

"I think it's important to know the cause to every effect. I want to know what really caused the mess of my living situation, even if it turned out to be a great thing. Mostly I just want to understand my parent's decision more. What about you, can you handle finding out?" 

"I think it's important to know the truth." Barry admitted. 

"Okay, great, so we're on the same page." There was a pause. "We should both probably try to get to sleep, but Barry?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't forget to call again." There was something about the way she said it, that made his body tense up, and a ripple of excitement to course through him.

"I won't." He said confidently. He could hear her laugh. 

"Okay, night Barr, try to get some rest, don't think too much." 

"I'll try. good night, Iris." 

When she dropped the call, he set his phone by his bedside and shut his eyes. He hoped whatever they would figure out wouldn't be too much for them to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a flirtationship! Also, Cisco and Caitlin? Hmm. Oh and I planned to have a bowling scene since I started writing this. :) Then there's the science fair! And more Henry/Nora and Joe/Francine stuff to be discovered!


	8. First 'Always'

It was Lunch the following Monday. 

Iris joined her friends, Linda and Stacy in their usual spot, with her lunch in one hand and a stack of papers and a book in the other. This was a rare occurrence, and what was weirder, was Iris scowling as she landed dramatically on her seat. She let out a heavy sigh as she tried to arrange the various papers in front of her. Stacy and Linda just watched her wordlessly, as she soon got frustrated with what she was trying to do and practically threw the papers in the air exasperated. Stacy decided to speak up at that point, 

"What's going on here?" She asked. 

"Oh nothing, just trying not to fail the tenth grade!" Iris started the sentence calm, but ended two octaves higher. 

"Alright, someone is thinking too much. No way you are failing, and we got extra credit because of your brilliant idea, remember?" Linda commented. 

"Right, but unless those extra credits are going to be added to my math grade, it's all rather pointless. That club is taking a lot of my - our, our time, and it's killing my time to dive into these equations and dissect the formula so that I can get the answers. _Why?_ Why does math have to be about rules, give me a math problem that I can solve with language and logic, and I'd have a 4.0!" 

"Tell me about it." Linda muttered under her breath. 

"I think Economics might be up your alley then." Stacy added. 

"Well, I'll cross that hurdle when I get there. Right now, I need to figure out Algebra 2. Mrs. Nelson said if I don't pick up my studying and fail next week’s test, I might have to work overtime to fix my grade. I really don't want to do that. Especially since I still have to work on the newsletter club. And we're really getting more views. I don't know what to do!" Iris sighed again, leaning back on her chair, and shaking her head. 

Linda all the while was thinking, and when Iris finished talking, she turned to Stacy with a look Iris now knew meant that she had an idea, but she wasn't sure if she should voice it. 

"What? What do you think I should do?" Iris asked, leaning forward. She might as well take any help she can get. 

"I mean there was that time last year when I had trouble with Algebra 1, and I went to -" 

"Oooh," Iris leaned back again. _Barry._ They last spoke the previous night (he remembered to call her), and Iris assured him that she would call her mom today and ask questions about their little investigation. She was already planning to call her mom anyways, so she'd just add it to the agenda. When she called Barry that night he scared her with how concerned he seemed, Iris wasn't quite as concerned. She felt like whatever happened, was a complete misunderstanding, but a significant one. She just had to figure out what caused the misunderstanding, and what it was all about. It seemed to center around her mom and his dad. She could understand why Barry was worried, he didn't want to find out something that would affect the way he saw his seemingly perfect family unit. She hopped there wasn't anything like that to find, for both of their sake's. 

"I don't know..." Iris trailed off. "He has a lot on his plate right now. I mean with helping us out newsletter wise, and then he found out about the Dr. Wells science fair thing -" 

"Oh yeah, Stacy mentioned that. Good for him!" Linda cut in. Iris raised her eyebrows at Stacy. 

"You were listening?" She asked her, surprised. 

"What? I have ears! I don't just disappear when I'm on my phone." She retorted. 

"Hey, you didn't say a word, I assumed you blocked it out or something." Stacy rolled her eyes at Iris' reply. 

"Anyways," Linda started, getting both of their attention again. "I don't think that it's too much for Barry Allen. I mean you do realize both him Cisco and Caitlin are the only three students doing double work load, because they're taking advanced classes, right?" Linda tried to reassure Iris, but it just made Iris even more reluctant.

"You just made my point for me. He's busy. I don't need to add to that." 

"Iris, I don't really want to bring this up, but remember what I said when we went camping?" Iris sighed, and looked tiredly at Linda. 

"I do." She admitted. 

"Do you really think that boy is going to refuse helping you out? It's one test, pass the test, and then maybe you don't bother him again." Linda offered. 

"Why are you trying to set me up with him so bad?!" Iris questioned, frustrated. 

"I'm not! Do what you want, but I can't help you and neither can Stacy and the one person in the world who won't refuse you under any circumstances is across this cafeteria, waiting for you to grace him with your presence, and probably staring at you right now," Iris could help herself, and glanced over to Barry just in time to see his eyes dart away from her direction, she felt her face heat up. "and you looked! Honestly, I just don't know why you're even hesitating." 

"But you know, it's up to you." Linda shrugged. Linda was right, and Iris wanted to ask him. When she was told about her failing math grade, the first person she wanted to tell was Barry, but she kept it from him. She just didn't know two things, one, if she should burden him with this, she wasn't just using his workload as an excuse, she cared about how much he already had going on, and she didn't want to add to that. 

And the second thing was how close they would be. 

She still constantly remembers that night at the party when they were so close, and she couldn't help herself. Whenever they are in the same room, she can't help but feel like he's right beside her, there's a tension there, even when he's on the other side of the room. She doesn't know what it would be like having him sitting next to her for hours, hearing his laugh, seeing his smile, smelling his scent, who knows what could happen? While she was really starting to open herself up to the idea of being with him, she didn't want to start anything before she was ready to fully be in it, what if she cracked under scrutiny again? What if Becky acted up again? What if it didn't work out between them? _What if?_

Although, sometimes, when she looked into his eyes, or saw one of his little smirks, and when she saw him with bed head in the morning when they would cross paths in their rooms with their curtains open, her heart ached for him, and she honestly didn't care what her brain thought. That part of her, that part that constantly thought about him, and constantly wanted to be around him, decided for her. 

"Fine, I'll ask him." She murmured. 

***

 _"Of course, Iris."_ replayed over and over in her mind like an addictive tune, as she slipped into her room, and dropped her bag on her bed. She then proceeded to drop herself on her bed. It was a semi-long day. It wasn't completely a long day, because half of the day went by pretty quickly, but after lunch, the day slowed down. She had tried to get to Barry before lunch was over, but before she had the guts to go over there and interrupt him and his friends, they left early. She figured it had something to do with their science fair project thingy. She was excited for them and she was confident whatever they would come up with, would either get them the gold or the silver prize, she was rooting for the former. 

After missing her chance at lunch, she tried to find him while changing classes, because they had no single class together, except for homeroom. It was an odd predicament, considering he had classes with all her friends, and she had classes with all of his, but they somehow didn't end up in any of the same classes. Something they sometimes joked about in their late night talks. Except today it wasn't funny. She finally caught him towards the end of the school day, while he was rushing to his last class. He was constantly rushing, and somehow was still always late or almost late to all his classes. He already had two tardies from lateness for this particular class, so she had to be quick. He was so adorably polite, even when he was stressed. 

"Iris, I'm so sorry, I don't have much time, I have to make it to this class! Whatever you have to say can it be said really quickly, or can it wait?" He was out of breath, his hair was tousled, his eyes were wide and he looked, in one word; frazzled. Iris was stunned, she liked him like this, a lot. She pushed away the thoughts creeping in that would make him blush if she spoke them out loud, and asked him very quickly, if he would please help tutor her in math, and that she'd call him with more details later. 

That's when he looked her straight in her eyes and down to her soul, and said it, in a way that made her feel like if she asked him to go to the ends of the earth with her, he would say the same thing. 

_"Of course, Iris."_

It shook her to her core and had her standing there staring at his back as he ran down the hallway. Why did it affect her so much? It was just a 'yes', right? So why did it feel like so much more than that? Why did it feel like an _'always'_? 

Iris sighed. She hasn't felt this way about anyone before. _Anyone._ She liked Jason. She really liked him, he was a grade above her, he was cool, had a sort of confident air about him that really grew on her. Not to mention that he was tall and had jet black dark brown (basically black) hair and a model-esque face with a set of pretty blue eyes. 

He was obviously the guy that every girl in the school would like, and at first, Iris didn't even like him. All she thought about him was that he was kinda cute, and way too cocky. When she got to know him however, during a series of unfortunate events that led her to detention and him there as well, she ended up bonding with him over music and writing, because surprisingly he liked to write and had good taste in music. Little did she know, though, that he was in a covert (only their friends-friends knew) relationship with one of the most popular girls in the school. 

So, they became friends, and talked a lot, and she really enjoyed his company. Then later when they got closer, and he began to have feelings for her, he broke up with his girlfriend _for_ her, confessed his feelings, and started her down a path of utter destruction. So, although Jason was supposedly a 'good guy', and was a fun person to hang with, Iris wasn't sure that her feelings were ever anything more than the superficial. 

And when she was dealing with the majority of the girls hating her, and the rest of the school questioning her because, well, they lied that she slept with him to get him with her, Jason barely did anything to support her, or convince them otherwise. It was a fight she fought alone, and that didn't make sense to her, considering he was the one who unleashed it all. Which is why it surprised her all the more that he felt - or acted - devastated when she called it off, whatever "it" was. The thing is, they never even really confirmed whether or not they were girlfriend or boyfriend. They were basically glorified friends with benefits. She's constantly happy it never got that far with him, and he didn't push her, at least he was good on that end. 

Iris shook those thoughts of the past away and took a deep breath. She had more important things to attend to, like figuring out what happened when she and Barry were ten years old. She often called her mom on Monday afternoons as a ritual, and she would tell her mom about her day, and her mom would tell her about her's. One of the things Iris loved the most about her mom, was that she was real with her. Iris never felt like she _had_ to keep things from Francine. She only ever kept things from her when she just couldn't handle discussing it under any circumstances. She did tell her snippets here and there of what happened in school, and her mother knew about Jason. Although she twisted the truth a bit and told her mother they were 'dating', not that she didn't really know what they were doing, and assumed it was dating. That said, Francine always made Iris feel comfortable talking about serious issues, including the divorce and why it happened. She was cryptic a lot, but she answered every question. 

So, Iris was only a little bit nervous when she dialed her mom's number and called. Wally answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey dum -" Before she could finish her pet name for him, he yelled, 

"Mom! Iris is here for you!" 

"Wait, okay Wally I'm sorry, I won't call you that. How's school going?" She asked, sitting crisscrossed on her bed. Wally sighed like he was bored, but she knows he misses her. 

"It's going good. We went on this field trip to this motor factory, and it was _so_ cool. But, I knew most of the stuff so I got bored." Iris laughed, he loved anything that had to do with cars.

"Let me guess, you went off from the group and now you're grounded?" 

"Pretty much, yeah." He grumbled. 

"Just tell me it was worth it, and you didn't take anything, and we're good." Iris told him.

"I didn't take anything, but I found this room where they plan out how to design the cars, so that was really cool! Like I got to see all the parts and everything!" 

"Alright! I'd so give you a high-five right now. We should face-time sometime this week so I can give you a virtual one, okay?" 

"Okay, do you wanna speak to mom now? I kinda have friends over." He was a social butterfly at his age. 

"Sure, I see you're still having fun!" 

"We can only work on our project and do homework mom says, so it's not fun right now." He whined, and Iris laughed. "Miss ya!" He added and then she heard the phone being handed over as she yelled, 

"Miss you too, Wally!!" 

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Francine said once she had the phone. 

"Hey, mom!" Iris then proceeded to tell her mom bits of her day, what certain classes were like, and asked her mom what her day was like, and as usual, learned a bit about the hospital and how things were going. Occasionally, when Iris was in Coast City she would go to the hospital her mom worked at after school, and eventually got to know some of the people who worked there, so it was nice to hear about how those people were doing. It also made her happy to know that her mom was helping to save so many lives, and just in general helping people. The conversation was going pretty steadily, when Iris decided to brave it out, and ask. 

"...so, I remember, that like a week or so after I turned ten there was some festival happening at Aunt Mae's in Starling City, and Wally and I went, did anything happen while we was gone?" She asked. There was silence for a few moments. 

"Why do you ask?" Francine questioned, calmly. 

"No real reason, I was just thinking about it the other day, you know? You said that things changed between dad and you, but you never said when it started and I have a funny feeling it started around that time." 

"Are you still thinking about that? Honey, it was a mutual decision, it was made because out of lack of proper communication. I already explained." 

"I know mom, but you never discuss that weekend with me. Like, I wanted to go to Starling City, but it seemed like you and dad were excited about something, and for the longest I thought it was getting me and Wally out of the house," Iris laughed a little, "But now it seems like it wasn't about that at all, and it was really weird how when we got back, you and dad were barely speaking." 

"Aww, sweetie you still remember that?" 

"Mom, it was the first time things got that bad. You and dad never acted like that before. I just, I want to know what happened while we were gone." 

"Are you sure you want to know?" Francine spoke quietly, almost in a whisper, yet there was gravity in her tone.

"I do, I'm sure," Iris took a loose curl from her usual up-do and twirled it in her finger, as she waited for a reply. 

"It involves the Allens, you know?" Francine said cautiously. 

"I've sort of already guess that, yeah." Iris replied with a nervous chuckle. Francine sighed. 

"Well, alright, I don't know why you suddenly want to know, but okay." She paused for what seemed like forever to Iris. Then continued, 

"The Allen's came to visit us, we were having a double date night, and it involved a very expensive restaurant that had a no children policy. Now, before you say anything, it wasn't risque, it was just bougie, and didn't want to have to deal with kids." Francine and Iris shared a quick laugh about that. "We had a pretty decent time, although Nora and Joe spent the entire time talking, so Henry and I spent the entire time talking, and somehow it just blew up in Henry and I's faces." 

"So," Iris dragged out the 'so', "you and Mr. Allen seemed a little _too_ close?" 

"Yeah, you could say that." Francine sounded uncomfortable at the topic. "Look, Iris, why don't I explain everything to you when you come home for Thanksgiving?" Francine asked. 

Iris froze. Her mind suddenly went into panic mode. _Home for Thanksgiving?! Home? Isn't this her home? How could she tell her mom that? What was she going to do?_ Francine seemed worried at Iris' lack of reply because she said hello, five times, and Iris still just stared blankly across her room. She didn't move for an entire minute. How was she going to respond? She would never want her mom to think she was picking her dad over her, but it never crossed her mind to leave Central City and her father alone for Thanksgiving, she had thought -

"I thought you and Wally were gonna come here?" She finally spoke.

"What? No, the plan was that you moved with your father, but came home for the holidays." Her mother instantly replied, somewhat relieved. 

Iris took a sharp breath, there was that word again _home_. This was her home now. She didn't want to go back there. She couldn't go back there. Could she? Maybe she should go back there and confront her fears. After all, it's not like her worst enemies were going to be there. She avoided school for the first month this year because she finally confessed to her mom, in parts, the struggles she faced, so she stayed home and home-schooled a bit before the opportunity of the move happened. There was something about Coast City as a whole, though, that she was trying to escape, and maybe that was what was holding her back from being with Barry, or holding her back from finding peace about Jason, and moving on from it all. That said, she couldn't just leave her dad. Even if he were to be with the Allens, it'd just be him, it felt wrong, it felt wrong that her family had to be divided for thanksgiving, and it felt heavy. Like she had the decision to make that would impact everything. She let out her breath. 

"Couldn't dad come with me?" She offered weakly. Francine let out a short sarcastic chuckle. 

"I really doubt that honey, but you can ask him if you'd like to." 

"I don't know, can I think about it?" Iris asked shakily. 

"Sure, but Iris, I won't be going there. I'm sorry." Francine said firmly. Iris knew she meant it, there would be no changing her mom's mind, if she wanted her family together for thanksgiving, her dad would have to be the one to budge, and that would be pretty impossible. 

***

Impossible would be correct. She wasn't sure she's ever heard her father say no so quickly, and there were plenty of opportunities, like when she asked if she could travel to a state that allowed it to get an early tattoo, which meant when she was sixteen. That time he took some time before answering. This time, he said no before she even finished asking him if he would go with her to thanksgiving. This was over dinner.

"But dad, come on, I don't want you to be here all by yourself," She complained. 

"I won't be here by myself, I was thinking of inviting some of the guys from the precinct, and maybe even Singh and his partner. I mean it could be a great thing! And if that doesn't work out, I've always got the Allen's." Iris didn't miss the fact that they were the second option, nor the fact of how her dad said their name. It wasn't with utmost happiness. 

"I heard that, dad, you don't sound so convinced that's a good idea." 

"I think it's a great idea, Iris, I promise I'll be fine. I want you to go see your mother and brother for thanksgiving, don't stay on my account." 

"But -" 

"Iris, I'm serious, there's no way I'm going to go, the only reason why I would go would be for Wally, but I'll face time the two of you. I can go another time, but there's a reason I left, and there's a reason I'm not going right now." Joe said all of this with his stern, I'm not budging tone, and Iris put her face in her hands. 

"Fine!" She exclaimed. She was exhausted. 

When dinner was over, which was filled with a lot of silence, because Iris was still upset about the whole situation, Iris marched up to her room, and almost - she thought twice about it - slammed her door. She wasn't one for dramatics, but the full force of the divorce was hitting her, and it wasn't even finalized. Part of her wanted to just collapse in her bed and cry herself to sleep, and part of her wanted to talk to Barry, another part of her wanted to curl up in a ball on her bed with a large blanket, and some ice cream and watch a chick flick that would make her laugh. Calling Barry seemed enticing, but when she dialed his number, she somehow couldn't press the call button. Every time she was about to, she could just feel the lump in her throat, and knew that if she talked to him in this fragile state, she wouldn't talk, she would cry. The tears would blur her vision, and hinder her from being coherent, so she decided against it. Instead, she went with the third part of her and curled up in her bed. She didn't have ice cream, but she popped in some gum and had her laptop in front of her, and turned on Netflix. She was thirty minutes into the movie; when her cell phone rang, she immediately knew this had to be Barry. She hesitated for a second, before grabbing her phone by her nightstand, and pressing 'answer'. 

"Hey Barr," She said softly. She didn't realize she was still so fragile. 

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked. He sounded worried. She sighed. 

"Not exactly," she admitted sitting up a little. She would go to the window to check if he was there, but lately she's been avoiding their window talks, while they are nice, she constantly either feels self-conscious under his gaze, or wants him to be in her room with her, neither situation is okay for her at the moment. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news first?" 

"The good news, I guess?" 

"The good news is that I found out some more information about when we were ten. Do you remember your parents traveling anywhere during that year?" Barry thought for a moment. 

"Yeah! They said they were going to visit old friends. They didn't really go into specifics. I guess since you guys left when I was so young they didn't feel the need to explain." 

"Yeah, that must be why my parents didn't tell me either. Well, anyways, they came to Coast City to have some kind of adult splurge at a fancy restaurant with my parents. And there was a misunderstanding, like I thought, because my mom and your dad seemed a bit too close. That's all I have," Iris tried to steady her voice, "because then my mom reminded me about Thanksgiving." 

"What about Thanksgiving?" Barry sounded nervous. 

"I don't know whether or not I should go to Coast City for Thanksgiving, which is what my mom wants, or stay here, which is what I want." Iris fumbled with the tip of her blanket. There was another stretch of silence, as Barry thought it through. 

"Why don't you want to go?" He finally asked. 

"I'm just not sure I'm comfortable being back there yet. Kind of like what my dad said, I left for a reason, and I'm not sure I'm ready to go back." Another short pause, then, 

"Do you think you'll regret it?" That was a good question. Wasn't this an opportunity for her not only to see her family but also to let go of the past once and for all? Would she regret not going? Who knows if she'll go back again? He surprised her by continuing,

"I would selfishly love for you to stay if I'm honest. My parents were talking about inviting you and Joe, and I think that would be cool. But, I think that you should go, I mean your mom and brother probably miss you a lot, but it's really up to you, it's ultimately your decision." 

"Thanks, Barr," Iris smiled, as she leaned back on her headboard. 

"Anytime," He sounded like he was smiling too. "So are you gonna go?" He asked. 

" _Maybe_." Iris said playfully. 

"What's it gonna take?" He asked. 

"Tutoring, tomorrow, after school, Jitters." Iris stated. 

"That's easy, I already said yes to that." He sounded disappointed.

"What were you expecting me to say, that you'd have to get me my regular coffee from Jitters for homeroom, take me to school on your bike, and carry my stuff for me?" She scoffed. 

"Okay! No problem, tomorrow you'll get a cappuccino right at your doorstep, cause I'll be there bright and early to take you to school. I'll even carry your stuff." Barry replied eagerly. Iris laughed. 

"Barry, I was kidding. You don't have to do anything." 

"Too late. Already re-setting my alarm." 

"Barry!" Iris called, laughing harder. "You _really_ don't have to." 

"But I _really_ want to!" He countered, and Iris shook her head. 

"This is so annoying." She murmured. 

"What is?" He had heard her.

"This'll be the third time today I'll say 'fine'," She didn't hear a response, so she assumed he grinned. "Thanks again Barry, for everything today. Thanks for being there for me." 

The next word he said, kept her up that night,

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is: my babies! <3


	9. First Kiss

Barry groaned at the sound of his alarm waking him up. 

_Iris._

He shot out of bed and realized that he had unconsciously hit snooze twice already. He muttered a curse, as he hurried to his bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day. He was barely out of the shower before he started pulling on his sweatshirt and jeans. He rushed downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen counter, and said a quick bye to his mom who was questioning why he was up so early, and leaving so early. He paused at the door after her protests to explain he wanted to help Iris get to school today to which she gave a curious look but didn't say anything, so he took that as an 'okay' and left. 

Never had he peddled so fast in his life as he rushed to the nearest Jitters. When he got there, he was grateful for the non-existent line, ordered and grabbed her special as quickly as humanly possible, and then ran out of there. By the time Barry arrived at Iris' front doorstep, they were going to be at least twenty minutes late to school. At least he had her coffee, right? He pressed the doorbell, and she must've been waiting for him because the door immediately opened, and he grinned at her breathlessly, holding the coffee up for her to see. 

She was grinning at him, practically laughing with excitement as she took it from him. 

"I gotta say, Barry, I'm impressed! You really didn't have to do all this." She said, as she stepped inside, and waved him to follow her. He entered into her house timidly. This would be his first time there. "One sec, just gotta grab my bag, and transfer this to my travel mug. You are the best, how did you manage not to drop this?" 

"Years," he breathed, "and years of trying to seem cool riding without hands, or one handed." He shrugged. He was trying his best to act cool, but he was breathing really hard. 

"Why don't you take a seat, Barr?" She offered from the kitchen, and he took a seat on their couch. As he sat he looked the living room, it looked really cozy. He noticed a picture of Iris and her dad when she was younger, and after a moment, he stood up and went to it, glancing at it with a smile. 

"Ugh, that's so embarrassing. I forgot we had that up." 

"You look cute." He said, smiling at her, she had walked up to him. He watched as she tucked a curl behind her ear and looked up at him. 

"Thanks," They held eye contact for a while, smiling at each other before Iris looked away and said, "Well then, I'm all set, we can go!" Iris said turning slightly to show him her bag. He nodded. 

"Yeah, of course, let's go." 

"We're probably gonna miss homeroom, though, which is fine," Iris mentioned as they left her house. 

"If I peddle really fast, we might make the last five minutes." He said, as he got on and she got on the small seat in the back. She wrapped one arm tightly around him, (which did not go unnoticed) the other held her travel mug. 

"Don't sweat it. I mean you got me on here too, best go slow." 

"Hold tight!" Barry grinned. She held tighter and leaned in, resting her head on his back. 

***

Barry closed his locker at the end of the school day. It was a pretty good day, another busy one, though, so he and Iris didn't really have time to meet during the hallways. Now, though, he would wait for her at the front of the school and they'd go to Jitters together, the thought made him excited. As he walked down the hallway, though, he found a lot of people were nodding at him like they had some secret understanding; this had been happening throughout the day. A couple of times people even stopped him to ask about Iris. He didn't mind this, at all, because well, he could easily answer the questions, which class did she have next, what was their plan for the next newsletter topic, would they be adding a newsletter comedy strip, which he confirmed they indeed decided that they would be. Simple questions like that, but it was still strange that they came up to him, why not just Linda? He was really taken aback when someone told him to tell Iris to contact them about an idea they had and handed him a slip of paper. Before he could respond, the person walked into the sea of students going to their next class. 

He waited for her at the bike section of the parking lot. It all made it seem like he was closer to Iris than he was. He was her friend for sure, maybe even a close friend, but that was it, why were they making it such a big deal? Then he saw her, and his heart quickened, and he knew why they were making it a big deal, because she's a big deal. He immediately went to help her with her books, when she swatted his hand away. 

"Stop, Barry, I got it. You've done a lot, too much even." She said jokingly as she walked past him. It was good that the mall with Jitters was walking distance from the school. Barry unlocked his bike and walked beside her as she transferred the books into her bag. 

"Who knew the newsletter would get so popular?" She commented as she strapped her bag on. Barry nodded. 

"Did you get stopped a million times too? It must have really taken off." 

"I'll text Cisco about the exact amount of views." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, and then turned to look at Barry, "Wait, people were stopping you about the newsletter?" She sounded confused. 

"Yeah it's really weird, I mean, I thought they would ask Linda. Oh, and one guy handed me this," Barry pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Told me that he had an idea or something." Barry struggled to remember exactly what it was. Iris shrugged, as she peaked inside the paper, 

"Oh, cool, I think they want to join and add some pictures of the school. Our first photographer!" Iris grinned, and Barry couldn't help but grin too. She continued, 

"That is weird, though, I mean, you're not in charge of it or anything. I guess, we must really look like BFF's!" Iris laughed nudging him in the shoulder. He laughed,

"I guess so." He added. 

They chatted about their respective classes until they got into the cafe. Once there they found a comfortable spot in the back to settle in, and Barry watched as Iris brought out her books from her bag. 

"Alrighty," She brought out her pencil case, and all her materials and set them on the desk. She fumbled with some papers that she drew out of the back of her math book. And just took a few of them out and stared at them. Barry waited patiently until he realized she wasn't going to say anything. 

"Um, Iris, where would you like to start?" He asked. When she looked up at him, she was biting her bottom lip which stirred something in him that he ignored for the sake of being a good tutor. It also helped him know that she was nervous about this. So he had to make sure she felt at ease. "Are those worksheets?" He asked. She nodded, looking back at the papers anxiously, and then at him. She was so distracting, her eyes, her lips, her facial expressions. He composed himself and then asked, 

"Can I see them? I won't make a single comment at first, I just want to see what you're struggling with the most." Iris hesitated, as she looked over the worksheet again, but eventually handed it to him. Barry looked through it, she understood a lot of it, but what she didn't understand was pulling her down. 

"Okay, do you want the good news first, or the bad news?" Iris gave him an annoyed look. 

"Barry, fine, the good news." 

"The good news is that you've got the basics down. The bad news is that factoring seems to trip you up, and it's messing with your overall." 

"Okay, so I work on factoring, and then I should do fine?" Iris asked looking hopeful. Barry nodded. 

"Yeah, and a little bit more work on everything else." He added. Iris gave him a tired look. Before he could reply and reassure her, her attention moved to someone behind him, and he turned to see someone approaching them. 

"Hey! You guys, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to ask Iris, do you think that we could have like student reviews to any of the articles where we include our thoughts? 'Cause I really liked last week's newsletter but there were a few articles I wanted to add input to." A girl their age with curly red hair, asked. 

Iris smiled politely and explained, 

"Well, currently we have our comments section, and it's fixed up now, thanks to Cisco, so it should be running properly, and you can use as many words as you need to comment as well. Or if you want to, you could just go ahead and write a student review and email it to me, and I'll add it to the next issue. The thing is, that the articles have to be out before you do the reviews, and I can't really allow viewing prior to release, so it's really one or the other." The girl nodded attentively throughout. 

"Do you have any openings for more reporters for the newsletter?" The girl asked. Iris thought about it for a minute. Barry could understand why she was thinking it through, they already had 11 people, and too many people working on something can really turn it into a mess, and since this is student run, and run by her, it's something to think about. 

"I might be able to squeeze you in, no promises. Could you write a review on one of the articles from last week and send it to me? If I feel it fits with what we have going, then we'll see." She offered. The girl grinned,

"Thank you so much! I'm Lyla by the way. Anyways, I should let you two get on with your date, sorry for interrupting, bye!" 

"Bye!" They both called after her as she speed-walked out of there. Barry did not miss a word she said. _Date?_ He thought to himself. He looked at Iris to gauge her reaction, but she seemed perfectly at ease, although deep in thought. 

"So, should we get back to this, because -" 

"Have you heard people talking about us dating?" Iris interrupted him, and asked. 

"Uh, n-no, why do you ask?" Barry suddenly felt hot. 

"I was asked once, and another person assumed. Right after lunch, I was asked what it was like to be Barry's first girlfriend," Barry was sure his face was fully red at this point, he shifted in his seat, and desperately tried to keep his hands from landing on his face, "Another time, I was entering a class when someone said 'just saw your boyfriend, gave him something to give you', which was probably the photography guy now that I think of it." 

"Right," Barry croaked out. "we should probably set the record straight." He managed to get out, still affected by the embarrassment. 

"We should, yeah." Iris shrugged. Barry wondered if he said the wrong thing because she said it really softly, and then started looking down at the table before her. Just when Barry was about to go on about math again, a waitress came up to them. 

"Hey guys, I can tell this is some type of homework set up, but you have to order something to stay in here more than ten minutes, just a reminder." She set the small menu before them and walked away. 

"Maybe Jitters wasn't the best choice for this," Iris said with a nervous laugh. 

"Wanna try somewhere else?" He suggested. Iris shrugged again. 

"I do have something in mind to order, though." She mentioned as she held up the menu with one finger on the brownie and vanilla ice-cream dessert. Barry's eyebrows rose, and she nodded. 

"Split it?" She asked. 

"Sure!" 

So, they flagged down someone and ordered it, math was completely forgotten. Barry was curious as to the choice. 

"So, brownies your favorite dessert?" He asked. 

"They are indeed. My mom makes _the best_ brownies. I'm a bit biased, but it's the truth." She smiled and Barry laughed. 

"Was she excited about your decision for Thanksgiving?" 

"Very! I'm hoping to convince her to come for Christmas though. I can't even imagine two holidays without my family together." Barry nodded thoughtfully. 

"There's a lot that goes on during Christmas in my house, we always tend to invite extended family," Barry mentioned quietly. 

"Oh yeah? Same here, my Great Aunt would come over, Grandma Esther, a lot of the family from my dad's side, it gets really packed." 

The two of them then started talking about the different family traditions, for Iris is was Grandma Esther's Eggnog that she wasn't allowed to try, and for Barry, it was Uncle Paul's stories that were ridiculously long, and everyone knew had to be false- until the brownie dessert came. Absentmindedly they cleared away her math papers and books to make way for the dish. And when the brownie was gone, they were still talking until they realized it was 5:30 pm. Barry took Iris home and they promised each other they would try again the next day. Since they wanted a place with few distractions and people from school talking to them, Iris suggested Cisco's Lair, Barry thought about how that place could be distracting, but figured they could make it work. 

***

The next day after school, Barry and Iris found themselves at Cisco's Lair. It wasn't common for him to be in there without Cisco or Caitlin, he had called Cisco in advance to tell him he would be coming, and Cisco mentioned that he and Caitlin were testing out one of his new gadgets and Barry could go ahead and go in. 

It also wasn't common for Barry to be there during the week, especially because it had become more of a large game room, rather than a work space, and he couldn't picture getting any homework done there. However, once he got there he and Iris set up a little corner on part of the carpeted floor and spread out her stuff so they could get to work. It was very distracting to be so close to her on the floor, to see her curls fall in front of her face as she bent down to point at something, or see her brows furrow as she looked confused about something, see her bite her lips and ask a question, but Barry was proud of his ability to internalize all that he was feeling, and make sure to be the best Algebra 2 tutor he could be. They were about an hour into it before they heard voices and footsteps coming down the stairs and into the basement. 

Cisco and Caitlin joined them in the room in the midst of their conversation. 

"I cannot believe that worked! Like it _actually_ worked!" Cisco seemed really excited about something and Caitlin was smiling. They caught Barry and Iris' attention as they walked over to the lab area, and Cisco set down his flying drone-droid-camera project on the table. They then started walking over to the beanies. 

"Well, I did say that it would have an 70% chance of making it, and I'm rarely wrong." Caitlin said shrugging it off. 

"Right, which to you is apparently _extremely_ high." Cisco smirked. Caitlin looked offended. 

"I'm a realist, sometimes you gotta look at the facts." She retorted. 

"I think you're a bit too 'real'," Cisco replied laughing. 

"But you like it don't you? So you can, one, make fun of me, and two, be the little ray of sunshine." Cisco turned to her, his brows raised. 

"Was that a compliment from Caitlin Snow?!" He opened his mouth wide in surprise and covered his hand over it. She wanted to hit him, but he stepped out of the way and she tripped over her feet and almost fell, but Cisco stepped back in and caught her. His hands ended up around her waist, and hers around his neck. They instantly sprung out of each others arms after a moment of eye contact, and the whole atmosphere was in one word, awkward. The two of them looked at their hands, and everywhere but each other. Iris and Barry shared a look. 

Barry decided to speak up, 

"What were you guys doing?" He asked. 

Cisco took that as an opportunity to break the awkward spell and stepped forward. "We were flying the droid I created, over the little pond at Averson Park, Caitlin here," He pointed at her, she was still looking a bit uncomfortable, rubbing her shoulder, "wasn't 100% convinced it would survive underwater. So I decided to test it out. I managed to go to the bottom of the lake and got some _awesome_ footage!"

"Nice! Can I see it?" 

Cisco nodded,

"Yeah man, check it out, I'll have to get it set up." Cisco went to it and then started to turn it on again, the screen came alive. With the press of a few buttons, the footage started playing. Barry stood up to go watch and he was almost there when he stopped, turning to Iris to give her an apologetic look. She smiled and shrugged like it didn't matter. 

"Hey Iris, you wanna see it too?" Cisco asked, probably noticing the exchange. 

"Why not?" She replied. 

The next hour and a half were spent on the topic of the droid, the first few minutes they all watched the underwater footage, and then Barry needed details on the descent, and how the droid moved underwater, and if it was possible to use this to pick underwater seaweed and basically find stuff underwater. The two of them then tumbled into serious scientific discussions about the future possibilities of the droid, which transferred into the topic of the Science Fair, and then ended up no where near where they started. At this point, Caitlin and Iris had played three rounds of Mario Kart, and the tutoring was a lost cause. 

"Barry, I think I'm going to go home. Let's try tomorrow at my house?" Iris asked him cutting into a conversation he and Cisco were having about a TV show. Barry ran his hand over his face and sighed. How could he get distracted like that? 

"I'm so sorry Iris, I got carried away -" 

"It's okay Barry, really, just make sure you're on time tomorrow, 4 pm. We should be able to get some work in!" Iris smiled and Barry nodded and returned it. 

"I won't be late!" He called after her, and she gave him a 'yeah, sure' smirk, waved bye to all of them, and made her way up the stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder. 

***

In a very rare occurrence, Barry Allen was on time. Exactly 4 pm like they arranged, an hour after school, he was at her front door. He knocked timidly, and the door, similar to yesterday morning, instantly flew open. Barry desperately tried to keep his eyes on hers, and not look shamelessly at her, because Iris was wearing a crop top hoodie and shorts. He smiled at her and held up a box of brownies. 

"You didn't." She gasped, opening her door wider, and reaching for the brownies. 

"I did! I thought, since we can't meet at Jitters or the Lair anymore, and we'll be stuck with math for _hours_." He shrugged. She laughed. 

"Funny you say that, I've got an idea to make it fun! Come in, come in." Iris said as she walked further into her home, and Barry followed her in, closing the door behind him. She led him all the way to the dining room where all her books and worksheets were set up in an orderly fashion. He smiled, she prepared. 

"I also have some popcorn we could pop and eat, but that's for later!" Iris was _really_ excited. Barry didn't always get to see her like this, which meant he was soaking it in because he absolutely loved it. "So! I'll set the brownies in the fridge for now, gotta focus, but, maybe as one of my goal breaks, I'll get some." 

"Goal breaks?" He asked and sat down across from her. 

"Uh-uh, no, you're sitting next to me. I need to see you work, it was so difficult the other day." Barry moved from his position to the seat next to where she was set up. She then continued,

"You see, I realized that part of why I get so distracted, apart from people thinking we're dating and Cisco and Caitlin, is that I'm not distracting myself. We work on five problems, I get five minutes of freedom. Ten problems, ten minutes. It goes on like that." She explained. 

"We _could_ just set a time for a break, like every twenty minutes?" Barry suggested.

"No, I want to feel like I really earned it, and burn through as many of these problem sets as possible. I even printed extra just in case." Iris pulled up the extra papers for Barry to see, and then clapped her hands together. "I'm ready!" Barry tried hard not laugh, he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. She was being so cute, though, it was hard not to.

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that," He grinned at her. "Sounds like a good idea." 

So then they got right down to business. It was really cute to see Iris so eager to focus, and get through each problem. He often had to tell her to slow down and double check, because she was ready to just be done with it all. When they got through ten math problems, she took her first goal break. Filled with excitement she bounced her way to the refrigerator and came back with two glasses. 

"Remember the excitement of the red cups?" She asked as she set down some juice before him. 

"Thanks. You didn't put any in my drink, did you?" He asked playfully, his eyes shining. 

"I don't know, why don't you try it and see," Iris replied with a smirk, sitting down. He gave her a surprised look, and slowly inched the cup to his mouth not taking his eyes off of her, and tried some. As his expression slowly relaxed, she threw her head back laughing. 

"Oh my, Barry, you should've seen your face!" She laughed. Barry feigned annoyance. 

"Why'd you have to do that?" 

"Because I love seeing you flustered!" She continued laughing, not realizing the impact those words had on his heart. And suddenly he was hyper aware of how close she was, and how she was so short she lifted both her feet off the ground, on her chair and held her knees in her arms. He realized how her eyes twinkled as she laughed, and her face lit up, and her smile, her smile that a million tests or thousands of experiments could never describe or discover. She was a vision, a vision of beauty right before him. 

He quickly turned to the papers, he had to focus. 

"S-so is the break over? Because we should probably get back to work soon." Iris checked her phone. 

"We still have like five minutes." She said, and there was a strange gleam in her eyes. There were times Barry really wondered if she could read his mind? Did she know the thoughts he was having? He shifted in his seat, and stared at his hands. 

"Barry," She called in a soft tone that pulled his face up and towards her direction, it was said almost in a melody, "Have you never really had a girlfriend before?" Oh no. This topic was dangerous territory, and he knew it. He wanted to reply, but the words wouldn't come out, so he just nodded. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to look at her eyes those beautiful deep brown that he could get lost in for ages, but they had already captured him and he couldn't look away. 

"Why not?" So she was forcing him to speak. 

"I just, I never found the right person, I guess," he found himself saying. "It all just felt impossible. Like who would like me?" He said, that was a vulnerability he hadn't intended to share, one he never really even admitted to himself. 

"Lots of people, Barry," She said in a whisper, and it seemed somehow like she was closer. "I mean, there's Becky, right?" She sounded vulnerable too. 

"I don't like Becky though, and I never will." He said it confidently. She chuckled,

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because there's someone else I like." Barry didn't know how those words escaped his lips, but they did. 

"Oh? Who?" Iris asked. He gave her a small smile, slowly through each sentence they spoke their bodies simultaneously inched closer to one another, and now her nose was a few centimeters away from his. 

His eyes turned to her gorgeous lips, with a lovely dimple right in the middle of the bottom one, and his heart was beating way past what he thought was humanly possible. They then lifted up to meet her's, and that was it, in an instant her lips closed the gap and his eyes went shut as he felt the soft touch of her lips on his, and in another moment, it was over, as she slowly pulled away from him. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than a second, but he was left completely breathless. He didn't turn his attention back to the tutoring, and neither did she, instead they just stared at each other, fire in their eyes. 

"Was that your first kiss?" She whispered, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"Yes." He grinned at her sheepishly. She laughed a bit, and then surprised him by kissing him again. This time he had the chance to really react and his mouth molded with hers as they deepened the kiss, his hands went to the side of her face and he cupped her cheeks and sucked on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from her, which just urged him on. Their heads twisting to keep up with the pace of their mouths and then tongue slipped in and she sucked on his lips, and his head went dizzy from the electricity coursing through his veins. 

They broke apart for a moment, and she climbed onto his lap, his hands brushing against the soft skin of her legs as they wrapped around his waist and the chair, her hands reaching up to the back of his neck and into his hair. He brought his hands back up to her face and ran his fingers up her cheeks and into her hair finally getting to play with her gentle curls, and they just looked at each other. Heavy breathing, flushed, they just stared and shared each others space. A level of intimacy he never expected to have at this age, and then she leaned in and kissed him again, hot and heavy, leaving no space for breathing, their lips battled with each other and their hands roamed each other's bodies, his never stooping too low but brushing up and down her back in smooth strokes, and her hands were all over his hair and face, until they traveled down to his chest, and lower, and lower - 

"What is going on in here?!" Joe's voice had Iris springing out of Barry's lap and onto her chair in less than a second, her head low, looking at the papers as if nothing had been going on. Barry was either very pale or red at this point, he didn't know because he was still reeling from the make-out that they just had, and having her _on_ him, while his emotions were also dealing with the fact that her father just walked in on them in a compromising position. He could not for the life of him, even bother to look the man in the eyes, because he feared he would just start crying or something drastic like that due to the amount of emotion flowing through him at this point. 

"Nobody wants to answer the question?" Joe's tone was sober and stern. To Barry's utter horror, Iris' father went to the seat across from him, and sat down. Barry looked straight down at the papers, unable to meet Joe's eyes, which Barry was sure were burrowing into his skull at this moment. 

"Dad, Barry and I were just studying," Iris spoke up, timidly. 

"Just studying?" Joe chuckled sardonically, "That's what you kids call studying now a days?" 

"It was nothing serious, I promise, we just -" Iris tried. 

"If it's nothing serious then it had better not be happening again." Joe shook his head. "I do not want my baby girl getting her heart broken, you hear?" Joe said sternly to Barry, and Barry still couldn't face him, but he nodded his head profusely. Joe continued, 

"And I don't want anything of the sort to occur in my house ever, _especially_ if it's nothing serious. Before you know it one thing leads to the other. I do not want any babies made in this place, or at all until you're either married, or old enough to make that call." 

"Daaaad!" Iris cried, "We weren't doing anything!" She covered her face with her hands. 

"I'm serious, Iris. And Barry, I need you to know that I take my job at the CCPD _very very seriously_ , family friends or not, crime is crime, and I have my eyes on you." Joe was dead serious as he pointed his finger at Barry as he said this. He then added, "I'm going to inform your parents about this." Before standing up, and placing his hands on the table. 

"I want you out of my house by the time I get back from the phone." Joe warned, and Barry nodded, though he wasn't sure he could move. 

The irony was that he wanted to run very far away in that moment. It was as if all his childhood nightmares had come true, his body was internally shaking and his hands were the only proof, as they shook he masked it by tapping them on the wooden table and continuously nodding his head. 

_What the hell just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First significant first. :)


	10. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowy, some angst ahead.

It was exactly as Iris had feared. 

She watched Barry, looking frightened out of his mind, tapping endlessly on the table. Her father just left to go make the call. Iris took his tapping hand in her's, and as if that gave him a charge, he jumped up. She stood up with him, and was about to say something, anything, but she definitely wasn't going to apologize. She hadn't expected it to happen, why did he have to be so cute? Why did he have to look at her like that? Like she was his whole world? He shouldn't have stared at her lips, stirring want in her. He shouldn't have taken her to school, brought the brownies, shouldn't have done all the things he did that reminded her why she wanted to be with him. 

She shouldn't have kissed him. 

But no, she doesn't regret it, she _had_ to kiss him, and she got to be his first. Why did her father have to come home early today of all days?

Instead of saying anything, Iris watched and then followed, as this mute petrified Barry walked to her front door. 

"Barry, I had no idea my dad was going to come home early today..." Iris mentioned, as they made it to the door, and Barry had his hand on the handle. As if realizing she was there, he turned, his face still pink, and smiled at her. 

"It's alright," He shrugged. "Just a little surprising." His voice broke at 'surprising' and he squeezed his eyes shut at the fact. 

"Don't worry about my dad, it'll work out." She assured him. He nodded, but just stood there, with one hand on the door knob, his body facing her, "You gonna be okay Barr?" She asked, wanting to reach out and touch him, but was afraid he'd jump back. 

"I'm fine. See ya later Iris," He said, giving her his signature smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled back at him. He started to turn, but before he could leave, she swallowed her fears and quickly pulled him into a hug, he instantly reacted to her embrace and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed into his chest, why did this have to feel so good? He then pulled away from her, gave her a more genuine smile, and then left her house. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Iris leaned back on it, put her hands on her face and let out a frustrated groan. _What the hell just happened?_

When her father came back from the call, and saw neither of them in the dining room, he must've thought she left with him, because he came out to the living room ready to murder. His eyes softened when he saw her leaning against the door, but only a little bit. 

"Hey, Dad, thanks for scaring him off." She smiled sarcastically. 

He frowned at her, but didn't say a word. Instead he left to go put his things away and get out of his uniform. When he returned, a book in his hand, Iris still hadn't moved. He gave her a disappointed look, and shook his head, but just took a seat on the couch, without a word, opening up his book to read. 

Iris was being given the silent treatment. She knew what it was like to anger Joe, and have him ignore her and only speak to her when it was absolutely necessary. The only thing he uttered, twenty minutes later, as she was clearing the dinning table from all the worksheets and supplies, (for the tutoring that never really took place) was that she was grounded. She asked him why, and apparently it was for 'inviting a boy over without letting him know', which infuriated her, 

"Dad, why would I need to let you know? It's _Barry_!" 

"Barry is a boy, Iris," Her father said, then walked off like that explained everything, and continued reading his book on the couch. She followed him to the living room, holding everything in her arms.

"But he's just a friend!" She regretted the word choice, though, because her father sent her a glare. 

"A friend? Are you kissing all of your friends like that?" He asked sternly, and Iris looked to the floor. "Look, Iris, it doesn't matter boy or girl, if someone is coming into this house when I'm not around, I need to know about it." Iris looked away so he couldn't see her eyes and rolled them.

"I know you're rolling your eyes at me, but it's for your safety." 

"I can take care of myself!" Iris shot back. 

"I hope you know you're still a kid, Iris, my kid!" He stated. She sighed. There was no use arguing with him. One day she would have a serious conversation with him, about how she's her own person and can take care of herself. One day when she was older and legal, and can easily just move out. There was also a part of her that knew she should've called her dad and told him, but she was afraid he'd purposefully try to bother them. So she just sighed and went up to her room. While in her room, she desperately wanted to call Barry, make sure everything was okay with him. But remembering how he had been when he left her house made her think twice. Maybe he needed some space. 

It was an extremely embarrassing experience for her, and she can't even imagine what it must've been like for him. She placed her fingers on her lips remembering the rush she felt, his lips moving on hers, what it felt to have him hold her, to have his hands in her hair, to have him so close. She shook her head. It wasn't wise to have these thoughts, she might do something reckless like call him. It was difficult though because next week Monday was her math test and Thursday was Thanksgiving. There was a lot to talk about. She decided to busy herself with the math worksheets but ended up tossing them across the room in frustration because they just made her think about him. 

When it was time for dinner, she was still stressed about everything, and welcomed the silence. However, halfway through eating leftover pizza she decided to speak up, it was a risky topic, because she wasn't sure where she and Barry were, if they were even on the same page. She figured they had to be with the way he looked at her when he said he liked someone else, it had to be her right? 

"Dad, what if," Iris shifted nervously, "what if Barry was my boyfriend? Would you be okay with that?" She waited as her father continued eating, he looked up at her slowly, and shook his head. 

" _Are_ you two dating?" He asked. 

"No -" 

"Then that's all I need to know. I think he's a fine young man, but I don't really know him, Iris. I can't say I'd support it. But right now, I just want him to stay out of my house. " Iris sighed. 

"Do you have a problem with the Allens, dad?" Iris asked carefully. Her father gave her a surprised look. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Come on dad, you barely thought of them for Thanksgiving, and we haven't been over there since that first time. When Mr. Allen mentioned mom, and you seemed upset about it." 

"Of course, I was upset, it was uncalled for. But, I don't have a problem with the Allens. Nora is a brilliant and wonderful woman, Henry is a good father. Nothing wrong with them at all. Now, I'd like to finish my pizza in silence." Her father said, his voice and facial expressions clearly not agreeing with what he said. She wondered exactly how far this misunderstanding about her mom and Barry's dad went, and whether or not things have ever cleared up. She kept her father's wishes, though, and didn't broach the topic further. 

A while after dinner, she decided to try to study and to finally read the email that Lyla had sent her in order to join the club. There were times Iris wondered if she took too much on for a new student, and a tenth grader, but then she saw the response the school had towards the newsletter, and felt it was worth it. The school had a lot to answer to, and sometimes the only way to address problems is an outlet for freedom of expression. Her newsletter was that outlet. She hoped that the principle would read one or two of them, and the comments on the articles to see all that the school was falling short of, and how it all was related to funding. 

Thirty minutes later, and she was pretty impressed with the review article Lyla had sent, and replied her to tell her she did a great job, and she's welcome aboard. She also, though, was very restless with the idea that Barry had not called. She checked the time, _it's too early_ she convinced herself. About an hour later, after completing all her other homework, she checked her phone to see if she had it on silent. Nope. She took a deep breath. _He'll call_ , she reassured herself. She decided to work on her next article, but gave up after another thirty minutes, she couldn't focus on anything. She was getting more nervous with each minute. If he didn't call, what would that mean? 

What scared her the most was that she didn't want to find out. She walked to her window, and opened her curtain a bit to peek through, his light was on. He was home. His curtains were closed though. She swallowed and shook her head. She didn't want to do this. She put her things away for the night, and got ready for bed. Soon she settled comfortably in her bed, set her phone by her nightstand as usual, and covered herself with her covers, ready to go to sleep, and that's when her phone rang. She let out a frustrated, "Really?!" And went to grab for her phone. 

"Really?" She repeated to him. 

"Really what?" He asked. 

"You sure took your time calling." She said this with a smile. She wasn't really upset. She couldn't be. 

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't - I didn't know what to say." He admitted, sounding conflicted. 

"What did your parents say?" She asked softly. 

"They said that they didn't know we were dating and I explained that it just, happened. My dad said I have to apologize to your dad, and my mom said that we have to be clear about our relationship." He paused and sighed, 

"She said I have to be either all in or all out." He sounded uncomfortable. Iris felt her stomach churn. She didn't want to apologize for the kiss, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like having that conversation with his parents. She took a deep breath, 

"I'm sorry, Barry," She didn't know what else to say, it was kind of her fault. She could've got them to focus on math again, she could've ignored his eyes on hers, could've just brushed him off, but she couldn't, she didn't. She doesn't regret that it happened, but she wished it didn't happen like that. 

"It's not your fault, Iris. I shouldn't have - I shouldn't have come over or anything." 

"But I invited you!" Iris said. "And I kissed you." She added. There was a moment of silence. 

"And I kissed you back." Hearing him say that, with a playful tone, stirred something inside of her that she desperately ignored. 

"Yes you did!" She laughed, and he joined her. She was happy to hear him laugh. "While we're on the topic of your faults, you also looked at my lips. Never do that unless you plan on making out with me." She told him, and he laughed. 

"Got it." He replied. Iris grinned. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, until she decided to ask,

"So, are you all in or all out?" She held her breath as she waited for his reply, even though she knew what he would say. 

"I..." his voice trailed off. She was stunned. Did she read their whole conversation wrong? Did she read everything that just happened wrong? Impossible. 

"You?" She prompted. 

"Iris, you know what I want." He sounded pained. 

"So, what's wrong? I mean, I want it too, Barry." She gave a nervous laugh. She heard him sigh. 

"I already called your dad. He doesn't seem to like me." He confessed. She could imagine him rubbing his neck. Iris laughed. 

"He's my dad, he's probably not going to like any guy I date." 

"Right, but he _really_ doesn't like me." He stressed, and Iris rolled her eyes. She imagined if her father knew that she 'dated' Jason, he would be super happy with Barry. 

"Barry, I don't care. He'll have to deal with it." 

"And my mom..." He sighed again. 

"What?" 

"She loves you. She really does, but, she seemed really stressed by the idea of us dating. She kept telling me to really think it through. I don't know why." 

"I mean, you're her only boy," Iris started, but then checked herself. What was she doing? It was clear he was having doubts, clear he didn't want to be with her like that. She wondered why Linda was pushing for this at all, it seemed Barry wasn't serious, or was he just afraid? 

"Barry, what's going on?" She asked. 

"I don't know." He muttered. 

"You don't know what's going on, or you don't know if you want to be with me? Because if you don't, you definitely tricked me earlier today." 

"I want to be with you, Iris, I just -" 

"You just don't want to commit? I never thought you were that kind of guy." Iris said, disappointed. 

"I'm not!" He defended. "I'm really not, it doesn't have anything to do with that." 

"Then what on earth does it have to do _with_?!" She waited, but her reply was silence. So she continued, 

"I'm sorry for putting myself out there, then. I really don't want to pressure you into anything." Iris didn't know why she was getting so upset. All she knew was that this was hurting her, and she didn't want to continue anymore. She sighed,

"Thanks for helping me Barry, I'll try to use what you taught me about factoring. I won't be needing anymore tutoring. Good night!" 

"Iris!" He said with frustration before she could leave. "You have to let me finish. I just need some time -" 

"All of a sudden? If there's something you're not telling me, Barry, it's not fair." 

"I -" 

"Am I even the girl you like?" Iris suddenly asked, mortified. 

"Iris, you can't be serious." 

"I don't know! All I know is that you're hiding something."

"I can't tell you _everything_." After he said that, Iris was stunned to silence. So he was keeping something from her, something happened, either with her dad or his mom, or he discovered something that he won't tell her. She couldn't believe this. 

"I've gotta go." She said, and before he could reply she dropped the call. 

She would have to wait until he was willing to share this information. 

***

Iris didn't sleep well. That Friday, she got out of bed feeling groggy, and needing coffee immediately. After tiredly getting ready for the day, she made her way into the kitchen half-asleep and saw coffee already made. That wasn't usual. She found a post-it note with a smiley face on it, it said, 

'I'm still mad at you, but left some coffee for you,

Love,  
Dad' 

She smiled. Despite all this, her dad was still the best. She sleepily poured herself a cup, and opened the fridge to grab some milk, and there it was. Sitting pretty, was the box of brownies, unopened. She wanted to cry. She hadn't fully registered what happened with her and Barry last night, why he was so conflicted, why it was that she wanted to start things and he didn't. Maybe he wasn't ready, and of course, whatever it was he was hiding from her. She sighed in frustration, debating whether or not to throw the brownies out, but she knew she couldn't do that. The thought occurred to her to give them away. She grabbed the box, and took a bite out of one. _It's so good, damn it!_ She quickly prepared her coffee best she could, still not as good as Jitters, of course, and ate her brownies with coffee. She wondered if she overreacted. It's really possible that she did. 

Iris got to school on time, after taking the school bus and dealing with the noisy ninth graders (good thing most of them just ignored her and she could focus on her phone, reading news articles). She made sure to try her best to avoid eye contact when he came into homeroom, late as usual. She knew he looked at her though, she could feel the burn of his stare. Maybe he wanted to talk to her? Iris wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him. After homeroom, she walked quickly out of the room. 

"Iris!" Barry called to her and she sighed, she wanted to keep walking, but she honestly couldn't. She paused, turned, and waited as he caught up to her. 

"Hi," He said breathlessly. She gave him a strained smile. She was surprised she could smile at all. 

"What is it, Barry?" She asked as if she was pressed for time. He took two steadying breaths, she noticed how he struggled not to look her over, while obviously looking her over. This kind of pleased her, she did kind of made sure to _dress_ today, she wore a short, long-sleeved, modest army green bodycon dress and her expensive, saved-up-two-weeks-allowance knee high boots. She even let her hair down, and it flowed in curls over her shoulder. He looked disheveled, in his plaid shirt and jeans, with his hair not properly combed. She loved it.

"Sorry about last night." He looked away for a moment before continuing, "I wish I could tell you everything." He breathed. She believed him. 

"Why can't you?" She asked, stepping closer to him, he looked nervous and took a step back. 

"I - I just can't. I'm sorry Iris. But, please let me help you with your math, I really want to. We can work in school." His beautiful blue-green eyes pleaded with her, and all her walls broke. 

"Lunch? After school we've got newsletter." She offered. He grinned and nodded eagerly. 

"Yeah, sure, great!" He said, and looked like he just won an award or something, she smiled. They stared at each other for a little bit, both wanting to say things that they weren't sure if they should say. 

"We should probably get to class," Iris said nervously playing with her hair. 

"Yeah," He said, but neither of them moved away from each other. Then Barry asked cautiously, "So are we, are we good?" 

"I'm still pissed you won't tell me what it is, but yeah, we're good. We're friends." His eyes shut as she ended with 'friends', and she smiled, serves him right. 

"You shouldn't be late, friend!" She called as she started to walk away from him while trying (and failing at it) not to laugh. 

***

It was weird. After knowing was it was like to have his lips on her's she couldn't really just go back to being friends, she was always aware of his presence, but it was more now. However, she was smarter this time, and kept her distance. He did too. He basically had a mental distance mapped out, because was always a few inches away from her. She didn't understand, if he liked her, and she liked him, what was it that was stopping him? She recalled what made her hesitate, but Barry never dated anyone before. As a journalist, Iris needed answers. If Barry didn't want to be with her right now, she could respect that. What she couldn't respect was not knowing _why_. 

They were having their lunch in the computer lab, which was technically against school rules, but it was never monitored like the library was, and it was messed up anyways, so nobody cared. Her math books and papers were in front of her, and they were burning through the problems pretty quickly because neither of them wanted to focus on each other. There also wasn't a lot of time, so Iris really made sure to make the most of their time. There were a couple of times when she got a particularly difficult question right, they would high five, and a couple of times when she was teasing him she would nudge him, but apart from that they kept to themselves and got a lot done. 

It wasn't until the bell rang that Iris turned to him and confessed, 

"I haven't told you everything either. Why I was hesitant before, why I ran out of the party, there's a reason behind it." 

"I know." He said smiling. She raised her eyebrows. "Well, I didn't know, but I know you went through something, something you weren't ready to tell me yet. I'm willing to wait." 

"Barry, so am I. I don't mind if you aren't ready to share something because it's too hard. I just feel like it involves my dad, and I don't want you to hold onto that by yourself." 

"I really can't say, Iris." He looked helpless. She was a bit disappointed, but shrugged. 

"We should probably get to our next classes!" She said, giving him a smile. 

***

Iris handed her math test to her teacher that Monday morning, with a smile on her face. She was the second to last person to finish. Mrs. Nelson took her paper and glanced at it. 

"Do you think I did well?" Iris asked, hopefully. 

"You'll know after break, but you look confident, and that's always a good sign." The woman offered, smiling. 

As soon as Iris got home that day, she started to pack, she was leaving the next day after school, Tuesday afternoon, grateful their school gave them the day before Thanksgiving as well. She'd be taking the train and arriving that same day in the evening at Coast City, it was very exciting. That way she had Tuesday evening until Saturday to be with the other half of her family, she was to travel back Saturday evening, so that she had Sunday to be in Central City. It was a very short trip, but she was now excited more than ever to take it, she was excited to see her mom and brother, and she's never traveled alone before in her life, so she knew it would be a fun experience. 

She was almost done packing, only a few more things to sort out, when her phone rang.

"Hey, Barr, just finishing up my packing!" The two of them were on good terms, he worked with her twice more the previous weekend, over the phone because she was grounded, just to make sure she mastered the terms, and formulas. They somehow managed to act like the kiss never even happened. She continued putting things in her bag, and put him on speaker. 

"Hey! I just wanted to know how you think you did on the test?" He asked nervously. She smiled. 

"I think I did well. The teacher said I looked confident, and she seemed happy when she saw my paper, she usually just frowns. So, I say I probably did pretty well!" Iris replied. 

"That's great! I guess we'll see. So, you're leaving tomorrow, right?" 

"Yep! Are you sure you don't want anything from Coast?" She asked again, having asked many times already. 

"Yeah, it's fine." Iris smiled to herself knowing she was going to get him something anyways, she just wasn't quite sure exactly what it would be yet. 

"Iris?" He asked. He sounded pretty serious. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"I'll miss you." He said. She tried to suppress the grin threatening to take over her face, and sighed. 

"I'll miss you too, Barr." 

*** 

The trip to Coast City wasn't as exciting as Iris hopped. Her father drove her to the train station, and they had a heartfelt hug, and he lectured her about not talking to strangers and his usual self-protection 101, before she climbed on board. She felt like a real adult as her ticket got punched, and she made her way to her seat. It turns out though, that adults don't really do much, most people sat reading books or newspapers, which she soon found herself reading. It was nice to read an actual newspaper, but apart from that, there really wasn't anything spectacular about traveling alone. She made sure to look out the window though, grateful to have a window seat, and saw the scenery. The only thing really exciting her was the thought of seeing her mom and brother at the next stop. She wondered if she should tell her mom about Barry, she actually didn't when they chatted that Monday because there were other things to discuss, and she wasn't sure she wanted to have that conversation over the phone. She was also thinking about finally telling her mom the whole story concerning Jason. It was important to get all of it off her chest. 

A few hours, a couple of newspapers, two app games, and a short nap later Iris found herself arriving at Coast City. As soon as the announcer said "Next Stop Coast City!" Iris was up from her sleep, and stretching. She put her things away, and once it stopped at the station, she basically hopped off the train bubbling with excitement. Lugging her bag with her she dropped it after she saw her mom a few feet away and ran towards her,

"Mommy!" She cried, jumping into her mom's arms, Francine let out a teary laugh as she gave Iris a big hug, holding her tight. 

"Sweetie!" She replied. They held each other for a long time, Iris knew her mom was crying, and she too had tears in her eyes. "Oh my, I really missed you!" Francine said drawing Iris out and holding her face in her hands, there were tears running down her eyes. Iris grinned at her. 

"I missed you too, mom. Please don't cry, though, or I'm gonna start crying!" Iris said laughing. And Francine nodded and wiped her tears. 

"Alright, no need for me to embarrass you your first day back," She paused and then with her signature smirk, "there's plenty of time for that." Iris laughed and shook her head. 

"Oh wow, okay mom." This was her mom, always teasing. "So, who's coming for Thanksgiving this year? Please tell me it'll be smaller this time." 

"I think I'm going to keep that a surprise, how about first you go get your bag before it get's stolen?" She said mirth in her eyes, and Iris whipped her head back to see where she just dropped her things. She gasped, and quickly rushed back to grab it. Her mom waited for her, and then they walked to her car together. That's when Iris asked, 

"Where's Wally?" 

"I wanted to surprise him, so he doesn't know you're coming today, he's at home." Iris rolled her eyes. 

"What's with all the surprises?" 

"That's a new record, just five minutes together and you're already getting smart with me." 

"I'm not, it's just an honest question." Iris retorted and Francine laughed. The ride back home reminded Iris of the many things she missed about living with her mom, for one, good music playing on the way home, the two of them jammed out to some soul and R&B, hip-hop, her father liked some of this type of music too, but he wasn't really the sing a long type. When they arrived at their apartment, Iris realized how much she liked houses. They had to wait for the elevator, and then enter in with five other people, and it was cramped and a little smelly. Great. She couldn't wait to get home and see her brother too, so the elevator ride to the tenth floor seemed like forever. 

As soon as she got to their floor, instinctively she knew their door, ran to it and rang the doorbell. She waited for a second, her mom just behind her, as the door slowly unlocked and opened just a slither. Wally looked through the slight opening he created for a second, and she bent down to his level (which to Iris' dismay wasn't that low for her to bend) to make sure he could see her face properly, and then stuck her tongue out at him. Wally legit screamed and threw open the door. 

"What?! Iris!!" He shouted and Iris picked him up in a bear hug, squeezing him tight. 

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay!" He struggled out of her grasp, and she let him go. 

"I missed you, Wally! You didn't miss me? Was that all fake?" She pouted. Wally grinned at her. 

"I missed you! Come on! I wanna show you this model airplane I built the other day, Mom can I show her?" He looked past Iris to Francine, who nodded, smiling at the sight before her. 

"I'll get your bag, Iris!" Wally offered, as he tried and failed to do so. Iris laughed and stopped him. 

"It's okay, Wally, you're really strong, but I think I can do it." 

"Or maybe Jason can help?" Wally offered. Iris didn't even register what her brother said at first, and was about to decline the help of a 'Jason', until the very person to whom the name belonged arrived at her doorstep, in her home, smiling at her like he didn't mess with her life just last year. If all the blood rushing out of your body was a real thing, that's exactly what Iris felt in that moment. She couldn't even react as Jason grabbed her stuff, saying things she couldn't even hear, and then her mom smiling at him, like she knew him, and suddenly Iris felt very light headed. 

"Iris? Iris, honey are you okay?" Her mom's voice broke through. Iris plastered a smile on her face. 

"I'm fine, totally fine. Let me, let me go see Wally's plane." She said in monotone, and walked inside.

What she wanted to say was,

_"What the hell is he doing in our house?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone surprised? There's a reason for everything! 
> 
> (Except senseless acts of violence. My heart goes out to the families of all the tragic events these past few days. #BlackLivesMatter #AltonSterling #PhilandoCastile #DallasPD I feel like I have to use every platform I can to speak about injustice, and also to say, let's not give up hope! Prayers, thoughts, love.)


	11. First Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, even more angst ahead! <3

_[ **Rewind:** Barry is going back home (next door) after the kiss and Joe called his parents]_

Barry's hand was trembling as he knocked on his own front door, forgetting that he had his key in his pocket. 

There was still a lot buzzing through his mind, like how he would apologize to Joe, and what his parents were going to say, but the one thing still in the forefront of his mind was that Iris had kissed him, she climbed on his lap, her hands were in his hair, her breath on his, her tongue in his mouth, and it was overloading all his senses. The door was opened by his mother who had a disappointed look on her face, and he sighed. That was one fast call Joe made. 

"Hey mom," He said giving her a half smile. She just shook her head and opened the door wider for him to enter in. He walked in slowly, feeling the weight of embarrassment settle on him. What did Joe say? How did Joe paint him? He wondered as he went to their couch and slumped down on it. It was also just his luck that today his father also happened to be home early, ready to scold him with his mom. Speaking of,

"Barry, I just got off the phone with Joe, he said he caught you and Iris kissing. You never told us you two were dating. When did that happen?" Henry's voice broke through his thoughts, as he came to sit on one of the arm chairs in the living room. His mother sitting on the arm of the chair. Here it goes. Barry did his best to explain what happened without stuttering or going red in embarrassment, but that was impossible and he stuttered along the way many times, explaining how they were close, not dating, but they both liked each other, and it just happened. His father was keeping a poker face, not really letting Barry know what he was thinking, but his mother's face was filled with concern. 

"Joe said that he didn't even know you were going to be in his house! Barry that's _not okay_." His mom scolded. And Barry hung his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. Was he sweating? 

"It's definitely is not okay. Barry, I know you like her, but it's best to be sure where you are in a relationship before you, you know, make it physical." His father said. Barry groaned into his hands as they slid from his hair to his face. He desperately wanted to open a book, pick a fictional land, and magically arrive there in that moment. He's not sure he's ever felt that much embarrassment before in his life. But his parents were just getting started. 

"That's the first time, you two kissed or anything, right? We don't need to have another 'talk' do we?" Nora asked, apprehensively. 

"N-no! No, no, no! We've never done anything before, like I told you guys, it just happened!" Barry exclaimed, hoping that would clear the air. 

"I'm just making sure Barry because Joe said she was on top of you! You know you can tell us if it's happened before. In fact you _have_ to tell us!" Nora added. 

"Mooom! It's the truth!" Barry was ready to storm out of there and go up to his room, but his father got the memo. 

"I believe him, Nora," Henry stated. And Nora sighed, it was a mixture of relief and frustration. 

"Well, okay then. Here's what needs to happen, you need to call Joe soon and apologize, and you need to clear the air about your relationship with Iris." She said. 

"I'll have to talk to her about it -" 

"No, you'll have to talk to Joe about it," His mom interrupted him. "if Joe is okay with it, I'm okay with it, but there's no kind of - sort of, you either have to be all in or all out. I want you and Iris to be happy and safe, and I don't want you two to rush into something and have it fall apart," As Nora was saying all this, Henry was looking more and more uncomfortable. She continued,

"Your dad and I work because we gave our relationship space and time to grow. You can't jump into something at your age and really expect it to work." 

"Well Nora, every situation is different," Henry mentioned, and Nora sent him a glare. 

"I'm not even sure how Francine would feel about all this, and her opinion matters as well," Nora went on, "you have to think carefully about all who's involved." She ended with. Barry nodded. Henry then spoke,

"Like your mother said, you should give Joe a call, and think about your relationship with Iris and where you want it to go, however, I will say, it's also up to you and Iris," 

Nora gave Henry a look that he ignored, and then smiled at Barry with a smile that he knew meant 'your father did something wrong and we need to talk'. 

"Barry, why don't you go to your room, and think about what you want to say, and then go ahead and call Mr. West. Your father and I have things to talk about. And no eavesdropping, go straight to your room!" Nora told him, and Barry simply nodded, he was still processing his mother's reaction and what all of that meant. 

***

_[later that evening the same day as the kiss (Thursday)]_

It was an hour later and Barry still hadn't called Iris' dad. First, it was because he instantly laid on his bed and ended up falling asleep for twenty minutes because he was mentally and emotionally spent. Then, it was him pacing around for a few minutes thinking about what he should say, then it was him almost calling Iris several times, but deciding to wait until after he talked to her father (which he would later regret), and finally it was because he was thinking about why his mother seemed so frightened by the idea of him and Iris dating. When Iris first arrived she was pushing for him to welcome her, and take her places, so what changed? He knew his mom liked her, so why the worry? It didn't quite add up to him. Finally, though, before dinner, he dialed their home phone and hoped that Iris wasn't anywhere near it because he might freak out and drop the call if she picked up. Thankfully it was her father's voice who said, 

"Hello?" 

"Hi sir, this is Barry Allen," Barry was upset that his voice broke. He cleared his throat. 

"Barry, you don't have to re-introduce yourself, what is it?" Her father sounded disinterested. He swallowed. 

"I-I just wanted to say sorry about what happened, and that you were not informed that I was going to be at your house. I only went there to tutor, I assure you, what happened was not planned, or ever done behind your back before." Barry waited for a reply and was greeted with silence. After a few moments where Barry was wondering if he should say goodbye, Joe replied. 

"I accept your apology, I know my daughter invited you over, but you could have kept your hands to yourself." 

"Yes sir, it will never happen again." 

"Of course, it won't, you still aren't welcome in my home," Joe said. Barry nodded ruefully, even though Joe couldn't see him. 

"I understand," He paused "is there anything I can do to make it up to you sir, to win back your respect?" Joe sighed.

"Barry, I know you must be a good young man. But, I can't agree with you dating my daughter right now. I may not know all the details, but I know Iris went through something last year, and I don't want her to go through anything again, especially so soon after moving here. I need you to promise me to keep it strictly as friends until we settle a bit more. Can you do that?" Now it was Barry's turn to sit in silence, he couldn't reply. _Could he do that?_ It was a good question. He wasn't sure he could, his lips still burned from the memory of her's on them, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He really liked her, a lot, _too much_ for him to even properly comprehend, so could he? 

He thought about his mom's reaction, and Joe's reaction, maybe this had to do with the misunderstanding? He also thought about how terrified Iris had looked at the party, how she wasn't ready then, what if they tried something and she realized she wasn't ready? What if he was also pushing her into something she wouldn't really be able to handle down the road? What if it was too soon? Also, Joe didn't seem to really like him at all. So most importantly, if he did this, wouldn't that mean he'd have Joe's respect? _'Til they settle' isn't forever, right?_ Barry thought. If he agreed to this, he would have a better chance of gaining ground with Joe. So he made the mistake,

"I can. I promise not to date Iris right now." Barry muttered. 

"Then you have my respect, son. Also, Iris doesn't need to know this. I don't think she'll understand." Joe added, and Barry shut his eyes. 

"Alright, but sir, you have to know I would never in any way hurt your daughter,"

"Okay Barry, I trust you. But it's best not to jump into something like that yet, you understand me, don't you?" Barry shook his head, but his words contradicted it, 

"I do." 

***

_[even later that evening, after he called Iris and the fight]_

Barry didn't want to call her at all. But it just so happened, that he literally could not fall asleep unless he at least tried to call to her. So he waited until it was pretty late and he expected her to be asleep and not pick it up, but she did pick up the call. And he had to tell her parts of the truth, that her father didn't like him, because how could he and make him promise something like that? And that his mom was all weird about it. He told her, and she took it as him saying he didn't want to be with her, and that's hen he knew he made a big mistake. He was trying to protect her heart, not break it. 

So he tried, he really tried to let her know that he did in fact, _want_ to be with her, but that it just wasn't possible _now_ and of course, because she's brilliant, she already picked up her father had something to do with it. He shouldn't have told he that he couldn't tell her everything, because he would. He would tell her every damn thing about himself if it would just make her smile. He wasn't allowed to tell her everything was the truth. He wished she would've let him finish though because he was about to say "I just need some time to win your dad over." But maybe that would've made the argument worse. He sighed, and messed up his hair. He knew he wouldn't really be getting any sleep that night. 

***

_[the next day (Friday) morning at breakfast]_

Barry was correct, he barely got any sleep and slumped over to their kitchen to make himself some cereal for breakfast. His mom came in to start making real breakfast and gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Barry," She said, nudging him, as he was lazily filling up his bowl with cereal. 

"Mmhm?" he murmured, then started pouring the milk. 

"Sorry if I seemed a little harsh yesterday. You know I want you both to be happy, right?" She said softly. Barry gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Sure mom, thanks." She didn't miss the slight sarcasm, and gave him a look. 

"You don't want bacon and scrambled eggs?" She asked, watching as he took a seat on one of the high chairs facing the kitchen counter, and started to eat his cereal. He shook his head. She started making the breakfast anyways. His father was probably already at work. 

"So, what did her dad say?" Nora asked timidly. 

"What you said, we shouldn't jump into it," Barry replied with his mouth half-full of cereal, earning another look from his mom. 

"That's just what's best for now," Nora said. Barry wasn't sure what compelled him to say it, but he found himself whispering,

"For who?" 

If she heard it, his mom pretended not to, because there was no response. Instead, she said something, that Barry found an interesting piece to the puzzle that was Iris' mom's relationship with his dad. 

"You won't always know the difference between close friendship and romantic feelings, Barry, I'm just watching out for you."

***

_[after homeroom when they made up (Friday)]_

"You shouldn't be late, friend!" Iris called out and walked away, and Barry had to will himself not to watch her leave. Why did she have to wear that dress today of all days? And tease him about their current status. Cisco came up beside him. 

"Uh, what was that all about?" Cisco asked, looking confused. Barry contemplated whether or not he should tell Cisco and Caitlin about the kiss, or just Cisco, and came to the conclusion he didn't want anymore outside input on it, so he figured it'll be their little secret. 

"Nothing," He replied, shrugging. Cisco didn't look convinced but decided to let it slide. He seemed to have something on his mind as well. 

"Hey man, do you think for lunch we could take a walk first, there's something I need to talk to you about." Barry raised his eyebrow at Cisco, whenever Cisco said that it meant, 'I want to say something to you that Caitlin cannot hear'. 

"Why not just tell me right now? I can't during lunch, I'm tutoring Iris." 

"I thought you were tutoring her after school? Okay, whatever so," Cisco started to say something several times and then stopped, "you know what, forget it!" Cisco said. 

"Nah, what is it? You can tell me." Barry said eagerly. 

"Okay but this has to stay between you and me." 

"Alright," Barry leaned in as Cisco said softly. 

"I think Caitlin likes me!" Barry tried, he really tried, but he was grateful for his friend because he busted out laughing, full on - hands on his side, laughing. Cisco looked annoyed. 

"What's so funny?!" He asked. 

"Dude, this is a surprise to you? I think she's liked you for a long time. Always picked you to do experiments on and stuff, which I am eternally grateful for, by the way." Barry mentioned still laughing here and there. He continued, 

"Also, I don't see the problem here, you like her too, right?" 

"I think so," Cisco mumbled. And Barry rolled his eyes. 

"Remember the day you almost went bowling with me and Iris, you basically admitted you liked her!" Barry reminded him. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I don't think the two of us would work." 

"Why not?" Barry asked, starting to feel uncomfortable at the topic of two people liking each other, but not being able to be together; it hit a little too close to home. 

"Because she's all uptight, and I'm, well, I'm me! And we've been friends for so long, what if we don't work out, and we never recover from that? I don't want to lose her friendship, I mean, I don't know that many future biologists in the world!" Cisco said.

"I don't know what to say, man, other than you like her. You have to decide if your friendship is worth more to you than your feelings for her, I guess." Barry stated, with a shrug. Cisco took in what Barry said, and nodded. 

"Thanks man," Cisco said, and they hugged it out. Barry felt a little guilty for not sharing his own 'love complications' with Iris, with Cisco, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Maybe later he would be able to tell Cisco everything, but for now, he was just wanted to keep it to himself. 

***

_[following Tuesday afternoon]_

Today was the day that Iris would be leaving. 

That's how Barry memorized this day, she would only be gone a bit over Thanksgiving and be back on Sunday, but it still felt significant somehow. He gave her a hug that day after school ended because he knew he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. The hug lasted for quite a while, he loved the feeling of her body next to his, wrapping her in his arms. They always felt so empty when she would untangle herself from his long limbs. She surprised him, though, by giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he knew he was completely red. He also instinctively looked left and right to make sure no one saw, even though he didn't really care. 

Currently in his room, Barry decided that during this Thanksgiving, he was going to try to get some answers. He needed to know why his mom and Iris' dad were so against them starting a relationship, especially since it seemed to him like his father was perfectly fine with it. In fact, since the kiss sit-down and their argument happened, his parents have been giving each other "space", as Barry called it, where they rarely acknowledged each other and went their own way about the house. There was some good news that came out of these past few days, though, and it was that his mom got a job. 

Nora Allen has sacrificed a lot for Barry, and he knows it. So when his mom told them the previous evening over dinner that she had been secretly applying to a Private Investigation (PI) company and she recently got accepted, he was really happy for her. She could go help save the world now, like his father. He hoped to continue their legacy and use forensic science (what he knew and loved) to help people. This also meant, however, that she was very busy, re-learning some things, and planning for work which she'd be starting after Thanksgiving, which added to the amount of "space" she would give his dad. They hadn't so much as seen each other all of the past two days except for dinner. It didn't bother Barry too much, but he was just tired of being kept in the dark about whatever it all was that was still driving them, he wanted to know. And in a way, he felt like he deserved to know, because it's not just their problem anymore, it was impacting his relationship with the most amazing girl in the world. 

He heard a knock on his door and told them they could come in. He was slumped on his bed, spending his time to think. 

"Hey son," His father said, entering in. "Barry, goodness, this room is a mess!" He wasn't sure if his dad was upset or proud. Barry assumed the latter, and smiled. 

"Working on it." He informed, which was only half a lie, he did attempt to clean his room, thirty minutes ago. 

"Alright, just don't let your mom see this." He said, laughing. Barry nodded. He took a seat on the edge of Barry's bed and continued, "I wanted to let you know that your mom and I are considering inviting Joe for Thanksgiving." 

"Considering?" Barry asked. 

"It's up to you. If you don't feel comfortable with it, we don't have to. We're not even sure he'd agree anyways." 

"I'm cool with it." Barry said. He really was. After all, he did as Joe asked and put off dating his daughter. Might as well try to get to know him. 

"Really? It's okay if you're not okay with it." His father said. 

"I'm really okay with it, dad." Barry laughed. Henry nodded. 

"Okay then, I'm going to -" 

"Dad, are _you_ okay with it?" He hoped his father wouldn't take it the wrong way. He was asking sincerely. His father dropped his head for a moment, and really thought about it. He opened his mouth once or twice before he smiled grimly and shook his head. 

"It's not that I'm not okay with it. It's just that, in the past they, Joe _and_ Francine used to come do Thanksgiving with us, and family, and I don't want to let things slip like I did that dinner." His father answered honestly. Barry nodded. 

"So," Barry tried to say casually, "you and Iris' mom were pretty close?" Henry nodded. 

"We were indeed, quite close Fran and I," He shook his head again as if reminiscing. 

"How close?" Barry asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. And as if awoken from a slumber, Henry stood up, and then laughed. 

"Typical friend close, Barry. I should leave you to clean the room. I'll let your mom know you're fine with it." Henry then left. Barry took a deep breath. His dad was still hiding something, if they were just typical friend close, why on earth did his mom make that statement over breakfast last week? Why didn't he want to discuss it further? It made no sense. Something was missing. He was going to find out what. 

***

_[Wednesday]_

It was the day before Thanksgiving, in the evening, and Barry was pacing in his room wondering if he should give Iris a call. Surprisingly, his parents told him, that Joe agreed to come and join them for Thanksgiving. Barry wondered a little bit if that had to do with his promise, but he was glad regardless. He instantly thought of her, and wanted to share the news. 

Since Iris left, Barry hasn't spoken to her once. He wanted to give her some time with her family, and didn't know exactly when he should call, or even if she should call at all. Did her whole, 'don't forget to call' request, apply when she's out of town? He wasn't sure, but he really wanted to find out. And apart from Joe, one of his aunts, her husband, and their kids would be coming for Thanksgiving and he knew that he probably wouldn't have time during the day, and he'd go right to sleep at night. 

The Allens weren't super close with their extended family but they would always come for holidays. Most of them lived across the country, so traveling made it really difficult. Christmas was the only time the majority of his extended family bothered to come because they liked Central City during the winter. So, it was nice to have his cousins over, especially since they too loved science, and he could wow them with his knowledge. That also meant though that this was literally the only time that he would have to himself. For the entire day he had been helping his mom prepare for Thanksgiving dinner, and also using any extra time he had to try to plan for the Science Fair. Tomorrow would be filled with family, sports games that he only half enjoyed watching, and his cousins. The weekend would be filled with more family time, and cleaning out the fridge, and he really had to get started on his homework. 

So if he didn't call her now, he probably wouldn't be able to. And how would he tell her she was who he was thankful for? That he was thankful that they moved next door to him? 

He caved and reached for his phone, and called. 

"Hey, Iris!" He said eagerly. 

"Hey, this is Jason, Iris' ex," Barry's felt himself going numb, his mouth dropped open. He could hear in the distance,

"Jason, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my phone! Give it to me now! Jason!" He heard some muffled laughter and then grabbing sounds, before he heard only Iris' voice. 

"Barry, I am _so_ sorry. Jason is a prick!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Barry heard the male's voice pretty close to Iris, too close to Iris. 

"Again, I'm so sorry Barry. Can I call you back when I have some peace and quiet? I'll explain everything." 

"Yeah - yeah! Don't worry about it, take your time, have fun!" Barry replied, and then she apologized again before dropping the phone. 

Barry shut his eyes and dropped right down on his bed, landing face first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Barry! Lmao! Jason is like that...I promise the next chapter will be a bit less angsty and more entertaining, Jason Mathews will be formally introduced. ;) And Iris tries to get answers from her mom.


	12. First "Boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cursing than usual in this chapter; brought to you by Jason.

_[Tuesday evening after she arrived]_

When she got over the initial shock that he was in her house, after hanging out with Wally for a while, she pulled Jason aside and asked him what on earth he was doing in her house. 

He then explained that when she left with her dad, he heard about it from Brooke (the one friend Iris later had) and he had come to her house explaining who he was to her mom, to find out if she left because of him. He ended up bonding with her mom, and he came over regularly to hang out with Wally to be a “good older brother role model” Iris cracked up laughing at that one. Her mom mentioned to him she was coming home for Thanksgiving, and he asked if he could join in. Iris couldn’t believe it. She was already planning to have a long talk with her mom about him. She just decided to wait until after the Thanksgiving festivities when they would have some time to themselves. Apparently, a couple of her mom’s friends from the hospital would be coming as well. 

When Iris asked him why he bothered looking for her at all, he replied, 

“I didn’t want to be the reason you left, Coast is your home, you know? You got family here and everything. I wouldn’t do you like that.” 

“And yet you let people think those false things about me?” She asked him, her arms crossed. 

“I know I was an asshole back then, it made me look cool in front of my friends. I didn’t really know how it hurt you.” 

“Didn’t know, or didn’t care?” 

“Come on Iris, you know I liked you, like really liked you.” Jason took a step closer to her, and she took a step back. 

“Well, moving helped me a lot, because I realized that I didn’t really like you,” Iris said honestly, watching his face drop. His eyebrows knitted in confusion,

“For real? You didn’t feel nothing? I mean when we were in my car, though...” He trailed off, an eyebrow raised, and Iris smacked him. 

“You haven’t changed a bit! Still an asshole.” She shook her head, her cursing increased every time she was around him. Both because he cursed and because he deserved to be cursed at. 

“Just let me prove to you this weekend I’ve changed, fu-I mean, dang it, I’ll even stop cursing so much!” Iris involuntarily laughed at his response.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Jason. You don’t have to change for me. You know you’re kinda funny.” She gave him a sly smile. And he returned it. 

“I’ll be funnier, then. I’ll be the funniest, give me a chance?” 

“If by ‘give you a chance’ you mean not tear you apart for what you put me through? Then sure, I mean Mom and Wally like you, so I might as well,” She watched as his grin widen, and sighed, “ _try_ ”. 

***  
_[Right before where we left off]_

That was yesterday. But bright and early on Wednesday morning Jason was at their door knocking eagerly. He spent the whole day talking and talking, and talking. The truth was, Iris saw him as a kind of silly immature friend, that you played with, but that was it. She watched him, and his mannerisms, and shook her head to herself wondering how she ever saw him that way. He was such a kid. 

Just a few minutes before Barry called, he was desperately trying to add random spices to the macaroni pasta she was cooking. 

“Jason! Stop it! I’m gonna add that shi-, stuff after the pasta is cooked. Why are you like this?” She asked, snatching the pepper from his hands. Jason laughed, and picked up the paprika, 

“Come on, maybe it’ll add some more flavor, I mean you can add salt while it’s cooking right?” He asked, he was hovering over her, way too close to her personal space. She shoved him away. 

“Ugh, but I wanna save these spices, okay? Now be a good boy, and go watch something on TV or play with Wally. Wally’s really the only reason why I’m not shoving you out the door.” 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I caught you looking at me when you thought I wouldn’t see.” He said smirking. Iris pretended to be thinking.

“Hmm, yeah, maybe last fucking year!” Iris yelled in his face, and he laughed and shook his head. 

“You’re cursing more than me! Damn, I feel proud,” He said, smirking. Iris rolled her eyes again, she worried for her eyesight around him because he made her roll her eyes way too often. 

“You are too much. You know I am not looking at you like that anymore, right?” 

“Nah, I caught you earlier,” He said proudly, nodding to himself, she looked appalled. 

“When?! Give me an exact time.” 

“I mean, you can’t expect me to give you an _exact_ time I’m not a fucking genius.” 

“Right, yet you act like you know it all.” Iris had to try hard not to roll her eyes again. He chuckled. 

“You used to kinda like that.”

“I used to kinda be stupid,” Iris told him, point blank. That was when Iris heard her phone ringing from the living room where she had been charging it. She gave Jason a warning look. Many times earlier she had seen him playing with her phone. 

“Jason, you better not think about it!” She told him, when she saw him move slightly. He then sprinted to the living room, Iris sighed in frustration, and then ran after him. 

“Hey, this is Jason, Iris’ ex,” She heard him say and jumped on him, making him laugh, as he held the phone higher. 

“Jason, I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my phone!” She complained as she continued to fight him for the phone. When she finally got it, she gave him a hard shove. 

“Barry, I am _so_ sorry! Jason is a prick!” She apologized. She ignored Jason’s outburst, and told Barry she would call him back, sending daggers to Jason when she said “peace and quiet” as Jason was cracking up in the background. She then sent him the middle finger, and he showed mock-shock and shook his head. She was grateful Barry didn’t seem too upset. She’d call him after she was done cooking, and Jason was gone. 

Iris dropped the call and glared at Jason. 

“What are you trying to do?” She asked in frustration. 

“Nothin’ I just thought this new guy should know he’s not the only one.” Jason shrugged. Iris rolled her eyes at him. They hadn't talked about Barry yet, so she was surprised he knew that he was her ‘new guy’ as he put it. However, the heart next to Barry’s name on her phone might've given it away. 

“He _is_ the only one, Jason.” She retorted, and walked back to where she was making macaroni and cheese, her macaroni was boiling over, so she hurriedly grabbed a mitten and nodded to Jason who had followed her, to grab the strainer, he did so, and she strained it. Her mom was out doing some last minute shopping. As tradition, because her mom would be doing a majority of the Thanksgiving cooking tomorrow morning, Iris, was pre-preparing some mac and cheese which they’d also be eating for dinner that night.

It was almost dinner time, a day before Thanksgiving, and Jason was already on Iris’ last nerve. 

She really hoped after the long day she was having, after Thanksgiving, her mom would stop letting this fool come over. She knew that Saturday especially she was planning on having some real talk with her mom, since it would be her last day there. 

At the moment, though, she placed the strained pasta back in the pot and gave Jason instructions, so she didn't have to do everything alone. Twenty or so minutes later it was done, and they just had to bake it for the top crisp. Iris told Jason to check on Wally and let him know dinner would be ready in five to ten minutes. He did so and gave Iris a look as he walked back. 

“What? Everything good with Wally?” She asked, washing her hands and drying them on a kitchen towel. 

“Yeah, everything's fine, he’s playing some Nintendo game.” Jason shrugged. 

“Then, what?” 

“Who is this Barry guy anyways?” He asked, scratching his elbow. Something he did when he was nervous. Iris chuckled. 

“None of your damn business, that's who he is.” She replied and Jason shook his head. 

“No, Iris I’m serious, you two close?” 

“Yeah, we’re pretty close.” She leaned against the counter. Jason made a face, Iris sighed. “Jason, you don't get to be jealous. You had your chance and you blew it. You know you never even asked me to be your girlfriend?” 

“You never gave me the chance though -"

“Right, months after we started ‘dating’,” she used air quotes, “you would’ve asked me? That's dumb. And like I said before, I didn't _really_ like you like that. It would’ve ended anyway.” 

“Even if I wasn't such a dick?” The sincerity in his blue eyes made Iris think hard. She thought about how she felt on her best days with Jason, and how she felt every day with Barry, and she just knew. 

“Yeah,” she answered honestly, nodding as she realized it herself. 

“Damn,” Jason sighed. “you must really like this lucky son of a gun,” Jason said giving her a small smile, seemingly admitting defeat. Iris smiled back at him. 

“I really do.” 

***

Her mom came back soon after they started eating, and joined them. Iris could see why Jason was allowed to come over, in front of her mom he was a total gentleman, he even sat up straighter. She dramatically rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh when he explained to her mom how he helped to make the dish. He was always a good talker, convincing everyone of anything, well except her of course. That said, he did kind of convince her that he was a little bit changed, the Jason of before wouldn't have backed down about her liking someone else, his pride would've been wounded. She wondered a little if it was an act, but she doubted it, he seemed genuine. She appreciated that. All she could really think about, though, throughout the dinner, was how her mom and Wally would love Barry and how much fun it would've been if he could've been there. As soon as dinner was over, and Iris could happily say goodbye to Jason, she told her mom she'd like to turn in a bit early tonight, and it wasn't a lie. Yesterday with the excitement of being home, she stayed up playing games and watching a family movie with her mom and Wally. Tonight, though, she wanted to go to bed and cuddle up with her old stuffed animals, and possible a book, oh, and to call Barry of course. 

As soon as she got in her room, she pulled out her phone and jumped on her bed. Pulling her stuffed bear to her, she called Barry, he picked up on the second ring, 

"Hey, Barry!" She smiled. 

"Hey," Barry dragged along the 'hey', "So how's it been so far, in Coast? You know you can tell me anything. I mean - if you _want to_. You definitely don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to." Iris laughed, it came so easily with him, he was so adorkable. 

"It's been alright. Sorry about earlier, though, dealing with Jason has been the only crazy thing about it. But, yeah, it's been nice, good to be home." 

"That's great!" He sounded happy for her, but there was a hint of something else in his tone, he continued, 

"I remember you said you left Coast for a reason, was it because of him?" Iris didn't need to ask who 'him' was. She took a deep breath and smiled, it was time to tell Barry. 

"Yes, and no. It wasn't because of _him_ like he did something to drive me off, but when I was with him, we weren't official or anything, but kinda acted like it, there were a group of girls - led by his ex - who were purposefully making my life a living hell. They were treating me horribly, and it just got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and broke up with him, but that barely changed anything and left a sour taste in my mouth for this city. So, I wanted to escape Coast, because I never really ever _fit_ here, and being with him just made it worse and threw it in my face." She went on,

"That night at the party, the way I saw everyone looking at me - us, with shock and confusion, reminded me of when Jason first kissed me in front of people at school. It scared me because the drama that was started here, I didn't want to start there, and that's why I left the party. But I realize now that you're all so different there, and that Central City really feels like home to me." 

After a beat Barry replied, 

"I'm really sorry you went through all of that, but I'm glad Central City is home for you, it feels right with you here. Honestly, before you came I always felt like something was missing in Central, and then you showed up, and now it feels complete." Iris laughed.

"Smooth one," She giggled. 

"It's true! I'm thankful for you." He said, and she smiled. 

"I'm thankful for you too." 

There was a comfortable silence between them, where Iris was contemplating telling him more when he said, 

"Your dad's coming for Thanksgiving."

"Oh? That's good! I was afraid that he wouldn't agree." Iris admitted, twirling a curl around her finger. 

"I wasn't sure either, glad he did though, it's gonna be good." 

"Mmhm, Barry..." 

"Yeah?"

"Just know, you don't have anything to worry about, like with Jason. I'm not even remotely interested in him anymore." 

"That's good to know," he sounded happy and relieved. 

"I really wish you could meet my mother and brother. I'm thinking of asking her to come to Central for Christmas." 

"That would be amazing, Iris." 

"Wouldn't it? But I don't know, we'll see, it depends on her, I don't want to push her to do something she's not ready to do, like see my dad." 

"Yeah," Barry commented. 

"Have you talked to your parents about the misunderstanding yet?" 

"Not yet, but my dad mentioned your mom and him being really close, and he seemed to be hiding something, I don't know what. I'm planning on finding out more tomorrow." 

"Thanksgiving day, are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I could ask him while we move around furniture for guests in the morning." 

"Well, okay, if you want to and have the time. I'm going to ask my mom on Saturday. We'll have lots of time to talk then." 

"What if we find out something we can't let the other know?" Barry asked. 

"So, more secrets, huh?" Iris tried but couldn't keep the slight annoyance from her voice. Barry must have caught on her tone, because he sighed. 

"I don't like keeping things from you, at all. But I can't tell someone else's secret." 

"Fine, if we are specifically told to keep it to ourselves, then we do. Otherwise, we share so we can get to the bottom of this." 

"Okay." 

***

Iris was glad she was able to talk to Barry that night because Thanksgiving day was hectic and there was no time. She helped her mom get the turkey ready, and then Jason came over to help as well, which inevitably slowed things down, but it was fun. It was lighter now that they settled the past, and Iris ended up really enjoying herself. They blasted music out in the living room and had a couple of impromptu dance sessions, which reminded Iris that Wally could dance really well for his age. It was a good time despite how quickly they had to prepare the dessert and make sure the house was absolutely spotless before the guests arrived, well the other guests. And when they arrived, it was another reason Iris was glad she came home for Thanksgiving, because she was enveloped in hugs by all her mom's co-workers and friends and she realized that she missed hearing their stories and knowing what was going on in the hospital. When she left it was as if she forgot the good parts of Coast City, the little glimpses of sunshine. 

Thanksgiving dinner was exciting and filled with stories and laughter. They asked Iris about Central City and whether or not it was as beautiful as people say it is, and she confirmed that it indeed was. She explained that it was a mix between a City and a town, and that people were really friendly. She explained that she went camping for the first time in a long time, and showed some pictures on her phone. Everyone 'oohed and awwed' at them. There was also an abundance of food because everyone invited brought a dish, so overall it was one of the best Thanksgivings Iris ever had. Especially because she got to be with her other family, her mom, and brother, her mom's friends, and even Jason who was in some ways her only friend in Coast. They toasted to what they were thankful for, and when it finally came to Iris' turn, the last one, she said, 

"I'm thankful for all of you, for welcoming me back to Coast of course, but this year, I have to say I'm thankful for Central City and how it quickly felt like a second home. I'm thankful for the people I met there, one in particular," 

"Oooh, Francine, Iris met a boy!" Sharon, one of her mom's closest friends and co-worker, cooed. 

"Come on now, let her finish," Francine said, smiling. Iris laughed nervously and continued, 

"I did meet someone, and I'm really thankful for him, and my friends in those camping pictures who've welcomed me and made me feel loved. So, to all the people in my life!" She raised her glass of grape juice and everyone cheered and clinked glasses. 

When everyone else left and they were clearing the dishes and packing away everything, Jason surprised Iris by saying, 

"I've always want to see Central City," He murmured it, like it was a long-lost dream of his. 

"Why not, right? It's a great place." Iris said, picking up a pie dish. 

"You wouldn't feel weird or it wouldn't be weird, if I visited you there?" He asked, holding three plates in his hand. 

"Don't drop those!" Iris warned as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. When they got there she continued, 

"I wouldn't mind. I'm still figuring out where stuff is around there, though, so don't expect me to be a bomb tour guide." She joked, laughing. Jason grinned.

"Alright, no problem." 

"It'll be a little awkward, introducing you to Barry, though." Iris mused as she set the dish in the sink. Jason set the plates down slowly, and then they both went back for more. Francine was tucking Wally in for the night because they ended quite late, it was going to be midnight soon, good thing Jason could drive, but Francine was willing anyways. 

"Yeah, I'm not really sure I'd want to meet him," Jason admitted with a short laugh. 

"You'd have to if you wanna hang out with me." 

"So what you two are inseparable or something?" He joked. 

"I'm not going to just hang out with you without showing you to my friends, that'll be weird." 

"I'll meet your friends, just not him." He smiled. Iris gave him a glare. 

" _Jason_." 

"What?" 

"You know what, stop being silly. I thought you understood." 

"I do understand." 

"Okay, then what do you understand?" 

"That you like a guy named _Barry_ , which I'm cool with, and that I still like you." He stated. Iris sighed with frustration, all her hopes of Jason being a friend flying out the door. She didn't even like the tone in which he used to say Barry's name. She was tired. 

"Jason, I can finish cleaning this stuff up myself. I need you to go." She stated. He looked hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't keep explaining to him that she'd never like him, it was surprising to her, and she didn't understand it herself. This Jason, the Jason who obviously cared about her, and wasn't playing around, that was the Jason she wanted a year ago, but something inside her just knew that that wasn't going to be enough. She didn't know why, but with Barry she felt it would be enough. In a way, it scared her because she wasn't sure she'd ever feel this way about anyone else. What she felt with Barry, what she tasted from his lips, was more than she could want and all she ever needed, and that was a scary thought because she was so young, and they were so young, and was that even possible? 

He still hadn't moved. 

"Jason, I thought you changed, but it seems your pride still has the better of you. I hope you understand this, I will _never_ like you!" 

"I'm not being prideful Iris, I actually care about you. Since you've left, you've been the only person on my mind, and it's frustrating for me too!" He retorted. 

"Why is all this yelling going on in here?" Francine interrupted Iris' response and said, walking up to the table. Iris sighed and picked up a couple more plates. 

"Mom, I think Jason should go home." 

"I'm leaving, sorry I asked to come, I'll leave you to your prince charming." Jason said bitterly, and Iris shut her eyes and bit her lip in order to keep from yelling at him. In a few minutes their front door opened and closed and Francine looked at her daughter, her eyes filled with concern. 

"Iris, what happened?" She asked. Iris set the plates on the table, and went to her mom, wrapping her arms around her mom's waist, Francine held her daughter tightly and kissed her forehead. Iris was soon crying and Francine gently led her to the couch. As they sat, she wiped her tears from Iris' face, concern still etched on her features. 

"I don't - know - how to make him understand." She cried onto Francine's shoulder and Francine stroked her hair softly. 

"Breath, breath." She comforted. 

"I thought he understood, I don't like him anymore." She stated. 

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't know he'd be like that, he's not welcome here anymore."

"No, he can come, what about Wally?" Iris mentioned. 

"Wally will forget about him if he stops coming for a while, you know your brother only cares about the here and the now. Also, if he knew he was hurting his sister, he'd kick him out himself." Iris smiled. Francine went on, 

"So what happened, and what's going on? You like someone new, he doesn't want to hear it?" She guessed. Iris nodded. 

"That boy! I thought he was a bit too 'perfect'. Someone trying to play a part is always hiding something about themselves. I was hoping, though, that two could reconcile. Not get back together, but fix whatever was left unsaid." 

"In a way we did," Iris said. "But he doesn't seem to want to let me go." 

"And you can't handle that."

"I can't. I really want us to be friends. We can't be friends if he has feelings for me, it's not fair to him." 

"Iris, you can be friends with someone who has feelings for you, while you don't feel the same. The problem is he's being selfish, he doesn't have your best interest in heart if he's not willing to try to move on. More importantly, if he doesn't want to accept you have feelings for someone else." Iris nodded, wiping away her last tear. 

"Do you have experience being friends with someone you have feelings for, mom?" It was a bold move, but Iris took the risk. He mom gave her a confused look, and then understanding dawned on her face. She paused for a minute before chuckling and shaking her head. 

"Let's save all that for tomorrow morning, okay?" She said, and Iris agreed leaning her head on her mom's shoulder. 

***

The next morning, Iris woke early willingly on a Saturday morning (which was very rare) and made coffee. She then proceeded to enter her mom's room with two cups, some left over dessert, and a food tray. She paused at the door, and smiled smugly to herself. 

"Good morning!" She said loudly as she entered, making her way to the bed. Francine, who was a bit of a light sleeper, shot up and scowled at Iris. 

"Iris _Ann_ West!" She scolded. 

"Sorry mom, but I brought coffee." She offered the cup, and Francine yawned as she grabbed for it. 

"That doesn't make it right, Iris! What time is it?" She checked her phone on her nightstand and groaned. 

"Iris! If you were living here I'd ground you for this!" 

Iris tried not to laugh, she used to wake her mom up early when she was younger by jumping in bed with her in the mornings, and Francine would threaten to take her toys away, ground her, or punish her in some way, but it turns out the sleep was talking because she never did. Iris felt a little guilty about it this morning, but she needed to have this time before Wally woke up, and she was afraid her mom would keep pushing the conversation off. And it reminded her of the old days. 

After setting the tray down on the other nightstand, she crawled into bed next to her mother and hugged her. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Remember I won't be here for long so you should be happy. I hate being up this early too, you know." Iris mentioned, pouting towards the end. Francine gave her a uncaring look, and sipped at her coffee. 

"Hmm, at least you made this right." She murmured, and set it by the nightstand.

"I learned from the best!" Iris grinned, and Francine let out a small smile. 

"Okay, since you want to have a real talk this morning, let me finish this coffee before we start on the serious stuff." She picked it back up and took another longer sip. Then continued, 

"First, tell me who this crush is, because I never really got to know." 

Suddenly Iris became a little shy, and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She smiled. 

"Barry Allen." 

Francine almost spit out her coffee. 

"Barry Allen?! Barry Allen like the Allen's child?" 

"Yes, mom. Barry Allen, why is that so surprising?" Iris asked, offended. 

"I mean, it's wonderful that you like him. But don't blame me for being a little taken aback, I mean I remember hearing about him as a kid, all science and studying, and then I remember you as a kid, all talking and playing." Francine laughed at Iris' frown. 

"Hey! I was interested in science and studying, well kind of, okay not really." Iris and Francine started laughing, and didn't stop for a little while. 

"You were a brilliant child, just not at all like Barry, but that's lovely. I'm happy for you, dear." Francine said smiling. Then she got somber. "That must be why you want to know everything, you and Barry want to clear the past?" Francine asked. 

"Well, we don't really know of clearing the past, we just want to know what happened with you guys. Why there was that misunderstanding with Dad and Mr. Allen about you leaving, and then the misunderstanding about you and Mr. Allen." 

"I don't know, it's a long story." Francine took a long sip of coffee. Iris sighed. 

"Mom, I'm not leaving until you tell me _everything_." Iris said firmly. Francine looked at her and smirked. 

"Well then maybe I won't tell you anything so you can stay forever." She said, and Iris rolled her eyes. 

"Mom, I'm serious. When I called that day you told me over Thanksgiving you would explain it all to me! And now I'm asking, please just tell me!" Iris was getting frustrated with all the stalling. Why wouldn't her mom just tell her?

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you everything. You need to keep this to yourself though because this is my side of the story, and I can't speak for everybody." Francine said, firmly. Iris was disappointed she wouldn't be able to share this with Barry, but nodded. Francine continued, 

"After the dinner date and everything blew up in our faces, Nora and your father weren't happy with how close Henry and I seemed. We were just acting like we usually acted, as friends, and we were confused. However, we must've seemed like more because Nora told Henry that she thought he was falling in love with me." 

Iris gasped. Francine nodded. 

"Henry and I were very close. We were basically best friends, but we weren't anything more than that. Sometimes, close relationships aren't meant to be anything other than friendship, and that's what we had. But it's hard sometimes to understand that.

I was in love with your father, head over heels, and Henry was just a listening ear at the hospital and a confidant. I think I was the same for him. I mean we weren't perfect, sometimes I would complain about your dad - which I deeply regret - and sometimes he would do the same about Nora, and that wasn't right. But we never remotely saw each other as anything other than friends." Francine explained. 

"But, Dad and Mrs. Allen didn't believe it?" Iris asked. 

"Yep. You see, my mistake was that I sometimes didn't talk to your father enough. He wanted to move to Coast City for the opportunity, and at first, I wasn't for it at all. I felt like I was being ripped away from the hospital I grew close to, and the people I cared about, Henry included. You dad and I fought about it, but eventually, it was settled we were going, he had already signed up for it without discussing with me. But then I got on board and was excited about it. When we got here I fell in love with it, and the beach, and I didn't want to leave. Your dad wanted to come back after two years, but I didn't. We fought and fought, and eventually I won that one. Henry was on your dad's side with that one until I said I was never consulted that that was the plan. It was a bit of a mess." Francine shook her head. Iris took her mom's hand. 

"Yeah, when we first got there he mentioned something like that to dad." 

Francine turned to Iris shocked, and Iris nodded. 

"Dad didn't go back there since, but Barry says he's going for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, okay." Francine said absentmindedly.

"So what's the real misunderstanding about you and Mr. Allen? They didn't think you two - you know -right?" Iris asked worriedly. 

"They sure did. Well, I don't know about Nora, I feel as though Nora was more concerned about the amount of Henry's time and attention I was getting, and I don't blame her. Your father on the other hand. And you know I love him, but once he thinks something is, it's really hard to convince him otherwise." Francine stated. Iris nodded. She went on, 

"He can be damn stubborn sometimes, and in this case it wasn't something to be stubborn about."

"Dad didn't!" Iris covered her mouth with her hand. 

"He thought Henry and I were having an affair." Francine admitted, and Iris then covered her face with her hand. 

"No!" She cried, trying to control her emotions, it all made sense now, the arguments, her father sleeping on the couch. She couldn't fathom what her mother must have felt. 

"Did he ever change his mind? Does he still think that today?!" Iris was already planning exactly what to say to her dad about this. 

"I'm not sure. I'd hope he's seen the truth. He really only thought so because after that 'date night' Nora told Henry he's too close to me, and he said he'd have to slowly stop talking to me in order to work on his marriage pretty much. I cried about it, and that's when he accused me. So, I decided to just yank the cord, and we haven't spoken since." 

Iris was completely stunned. 

"You and Mr. Allen, haven't spoken since all those years ago?!" Iris now understood why her mom was hesitant in sharing this information, there was too much being placed on Iris' mind than she could currently process. 

"We had one last call, and I just said we might as well stop talking. I thought it would help things, but it didn't. Just gave me two heartaches." Iris didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around her mom, the two of them hugged for a long time. 

***

"Okay, silly picture now!" Francine set the timer, and then ran over to Iris and Wally who were waiting for her in front of the camera. After a few seconds of holding silly faces the flash went off and they all ran to look at the pictures. Francine had tears in her eyes, and so did Iris. She was going to miss them so much! The rest of her Saturday afternoon was spent playing board games with Wally and making brownies, which she missed oh so much! And then devouring said brownies, while watching movies. It was so much fun and she wished she could have her family back. Knowing her mom's whole side of the story, made her want to talk to her father and find out his, she was disappointed in him, for sure, but she wanted to know what made him come to this conclusion. She also couldn't wait to see a certain someone, but didn't know how to deal with not being able to share this information with him. This was definitely going down as one of her craziest Thanksgivings yet. 

And for someone who wanted to know everything and get to the bottom of it, she didn't know what to do with her new found information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Francine's side is revealed. In a couple of chapters, there will be a special chapter called 'Flashback' (not a first), and it will be in third person with no pov, and tell everything that went down.


	13. First Reunion

_[Thanksgiving day at the Allen's residence]_

Barry sat at the edge of the couch that his father, Joe, and his Uncle were also on, and tried to act like he was agreeing with them that 'the game' was the most interesting thing in the world. When in reality, as they were yelling at players and incredibly invested in who had the ball, Barry was thinking about the conversation he had with Iris the day before. He _had_ been agonizing over the fact that some guy 'Jason' was with her up until she called. While the call reassured him a little, it still made him anxious for her return. Especially since she opened up about why she was hesitating before, and he was starting to consider going against Joe and telling her why he was now the one hesitating. The call also reminded him of the urgency of their 'mission' and yet as determined as he was earlier to get things out of his parents, he still wasn't able to. He tried this morning with his father, but his father kept deflecting his questions, and told him eventually at one point to just leave the past in the past. This frustrated Barry to no end, if nothing serious happened, why wouldn't his parents just let him know exactly what happened? Did they do something wrong? 

One good thing of the day, so far, was that Joe was really comfortable in their house. The first ten minutes after he arrived were a bit awkward of course, Joe barely said anything and mentioned he wasn't sure what to bring so he just brought wine. Barry's mom showed extra excitement at the choice, and Henry kept saying "Thanks a lot!" but after they started to settle, Joe was himself. The game being on probably helped with that and Barry was glad. The last thing he needed was for Joe to have even more reason to prevent him and Iris from being together. He wrung his hands together and took a deep breath, his plan was to get on Joe's good side by asking him some questions and see if he could find out something that he and Joe could connect on. 

It wasn't until half time when they were somehow left alone on the couch, that Barry dared to approach a subject. 

"Uh, Sir, what do you think of the particle accelerator that Harrison Wells is building? I think it could do wonders for the police force and how to find the perpetrators of crimes!" Joe seemed taken aback at the off topic conversation, but he chuckled at Barry. 

"Okay Barry, I know you're into that stuff, but is this really the time or place?" He asked, humor in his tone. 

"Well - I, I just thought it'd be cool to hear your view, I'm thinking of working with the police in the future - if possible! And I'm also doing a science project that involves the accelerator, and I'm curious -" 

"Alright then," Joe put up his hands in defeat, "You're sure you want to know what I think about it?" 

"Yeah." Barry nodded attentively. 

"I think it's a waste of the public's money and that Harrison Wells has something up his sleeve. I can't trust that once we turn this thing on, all the world's problems are solved. Just liked that." Joe snaps to add emphasis. Barry nods, but involuntarily a frown and confusion appears on his face. 

"May I ask, why?" Barry replied. 

"Barry look, someone that successful and that rich, doesn't do anything for 'the greater good' they always have an agenda, I've been in the force long enough to know that. I want you to know it too, when the wrong people have power, they can make bad decisions that affect the world for their own selfish gain. Harrison Wells may be a genius, but he's been checked up by us police a couple of times for over using city resources, and not informing the general public about the 'undercover' experiments he's got going on. My point being, he's not trustworthy." 

Barry struggled to grasp what Joe was saying, could the accelerator have negative effects? Well, his science project was going to be something like a mini accelerator, so he could test and see for himself. It didn't really make sense to him though that Harrison Wells could do anything _intentionally_ to mess with Central City. He has in some ways built the city up himself, correcting building, paving new streets, his team creating gadgets that have even helped the police force, so why was Joe so concerned? Joe must've caught on with his internal struggle, because he continued, 

"All that said, I still think that it's a good opportunity to improve the city, I just think putting one's trust entirely in a person, especially one like that, is not wise." Barry nodded in agreement and gave Joe a tight-lipped smile. "So, you want to join the police force in the future, as a CSI?" Joe asked, continuing the conversation, and then Barry actually smiled. He managed to get a conversation going, and he wasn't about to abandon it. 

"Yeah, I am!" 

***

The game was long forgotten and Joe and Barry had moved to the dining room which was empty, not yet set up, while Joe explained some cases to Barry to test his ability to analyze things. They also had a number of items spread out on the table to use as props, like salt and pepper shakers, a notebook, and a couple of different colored pens. The pens represented people, salt and pepper shakers represented the leftover evidence and the notebook was the area of the scene of the crime. 

In the second example, the first one Barry aced, of course, was a person who claimed to arrive at their apartment after a long day at work, to find someone dead in their living room. The quest was to figure out if this person was telling the truth, or if they killed the person themselves. A blue pen represented the person who claimed that they just walked into their apartment and saw a dead person, red pen represented the dead person, and the salt shaker represented fallen furniture, pepper shaker shifted furniture and all the other details were drawn on the notebook paper they were using as the apartment. 

Barry looked at the scene before him and within a few minutes, a number of scenarios were running through his head. He decided, however, since this was based on a real case, to get some of the facts down first. 

"What time did this person call the police?" 

"They claim they called right after they saw the body, that they screamed and called. We asked the neighbors if they heard a scream, and they said they did." Barry nodded at the information. 

"Okay, but this person said they came back from work right?" 

"That is correct." Joe gave a little smile. 

"So, what time exactly did they call? From what you've told me, this person works a 9 to 5 job, and they take the bus, and from what I'm guessing it'll take thirty minutes to an hour if they work in the Central City business unit." 

Joe nodded and replied, 

"They called 7:32 pm from our records." 

"That means they _had_ to have been in the house for 30 minutes at least. And from my perspective it's clear, they have something on the stove," Barry grinned and pointed to the stove that Joe hastily drew with a pot on top of it. He then continued, "Also of course if I was there I could test to see if the body had any of their fingerprints on it, or if they moved or touched anything around the body in order to hide something. But, the shifted furniture is hiding something, because behind it there's some weapon or some form of evidence, isn't there?" 

"There is indeed." Joe was smiling. 

"We'd have to test it to see if he was the owner of the gun. And why was he late to call?" 

"You don't think he did it?" Joe asked surprised. 

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I'm guessing, if they did do it, they would've made sure to make it look like they didn't. But this person had left all sorts of little clues that they definitely lied about calling the police straight away. Shoes organized properly at the door, food cooking, all their stuff comfortably set up, you said they even were in different clothes than at work? Who has the time to do all that while panicking? The police response time was twenty minutes, long but not long enough to get so comfortable. If they did do it, they would make sure that they stayed in work clothes and didn't make any mistakes. I think they would even leave work exactly on time and arrive at the house exactly on time. Unless," Barry paused it dawning on him, "unless they wanted the police to be suspicious of them, and therefore investigate them, letting the real murder go free." 

Joe started laughing uncontrollably and Barry stared at him unsure if he had made a point that was so absurd it was hilarious or if he got it exactly right and it was entertaining, he was assuming the former though as Joe shook his head. 

"You're a clever boy, Barry. But why don't you think they killed the person themselves?" 

"I - well, it's usually more complicated than that, right? And they weren't living alone, were they?" 

Joe scratched his beard and looked at Barry, impressed. 

"And what makes you think that?"

"There are two bedrooms, both filled with furniture!" He said excitedly. "There's also some items on the floor of one of the bedrooms." Barry turned the notebook paper closer to himself, to read the note Joe wrote underneath one of the items and read it out loud "Suitcase," He looked up at Joe. "Person two was leaving!" Then it really hit him, and he jumped up, 

"There was an altercation! It must have happened when the person came back from work, they shifted the furniture not to hide a weapon but to hide evidence, blood or something, and they last minute decided that instead of trying to clean everything up, they could easily make up a story about how someone dropped a dead body in their apartment so that the police would have to make it into a huge investigation." Barry took a breath, "Not a very smart plan," He mumbled to himself, and Joe chuckled. He stood as well and patted Barry's back. 

"Not very smart at all. You did good, son." But before Barry could register the affectionate phrase, his mother came in the dining room. 

"Oh wow, what're you guys up to?" She glanced over at the paper and smiled. "Looks like a crime scene! Fun. Can't wait till I get to go back to work. Barry, I need your help in the kitchen. Sorry Joe, if you don't mind me borrowing him for a while." She glanced at him apologetically, and he shook his head that he didn't mind and gestured for Barry to go. Barry sent a grateful look to Joe, packed up the 'crime scene' and put everything away, before joining his mom in the kitchen. 

"Hey, you need my help?" Barry asked his mother, as he walked in.

"I do, please peel the carrots." She told him pointing to a bowl of carrots on the kitchen island, and he started on it, he knew that she wanted to talk to him about something. She soon joined him with some flour and started making pie crust. It was quiet for a few minutes, and Barry honestly enjoyed this, he liked helping out in the kitchen and having something simple to do, just focus on one thing, it allowed him to think endlessly about whatever equations he wanted to and it was somewhat soothing. Although today there was a slight tension hanging in the air, and Barry was waiting for what it was his mother was going to bring up. But he couldn't say he was surprised at the topic though,

"Your dad told me you've been asking a lot about our past with the Wests, why is that?" His mother was good at asking questions that made you feel like everything you said was going to hold weight. She was an investigator, after all, so Barry took his time to think and gather the right words to explain. He shrugged to go with his answer,

"I know something happened after the Wests moved away, and I just want to know what happened." 

"And what if I told you nothing happened?" She asked rolling the flour. 

"I wouldn't believe it," Barry answered honestly. 

"Barry, how do you _know_ that something happened?" She asked turning to him. Barry stopped mid-peel suddenly nervous, he couldn't tell her about the mission, could he? He didn't want to look at her, because when his mom gave him a stern look, he almost always gave in and told her the truth. Nothing bad ever happened when he told the truth, but he's gotten in trouble plenty of times for lying. He swallowed. He also wasn't very good at lying. 

"I mean I don't know for _sure_ ," he back-tracked while still avoiding eye contact. 

"It's just odd to me that you feel like you know something is going on...unless you have a source giving you information, that clearly your father and I are not giving." 

"Dad told me that he was close friends with Iris' mom! I never found that out from anybody, what made me want to ask questions was all the arguing going on. You guys never fight!" Barry said, turning to face her. 

"So how much do you know? Fill me in, please." His mom asked, crust abandoned, arms crossed. He sighed. 

"I know that you and the Wests were close, dad especially close to Iris' mom and that something happened when you guys went to visit-" Barry caught himself a little too late. Nora's eyes widened. 

"So did your father tell you that?" She asked. He was trapped. He couldn't speak, so he just shook his head an inch, but she saw it, he knew she did. Nora nodded somberly. 

"You and Iris have been talking about it?" 

"A bit," He murmured. 

"Great." She said low sarcastically, and now it was Barry's turn to be surprised. He looked at his mom shocked. 

"What on earth happened, mom?" 

"I made a mistake." 

*** 

The rest of the day Barry was juggling both trying to process what his mom had told him, and spending time talking with Joe. After the successful little puzzles of criminal cases, Joe seemed more open to the idea of hearing a future CSI's perspective on police and what could be improved, what could be changed, what he would do, and the whole idea of the particle accelerator and the good aspects of it. It was also great because Barry ran some of his project ideas by Joe, he asked the best questions which allowed Barry to dig deeper into why he was doing this or that, and how this or that worked. He talked too fast many times and Joe had to tell him to slow down, but Joe always looked impressed, and that just spurred Barry on. 

It was a good day, well, apart from finding out his mom's side of things. Thanksgiving dinner came quickly because of his conversations with Joe, and when they got to the part where they are to say what they're thankful for. Barry's face turned completely red as he mentioned that he was thankful that Mr. West and Iris moved next door. That was when Barry got formal permission to call Joe, Joe, because he looked very upset at "Mr. West". It was one of the few moments that had everyone cracking up laughing. When everything was all said and done though and Joe was saying goodbye, Barry made sure to mention,

"Iris is coming back tomorrow, right?" 

"Yep, pretty late, around eight." 

"Great!" Barry grinned. Joe stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. 

"Would you like to join me to pick her up from the train station, Barry?" He asked, and Barry's eyebrows rose and his heartbeat quickened. 

"W-what?! Can I?!" He stopped himself and tried to act calm, "I mean, sure, if it's not a problem." Joe laughed. 

So, it definitely was a good day. 

*** 

_[And we're all caught up! The day Iris returns]_

"It's only been three days or less, you're going to pick her up?" There was humor in Henry's eyes, and Barry shrugged and smiled a bit. 

"I missed her," Barry answered truthfully. 

"I'm surprised Joe's offered to take you," Henry said flipping a page in the newspaper he was reading. 

"Honestly, me too." 

Barry had been nervous that entire day about picking Iris up, what if she wasn't happy to see him? He wasn't sure, a lot could change in a day, could that guy...? Barry stopped himself from worrying and figured he'd just see how it goes. It was nice that Joe offered, it made Barry optimistic about asking Joe if he'd changed his mind about him dating Iris, but it would probably take more than just one Thanksgiving day. As soon as it was seven-twenty-nine Barry stepped outside, a few minutes later Joe came out surprised to see Barry standing in his driveway. 

"I thought you were always late?" Joe mused, opening the garage door. Barry smiled confidently, 

"Not when it comes to Iris." Joe chuckled. 

"I see," He gestured towards the car and Barry joined him. They drove to the train station with a comfortable silence, and although Barry wanted to break it several times to ask Joe if he'd changed his mind, he didn't. It looked like Joe wanted to say something too, but it wasn't until they drove into the station, that Joe spoke, 

"You know all I want is for Iris to be safe and happy, right?" Barry nodded. "Good." And that was it. Barry wasn't really sure what that meant, was that an okay? Or an explanation? 

They got out the car and waited, and the silence turned from comfortable to a more awkward one. It was good they didn't they didn't have to wait that long. A few moments later the train rolled in, and Barry felt nervous as he watched each passenger come off the train, and then there she was. He grinned and watched as she came down with her things, he wanted to rush over to her and help her, but she looked up and noticed him. The next thing he knew she was running towards them, her mouth open, and her hand over her mouth. 

"Barry?!" She called as she wrapped her arms around him, just his arms wrapped around her. The hug didn't last half as long as Barry wanted it to. She took a step back and started at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused, tilting her head to the side. 

"I invited him, and you just ignored me," Joe muttered, and Iris looked embarrassed. Barry looked down to his shoes. 

"I'll go get your bags!" He offered and rushed to them. 

*** 

The following week went by in a flash, and Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Linda (Iris convinced them Linda would keep their place top secret) all were in Cisco's Lair watching a movie. It was a random horror flick, and they were cuddled up on a inflatable bed Cisco apparently had, and with about a hundred blankets. Barry was at one end and Cisco at the other (at the girls request, so that they wouldn't fall off the bed), Iris was next to Barry followed by Linda then Caitlin and then Cisco. And while being at the edge with his long self, meant he had one arm dangling off the side and he was sure he could fall off at any moment,

Barry was _not_ complaining. 

Iris had an arm draped across his chest. 

She was tough, though, she'd only flinch a little, or turn her head to his neck when something jump scary happened. It was nothing compared to Caitlin's screams or Linda's hiding under the covers, although it could be suspected Linda did so to hide her laughter. Cisco definitely couldn't stop laughing about it, but then Caitlin would throw him a look, and he would stop abruptly giving her a mock sympathetic look, but juxtapose it by actually comforting her with an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. It was good, however, that at least one of them was so affected by the movie, because that made it way more entertaining. 

They were about three-quarters into the movie when Iris started to draw circles on his shirt, and he suddenly felt very warm. Last week was a return to their, friendship? Friendship with a question mark, because there was still that electricity in the air between them. There was still some of that tension and some of that fire that they had to suppress, why? Because Barry wasn't sure yet if Joe was okay with it, and because Iris didn't broach the topic. When he asked about what information she found out with her mom, she said she couldn't share anything with him. He figured then that he should also protect what his mother had told him. Then she said they should just start over. Barry wasn't sure what that meant. He assumed that meant they should put everything that happened behind them, so he did, and they just settled back into a comfortable playful friendship. 

That was all about to change, Linda shifted and mentioned something they had all been avoiding bringing up. 

"So, who's going to the Winter Formal?" 

The Winter Formal was an annual dance for sophomores right before Christmas break. The first signs of this dance, were the posters that went up during the week, and the information slips that were shared. Someone even made a Facebook community page for it, for people who wanted to volunteer. 

"I would have to go," Iris mentioned against Barry's neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine. When did she get this close again? "I want to write a fun piece for the newsletter before the holidays." She told them, but it really felt like she was telling him. 

"I want to go! Get all dressed up and everything. Just have to wait and see who asks me." Linda added with excitment. 

"Isn't it obvious who'd ask you?" Iris asked, turning from Barry, making him miss her presence as she faced Linda. 

"No, not sure I like him anymore," Linda admitted matter-of-factly, and Iris was surprised. 

"Alright then," Iris replied. She'd pry for more details when it was just the two of them. But the way that Linda was looking at her new photographer caused her to think she already knew. 

"What about you Caitlin?" Linda asked and Iris added a 'Yeah', but they were met with silence. She shrugged. 

"I don't really care for those things. I mean it's nice to get all dressed up, but..." She left that open ended. 

"We should all go!" Iris stated firmly. "We've all worked hard this year, we deserve to have a little fun!" 

Everyone but Linda and Iris murmured, 'sure', 'alright', and 'sounds great!' (which was Cisco of course).

"But who are we going to go with is the question..." Linda stated with a dreamy sigh, and Iris kicked her under the covers. "Ow! Hey!" Iris pretended she didn't know what happened. Caitlin looked worried and Iris must've caught on, 

"Who we go with doesn't matter. We don't even have to go with anyone. We just need to go and have a good time!" Iris sat up as she said this and smiled at them. 

But while Iris said it didn't matter who they went with, Barry and Cisco looked at each other, both knowing who the other wanted to ask, and shared a panicked look that asked the same question, 

"What are we going to do?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated! Thanks to all these lovely spoiler pics that make me so happy I cry and jump for joy! And thank you to everyone who reads my story! <3 We got a formal dance coming up along with some fluff!


	14. First Proposal

Two cafeteria tables were pushed together in order to make room for all thirteen members of the newsletter club who were gather for a special occasion, they reached over a thousand views on their website, which meant that, not only did the entire school recognize their hard work, it's possible that people who didn't even go to their school were introduced to it. 

Which meant they were doing something right. 

So they all agreed they should do something to celebrate, and they decided a lunch time gathering would be cool. They got permission to eat at a more secluded part of the cafeteria and they pot-locked it out, everyone brought their own thing. 

Chips, candy, different sandwiches, some pasta dish, different soft drinks and, of course, brownies decorated the tables that they were gathered around. The only adult present was Mrs. Landon, who was an honorary member. They also didn’t really have time to properly introduce Phil Landchester or Lyla Williams, with their busy schedules, and so they got to do a formal introduction and there were a few question games that they played to get to know them. It was a party of sorts, and Iris was having an absolute blast. She was incredibly proud of what they accomplished, and was glad that she decided to start this club with Linda. 

While she was having a good time, her eyes constantly went to him, she couldn’t help but glance at Barry every once in a while whenever anything funny was said, or whenever he was talking animatedly about something, she didn’t want to be obvious, but she couldn’t help it. She was sitting at the end of the table with Linda and Stacy beside her, while Barry was on the other end of the table with Cisco and Caitlin, and Iris was secretly wondering how they ended up so far away from each other, it just didn’t feel right. Since she's been back Iris noticed something different between her and Barry, she didn’t know what it was, but she knows something happened when she was away, she assumed he got new information. 

If she was being completely honest with herself, she'd admit she was disappointed. She had hoped to come back and find out that he had changed his mind, that he would open up to her, tell her what was stopping him before, and they’d be – well they’d be more than what they are now. And what were they? That hung in the air. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to push him, when she told him she wanted to start over, she meant, _let's try again_. She meant, _this time I'm ready_. But maybe he misunderstood? 

When they only had a few minutes to spare before they had to go to class (Ms. Landon pulled them some extra time, she was the best), one of their reporters mentioned that either Linda or Iris should make a toast and then everyone caught on and started coaxing it, and Linda looked to Iris and gave her a nod to take it, so she decided she might as well. 

She raised a paper cup and stood, and everyone stood and raised their paper cups as well. After glancing at Barry for a second (who gave her an encouraging smile) Iris took a deep breath, cleared her throat and smiled.

"Thank you all for joining this club, it's an extracurricular activity and I know most of you are already juggling advanced classes. Thank you all for the hard work you've put in to making this not only a success, but also a lot of fun. We've done so good everyone! To good writing, good times, and one thousand views with more to come!" Iris exclaimed, and everyone cheered. 

Iris and Barry held a gaze, smiling she lifted her cup towards him, and he lifted his towards her. And it was then, in that moment that Iris realized that she had to ask him, she had to know if he changed his mind. 

She wasn't ready in that moment, though, but what she was feeling was too strong for him not to know, eventually. She had to tell him. 

***

It was her second to last class of the day when she heard about it. She had been hearing murmurs throughout the school that there was something that happened in the gym, but she wasn't sure if it was just some prank, she didn't bother because she knew her reporters were on it, and she had class to focus on. However, in this class literally everyone was talking about it, some of them even glancing in her direction, and Iris was curious. She picked up some words here and there,

 _Newspaper clippings._

_String._

_It's a puzzle._

_It's so cute!_

_It isn't even for prom, wow._

_The clippings are personalized? How sweet._

_I think it's too much!_

_I think it's so beautiful!_

So, someone did a special proposal. Cute. It did hit Iris that it was Thursday and Barry still had not asked her to go to the dance with him. She didn't expect him to, it wasn't like he had to, she didn't need him to, he didn't need to! But she wanted him to, and she'd love to get dressed and put her hair up, and get all done up, _for him_ , _to go with him_. She shook her head. There was no use day dreaming, he obviously wasn't planning on asking her this week, or maybe at all. She sighed. 

***

After the bell rang for her last class, she was prepared to head straight home. Since their group lunch she was kind of avoiding Barry, just a bit. She didn't want to but she was afraid she'd make a fool out of herself if she saw him, and spill to him everything she's been keeping inside, tell him exactly how she feels, and she's just not ready to be that vulnerable. So she kept from him, and it didn't help that today turned into a crazy frenzy with all the Winter Formal proposals going down. She avoided everyone, including Linda, but she knew that was over once she saw Linda walking toward her with purpose right as she arrived at her locker. 

"Iris! Where're you going? You're not going home are you?" She asked, almost panicked. 

"Uh, yes I am going home." Iris laughed. "Why would I stay?" 

"Because you -" Linda stopped herself and steadied her breath, then she smiled. "No real reason actually, I just really want to check out this cool proposal thing at the gym and I didn't want to go alone, and I thought you knew that! I hate doing sappy things alone." Linda replied. Iris rolled her eyes at her friend. 

"What about Stacy?" 

"Stacy?! Oh nope! Stacy is gone, she's gone home." Okay now Iris was confused. 

"I thought you guys go together?" 

"Not today we don't! I wanted to see the thing and she didn't." Linda explained. Iris groaned. 

"Fine! But let's not linger, I don't want to get my hopes up. Hang on a sec, let me just put one of my books in." When Iris opened her locker a note fell from it, and she felt her heart race in fear and anticipation, what was going on? She picked up the note and read it, 

'Look for the clues in each headline! : )' 

The handwriting was unmistakable and she was literally shaking with nerves and anticipation, she looked at Linda. 

"Nope! Don't look at me, just follow me!" Linda quickly stated and led the way, and Iris immediately followed. 

When they stepped in the gym, Iris squealed and covered her mouth with her hands in awe of what she saw, hung up with some string, from one side of the gym wall to another was a group of newspaper headlines, the headlines came straight from an old movie, the words bolded and all caps, she went to the first one, 

There was a picture of Batman and Superman side by side, faded out and contorted to make it look like a live action old picture and the words underneath read: 

BATMAN AND SUPERMAN IN GOOD RELATIONS AFTER FINDING FLOWER and underneath the headline, the first few sentences wrote, 

The two heroes spotted a magical _**Iris**_ that gives good thoughts, has healing powers, and is the most beautiful of them all.

Iris grinned as she took a deep shaky breath, she was not expecting this! She took a couple of breaths to calm herself and then moved on to the next newspaper clipping,

A picture of Jitters was displayed this time along with, 

JITTERS GRAND OPENING SAVED CENTRAL CITY WITH COFFEE AND BROWNIES 

The cafe provides the most delicious and exceptional coffee and brownies it _**will**_ satisfy any appetite.

The next one had a picture of S.T.A.R. Labs,

NEW TOP SECRET SUB-DIVISION OF S.T.A.R. LABS OPENING 

The sub-division of the famous laboratory is called I. C. B. C., and is set to open this June, keep an eye out for it, _**you**_ won't want to miss it! 

The one that followed was a picture of a tall plate of lasagna , 

NEW WORLD LANDMARK: THE LEANING TOWER OF LASAGNA 

The discovery was made by two very hungry explorers, in search of the right cheese and pasta combination. When asked what made them _**go**_ for it, they said they said it was a chance for true adventure.

Speaking of adventure the next newspaper clipping had a map of Central City's mountains, 

BEST WEATHER FOR HIKING IN CENTRAL IS DURING SPRING 

However, brave first time campers should make sure _**to**_ prepare for light showers, and lots of bugs.

At this point, Iris already had tears forming in her eyes. 

She continued on to see a picture of a trophy, 

MATHLETES TRAIN AND WIN STATE CHAMPIONSHIP 

Iris giggled, she found out that Monday that she aced that test he tutored her for. He was too cute. 

The champ was a quick thinker who put all her effort into _**the**_ competition, and managed to get a perfect score.

Then there was a picture of Christmas tree, 

CURE FOR THE COLD DURING THE HOLIDAYS 

Researchers have discovered that warm beverages like, eggnog can warm up hearts even in the coldest _**winter**_ nights.

Iris grinned at the reference. 

The next picture was that of the beach, Coast City's beach, 

LONG-TIME SURFING RECORD BROKEN IN COAST CITY 

A former resident and frequent visitor nailed the high wave by managing to _**dance**_ around with the the smaller waves.

Iris laughed, clearly Barry didn't know what he was talking about, but he got dance in there. She was wiping tears from her eyes, as she moved on the second to last one. A picture of the police department and the headline read 

CENTRAL CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT HIRES NEW CSI 

The kid is excited to be working for a great force _**with**_ great officers who love, serve, and protect the people in the city. He is especially looking forward to work with Detective Joe West.

Iris grinned. She's guessing that's her clue that he got her father's approval. 

CENTRAL CITY HIGH WINTER DANCE IS COMING UP 

People are trying to decide who to ask and who to go with. So, to the girl who's meant to read this, what about _**me?**_

Iris whipped around after she finished to look at Linda, completely stunned. She couldn't believe it. 

"Yep, he did all that for you." Linda told her in a whisper. Then, "Barry, you can come out now!" Linda yelled. 

Barry came out shyly from behind one of the doors and walked towards her with a sheepish smile, his hands in his jeans pockets, and Iris felt a surge of affection for him. She wanted to grab his face and kiss him. Instead she ran and hugged him. He seemed taken aback a bit by the force in which she collided with him but he held her close and she tiptoed so she could wrap her arms around his neck. She hopped a bit and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Still in his arms, she took a step back and smiled at him, tears brimming in her eyes as she told him, 

"Yes a million times, Barry." 

*** 

So it was just high school, they were just sophomores, so why did it feel like so much _more_ than that? Why did it feel absolutely _perfect_? The two of them were sitting in Jitters after Iris had officially gotten a date to the dance, her date sitting right across from her. Iris was getting all the details on how he managed to get the whole proposal set up, and the permission he had to get from the P.E. teacher to hang it up, and how when she hadn't come in through-out the breaks in between classes, he recruited Linda to help get her before school was over. Iris was in awe, he found a program that did fake old newspaper headlines and he just decided that was how he wanted to go. She was sure she sounded incoherent when she thanked him, and told him how sweet it was, but it was so sweet and she was so thankful. 

"I don't know how anyone could ever top that!" She mentioned, taking a sip of her coffee. Barry was drinking his hot chocolate and smirked at her, 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Wha-what?! Absolutely not! I - you," It was rare for Iris West to get flustered, and she wasn't one hundred percent okay with it, but after realizing her feelings for Barry, she's felt a bit more nervous around him, a butterflies in your stomach, giddy childhood crush kind of nervous, and she was just getting used to it, because she's never felt nervous around a guy before. Barry chuckled a bit, 

"Kidding!" He said, however the gleam in his eyes, told her otherwise. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh some more. "You're so cute." She heard him say softly, looking into his cup. She blushed, taking a large drink of her coffee not sure what to say or do. Finally she settled with, 

"So are you," She said it way softer, but she knew he heard her. Then she straightened up, they had business to discuss. "So, what color are we going with?" She asked nonchalantly, and Barry looked at her confused. 

"Huh?" 

"You know, dates they go with matching colors and stuff," Iris shrugged. "That is if you want to do it, we definitely don't _have_ to." Barry smiled. 

"I don't care. Up to you." He mentioned as he smiled at her. His look was piercing and annoying because it was drawing her towards him. Why was he looking at her like that, right now? She internally sighed. She needed to distract herself, so she brought up the one thing she really didn't want to.

"What about my dad?" And like she thought, Barry looked a bit deflated and he sighed. He was now looking at his hot chocolate instead of her. Ironically she needed to see his face now. 

"I haven't asked him....yet." 

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I'm sure he'll be fine with it Barry, I really don't think he'd care." 

"He probably won't." Barry agreed mumbling. 

"So why haven't you done it?" She asked, gently placing her hand on his. 

"Because - because of that one percentage chance he'd say no. I didn't want that to influence whether or not I asked you. I wanted to ask you." Iris smiled. 

"And I'm really glad you did. Why don't you come over and ask him today?" She noticed him nervously tapping his hand on the table. He nodded slowly. 

"Okay." He replied. 

*** 

They walked home together from the mall, Barry dragging his bike along. They could've ridden on his bike, but they both said they'd rather walk, and it was probably to prolong the time the had before talking to her father, and the time they'd have to talk to each other. It was honestly one of the best parts of Iris' day whenever she got to talk to Barry. It didn't matter what the topic was about, or where they were, it was just a very comfortable experience. She figures that must be what it's like to have someone who understands you, someone you can be your true self with, whoever that may be. Iris kicked a pebble along the road, they were soon arriving and she remembered the movie night. 

"Wait, what about Cisco and Caitlin? Did he?" She asked excitedly, turning to Barry with a quizzical look. He smiled confidently. 

"He's gonna ask her tomorrow." Barry told her. 

"Really?!" Iris grinned. 

"Yep." 

"Did you help him with it?" Iris asked. Barry shrugged. 

"A little bit, but he came up with the idea." 

"What is it? What's he gonna do?" 

"I dunno if I can tell you, Iris." Barry said a teasing tone in his voice. 

"Oh come on Barry, who am I going to tell?" 

"You could tell Linda, and then the whole school would know." Barry stated with a smug smile. Iris stopped abruptly, her hands crossed over her chest. He paused as well, looking back at her. 

"I would not tell Linda, and Linda is not a blabber-mouth okay, she can keep secrets." 

"Really?" Barry asked, his eyebrows raised. "Because I feel like the world knows every embarrassing thing about me." He joked. So she had passed on _some_ information to Linda about her talks with Barry and somehow people knew certain things about Barry that they probably wouldn't have known otherwise, like how he used to run track, and that one time that he tried to ice skate and failed miserably, which turned out to be a hilarious story. But, at the same time, she never told Linda their real conversations, she never shared the important things, she kept those moments close to her heart. 

"I'm pretty sure I recall Cisco knowing about how I got my second tooth to come out. Or the time that I won a dance competition when I was just a kid. Like you're the one to talk. I bet Cisco knows more about me than Linda does!" Iris shot back. 

"Okay, but does the whole _school_ know?" He asked, laughing. Iris rolled her eyes at him, and started speed walking away from him. He walked after her. "Come on Iris, I mean it's the truth!" 

"I can't believe you." She stated, walking faster. 

"Iris!" He laughed. "I can tell you if you want to know, but you can't tell Linda, promise!" Barry called out, and Iris stopped. When he caught up with her, which didn't take too long because he had long legs, she tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Come on, spit it out." 

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Barry asked, giving her a smile. She sighed. 

"Are you going to tell me or not?" 

"Maaaaybe." 

"Barry, I don't have time for this." Iris was trying not to smile. 

"There's a high possibility I'm going to tell you." He told her. 

"Percentage wise?" She asked. 

"Ninety percent chance." He replied. 

"So what's going to increase my chances?" She stepped closer to him and gave him a seductive smile as she placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating, and he looked completely lost, his breath becoming shallow. Ha! She got him. 

"Y-you, I, well -" He swallowed, and she grinned at him, her hands moving upwards to wrap around his neck, she raised herself to the balls of her feet. 

"Do you want, a hug?" She whispered. "Or a kiss?" She moved away from him innocently and looked at him like she was serious, biting her bottom lip. 

"Or do you want more?" She asked, and she literally saw him go red and look away from her, and it took everything inside her to not laugh. Truthfully she was feeling excited and wouldn't mind doing things to him and with him. She snapped herself out of it, she wasn't supposed to get dragged into her own plan. Barry still looked dazed, his pupils slightly dilated. She grinned, 

"So what's it gonna be Barry?" She asked, letting out a laugh. 

"Uh - uh, uhm, I'll - I'll just tell you!" He said, and nodded like this was the best plan. 

"Promise?" She asked. He nodded furiously. 

She couldn't help but break down laughing at that point and that's when Barry snapped out of it, and gave her a look of mock annoyance, which made her laugh harder. 

"You can't do that, Iris! That's not fair!" He told her, and they started to walk again. 

"What's not fair is you hiding this information from me." She said matter-of-factly. "And I was willing to go through with it, if you picked one." She smirked at him. 

"Wha - well - you - _Iris_!" He was flustered, and she couldn't help but grin, he was the sweetest and most adorable human being to ever walk on earth. She laughed. 

"Fine, I'm sorry," She gave him an apologetic smile. "but you already said you'd tell me. So, spill, what's he gonna do?" He sighed and got his bearings together. 

"He's going to do it in the science lab at school, he'll act like he's got an experiment for her to try on him, but really he's talking about the dance. Then he's going to make a short speech and ask her." 

"That's so cute." Iris said, excited. 

"I wonder if they wouldn't mind me watching?" 

"Iris." Barry gave her a look. 

"What? I would love to witness it, I mean, it's about time!" Then she grew quiet because they arrived on their street towards their homes, and because she was implying that going to the dance with someone meant that they were together, did that apply to her and Barry as well? 

She could feel the nerves raise in both her and Barry, so she took his hand as they walked up to her front door. 

"Barry, it'll be fine." She reassured him, he nodded. 

Iris had been meaning to have a serious conversation with her father about what her mother told her over Thanksgiving, but she just couldn't bring it up. He was busier than usual, and she was busy too because it was almost holidays, and she just wasn't sure how to broach the subject. She didn't want to go into it accusing him, rather she wanted to be impartial, but every time she thought about bringing it up, she knew she was going to end up yelling at him. How could he not believe mom? How could he not try to understand? And therefore, she kept it in for a better opportunity, she was thinking that after Barry asked her father, she would have this talk with him, they'd all be in a raw and open state at that point anyways.

She used her spare key to enter her home, and called out to ask if her dad was home, thankfully he was, and she told him that Barry was there with her and he'd like to talk to him. Almost immediately Joe was there and invited Barry into his home office. Iris decided to leave them to it, and go off to her room and get into some comfortable clothes. She didn't really care for the fact that Barry had to ask her father, but she knew that her father would be upset if he didn't. She also knew that he just wanted to protect her, but he often forgot that she could very well protect herself. Sometimes she wondered if this belief that he needed to keep everyone under his wings caused him not to believe her mother. Maybe her dad felt like he failed the family or something so he couldn't see reason? She didn't know, and she would find out soon. But at that moment, all she could think about was how she got asked to the dance. Putting her curls up in a bun, she opened her closet with a content sigh. 

"What am I going to wear to the dance?" She wondered out loud, filled to the brim with happiness. 

*** 

Iris was surprised to check the time and realize that they had been in that room talking for about an hour. What on earth were they talking about? She knew she couldn't have been the topic of conversation for an entire hour. At least she hoped not. A little while later she heard a door closing and jumped off of her bed where she was doing homework and ran down the stairs. 

"You just missed him," Joe said, amusement in his voice. Iris smiled shyly. 

"I see." There was a moment of silence where Iris looked at her dad expectantly, and he didn't say anything, so she broke the silence, "So, how did it go?" She asked. 

"I heard you have a date to this Winter Dance thing?" Joe asked like he had no clue. Iris squealed and hugged her father, and he laughed hugging her back. 

"Alright, alright Iris, I told him you two are to be back 11 pm sharp. " 

"11?!" Iris frowned. "How about 11:30? Please?" She begged, using her best puppy dog eyes. 

"Let me think about it for a while." He said. And Iris shook her head, that meant no. 

"But it's only thirty minutes!" 

"So then there's no problem with 11, thirty minutes isn't that much of a difference." Joe stated, shrugging. Iris sighed. 

"Fine." 

"Good, and I hope you two have fun." He told her, sincerely. She smiled. He started to walk back to his office when Iris stopped him with, 

"Dad," 

"Yeah?" He answered. She intended to ask him whether or not he also gave his okay to Barry and her dating, those were the words that she had intended to say, she wanted to know whether or not they would have opposition if she were to tell Barry how she feels on Dance night, or not. She wanted to clear the confusion in the air, but instead she decided to bring up years upon years of misunderstanding, 

"I need to talk to you about something." She said somberly. 

"About what?" He asked, sounding concerned. 

"I know why you don't like Mr. Allen." 

"Iris what are you talking about? I don't have a problem with -" 

"I know about mom's friendship with Mr. Allen." Iris continued. 

"Iris -" 

"I know that you accused her of something she didn't do." 

"What on earth - what did your mother tell you?" There was some panic in his eyes. 

"I need you to be honest with me dad, I need to know the truth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Got this chapter up! :) Can't wait to write the next chapter!


	15. First Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one long ass chapter, making it up to you guys for the wait! :)

It was Friday, the day after Barry surprised Iris with his dance proposal. 

The day after he had an insightful discussion with her father, and the day after one of the best days _ever_. He had never seen Iris so happy when she looked into his eyes and said yes. That's really all he wanted, just to see her light up. 

Now though, he was rolling his eyes playfully at her dragging him stealth-mode, crouching and making him crouch as well, as she led him to the science lab where Cisco would be proposing to Caitlin. He had tried to talk her out of it earlier when she found it was going to happen during lunch, and he told her they probably would want some privacy and she had agreed, and then said that's why they would watch secretly. 

He didn't agree or disagree, but that apparently meant he agreed because here she was taking him with her to see how Cisco proposes, and he would be more upset if he could ever get upset at the fact that she was holding his hand, and that she was so excited and determined. They soon arrived at the door and she peeked through the window that was on it. Barry found it adorable that she had to tip-toe to do so, and that she hadn't let go of his hand even though they were at stand still. 

***

The previous night, both of them still feeling elated about what had transpired earlier during the day had called each other, at the exact same time. The beeping of a busy line told them so, and they cracked up laughing when Iris dropped the phone and Barry called her again instantly. 

"Hey -" He started and then continued laughing. 

"Hey!" He could tell she was grinning really hard. 

"I wanted to call!" She added with a slight pout in her tone. 

"Oh - sorry, well I could drop the call and then you could call." He suggested seriously, and then Iris broke out laughing - for a quite a while. "It's not _that_ funny." Barry said holding back a smile. She continued to laugh. 

He wished a little bit that he could see her. Actually he wished with his whole heart he could see her, but it was really late and he was sure that like him, she was already in bed. Both their curtains were almost all the way closed and he didn't want to bother her. But he loved it when he could see her reactions, her smile really. Was he ever going to get tired of that smile? 

No. 

Impossible. 

It was the most beautiful smile to ever grace the earth. 

It was a blessing. 

Barry shifted from his side to lay on his back looking up at his ceiling. He was so happy that she was in his life. Yep, the best thing to ever happen to him was her moving next door, it was decided. 

When she regained her composure, she said simply, 

"No thanks Barry. Oh man, I think I my sides hurt from that." She mentioned. Barry chuckled a bit. 

"Don't laugh at my pain!" She snapped playfully. 

"Um, excuse me, who just went off for ten minutes?" He replied. 

"Yeah, excuse you, you were just being ridiculous. Ridiculously adorable." She caught him off guard with that remark, and he was glad she couldn't see how his face heated up and turned red at her comment. There was silence for a beat till she continued, 

"Oh! We haven't properly discussed what color we'd be matching with." 

"Do we need to?" 

"Of course we need to, are you kidding?! It's incredibly important. The most important thing." He could hear a hint of sarcasm, but went along with it. 

"Alright, I'm listening." 

"I was thinking blue, green or red." 

"We could go with all three!" Barry offered. 

" _Barry_ ," Iris scolded. "I need you to be serious here, it really isn't important, but come on." 

"I am being serious!" He defended himself. 

"Then pick one!" 

"I dunno - blue?" 

"Blue? I was thinking red, but blue is great, I just thought red might pop more." 

"Red it is then!" Barry concluded. 

"Are you sure, cause -" 

"I'm very sure." He told her smiling, she seemed reassured as a comfortable silence overtook them. Iris broke it by sighing.

"I'm _so_ excited, Barry," She breathed and his breath caught in his throat, as his heart beat faster. 

"Me too." He replied. 

They didn't say too much after that, but neither of them wanted to hang up. Barry ended up waking up thirty minutes later to find out that the call was still going, he grinned to himself and reluctantly ended it.

***  
_[That same Friday]_

Iris was currently struggling to keep herself on her toes, and exasperatedly turned towards Barry. He raised an eyebrow at her asking what she needed. 

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He offered. She scowled at him,

"Don't patronize me!" She complained, and Barry tried, he really tried but a laugh escaped him. 

"I'm wasn't, I just wanted to help." 

"Well you're not helping, you can't just pick me up in the middle of the hallway in front of the door, that's _too obvious_." 

Barry decided not to mention that her peeking into the room was pretty obvious as well and instead just smiled at her, mirth twinkling in his eyes. 

"And don't look at me like that!" She added, and then started to slowly open the door a bit. 

"Iris, was are you doing?!" He gasped. 

"I'm going in, I want to hear this, I think he's about to make his speech!" 

"Iri-" Before Barry could continue his warning, she had quietly slipped into the room. He sighed, and slowly and quietly followed her in. 

The door they came through led to the other side of the room far from Cisco and Caitlin, so they didn't really hear or notice the two of them coming in, either that or they ignored them. Barry was thinking it was the latter. He joined Iris huddled under one of the long desks. She grinned at him and then pressed a finger against her mouth that he should be quiet. He nodded, he was sure at their proximity and the attention that she brought to her lips, _talking_ was the least of his worries. What he was thinking of was more along the lines of - he probably shouldn't go there right now, he decided. He adjusted himself so they weren't quite as close as they were, and then he finally paid attention to what Cisco was actually saying, 

"...you've played countless experiments on me, which was basically torture, probably illegal, but they were for the advancement of science which I respect. And I have to admit the one where you bought me food just to see how much I could eat and then I convinced you to take part in your own experiment and we both ended up sick. _That_ was a lot of fun." There was both sincerity and sarcasm in his tone and Barry could hear Caitlin laughing, and watched Iris cover her mouth to let out a breathy laugh. 

"We've kind of always been there for each other. I always helped you with your stuff, and you've helped me with mine. We couldn't possibly be more different, but I know you secretly love how much I know about everything, and that you can make fun of me."

Caitlin interjected, 

"That is true, I definitely enjoy making fun of you, Cisco." She said in her matter-of-fact tone. He must've rolled his eyes or something because she then laughed. He then continued, 

"And I know I secretly love how much attention you give to your experiments, dedicating all your focus to it, scrunching up your face all adorable like," Barry's brows rose, did he just call her adorable? Wow. "And how you'll stand up for me whenever you feel like I'm being attacked." 

He paused for a moment, 

"So I suggest one last experiment. Go to the dance with me, and see if we can work despite our differences?" 

There was a gasp from Caitlin. Barry smiled at Iris who had a hand on her heart and mouthed "Aww". And then Cisco continued, 

"My Hypothesis: Under the atmosphere of a typical high school cheesy romantic winter dance, Caitlin will fall madly in love with Cisco and not know what to do with herself." 

Barry almost laughed out loud and Iris noticed it, she quickly placed her hand over his mouth and gave him a warning look. He instantly settled down. 

There was silence for a bit, and Barry and Iris looked at each other in suspense. 

"Okay. _My_ Hypothesis: Caitlin wipes that smirk off Cisco's smug face with her dress at the dance." 

"Yes!" Iris shouted standing up. Cisco and Caitlin looked surprised and Caitlin blushed. 

"Barry, stop hiding, if Iris is here, I know you are too!" Cisco called, and Barry sheepishly stood as well. 

"She forced me." Barry croaked. Iris gave him offended look. 

"You're a big boy Barry, you could've said no!" She retorted. 

"It's alright, it's alright," Cisco said laughing. And then Barry and Cisco hugged. Iris and Caitlin watched with smiles on their faces. 

"Congrats, man!" Barry said as he patted Cisco's back. 

"You too, man!" Cisco replied. 

This was shaping up to be a good day as well Barry thought. He also wondered what the dance would mean for him and Iris. He knew what he wanted it to mean, he wanted to tell her everything, tell her why he hesitated, why they had to wait. Then he wanted to kiss her - he wanted to kiss her so badly. He felt like the taste of her lips were still lingering on his and he wanted more. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, right then and there. Somehow he would gather up the courage. 

He would do it. 

***

The dance was a week away and Barry didn't know that he had to go shopping. It wasn't like he didn't go shopping, he did, he felt like he had a simple style that he wanted to keep up. However, it didn't occur to him the process he had to go to, to find a suit that fitted him 'just right'. Cisco went with him, and the two of them ended up spending half a day there, or maybe it was just because it was him and Cisco. Cisco had to make remarks about _everything_ he wore, and Barry had remarks for most of Cisco's choices too. At the end, they two of them picked their suits though, and what left were their ties. 

"I gotta find a red tie," Barry remarked when they were leaving the store. 

"I gotta find a blue one," Cisco replied. 

The two of them soon found themselves in a fast food joint. The food they ordered had just arrived when Cisco asked,

"So, you and Iris?" 

"What about us?" Barry answered nonchalantly, Cisco raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you two together now or what?" Cisco asked as he took a bite of his burger. Barry shut his eyes for a moment, he'd probably get made fun of for this. 

"Not yet." He replied taking a big bite out of his. Hiding behind the gigantic burger. And he was glad he did too, because Cisco had an incredulous look, and tilted his head to the side. 

"For real?" He asked. Barry nodded. 

"Okay now I'm just confused, why are you waiting?" 

"I'm not - well, I kind of had to, but that's a long story, and I'm not anymore." 

"So when are you going to ask her out then?" 

"At the dance," Barry said confidently with a smile. Cisco laughed. 

"Are you sure you can wait that long?" 

"Of course." He replied with another sure smile. 

***

Barry wasn't sure if he could wait that long. 

It wasn't like he _had_ to wait, as he watched Iris sip her coffee across from him in their booth at Jitters, he desperately wanted to just ask her, to tell her that he loved her, to tell her that she's perfect for him in every way, and ask her to be his girlfriend, but - but instead he just continued to watch her, sneaking glances as he drank his coffee. Every day since he asked her to the dance, they started walking to the mall before going home and ended up at Jitters. They did it naturally, without even thinking, and it just became somewhat of a tradition. They'd talk about their days, classes, Christmas break coming up, they'd seemed to steer clear of certain topics, though, especially ones having to do with the secrets their parents kept or her father. There was something different about today, however, and it could have something to do with the fact that the dance was that weekend. 

"You've been sipping that coffee for about thirty minutes now Iris, what's up?" Barry asked, both teasing and concerned. She looked up and gave him a 'seriously?' look and a small smile. 

"It has not been _that_ long, we basically just got here." 

"But something is up, right?" 

"I don't know if I should ask," Iris said looking down at her coffee, Barry raised an eyebrow. 

"Ask what?" 

"Ask what you and my dad talked about for that hour?" She finished, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. 

"You can ask me whatever you want, Iris." 

"I know, but I don't know if it's some sort of secret that you'll keep from me and then I'll have to pry it out of you, because I hate secrets being kept from me, and it's not fair to me if it involves me -" 

"He apologized for having a wrong opinion of me and told me that I was a good kid. He asked me about my Science Fair project and what I was going to do this summer, and I told him what would happen if I won. And we talked about an option B of what I could do this summer." Barry smiled at that last bit and Iris was intrigued. 

"What's the option B?" 

"Helping out at the CCPD," He said full-on grinning now. Iris grinned as well. 

"Barry, that's great!" 

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." He couldn't stop smiling, but then Iris did and he felt confused. 

"So - you're just going to go for it then?" She asked him. 

"Yeah - I mean, why not? It's a great opportunity!" 

"It is, but so is working for Harrison Wells! I mean isn't he like your favorite person? Don't miss out on that huge opportunity, what if you win?" 

There was a moment of silence where Barry just stared at Iris, and she stared back, the two of them seemingly reading each other through their eyes, and then Barry broke it by saying,

"He's not my favorite person." 

And Iris hid her shock and smile by taking a huge gulp of her beverage, which turned to be a bit too much as she sputtered and coughed a bit. Barry looked both amused and concerned. 

"You okay?" He asked, a slight smile coming from his lips, and she gave him a death glare. 

"Perfectly fine, thank you." She took a smaller sip and cleared her throat. Then she continued, 

"This isn't a joke though Barry, next year we're going to be junior's and then seniors, and I know you'll be way busier taking all your extra credits, you may not have this STAR labs chance again. With my dad however, you might. I think you should go with Harrison Wells this summer." 

"We don't even know that I'll win, Iris. There are thousands upon thousands of applicants -" 

"But you're going to win it, Barry, I know you will." She smiled at him as she said it, and he couldn't help but smile back. She was right, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, Harrison Wells didn't open the doors to STAR labs very often and he didn't like to repeat the same thing over and over. This was it, but he also didn't want to disappoint Joe and make it seem like he chose Harrison Wells over working with him for the summer, he liked discussing things with Joe. It worked. And what if Joe was right and Harrison Wells wasn't who Barry thought he was? What if Harrison Wells wasn't everything he was hyped up to be? 

"Alright, if I win, I'll go with STAR labs. But if I lose I'll go with CCPD." 

Iris grinned at him and took his hand in her's. 

"Smart choice." 

*** 

Barry wanted to go to sleep but he couldn't, it was the night before the day of the dance and there was still one important thing he and Iris hadn't discussed yet. Out of all of the countless conversations that they had, there was a secret he still held that he didn't feel like he had the right to hold anymore. He wanted to be completely honest with her about everything. He always did. 

So, despite the fact that it was later than usual, he decided to call her. After two rings he decided that it was probably too late to call but then he heard her beautiful though tired voice on the other end,

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of his mouth, and he cringed when he heard her yawn. 

"It's okay Barry." She let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Did I wake you up?" 

"Not really, I woke up a few moments before you called, the dance is tomorrow! I keep falling asleep and then waking up with bursts of excitement!" Barry grinned. 

"I can't even fall sleep," He admitted. "although that might have to do with something else." 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I just - I don't want to keep it from you any longer." 

"Keep what from me?" Barry hated how scared she sounded. He would never hurt her, ever. 

"Why we couldn't be together after we kissed." 

"You waited till the night before our dance to tell me?" There was an undertone of frustration in her voice. 

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I don't want to go to the dance with this hanging over us." 

"Okay, then why? What was it that made you change your mind?" 

Barry took a deep breath before starting,

"First, I want to apologize for telling you that you can't know everything, you can know anything and everything about me. Forever." He told her. Iris laughed and told him that was nice. He went on, 

"Second, I - I have to admit I was a little worried, I didn't expect my parents to react the way they did, and my mom said you have to be sure, and I was but I wasn't sure you were sure. I was scared you'd realize that you didn't actually like me and you'd leave me." There was silence as Barry let the weight of his words settle between them. He hated that he could be completely vulnerable with her, but at the same time, he loved it. He anxiously awaited her reply. 

"I don't think I could ever leave you, Barry," Iris whispered, and sent his heart beating in a frenzy, emotions running through him. 

"And that scares me too." She added and that took him by surprise. Iris cared about him _that_ much? She was feeling the same thing? It was both an indescribable and frightening feeling, but something they could figure out together. 

He took a shaky breath as he brought out the final most significant truth,

"Third, your father told me to wait. He didn't know what you went through with Jason but he knew something was wrong, and he didn't want you to go through it again. I could understand that, and I felt the same way. So he told me not to date you, _yet_. He said I should wait till you settled." 

There was a long pause, and Barry ran his hand through his already messy hair, and tried to breathe. 

"Barry, you couldn't just tell me that?" She asked, and he felt it as her voice broke at the end of her sentence. He should've told her. 

"He told me not to tell you, he said that you wouldn't understand." 

"You didn't think I'd understand?! I appreciate the two of you looking out for me and everything but you should leave the choices up to me. Like if I'm ready to be with someone or not." Barry was regretting doing this before the dance at this point. What if she didn't want to go with him anymore? Why did he wait this long? When Iris continued though he knew why,

"I'm really disappointed in you, Barry. And my dad, we've had a lot of talks lately and I can't believe he didn't tell me this either! He's been opening up so much but he failed to mention that he stopped us from dating because _he_ didn't think I was ready, _without_ asking me if I was ready! Without knowing my thoughts!" Iris was whisper-shouting and Barry felt like he was going to be sick, what a smart choice make your date to the dance furious at you before the day! He wanted to groan out of frustration with himself for waiting this long to tell her, but decided against it, instead he wanted to apologize, 

"I'm so-" 

"No! I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Iris interrupted, and Barry nodded, and then said yes realizing she couldn't see him. "You should have told me Barry, you should have told me that my dad told you this, you should have told me that you were afraid I wasn't really into you, you should have told me that you weren't sure about our parents, you should have _told_ me everything. I am really upset that you didn't, and I hate that you waited the night before the dance to tell me all this." 

Barry buried his head under his pillow. 

"But," She added and his head shot up instantly, "- it just so happens that you and my dad were right. Well, no - you were _wrong_ incredibly wrong, don't you ever lie to me or keep something like that from me again!" 

"Never, ever, never." Barry added. 

"I'm rolling my eyes at that, but you guys were right in that it wasn't the right time for me after the kiss. I still held on to some baggage, I had to go to Coast City and I had to close that door. I had to tell you the past, and why I didn't want to start something earlier, and honestly I just wasn't ready. _However,_ let this be a warning to you Barry Allen, Iris West must know everything." 

"I promise, you will," Barry said with a smile. 

"See you tomorrow, Barry." He could hear a smile in her voice and he let out a breath of relief. 

_I love you, Iris._ It was on the tip of his tongue. But instead, 

"See you," came out. 

***

Being in love was a new experience for Barry, but it was beautiful. He knew for some time that he loved Iris, but the reality of the words and the meaning they carried was recently revealed to him, and he's been wanting to tell her. It's been on his heart to just blurt it out one day in Jitters, but he didn't think that really fit, he wanted to say it at the right place at the right time, and he wasn't sure if she'd say it back, but he definitely wanted to see her reaction. 

The idea of being in love is complicated and everybody could have their own unique definition of it if they wanted. It's a mix of things like someone's smile, their laughter, the way that they talk, how kind their soul is, the way they make people feel, the way that they look, the way that they carry themselves, it's their quirks and the little things that make them, them. It's a mix of just some special connection that is unexplainable and the personal choice that this person is special. It's a mix of feeling like that person is home, and wanting to be home for that person. It's a vast - vast topic that science cannot really explain to Barry, and it leaves him lost. Yet, he's not sure he wants to be found. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and see's himself in a tuxedo with a bow-tie, which was new for him but he figured he'd give it a try, he wanted to look - different. The bow-tie definitely would stand out because it was red, it wasn't an obnoxious red, but it was red nonetheless and it stood out. In about twenty minutes he'd be walking out of his home and knocking next door on Iris' door and upon seeing her he'd be blown away by her beauty, they'd go to the dance together and something important will happen. Iris will know fully how he feels, they will come out of the dance a little bit different. He hoped. 

"Barry! Are you ready, I want to take some pictures!" His mom's voice rang through his thoughts and he let out an embarrassed laugh even though no one was there, grabbed his coat and made it downstairs. He saw his mom sigh, and snap a quick picture of him with her digital camera. 

"Aw honey, you look so handsome!" His mom said, tears in her eyes. Barry rolled his eyes but grinned and gave her a hug. 

"Thanks, mom." 

"Well, looks like my boy is a man. You look good, slugger." Barry grinned at his father, and gave him a hug. He didn't use 'slugger' as a nickname that often, it carried a lot of meaning. When Barry used to get bullied all the time in middle school, he'd tell his dad how he didn't let them see him flinch or how he'd quickly figure out the best places to hide, and his dad would call him that, teasingly, but also meaning it because there was strength is not returning violence for violence, there was strength in being the bigger person. He was taught that. 

"Thanks, dad." He grinned at both of his loving parents, and was really grateful in that moment that he had them growing up. He took them for granted a lot, but he knew how much they loved him, and he appreciated everything they did for him. 

"Alright picture time, and then I'll come with you to see Iris so I can take some pictures of the two of you." 

Barry nodded, and posed for his mom to take a couple of pictures of him. He did a few poses where he smirked and gave looks, but most of them was him laughing uncontrollably at something his dad said, or something his mom was asking him to do, like 'the Zoolander' look or something like that. When those pictures were done, he was eager to go pick up Iris. Cisco actually managed to hire a limo, and he'd be stopping at her house in a few minutes. They had to hurry!

Barry's hands were literally shaking as he knocked on the West's door and he let out a deep breath. His mom looked at him amused. 

"Barry, calm down, it's just a dance." She teased, but smiled at him. 

"I know mom, but -" 

"But it's special." She finished for him, and then the door was opened by Joe who let them both in. They walked into the hallway. 

"They're here Iris, you can come down now," Joe yelled up the stairs. 

Barry's whole world froze and time stood still when Iris walked down the stairs. She was a vision in red, her dress flowed along her body like a river, a single strap wrapped around her neck held the dress together, and her beautiful face shone with a glow Barry had never seen before, her hair was a crown on her head, a bun with carefully crafted curls springing from the top. Her lips were red to match the dress, and her eyes sparkled. He wanted to wrap her in his arms. So instinctively that's what he did. He went over to her, not realizing anyone else was there, not seeing the flashes of light or the clicks from the camera, not hearing a single sound as he made his way to her and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. Iris sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her heels were high enough that she didn't have to tip-toe. And they just held each other like that for a while, not realizing that they had a dance to go to or why. 

"Iris," Barry eventually whispered to her ear. "Iris you look incredible." He heard her breath catch and she moved so she could look at him and smile. He couldn't breathe. How did one person hold so much beauty? 

"You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered, mirth dancing in her eyes. She glanced at his bow-tie and pulled at it a bit. "I like it." She told him, her sultry tone making him nervous, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Alright, you two!" Joe's voice entered Barry's mind and he reluctantly released Iris, but only a bit because she held on to his arm for the pictures. Nora grinned at them as she took a couple of pictures where they both looked kind of serious like they were modeling, and then once again, most of the pictures were kind of silly, and Barry and Iris were laughing. There were also pictures where Barry was kissing Iris' forehead and Iris was kissing Barry's cheek. 

"Iris you look absolutely beautiful," Joe mentioned, and Iris grinned at her father, and gave him a hug. Before much else could be said there was some honking outside and they all knew that meant Cisco and the limo that would be driving them and their friends to the dance. They all said their quick goodbyes. 

"You look gorgeous dear," Nora told Iris when they said goodbye, they all walked out of the house together, and Joe made sure to include one more warning to be back by 11 pm sharp. And Barry made one more promise they would be and then Barry and Iris took a moment to be stunned speechless at the limo before them until Cisco rolled down a window and stared at them. 

"Are you two getting in or what?" He asked. Barry and Iris looked at each other for a second before basically running to the limo and hopping in. They waved at their parents as the car drove off. 

"Wow, this is so cool, Cisco!" Iris said, looking around, enjoying her seat. She went over to the mini fridge in the far end of the car "room" and pulled it open to see coke, sprite, juice. She smiled at Cisco's beverages and then closed it again. What she did not know was that also gave Barry a full view of her back and he was struggling with what to do with himself and all the nervous energy flowing through him. 

"Yeah, this is awesome, Cisco, thanks." He mentioned just as Iris sat next to him again. She leaned onto him and he smiled at her, then she laced her fingers with his. 

"Aw come on, don't be so cute, you're gonna put too much pressure on me and Caitlin," Cisco muttered. 

Iris laughed and Barry chuckled.

"Where is Caitlin?" Iris asked. 

"We're picking her up next, your house was closer," Cisco mentioned. Suddenly Iris realized how sweaty Cisco looked and how fidgety he was. 

"Are you nervous, Cisco?" She teased. 

"I am _not_!" 

"Are you _sure_?" Iris prompted. 

"I'm extremely sure!" 

"Then why are we passing her house?" Iris asked, seriously. Cisco's eyes went wide. 

"Stop the car!! Stop the car!!" He yelled, almost jumping up, before realizing this was a car and he'd hurt himself. The car stopped and he looked out the window, only to turn to Iris with a scowl. "You're rude, you know that? She's rude, Barry!" Iris threw her head back laughing, and Barry struggled hard not to join her. 

"Sorry Cisco, she's right, you're nervous." 

"Fine! I'm a little bit nervous, that doesn't mean anything." 

Iris calmed down from her giggling fest.

"Cisco," She said. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I can guarantee she's just as excited to see you, as you are to see her." 

"You're probably right, but what if I don't say the right thing? What if I dance too weird? What -" 

"Cisco, man, come on, Caitlin liked you when you annoyed her all the time, I don't think she's going to care now," Barry interjected. 

"Okay but -" 

"And now we're really here," Barry interrupted again, and the driver stopped at the address. Cisco took a deep breath and smile. 

"I'm not nervous at all." He said confidently and shook his arms out, Barry gave him a supportive pat on the back as he left the limo. 

After Cisco left the limo was filled with a comfortable silence and Iris occasionally fixing Barry's bow-tie and smoothing his hair, while he just watched her, mesmerized with her movements, struck by her beauty. He still couldn't believe she was his date. After adjusting his tie for the tenth time, instead of just moving away and leaning back on the couch like she had done before, her eyes lingered on him, and she smiled softly as she touched the side of his face. Barry's heart was beating a mile a minute as she looked him over, scrutinizing him, he wanted to badly to kiss her in that moment, she was so close. Then she moved back a bit, looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow,

"Somebody's getting a stubble." She noted. 

"R-really? What?! I didn't even notice. Sorry." Barry managed, still unable to feel anything but the beating of his heart and the feelings she was stirring. 

"Don't apologize!" She laughed. "I think it's kinda sexy, but you'll need to shave soon." She told him. He tried to ignore the fact that Iris West had just called him 'kinda sexy' but he couldn't and instead just looked at her longingly. She smirked at him and inched closer to him, he instinctively inched closer to her, 

"Back, guys!" The two of them looked away from each other for a second, then looked back, timidly smiling at each other, then they turned towards the voice that interrupted them. Cisco was back, they didn't even notice the car door opening. He pulled Caitlin in, she was wearing a long strapless blue dress that turned white at the tips causing it to look like water - or ice. Cisco was smiling, and they all said their "hi's". 

"You look lovely Caitlin," Iris said with a smile. Caitlin returned it, 

"And you look beautiful." She replied. After that, Linda and Eddie joined, and that's when the party started because Linda was a chatter box and also happened to bring her Bluetooth speaker in her purse. 

"Music comes with me everywhere!" She exclaimed as she played some songs the party would probably not have, and they all started to jam out. 

"I told you this dress would be the best," Linda commented quietly to Iris while most of them were rapping the lyrics of a Drake song. 

"I told you I'd wear it," Iris replied, and smiled at her. Linda's dress was also picked by Iris, Barry learned in one of the many conversations they had leading up to the dance. She wore a shiny silver dress that seemed to be a throwback to the roaring 20s. It somehow really fit her. The last people they picked up were Stacey and Phil who were going together. The ride was a lot of fun, so much fun they actually felt a little bit bummed to have to go to the actual dance. But the group of eight climbed out of the limo and entered into their school, their very different school.

There were strings and posters, and balloons everywhere. The hallways were dark but lit up with glow sticks paving the way to the gym. The gym was where the dance would be held, as it was every year.  
They were almost there when Barry held Iris back for a second, and everyone went on in ahead of them. 

"Almost forgot to give you this." 

Barry pulls a small box from his coat and Iris gasps. 

"You better not get down on one knee Barry." She joked, and he laughed. 

"Open it." He smiled at her, she took it and let out a shaky breath. She slowly opened the box and peeked into it. 

" _Barry!_ " She squealed. He grinned. She handed the box back to him, and he took out the necklace, it was a silver necklace that held a miniature pen at the end of it with crystals decorating it. He planned to get it for her the moment he walked by it at one of the trinket shops Iris would drag him into after they finished at Jitters to window shop. It was fun to see all the strange and wondrous things found. And one day Iris bought him a vintage looking watch from the store, and so he felt he had to get her something back. After he saw the pen that day, he went back later and bought it instantly, and decided to give it to her at the dance. 

"This is so sweet." She added, looking down at the necklace and then grinning at him. She pulled him into a hug, and they stood there for a while. "And this is going to be the best dance ever." They pulled away and started walking in arm in arm when Barry replied, 

"Are you sure about that? You know Homecoming is next year? And then there's prom!" 

"Shush, this is already the best." She told him, resting her head on his arm. She almost could reach his shoulder with her heels. He smiled at her. 

"Yeah, it is." 

*** 

The dance was a blast. Everyone was having a good time, especially Cisco. Cisco was a wild dancer and he wasn't holding anything back despite the fact that Caitlin could only watch and awkwardly dance along with a smile. They seemed to be having a good time, though. Iris and Barry slightly embarrassed at Cisco's brazen dancing decided to just go off to their own little corner. Linda was also a bit embarrassing to Iris, because she was constantly singing along with the songs, and she wasn't being soft either. At one point, though, Linda dragged Iris to the dance floor and Iris, of course, dragged Barry with her. The three of them danced to the music, and Iris even joined Linda in her singing. 

Then the song changed to Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran and Linda went off to find Eddie because it was a slow song, and Barry and Iris were left to dance by themselves. They started off awkwardly enough, mainly out of embarrassment because there were so many people there. But once they got lost in each other's eyes, everything fell into place. Their feet moved together in a balanced rhythm, and they slowly moved closer, as Iris' arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned close to him placing her weight on his chest, so they were dancing in an embrace. Barry's favorite thing to do was to hold Iris, he loved that he could wrap her up and he never wanted to let her go. There were the times when Ed sang "so in love" and the two of them would kind of glance at each other and smile. 

"Hey, Barry?" Iris asked towards the end of the song. 

"Yeah?" He answered. 

"Let's get out of here." She whispered. 

His heart stopped for a second when he heard her words, but he didn't need to be told twice. He took her hand, and they slowly and carefully maneuvered their way through couples dancing to the next Ed Sheeran song, and almost secretly made their way out of the gym to the hallways. 

And before Barry could ask Iris what it was they should do, or where it was they should go, her lips met his. His eyes instantly shut as an explosion of emotion filled him and he kissed her back passionately. They ended up against a locker, well, _he_ ended up against the locker, not sure what to do with his hands they ended up wrapped around her waist, moving up and down along with the electricity coursing through his veins. They flipped and Iris was against the locker for a second and they just stared at each other, fire in their eyes, and heavy breaths filling the air. 

"Iris," Barry breathed. Then Iris jumped back into action, pulling his face towards her's and kissing him harder than before. He placed one hand on the side of her on a locker, while the other held her body close to his. They kissed for dear life, as if this was the last chance they'd ever have. He made sure to test things, like different angles, like his tongue in her mouth, just to hear her moan. She did. And then made him grunt when she ran her hands through his hair and pressed herself closer to him. Her tongue also invading his mouth. 

"Hey!" They heard and Barry immediately sprung away. Iris groaned. There was a chaperon who spotted them. Without thinking, Barry grabbed Iris' hand and they ran away, as the chaperon chased them down the hallways screaming at them to stop. The two of them took a turn, and checked random doors to see which one would be open at this hour. 

"This one Barry!" Iris pointed to the computer lab door and the two of them entered in and shut it. They then locked it. Iris looked around for the lights, and then only turned on one so that it would still be dim. 

"Let's go back here!" She whispered to him, and dragged him over to the back of the room, away from the whiteboard. When the two of them finally caught their breath, they lost it again by cracking up laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes, unable to stop the giggle fits that would come out of nowhere. Then they took a few minutes to settle down and try to settle their breathing because they still planned on losing breath. The look in Iris' eyes made Barry wish they were somewhere else, anywhere else, somewhere where he could explore her body fully. The thoughts surprised him and he went red from them. 

"What're you thinking about Barry?" Iris asked her voice thick, as she moved closer to him, her hands on his chest. 

_Fuck._ He doesn't curse often, but the way she said that. He had to, even if only in his mind. 

"No-nothing, I just. Iris, there's something I have to ask you." 

"What?" Her voice was shallow. Her nose inches away from her's. 

"It can wait," Barry whispered and kissed her. They went back to their making-out and Barry ended up picking Iris up and setting her on one of the empty desks and situating himself between her legs. Eventually, the coat got too hot and Barry threw it off, and Iris giggled. They continued just kissing, Barry's hands trailing the bare back of her dress and their bodies pressed close together. Then suddenly, as if a light bulb switched in Barry's head he moved away and broke the kiss. Iris groaned again. 

"Barry, you've gotta stop doing that," She joked with a whine. 

"Iris we need to talk." He replied and moved his body away from her's, and while he missed her presence, he knew he had to get this out. 

"Alright, talk." 

"I - I," he took a deep breath. "Iris, what do you want us to be?" 

"What do _you_ want us to be?" She asked softly, vulnerably. Barry smiled. 

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He admitted, and she grinned at him. 

"Then that's what I'll be." She answered. Barry stared at her stunned for a moment. 

"So, you're my girlfriend?" He asked tentatively. 

"As of now, I am officially your girlfriend." Her smile was golden. 

"Okay, so just to confirm, this is official, you're my girlfriend. No take-backs?" Iris laughs. 

"Yes, I promise. I'm your girlfriend. I am Barry Allen's girlfriend. Happy now?" She asked, grinning at him. He liked hearing that from her lips. 

"I am happy. And I'm Iris West's boyfriend." He grins. 

"Hmm, that has a nice ring to it." She says, and then she closes the distance between them with another kiss. It was a tender one, the first one that they took the time to really savor. When they pulled away, Iris giggled, and Barry gave her a questioning look,

"What?"

"Your first girlfriend." She smiled. 

Barry smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're together! Party for fic cannon! Just want to let you guys know that I work hard to get these chapters out, sorry for the long wait, but don't expect the next chapter right away. I am back in classes and it can get hectic and/or stressful. But I will do my best, I love this story! Hope you enjoyed <3


	16. First Date

"Barry!" Iris called from across the hall, and he stopped in his tracks and turned around with a sheepish grin. He rushed over to her as she did to him, both of them dodging the various high school students in their way, all traveling to the next class, and met with a big hug and a kiss. The 'kiss' part was still new territory for them, but one that they loved exploring. 

Their kiss was meant to be a quick innocent one, but Barry had to go suck on her bottom lip and so she had to return the favor and then before they knew it they were making out and Linda had to tap on Iris' shoulder. Iris jumped at the foreign contact and turned to see Linda's annoyed face as well as to see her friend, for about the fiftieth time that day, roll her eyes at them. 

"Not all of us get to be love-sick puppies the last week before Christmas break!" Linda sighed and continued, Barry and Iris turned to look at her for a second, their hands interlocking. "I don't know why schools feel the need to torture students the week before holiday's, why do they pile so much work on us?! Don't they know this is our only chance of any rest!" 

"Okay, you're exaggerating just a _little_ there Linda." Iris replied using her thumb and forefinger from her free hand to show how little. She was still slightly upset that her make out session with Barry was cut short. 

"And _you're_ planning on getting expelled, you two do realize you can't just make out anywhere you want, anytime you want, right?" 

"There are no strict PDA rules like that here, Linda, and I would know, because of the newsletter club I had to read the _entire_ school handbook. We just gotta keep it out of class." Iris smiled at Barry as she said that, who smiled back at her, he seemed heavily invested in what she was saying, or in staring at her, she wasn't sure which one exactly. She was okay with either. 

"Speaking of the club, are we going to have some kind of official declaration that you two are dating now?" 

"No need -"

"Yes!" 

Barry and Iris looked at each other. They had spoken at the same time, but it was clear who said what. Iris sighed. 

"Barry, the whole school knows about us, we don't need to tell anyone like that." 

"But why not? I mean, people _think_ we're together, they don't know for sure." He countered. Iris chuckled. 

“I’m pretty sure people know Barry, with everything that happened at the dance.” Iris muttered, embarrassed. 

"Yep. You two were the scandal of the night!" Linda interjected. “I still can’t believe you guys hid in the computer lab! It was _so_ hilarious when Ms. Hiddleson actually made an announcement that two students were missing and if anyone sees them to report to her. It’s a good thing you two went back, she was probably gonna call the cops!” Linda laughed at how the night transpired and how Barry and Iris got scolded for ‘sneaking off’. 

Both Iris and Barry glared at her, and she threw her hands up to say she meant no harm. 

"So there should be no problem being official about it. Come on, are you ashamed of me Iris West?" Barry teased, pulling her closer to him. 

"No, I just think it's silly to make it a big thing. We're a couple, it'll be obvious outside of the club but inside the club, we should keep it strictly professional." Barry didn't respond but instead did the thing where he searched her with his eyes, he was looking for something, but she didn't know what. 

The second bell rang, but only Linda moved, giving them one more eye roll before waving goodbye. Barry and Iris stared at each other for a second longer making promises with their eyes to find another time during the day to 'catch up'. 

*** 

After school, and after being walked home by Barry, occasionally riding on his bike or being carried by his bike, Iris entered her front door with a content smile on her face. It was the final week of school before the break and she was ready for the time off, and excited because this would be her first Christmas with Barry.

"Barry." She said his name with a soft sigh of happiness. Barry was her's. He was her boyfriend, they were together. It was still something to wrap her head around. They were only together for a couple of days, but it felt like it had always been. Except for the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other, yeah, that was new. She giggled and put her things away in her room and felt like calling her mom. 

She needed to tell her mom about the dance, about the fact that she had a boyfriend, about the fact that she was so so happy, the fact that she was in lov-. Iris paused at her own thoughts shocked that she just admitted it, well, she knew it, she knew it for a while, but thinking it like that, naturally, was a shock to her. Maybe she'd keep it to herself for a while longer. 

She was still wondering when she should tell Barry, or if she should wait to see if he says it first, when her phone rang. She jumped for it, thinking it was him. 

"Hey, that was quick!" 

"Really? I feel like I should have called sooner." Iris was surprised to hear her mom's voice instead. 

"Oh, mom, hi! I was just thinking of you."

"Who were you expecting it to be? Your boyfriend?" There was a pause as Iris tried to gather her words. 

"Wha - how - but - I -" 

"You didn't tell me yet, no, but I figured it was bound to happen sooner or later, and your father told me everything when we spoke earlier." Now Iris was really speechless it's been forever since her father and mother spoke. And for her mother to mention it, something was happening. 

"You spoke?" 

"Yes we had some very important things to discuss regarding the divorce." 

"And you ended up discussing me?" 

"You and your brother are our favorite topic to discuss," She answered. Iris smiled a bit. Her parents were talking? Her mom went on,

"I thought about what you said, you know, about me coming over there for the holidays?" Iris remembered asking her mom before the dance if she would like to come over for Christmas, her mom wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but then Iris mentioned that she didn't want to spend both holidays without her _whole_ family present. Her mom then promised to think on it. 

“Oh yeah, so are you coming?!” She felt herself almost bouncing up and down with excitement. 

“I think I just might!” Her mom replied, which meant yes. Iris grinned and did a little dance. Francine continued, “It’s not fair to Wally not to be with you and your dad for Christmas, and it’s not fair to you either. So, the two of us will be there for about a week. I’ll stay in a separate room, but other than that it’ll be like old times.” 

Iris’ smile dimmed a bit. Her mom didn’t know that he still had feelings for her. She doubted that it would be anything like old times, her father would be awkward - her mom distant, and the warm feeling of togetherness they had before would be tainted.

“I’m glad you guys can make it!” She replied instead of diving into things they could discuss in person. She couldn’t wait to tell her mom everything that had happened. She couldn’t wait to share her dance pictures in person. 

“It’ll be nice too, seeing the Allens again.” Iris noted her mom sounded a bit nervous. 

“They’ll be really happy to see you.” She assured her. 

“It has been quite a while.” Her mom sighed reminiscently. “Oh Iris, Jason came by the other day.” Iris rolled her eyes and was about to tell her mom to please stop letting Jason play with Wally, when her mom continued. “I told him to go, don’t worry. But, just be aware he might be going to Central City for Christmas holiday, apparently, he has family there.” 

“I don’t want him anywhere near me.” Iris said sternly. 

“I know, I was quite surprised at his persistence. I told him to leave you alone.” 

“Why did he even show up again?” 

“He said he wanted to apologize but I told him it wasn’t me he needed to apologize to and that he wasn’t welcome in my house anymore.” 

“Thank God. I hope he doesn’t try to look for me.” Iris whispered. 

“I gave him some very strict instructions to leave you alone, so I wouldn’t worry about it, but I thought you should know.” 

“Thanks, mom. I can’t wait till you get here, I have so much to tell you.”

“I can’t wait to be there. I gotta go now, I’ll let you and your dad know what time I’ll be arriving next week.” 

***  
_[the next day]_

Iris couldn’t believe two things, one, that Barry had some rebellious bad-boy in him, and two that they were on the roof of a Jitters. Secretly.

She stood at the edge of the building hands on the ledge looking down at Central City. It was so beautiful. She couldn’t believe that she missed living in the city for most of her childhood. She wished she could’ve grown up living next door to Barry, gotten to know the City, know every street and lane by heart. But she was learning, she would know them all soon, and she had Barry now, it was all perfect timing. 

Barry had left her there for a moment because, while he managed to sneak them up there with her picnic basket, (which she had because she suggested a picnic for a first date and he said he would find the location) they hadn’t bought any drinks and Barry wanted it to be absolutely _perfect_. So he rushed out to sneak his way past the guards and the kitchen staff to get them some drinks, from the building that they were on top of. They actually had spent the entire day right from after school together, they went to the supermarket to buy a bunch of snacks for the picnic. Iris giggled to herself at her lovely boyfriend, he was cheesy, it was sweet. She allowed herself to soak up the breeze and the scenery for a moment longer before she decided to set up the picnic. 

As she was setting up the blanket and placed the food strategically so, Barry came back with two to-go coffee cups and joined her in setting everything up. And for some reason Iris couldn’t fully understand, she felt shy there with them pulling out the food they brought together, him so close to her. She felt like they were closer than ever before and it made her somewhat nervous - it felt like forever. Once they were done they sat down and then Iris shot back up because ‘man the ground was cold!’ and Barry then hung his head. 

“This was a bad Idea, I knew it, I’m sorry Iris - I thought it would be nice to see the sunset, and you can see the whole city from here and - “

Iris silenced him with a soft kiss, gentle yet firm. She smiled at him. She had moved so that she was in front of him in order to kiss him, so after she did, she then sat down on his lap, as he sat in criss-crossed, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Instinctively his also arms wrapped around her back, holding her steady, holding her close. 

“I don’t have to sit on the floor, Barry.” She whispered only inches away from his face. He was too cute for his own good. 

“Okay.” He replied before they started kissing again. Kissing Barry was becoming Iris’ favorite thing to do, her favorite part of the day. It was so much like exploring, searching and finding, and realizing. It was an expression of everything they felt and the emotions they could never describe with words. The dance of their lips spoke to her body in waves of pleasure that she never experienced before. She would never get over kissing Barry Allen. So when he pulled away she gave him a look of surprise and slight frustration,

“I-Iris we can’t do this here,” He said softly - breathlessly as his face turned pink. He was so adorable. She smirked at him coy. 

“Do what?” She moved against him, feeling something pressing on her and he moaned, she felt pleasure ripple through her at the sound. 

“ _Iris_.” He sounded strained so she decided not to torture him - and herself and stopped.

“Sorry,” She grinned at him, and he laughed. 

“You don’t look sorry.” 

“We should probably distract ourselves with food.” Iris offered getting off him. He took the picnic basket and placed it on his lap, hugging it. Iris laughed loudly. 

“What?” He said innocently, while Iris continued laughing and shook her head at him. She took a bag of popcorn they brought and threw one at him. “Hey!” He acted offended as she giggled. She got another one and threw it at him again. “Iris you do not want to start a food war with me.” He warns her. 

“Why not? You think you’ll win.” She snorted, grabbed the bag as she stood up and proceeded to throw multiple of them at him, purposely trying to aim for his face where it’d be annoying. He jumped into action then and started to chase her around the roof trying to get the popcorn out of her hands. Laughing and darting left and right, Iris managed to keep him away until she made the mistake of running over the blanket and slipping, he never ran faster in his life as he rushed and caught her arm so she didn’t fall on her face. He then held her in his arms, the two of them breathing heavily from the running and laughing, and he asked her if she was okay. She nodded that she was and gave him a kiss. 

“My hero.” She told him, running her hands through the bottom of his hair. He smiled at her. 

“Always.” 

***

About an hour and a half later and after they had many conversations - including one about her mom being able to come for Christmas - enough to eat, and their drinks were done, Iris was back on Barry’s lap but this time her face to the night sky as he was against the door of the roof, which gave him a chance to lean back, and for her to lean back on his chest while he wrapped his long arms around her body. He adjusted them and Iris cuddled her body against him so that he was basically holding all of her in his arms. She sighed contentedly. 

“I wish I grew up here - in Central City.” Iris admitted quietly. His chin rested on top of her head so she could feel it when he smiled. 

“I wish you did too, but I’m also glad you didn’t.” 

“Why?!” Iris asked, shifting to look up at him appalled. He smiled smugly. 

“Because I would’ve been too afraid to ever ask you out, and you’d probably have ended up with someone else.” 

“Something tells me that’s not true. I feel like no matter what, you and I would end up together.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” Barry said grinning at her. She grinned back at him. There was so much the two of them wanted to say, she could sense it. She wanted to tell him three words, and she wondered if he was thinking about saying them too. 

They were interrupted, however, by two things. One being rain, gentle drops that fell on their face, but then quickly started to increase, and then Iris’ phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. They hurried, packing everything up as quickly as possible before exiting the roof and then carefully making their way down the steps as to not make too much noise and skillfully making it through the kitchen like spies before walking into Jitters without anyone noticing - or at least - anyone noticing who cared about two teenagers sneaking around. When they finally settled in a random booth everything in hand, Iris checked her phone. She _knew_ it. She sighed both out of tiredness and frustration. 

“Who was it?” Barry asked her. He was sitting across from her, their picnic things on his side. 

“My dad. I’ll text him that we’ll come home when the rain stops.” Iris told Barry, and then did so. He texted her back that it was 11 pm on a school night and he would pick her up because of the rain. She rolled her eyes. 

“What?” Barry asked. 

“He wants to pick me up, he says it’s 11.” She shrugged and texted back ‘fine’ and the address of the Jitters. 

“Is everything okay between you and your dad?” He asked. Iris shrugged again. 

“We’re talking through some things.” She told him simply. She was going to leave it at that, but when she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes she decided to say more, 

“It’s just I’m finding out a lot more about how my father didn’t trust my mom, and it’s difficult to accept that my parents whole relationship was ruined based on him not believing her, and all the misunderstandings!” She let it out, more than she intended, and she couldn’t stop, 

“I just can’t understand how he can say ‘I love your mom’ when he wouldn’t believe her! I can’t even imagine how my mom felt while this was going on! It was just so unfair and I’m so disappointed in him.” Barry nodded in understanding and looked at her thoughtfully while taking her hands in his. 

“I think love can be a confusing thing - sometimes it’s simple and sometimes it’s really complicated and conflicting and I think it’s possible that your father’s love for your mother clouded his judgment. Not saying it was right - or okay, I know I have my fair share of disappointment in my parents as well. But, is it possible that it wasn’t that he didn’t love her or his love for her wasn’t genuine, but that he was so afraid of losing her, he didn’t realize he was pushing her away?” 

There was silence for a few minutes as Iris thought carefully about what Barry said, and also thought about everything her dad told her when she finally told him to be honest with her. Her father wasn’t normally a jealous person, but after years of not being the one to hear about her mom’s problems and issues, he did get jealous. It did cloud his judgment. That bothered Iris but she realized that Barry was right, that didn’t mean her father didn’t love her mom, although it still meant he didn’t trust her love for him. 

“I’m still mad at him. He should’ve trusted her.” She told Barry and he nodded. “But I get it a bit more now, I do.” She smiled at him, 

“You’re wise,” She added. 

“So are you.” 

Her phone buzzed a moment later, her father telling her he arrived. The two of them packed up their things and left the shop and hopped into his car. Barry sat in the back and Iris got shotgun. 

“Thanks for the ride, Joe.” Barry said. Joe nodded. 

“So - uh, what did you two do after school? Just sit in Jitters all day?” Iris rolled her eyes. Ever since she told her father she was dating Barry Allen - which was literally the night she came home from the dance - he’s suddenly been interested in exactly what they were doing. 

“Pretty much!” 

“We didn’t do much of anything.” 

Iris and Barry replied at the same time. Joe turned to look at Iris for a second and glanced at Barry through the driving mirror,

“Alright then,” He said, sounding a bit unconvinced, but he didn’t broach the topic further. 

***

The week went by quite fast, and before they knew it, it was Thursday afternoon and the newsletter club was meeting. It was their final meeting before the holidays and their holiday-themed newsletter would be published the following day on the website, so it was a busy day. Iris was doing some editing and correcting, Cisco working on adding some new holiday features to the website. And everyone else in the computer lab were either editing their articles or adding finishing touches to their work. Barry came in late, as per usual, but he didn’t come empty-handed, he brought a can of coffee for Iris and sat down next to her. He handed her the can wordlessly and she smiled at him. He leaned in for a kiss, but she didn’t give him one and he looked at her surprised. She wasn’t looking at him, though, just continuing to edit. 

“Um - I don’t - I don’t get a kiss?” Barry whispered, looking confused. 

“We’re working, Barry, this is a professional environment.” She whispered back. 

“Iris, this is an afterschool club.” He chuckled. She shot him a glare and he decided to change his tactic, 

“Alright nevermind, professionalism is important.” Iris nodded. Then he continued, “But - everyone’s busy working so no one will see.” Iris gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look, and he gave her one that said he was. She rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. Then smiled and gave him another slightly longer kiss. Someone stood up abruptly and their chair moved back loudly causing everyone to look over at them. _Becky Cooper._ Iris did not like this. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. 

“Sorry! I just needed to go - to the bathroom.” She said quickly and left the room. Everyone else went back to work. 

“See, that is why we can’t kiss in here.” Iris explained. Iris had felt Becky’s eyes on her and Barry since that Monday morning, and that’s why she didn’t want to make their relationship official in the newsletter club, she didn’t need to rub it in Becky’s face, and she didn’t need Becky to be jealous, she didn’t know what Becky could do. She just had a bad feeling about her. 

“What does it matter what she thinks?” Barry replied shrugging. 

“It doesn’t matter what she _thinks_ , it matters what she _does_.” Iris told him. He looked at her and gave her one of his reassuring looks. 

“I won’t let her hurt you.” 

She sighed but smiled at him and nodded. Her mind went back to when Linda told her that nothing like what happened in her other school with Jason would happen to her, so she had to believe it, she had to relax. 

When the club’s meeting was about to be over Iris gathered them all together and made a small speech - as she planned to do before the holidays. 

“Thank you all for sticking by the newsletter this semester and working hard to make it a success. I hope you guys have a great Christmas break, I know Barry and I have some plans -” She nudged him as he was standing next to her and some of the members ‘oohed and ahhed’ at her mentioning them, she hoped that would be somewhat of an official statement. She found herself looking for where Becky was and was startled when she noticed her by the door a look of anger and hurt in her eyes, Iris was no longer relaxed. “Just as I’m sure you all have plans with your friends,” She continued, earning a look from Barry and a generally confused consensus. 

“So - are you two dating or not?” Lyla asked what a majority of them wanted to know. Iris shrugged at first and was going to side-step the question, but she realized how ridiculous it all was. She was happy and in love and she wasn’t going to hide it to appease someone. 

“We are!” She grinned and held Barry’s hand in her’s. Barry smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement. 

“That’s what I thought!” 

“Me too!” 

“Ya’ll are cute!” 

Rang out from different voices around the room. Stacy just stood there smirking so Iris figured Linda already told her everything. The three of them would need to do some catching up soon. 

“So anyways, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas! Have a good break, bye everybody!” Iris ended her speech ending the club meeting. 

“Are any of you guys going to the Christmas bash at Eddie’s in two weeks?” Someone mentioned as everyone started gathering their things and heading out of the room. Stacy, Linda, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, and Iris stayed back to hang as everyone left. 

“So what now?” Cisco asked turning off his computer and joining the group. 

“Now, we party!” Iris said grinning. 

***

So then there were six of them. Stacy was the final member of the Lair they decided, this was because Linda kept whining that she was the fifth wheel and was tired of it. It was true, Cisco and Caitlin were official as well, although a bit less obvious than Barry and Iris, their loving glances and hand holds were hard to miss. So Linda, who didn’t move things further with Eddie, and they decided to just be friends, had no one to at least talk to when the pairs went into their cute modes and ignored her. So Stacy, her best friend, and cousin was to join them so the two of them could equally make fun of the couples. 

They decided to have a mini party of their own the next day when the newsletter dropped as a kind of celebration for the great new year and Iris moving there and their band of misfits - a mixture of nerd and popular joining together. 

“Two minutes until the newsletter goes up!” Cisco mentioned. All they had to do was wait. They already pre-planned the release that would be done automatically. The six of them gathered around Cisco’s large computer screen to see the newsletter go live. The last one of the year, there was some significance to it. As soon as the two minutes passed and it didn’t show, Iris felt nauseous. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Barry noticed the look on her face and wrapped his arm around her. 

“Are you okay? It was probably a glitch, it’s happened before.” Barry told her. Iris wasn’t too calmed. Cisco was busy trying to figure out what went wrong when suddenly the newsletter appeared like normal. They all let out a relieved breath and Iris laughed it off a little. Cisco scrolled through it, but Iris feeling confident about everything they wrote, decided not to bothering reading it through. 

“I need a cookie!” She said going over to their table of snacks and grabbing one. She noticed as she ate that nobody moved from the computer and that they were all really quiet. She started to walk back when Linda suddenly sprang away from the viewing party and headed towards her, 

“Oh my goodness, those cookies look delicious! I’m going to grab one as well, join me?” Linda started to pull Iris back to the table, but Iris removed herself from her grasp.

“What happened, Linda?” 

Linda didn’t respond but instead hung her head looking defeated. Suddenly Barry moved after what seemed like forever, and turned to look at Iris, his eyes were red like he was trying not to cry. What the hell? She needed to see what this was about. 

“Wait, Iris, you don’t have to see this, Cisco, fix it!" Stacy yelled, suddenly coming alive as well. 

“I - I don’t know how this even got in there in the first place!” Cisco said, dumbfounded. “Someone got access to the password?” He seemed confused. 

“What is it!” Iris asked running to the computer and pushing through to look at the article they were all shaken by, and suddenly Iris wanted to go back to Coast City, she wanted to go very far away and hide. She wanted to fight whoever put this up, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. 

**“Did Iris West lose her virginity the night of the Winter Dance?”**

Iris read the headline over and over and over again.

The subheading was what made her rush to the bathroom and throw up. It was happening again. **“Or did it happen her freshman year?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story! So good to finally get this chapter out. Their first date was so fun to write! :) Though I feel so much for Iris right now :/ who do you think did it?


	17. First I Love Yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end this bounces into Iris' perspective, it's kind of needed.

Barry watched helplessly as Iris wasn't sure what to do with herself. 

After the initial shock wore off, Cisco and the others went to work. Iris was still shaken. She cried, paced, then sat by herself in silent thought. Cisco eventually managed to get that piece of the newsletter taken down after twenty frantic minutes of coding. Iris barely registered it, her mind was still on the article title. 

Barry was always right next to her, his arm wrapped around her when she would let him close, and eventually she did, curling up in his arms on a bean bag, almost falling asleep in exhaustion. 

The mood of the ‘party’ left and there was just an uncomfortable silence. 

Barry was the first one to speak, he kissed her forehead and quietly asked,

“Do you wanna go home?” 

“Yes,” She whispered back at him. Barry nodded and they stood. He then spoke to the silent group, 

“Hey guys, I’m going to take Iris home. We’re gonna have to make sure we can trace this back to whoever did this -” 

“We _know_ very well who did this!” Linda cut in. “Bec-” 

“Let’s not give that person any attention right now. That’s what they wanted. We just have to prove that it’s them and see that they face the consequences.” Barry concluded firmly. 

Linda nodded but still looked angry. 

“Linda, Barry’s right. Don’t worry about it. And don’t say anything until we can prove who did it.” Iris told her. 

“But Iris - I - I’m so sorry.” 

Iris chuckled mirthlessly, 

“It was expected honestly, some people always want their way. I just don’t know how they knew about my past.” She admitted. 

After Cisco said he’d work on tracing back the hack and figure out what happened, Barry and Iris left. It was good that Barry brought his bike, so they didn’t have to get a ride from their parents and could have a quiet ride back. It was really hard for Barry when he would feel the back of his shirt get wet after Iris leaned her face on him, she was still crying. He wished there was something he could do. Why would anyone go to those lengths? Why did people have to be so dramatic? And Barry was very aware of the double standard virginity was and could be when it came to women. For men, if they were to lose their virginity it’s somewhat of a right of passage, whereas for women, it could mean they were ‘easy’ or worse a slut. He was not going to let anyone in the school slut shame his girlfriend, no way that was happening. 

Iris squeezed tighter around his waist as they arrived back in their neighborhood and Barry was approaching their houses. 

“No, Barry, I don’t want to go home.” She admitted quietly. 

“Do you want to come over?” He asked. 

“Your parents are home.” She explained. 

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, turning around to look at her. At that moment he’d take her across the world if he could. 

***

Two blankets was laid across the floor of the roof, one thin one, and then a thicker blanket for comfort. 

Before going to Jitters, Barry and Iris took stuff from their homes acting as if they were going to their friends house for a sleepover, and that’s what they told their parents. They also called Cisco and Linda to cover for them. The truth is, they both just really wanted to be alone with each other. 

It wasn’t too chilly of a night, which was good, but they also brought lots of jackets and blankets and they just cuddled up next to each other on the blanket. 

“This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” Iris mentioned and grinned.

“Really? What about surfing?” Barry asked. 

“Um, surfing compared to sleeping on a rooftop, I think this is a little crazier.” 

“Crazy good though, right?” Barry smirked, pulling her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Mmhmm,” She replied. She smelled really nice. Barry kissed her neck softly, and she turned around and kissed him on the lips. Then turned around again and leaned into him.

“Can you tell me everything that happened when you were with Jason this Thanksgiving?” Barry asked. 

“Everything?” 

“Everything. And what happened when you two were - were dating,” It was clearly hard for him to say. Iris turned back to look at him, 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it _dating_ ,” She assured him teasingly, her hand resting on his face. 

“I just want to know what you went through,” He told her. There was a moment of silence where they just stared into each other’s eyes, and then Barry could see her tearing up, as a smile smile appeared on her face,

“Barry, I love you so much.” She whispered, and then gave him a little kiss. He could hardly register the fact that she had just told him she loved him. It took the breath out of him. He wanted to say it first. He thought he was going to say it first. But hearing her say it, made him feel like he was blessed beyond compare, and he would do anything to hear her say it again.

“And I love you so much, Iris,” He smiled at her, and brushed some hair away from her face. “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much,” he quietly admitted. 

“Neither did I,” She agreed. “Alright, where do I start? So, when I first met Jason, I actually didn’t even like him at all...”

*** 

They woke to Barry’s cell phone ringing. 

Iris’ head was on Barry’s chest, his arm around her body, their legs intertwined. It was a very intimate night, filled with confessions, thoughts, comfort, love. It was what they needed, and Barry hoped that it reassured Iris that he’d always be there with her and for her, through everything. 

As soon as the phone started ringing, they sprung up and started searching for it, and when they found it, Barry put it on speaker, it was Cisco.

“Dude! You’ve gotta get here as soon as possible. Bring Iris, I managed to trace the IP address. Also, your dad called and asked when you’d be coming home -” 

Iris’ phone started ringing. It was Linda. 

“Iris! Come over right now! Your dad wants to pick you up! He wanted to speak on the phone, but I pretended to ask you cause you were in the shower. I can’t cover forever!”  
“Okay, okay I’ll call him and tell him I’m going over to Cisco’s apparently he’s figured out something. Can you act like you gave me a ride?” Iris replied and immediately started packing up. Barry was still talking to Cisco. 

“Tell him, I’m working on the science fair project, and will be home in the late afternoon. Whose IP address is it?” 

“I don’t know yet man, I’m trying to trace the actual home address now, so we can pay them a visit. You gotta come help though.” Cisco replied. 

“I’m coming, and bringing Iris!” After that conversation was over, the two of them hurriedly threw everything into their bags and went back down into the store. Luckily they made friends with one of the baristas from coming to Jitters so often and she managed to sneak them through without being caught. Iris called her dad on their way to Cisco’s house and told him that she’d be home soon, and that if he wanted to pick her up she’d be at Cisco’s house because there were some last minute glitches to the newsletter. She was suddenly extremely happy her father never read the newsletter. 

When they arrived at Cisco’s place Linda was already there. 

“I had to get my mom to drive me, and somehow convince her that you slept over without her know but had to leave really early for Cisco’s.” She explained.

“Thank you so much, Linda, you’re the best.” 

“How’re you holding up?” 

“I’m a lot better now. But it’s still upsetting to think that all those people, even people who don’t go to our school could’ve seen the headline.” 

“Alright, do you want to know whose IP address I traced it to?” Cisco mentioned, and everyone turned their attention to him. He went on, 

“Well, actually when I figured out the IP address, I did some research and found out that the computer was originally set in Coast City, but for some reason, is now here.” 

“What? So the person came from Coast City to just make the post?” Iris asked, shocked, as she and Barry went closer to the computer to see the google maps region that the current IP address pinpointed. 

“I don’t know about that, but they clearly knew what they were doing. And the house is really close to Eddie Thawnes. I don’t know who lives ther-”

“That’s Becky Cooper’s house!” Linda interjected. “I - I was there _once_ and I know that’s her house.” 

“Since when did she learn how to code?” Cisco wondered. 

“It would make sense, was she last one in the school?” Linda countered. 

“I thought we were!” Iris exclaimed. 

“No, this happened after we left. If it happened at the school, she’d have to use the password protected computer and she doesn’t have access to it.” Cisco assured. 

“That’s true. We placed that to prevent just anyone from being able to add the final touches to the newsletter.” Iris recalled. They wanted to make sure that people with vendettas couldn’t sneak into the computer lab without them knowing and mess with the newsletter. She never thought someone in her newsletter would do it. Although, she should’ve known better. She shouldn’t have let Becky be a part of the newsletter at all. 

“I need to talk to her,” Iris whispered. 

“She has to get suspended,” Barry said. 

“She needs to be expelled,” Linda added. Iris gave Linda a look. “What! She literally took such backwards standards to try to shame you! She was trying to make you look bad! The principal reads that. She’s gotta know what she did was shitty.” 

“Oh yeah, she’s _definitely_ going to know what she did was wrong. I just have to sort this all out. Why was someone from Coast City involved in this?” 

“I suggest you don’t confront her, but just call her. I have the number of everyone in the club.” Linda mentioned. She then brought out her cell phone and looked through her contacts, “Here.” She handed her phone over to Iris. 

Iris took the phone and stared at the contact name ‘Becky Cooper’, could she do this? Could she confront her? Did she have to? They had the proof, they could easily just email everything they had to the principle? Or give it to him once school started? What if Becky said hurtful things? How did Becky even know about her past? She swallowed. Barry was beside her. She looked up into his concerned eyes, she smiled at him. He smiled at her. There was that reassurance she needed, he was right by her side, if she wanted to call or if she didn’t. 

She took a deep breath and pressed the green call icon. She brought the phone to her ear, and walked away from the group, only allowing Barry to walk with her. After a couple of rings, Becky picked up,  
“Hello?” Iris heard the shrill voice on the other line, and she desperately wanted to scream at her. She wanted to ask her, what exactly did she expect to happen? Or did she just really want to cause pain?! But instead, she put on her best polite voice and replied, 

“Hey, this is Iris,” There was silence on the other end. Iris continued, “did you read the newsletter when it went live?” 

Silence. 

“Are you going to say something?” 

“I didn’t see it, why?” Becky finally replied. Her voice was a lot smaller. 

“You didn’t see it? Would you like me to tell you what it said? Cause I can - I think it goes -” 

“Uh - wait! I - I think I saw it.” 

“Okay, I’m going to cut to the chase. We traced the IP address to your house. You wanna tell me why?” 

“I don’t want to talk to you at all,” The words were said filled with regret. 

“Why did you do this Becky? What did you expect to happen?!” 

“I just - I never get what I want! I’m always second to somebody. First Linda, now you. I’m tired of being second guessed, I’m tired of having to watch you guys succeed while I just stand in the background. And I liked Barry first! Why did you have to come and ruin everything?! Why wasn’t he enough for you?! I -” 

“Who?” Iris interrupted. 

“Huh?” 

“Why wasn’t _who_ enough for me?” 

“I - I - I don’t know why I said that,” Becky fumbled. 

“Answer. The. Question,” Iris said firmly. 

“Jason,” Becky said. 

“How on earth do you know who Jason is!?” Iris found herself raising her voice. This was just too much.  
“His family and my family are close. We talk about a lot of things and they got invited over for Thanksgiving... I’m so-” 

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it. I don’t need it. I just need you to tell me the role Jason played,” Iris could see out the corner of her eye Barry forming his hands into a fist and his face scowling. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“He, he told me that you rejected him when you went over there for Thanksgiving, and he was really upset. So, I told him about what happened during the dance and he laughed and said he doubted that you guys - um - went further than you and he did,” Iris shut her eyes in frustration. _That dick._

Becky continued, 

“So that gave me the idea, and I told him, but I couldn’t access the computer so he said he could hack into the website - I had no idea so many people would see it! I just thought it would be there for two seconds, I didn’t know that it would stay, I -”

“I don’t want to hear it Becky. We managed to get it down. But it was there for thirty minutes. People waking up tomorrow may not have seen it, but people have and probably took screenshots of it. I hope you know that you were only ever second place because you wanted to be. Nobody’s comparing people’s lives here Becky, but you. If you thought that would scare me into stepping down from the newsletter, running away, or breaking up with my boyfriend, you thought wrong. I think you should email the principle yourself and let him know what happened. If you don’t, we definitely will.” 

“I - I’m so-”

“Also, I don’t want your apology until you mean it. Not when you’re just feeling guilty. I’m disappointed that you came up with this idea to bring up such a private and personal decision that women are often ostracized and shamed for when you yourself are a woman?!” 

“I really do feel bad.” 

“Because you got caught, or because you did it? Let me know when you’ve talked to the principle. I gotta go.”

“Wait - uhm, Jason is going to Eddie’s party with me, just so you know.”

“Thanks for letting me know that. Bye.” Then before any further objections could be made, Iris shut the call. 

Barry gave her a quizzical look, wondering what she discovered.  
“ _Jason_ did the hack,” She said, wishing she could better control the shaking rage in which her voice said his name. 

“What?!” Barry sounded both furious and confused. 

“He - he was here during Thanksgiving and I think he’s still here or whatever and he just helped her hack into it, I -” 

“I’m gonna kill him -” Barry started. 

“Barry, there’s nothing we can do about him, he doesn’t even go to our school,” Iris said sadly. 

“Why would he come all the way over here just to mess with you?!” Barry was pacing back and forth. 

“Let’s not make this into more of a thing than it has to be,” Iris said. 

“But he made it into a thing by coming here and trying to embarrass you! He should’ve just left you alone.” 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt this very serious situation, but who on earth is Jason?” Cisco asked. 

“A dickhead Iris used to date,” Linda replied. 

“They weren’t serious or anything,” Barry added. 

“No we weren’t. But that’s not the school’s business to know,” Iris told them and then sighed. “I just hope that not too many people saw it.” 

“Unfortunately, screenshots are a thing,” Cisco mumbled. And Iris shut her eyes and sat on the beanie in exhaustion. 

Barry sat down next to her. 

“So what are we going to do about Jason then? He can’t be punished for this by the school,” Linda reminded them. 

“We’ve got to do _something_ though,” Barry said. 

“He’s going to be at Eddie’s party,” Iris found herself admitting. 

Barry glanced at Iris with concern. 

“Do you still want to go?” He asked her. She nodded. 

“I think I need to talk to him.” 

“I think that’s a bad idea!” Linda stated nervously. 

“I’ll go with you,” Barry assured her. And she smiled. 

“But what’re you going to say?” Cisco asked. 

“I’m going to ask him to confess what he did and why he did it. I’m going to ask her to do the same. I’m going to write about it.” 

“Are you serious?!” and “You’re joking.” Came from Linda and Cisco. Barry looked at her confused. 

“They wanted to make a headline, so I’ll give them one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! This took me way longer than I intended. Next chapter will include some flashbacks into their parents views as Christmas is approaching and Iris' mom is arriving.


	18. - Flashback -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different - but you'll get the full perspectives of what went down with Henry/Francine/Nora/Joe that caused all the confusion. Third person. So it’s a ‘backstory’ chapter. No Iris and Barry perspective in this chapter, next chapter tho! 
> 
> Please excuse any little mistakes - will edit soon.

Nora and Henry Allen were both nervous but excited to see their friends. It had been two years since Joe and Francine had moved to Coast City. And since both their children were still very young, they felt it would be better to just make it a parents night out. Nora was a bit nervous about leaving Barry with the new neighbors for a weekend - although she did see them before they moved, and they assured her everything would be fine - but she was even more nervous about them going all the way to Coast City for some fancy seafood buffet experience. 

Apparently, it was a _very_ difficult place to reserve and served all kinds of fine wine and high-end alcoholic beverages. Safe to say it was not a place children could really enjoy. Nora herself wasn’t sure she’d enjoy it, because going to very uppity restaurants meant having to dress up - and then walk like a stick so you don’t accidently break a plate that could cost a fortune to replace. 

But of course, as usual, Henry was comforting her. 

“You know I heard they have the best Scallops at ‘La Mer’ in Coast City,” He mentioned while turning out of their suburban shelter and onto the main road. 

“I think that’s the third time you’ve told me Henry,” She replied with a smile. 

“Really? Well, I’m just trying to get you excited - so I don’t feel like I’m dragging you along. You miss Francine and Joe too, right?” 

Nora sighed and nodded. She did. They were the closest friends the couple had. The game nights, and dinners they had were often the highlights of her week. Nora loved Francine’s energy, a brilliant funny woman and also enjoyed the humor and reasoning Joe had. They were great people. At times though they made Nora question why she dropped her job as a private investigator, and then there was the way Henry and Francine got along. Swimmingly. Wonderfully. They knew each other more than anyone else, or so it seems. 

“You know what?” Henry asked taking another turn. 

“What?” Nora replied. 

“This is the first road trip we’ve taken since having Barry.” Henry mentioned. And Nora laughed. 

“He’s only about five - it’s not been that long.” 

“We used to take road trips almost every weekend!” Henry argued and Nora continued to laugh and nodded in agreement. They loved taking road trips up to the mountains and then go camping. They also just loved taking road trips to other cities nearby and trying the different foods there, the local markets. There was always something new to be found. 

“We should take Barry on one.” Nora mused. 

“We will. As soon as he’s 10 we’re gonna take him on the best camping trip!” Henry promised. Nora smiled,

“That sounds fun.” 

She turned on the radio, and the couple traveled back a couple years singing along to the jams as the highway stretched across them - she always loved road trips. 

***

They arrived at Coast City exactly when they had predicted. 

It gave them a few hours to get checked into their hotel - they were staying the night, the next day they were planning to head to the beach with the West’s. Nora was looking forward to that, she hadn’t been to a beach in a long time. 

Henry noticed Nora’s mood lift as soon as they arrived at Coast City and he was happy about it. 

He was was worried he was the only one looking forward to the reunion. While he and Francine had been keeping in contact, it was not quite the same - and he missed his best friend. Joe was missed as well, with his witty remarks and all the stories about police work, and the four of them were a great group. He was even more excited about the beach the next day - because he wasn’t getting any younger and wanted to be able to try to surf. Although he might have to convince Nora to let him. 

It was strange to him at all that Nora had a sense of hesitation about her, when he told her a couple of weeks back that he and Francine were planning a get together for their group. He thought she’d be ecstatic to hear that they would get to have a dinner like old times. Instead she asked him why he started planning it without her. He had simply wanted it to be a surprise. 

Henry tried not to think about the short argument that ensued because she asked him what else they planned behind her back, and he had to defend himself, because he wasn’t doing anything _behind her back_ like that. That sounded like he was never planning on telling her, or that it wasn’t for the benefit of their whole group. The argument settled with Henry apologizing and Nora saying she overreacted. But it wasn’t the first time they had an argument that somehow included Francine, in fact they had been having arguments about her for a long time, and Henry was confused as to why. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing his best friend again. The two of them steadily built an incredibly strong friendship. She was there for him during some very difficult times and he was there for her. Apart from his childhood best friend, Francine was the closest friend he’s ever had. And it was strange, because when they first met they didn’t really like each other at all. She was a very smart nurse, but she would always interrupt doctors giving out information to add things, tp comfort, or say what the doctor was saying in simpler terms. At first, like the other doctors, Henry found it annoying. Not to mention, Francine didn’t take orders from anyone, she did what she felt was right. If a doctor told her to get something - but she felt like the patient needed something else - she would get what _she_ believed was more fitting, and almost every time, she was right. Henry found that infuriating though, and she found him to be too impatient - and he couldn’t lie, he was impatient a lot of times. Being a doctor for as long as he had taught him that time was of every importance. She knew that too, but had a way of dealing with it that he didn’t. 

One day though, she was assigned as his nurse for a child who broke their arm. The child had a seriously damaging break the arm twisted, they knew instantly the kid, a seven year old girl, would need surgery to properly re-align the bone and make sure it healed properly. She was severely distraught kept crying and crying - saying they didn’t want to have a surgery, begging their parent to let them go home. And the two of them had a conversation with their eyes for the first time - both deciding to try to comfort the child. Francine spoke first,

“What’s your name, love?” 

“M - mercy,” She told her between sobs. “Please don’t cut my arm open!” She cried. 

“Darling, I promise you we’re just going to fix that arm up for you and that man,” She pointed to Henry.

“Is going to make sure when you wake up from a little nap - that’s right - no pain at all - you just get to sleep! That you’ll be all fixed up and ready to go. Then you get to have a cast. I don’t know about you but I think that’s kind of cool. Your friends can sign it and everything!” 

“I broke my leg once and I didn’t have to do _anything_ for a whole week, and my friends got to sign my cast!” Henry told her, she had already started to calm down at Francine’s words, she turned to Henry quizzically. 

“Anything?”

“Well, now now, let’s not encourage her to not move all week.” Her mother joked. 

“My arm still really hurts though,” She pouted.

“You just need to relax, settle in that bed, and we’ll take care of the rest. Your arm will be all fixed and everything.” Francine gave the little girl a bright smile, and she smiled back and nodded. The mother gave Francine and Henry a ‘thank you’ look. And then they were able to conduct the surgery. 

When she came to after sleeping away the General anesthesia, Francine and Henry made sure to be there so they could explain how she was to tend to the arm, and remind her to be careful. And also make sure she left with a smile, which she did. Her mom thanked them again on her way out and said,

“My son needed stitches for his leg once and we took him to another hospital, they didn’t even try to comfort him before giving him the pain-killers, he was crying the whole time and came home cranky. I really appreciate what you guys did.” She told them. The two of them smiled at her, and then for the first time, at each other. 

It was after that, that they decided to take a lunch break together and get to know each other’s lives. The two of them spent most of the time talking about their spouses. When Henry found out Joe’s a detective - he mentioned Nora being a Private Investigator, and the conversation spilled over to their general opinions of life and their likes and dislikes. They found out they were more similar than they thought, they also soon felt comfortable with each other. And the friendship was set in stone from there.

They organized along with their spouses a dinner to commemorate the new friendship - and it turned out that Nora and Joe hit it off as well, and the four of them became inseparable. They were the double-date couple at Jitters, they went bowling, they did little competitions, and even invited each other for Thanksgiving. All the while growing closer as friends. They were all on the same page, all best pals. 

At least that’s what Henry thought. 

***

Nora, that night as she got ready for the fancy dinner, was thinking about how close her husband and Francine were - about how she was introduced to Francine, rather than it being the other way around. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, that bothered her a little. Not a lot, because she knew the type of woman Francine was, and who her husband was, and she knew that they were coworkers turned friends, but - there was an intimacy between Francine and Henry that Nora couldn’t help but envy. 

She told herself over and over that she was being silly and that there was nothing to worry about, but her worries still nagged at her from the back of her mind. Now, Nora was a confident woman, and it never bothered her that Francine and Henry were friends, when she first found out, she was thrilled to know her husband had someone he could count on at the hospital. But as time went by she noticed that Henry and Francine had inside jokes, would always end up somewhere chatting together, and would constantly call each other when they were apart. It was a little odd to her. As you get older friendships get fewer, and you have to hold on tightly to those closest to you, but it was getting to be like a school boys first crush with Henry, at least from her perspective, she noticed him lighting up when Francine entered the room. Or if the two of them were having a conversation about something deep, she’d somehow also hear Francine’s thoughts on the subject matter, meaning the two of them had already discussed it. That was upsetting to her, she didn’t want to be the second person he spoke to about serious matters of life. 

Soon, she started to voice her thoughts about it, and at first Henry would just ignore it or joke about it, and tell her she was reading too much into their friendship. And they had their first big argument about Francine when a couple days after Nora found out she was pregnant and they were discussing who to tell, Henry mentioned Francine. 

“Can we just settle in our joy without you bringing her up?! Seriously Henry!” He felt bad about it and apologized. But Nora was not satisfied.

“We’re pregnant with our first child, and the first person you want to tell is her, not your parents? Not your mom?” 

“I didn’t say I wanted to tell her _first_ , I just said ‘wait till Francine hears about it’! And honey, we’ve been reveling in our joy for a few days now. I didn’t mean to make it seem like she was the first in any way.”

But the damage was somewhat done, and Nora was not happy. There were other things too, like Henry hugging Francine filled with excitement when she announced she was pregnant as well. 

“How great is this, our kids are gonna grow up together!” Henry grinned, and so did Francine, whilst Joe and Nora shared a look. 

Nora smiled at the thought of Joe. They bonded alright. Both of them feeling left out by their spouses deep connection, they bonded over wishing they had that connection with their spouses. She was going to at least enjoy talking with Joe about how Henry still called Francine all the time, and all the little silly things they would say. Joe was really adamant that there had to be something going on between them, but Nora refused to believe it, and tried to calm Joe down. He was a fun person to discuss their predicament with though. If all went badly tonight, she knew that the one look they often shared would at least cheer her up a little bit. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by a “Ready, hun?” and Nora quickly finished putting on her lipstick. She glanced at her rose red dress, matching her lipstick, and her golden-red hair she let down - as she did on special occasions - allowing it to flow around her neck towards the right. She tried to dress up a little more than necessary in hopes to hold her husband's attention a little bit longer than she would expect. She told herself it was unnecessary, but she did it anyways. 

“All done!” She said as she exited the bathroom, and she saw her excited husband before her, dressed to the nines in his suit. 

“You look great, honey, let’s go, we don’t want to be late!” He said grinning at her. She grinned back. She wished he was this excited back home. 

***

Joe and Francine arrived at the restaurant before their friends, but Francine received a text message from Henry as they entered into the 5 star restaurant that he and Nora would be there shortly. As soon as she looked up from her phone Joe was eyeing her carefully. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“You know how I know it was from him?” He asked her, shaking his head with a slight smile from the corner of his mouth. Francine raised an eyebrow and shrugged, 

“How do you know?”

“Because you smile like it’s Christmas!” 

“I do not!” Francine laughed at her husband's joke. 

“You do, and I imagine the exact opposite effect comes from when I send you a text.” 

“ _Actually_ \- when you send me a text babe, I drop everything I’m doing and read with excitement. It’s much better.” She smirked at him. 

Joe grinned. 

“Could I send you one now then?” Joe asked giddy. She shook her head at him in disbelief. 

“You’re being silly,” 

“May we take you to your table please?” 

“Yes,” 

“No,” Joe and Francine said at the same time. The hostess looked confused. Joe and Francine turned to each other.  
“I think we should wait for Nora and Henry,” Francine said. 

“You want us to just stand here, we can go reserve them a seat, you know?” Joe told her. 

“Yeah, but it’s not the same, it’s really nice to walk into a restaurant together, you know? As a group.” Francine didn’t miss the annoyed look on Joe’s face and suddenly wish she had just said yes. 

“Fine we’ll wait.” 

“They’ll be here any minute now,” Francine told him, she flashed a smile at him. He looked down at his watch for emphasis. Five agonizingly long minutes passed by before Nora and Henry also entered inside the fancy restaurant, and Francine immediately spotted them. 

“See, there they are! Hey, Henry!” She called. The two friends grinned at each other and then before either of them knew it, went for a big hug. Leaving Joe and Nora to have ‘the look’ much sooner than either of them anticipated. The two of them giving each other a hug as well. 

“How long do you think it will take before they forget we exist?” Nora whispered to Joe after their hug. 

“I think it’s already started,” Joe answered. The two of them watched as Francine and Henry were laughing over something and listened in to their conversation. 

“Well, look at you!” Henry exclaimed. “Are you still going jogging every morning? I think I should start. You look beautiful!” 

Nora sighed.

“Oh shush, you look fantastic - you should get on that all health diet though I was telling you about the other day. It’ll really boost your metabolism.” 

Joe shook his head. 

Nora and Joe shared the look yet again.

“Yep, looks like it’s you and me tonight Joe,” Nora said. 

“We do have a lot to catch up on,” Joe admitted and offered up his arm. Nora smiled and took it. They were sure Francine and Henry didn’t even notice them be seated without them. 

***

After twenty minutes of just the two of them catching up on their life, Nora and Joe started to wonder if Henry and Francine were ever going to stop chatting and join them. 

“I heard Barry is quite the scientist!” Joe tried to continue the conversation. Nora nodded and smiled at his effort. 

“Yeah, he’s so into watching any kids show with experiments and some sort of knowledge. Out of his small vocabulary he knows how to say ‘microscope’ perfectly And we got him these space PJ’s and all her ever wants to do is to put them on. I’m worried he’ll want to go to kindergarten in them one day!” Nora and Joe laughed. She decided to continue the effort, 

“What about Iris? I heard she’s already reading!” 

“Yeah, she’s reading pretty fast for her age - she sounds out the words herself, and she loves hearing and telling stories.” Joe said proudly. 

“Do you think she’s going to be a storyteller?” 

“Oh something of the sort I guarantee, she’s also always curious about my badge. Plays with it constantly. Asks a bunch of questions about my work at the precinct.” Joe shook his head.

“Barry loves playing outside, he’ll go out with his magnifying glass and just stare at ladybugs and ants for hours.” Nora mentioned. The two of them laughing about their adorable children. 

“Five year olds sure are inquisitive!” 

“They sure are - oh, Francine, Henry how nice of you to join us!” Nora mentioned mid-sentence as they finally arrived at the table. 

The two of them looked a little embarrassed as they sat next to their spouses and grinned sheepishly. Francine sat next to Joe across from Nora, and Henry sat next to Nora across from Joe. Francine and Henry wondered if Joe and Nora sat in their respective chairs so that they wouldn’t sit across from each other, which they of course, preferred. 

“We lost track of the time,” Francine said taking out the menu to avoid looking at either Nora or Joe’s face. 

“It’s been a while,” Henry admitted. He too took a menu. They all decided to look at the menu at that moment and there settled before them an awkward silence. 

“What’re you having Henry?” Francine asked a few moments later to break the silence. Joe and Nora gave her a look. She was about to retract her statement when Henry, oblivious to the stares, answered, 

“I think I’d go for the pan-roasted sea bass dish, you?” 

“N-nevermind. I’m still deciding, get whatever you want.” Francine replied. It was after this that Henry took his eyes of the menu and surveyed the crowd. There was an awkward tension. 

“Nora, what would you like?” He asked. 

“Same as you dear, and you Francine?” She asked, as if daring her to order the same. Francine smiled politely. 

“I’ll have whatever Joe’s having. We’ll do a couples dish night!” Joe looked at her quizzically, the two of them did not have the same taste, what was she doing? She shrugged at him to just go with it, so he did. He wanted a salmon dish, and Francine frowned. She would’ve preferred the Calamari and Fried shrimp dish with rice. Joe noticed her frown. 

“Actually, I’ll go with what you pick.” He told her and she grinned at him. 

“Thanks babe, alright - I’ll go with the Calamari one.” She said pointing to the dish and showing them all.

“Ooh, that one looks so good! I might have to change to that one, honey.” Henry told Nora apologetically. 

Nora held a tight-lipped smile. 

“That - that’s totally fine. In that case though I’m going with the scallops.” 

“In that case, Joe get whatever you really want.” Francine told him. 

And so when the waiter came to take their orders Nora and Joe went with their picks Scallops and Salmon, and Henry and Francine ended up ordering the same thing. Joe and Nora shared a look. Just like they did, every, single, time. 

***

The night would’ve been a success. It really would’ve. If not for the fact that Francine complained about being too cold and Henry offered her his coat at the same time as Joe. Or that fact that Henry was telling Nora something funny meanwhile Joe and Francine were having a conversation and yet Francine **still** managed to overhear the joke and laugh loudly - while Nora was clueless as to why it was _that_ funny. It would’ve been a real success if the two of them didn’t absolutely insist on getting drinks from the bar for them all, and then spend a whole thirty minutes getting the drinks that honestly should’ve taken them about ten minutes to receive. It would’ve been a great night if it was a night where they all hung out - instead of a night where Francine and Henry hung out and Joe and Nora felt like the left out friends, who liked each other well enough - but were not close enough to have endless conversation topics to fill the time. 

And because of all those little things, Henry rushing to help Francine when she almost fell, Francine constantly fussing over what Henry did - knowing things that Nora herself didn’t know - about her own husband and vice versa, it was a mess. Because of all those things, it was a hot mess. By the end of the night, both Joe and Nora were absolutely fed up. 

But nothing made it worse than when the two of them said they should call it a night, and neither Francine nor Henry wanted to. 

“Are you serious? You two have spent this entire night looking into each others eyes, and that’s not enough?!” Joe asked. 

“Joe!” Francine was shocked. 

“I don’t want to be rude, but I agree with Joe, Francine, it’s getting late - it’s best to call it a night.” 

“Francine isn’t the only one who wants to stay, hun, you guys can go.” Henry told her, and she didn’t want to make a scene, but she sent straight daggers to her husband with her eyes. He understood. 

“Francine, come on, it’s getting late,” Joe complained. 

“I can’t believe you two don’t trust us.” Francine sighed. She got up though, and waved goodbye to Henry. “See ya’ll tomorrow?” 

“No, I remember there’s something our neighbors have to do tomorrow, we can’t leave Barry with them for too long.” 

“Huh? Honey - I’ve never heard of this?” 

“They texted me while you were at the bar with Francine.” She told him sharply. 

“Um, alright then.” 

Henry and Francine shared a warm hug. It lasted for a while because they knew they weren’t going to see each other for another couple of months at least. Henry kissed her cheek. 

Nora was already heading out of the restaurant, she didn’t bother saying goodbye to Francine.  
***

It was confusing for Nora. She wanted to believe that she was overreacting, but seeing them together reaffirmed her beliefs that there was just too strong of a connection between them. And she feared that Henry might not even be aware of it. But she doesn’t tell him anything that night when they go back to the hotel room in an unsettling silence - and she doesn’t tell him on their ride back, on the day they were supposed to go to the beach. 

She doesn’t say a thing until they are back in their home, picked Barry up, and night fell and it was just the two of them in their bedroom. She was getting ready for bed, when she just started crying.

Henry immediately went over to comfort her but she pushed him away slightly, she needed to talk, 

"I think you're falling in love with her Henry." Nora says, surprising herself, tears streaming down her eyes. 

"I'm not falling in love with her, I'm in love with you." 

"I don't even think you see it. You two are always together! You're always complimenting her. When's the last time you said anything other than, 'you look great' flatly, to me?! You tell her she's beautiful, Henry! You look at her fully when you talk to her, you don't murmur. You grin at her wider than at me. You even hold her! You're falling for her Henry, and I'm not okay with it! I'm not going to be some woman you complain about to her, I'm your _wife_ , and I want to be treated as such!" 

Henry doesn't know what to say as his head drops. He wants to tell her it's not true, but maybe it is? He honestly had never thought of Francine as anything more than a friend. He complimented her a lot out of teasing habit, and he knows Joe doesn't - He stops himself there. Maybe he did treat Francine with too much priority? She was his best friend, but she wasn't his wife. And he did not want to lose his wife over a misunderstanding, so he knew, though it broke his heart, what he had to do. 

"I'm sorry, I made you feel this way. How can I fix it? Do you want me to stop talking to her as much?" He asked. Reaching for Nora's hand, pulling it from her face, she was still crying. He pulled her towards himself. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder, wetting his shirt.

"What if you just told her you were busy, because you are it's not a lie, and talk to her less and less each week. Then stop all together?" Nora said softly on his shirt. Henry felt torn. Stop talking to her less and less without explanation? That wouldn't be fair.

"What if I just told her the situation?" 

"That I'm a jealous wife? Wouldn't she love to hear that!" 

"Nora..." Henry pleaded. "You’re not being jealous. And she doesn't think a single bad thing about you, you know that." Nora sighed. 

"I really do not know that. She seemed kind of cold towards me when we visited, in my opinion, maybe she likes you too." Henry held his wife in front of him so that he could look into her eyes. 

"Nora, I promise, there has been _nothing_ going on between us. We're just really good friends! I'll explain the situation to her, and she'll understand." Nora thought about it. The worst that could happen would be that Francine would see her as slightly jealous, but so what? If what Nora suspected was true then she had every right to be at least a little jealous. 

"Alright then. But please be careful about how you phrase it." 

So later that night, Henry sat in front of the large computer and typed up an email to Francine. At first it was a long winding email about how he feels about it, and how he thinks his wife is overreacting, but that he has to stop talking to her. But after reading it through, he realized that it wasn't right to blame Nora, and make her the 'bad guy', it also would really ruin any remaining friendship between the two women and he did not want to do that. So he rephrased it many times until he settled with,

'Dear Francine,

Sorry about this, but my wife thinks that our friendship is more than it is, and it makes her uncomfortable. Out of respect for her and my relationship, I am going to have to cut close ties with you for a while. I won't be calling everyday, and I won't be emailing you every week. I think maybe I'll limit the calls to once every month. (That is if I have the time, as things are really picking up at the hospital these days. You know how it is.) I'd also ask that you refrain from calling and contacting me. 

Again I apologize, I know we had some fun debates we haven't finished, but we'll have to put those on pause till my marriage isn't shaky. 

Yours sincerely,  
Henry'

He had originally signed it 'love, Henry' but he realized that might not be appropriate anymore. 

*** 

Francine stared at the email before her bewildered. What? Nora thought they had feelings for each other?! This has to be some kind of sick joke! But she knew it wasn't, it wasn't some April fools silliness. Francine didn't know what to think or do, but she found that a tear escaped from her left eye, and she quickly brushed it away before Joe came in and saw her. She shut her email down, and then found herself going straight to her bed to sleep. 

When she woke up, Joe was staring at her. 

"What is it?" She asked, he looked concerned. 

"Wally was calling for you, what happened?" 

"What?! Oh did I forget to give him his blankie when I put him down for his nap?" She asked, worried. 

"No, he just wanted some water. He has his blankie. Is there something bothering you, Francine? You rarely ever just fall asleep in the middle of the day." Francine wanted to shake her head that there was nothing wrong, but weirdly tears started flowing from her eyes, and she honestly couldn't say why. Henry and her had nothing but a strong, platonic, friendship. So why did it feel like he just broke her heart? 

She wanted to right away express all these feelings to Joe, who was looking at her with love and concern, and she wanted to be held in his arms and rocked, but Joe had his suspicions too. He's made off-handed remarks about Henry and her that she usually tried to ignore, but when she sometimes confronted it, it always, always led to arguments. So she hesitated for a moment, but realized if she kept it from him she would be making it more than what it was, and that would be worse. Therefore, she braced herself and told Joe what Henry had messaged her, all of it, and that it breaks her heart Nora would suggest such a thing. 

"Breaks your heart Nora thinks that, or breaks your heart because it's true, and you and Henry are over?" Francine's mouth hung open at his reply. _No Joe, not you too_ , she thought. 

"Joe -" 

"Just be honest with me Francine, did you and Henry _ever_ \- " 

"We never ever, we never even thought of it!" Francine quickly cut in. She was furious. 

"Well, you can't speak for him." Joe said frankly, and Francine was shocked. 

"What are you saying?" 

"Francine, I'm a detective! The way he looks at you!" Joe never raises his voice, but his tenor was higher. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't just be honest with him. It was clear to him, a detective, that something had to have been going on between them. They were way too close to just be friends. 

"I do not know what you're talking about Joseph, and I'm disappointed that you could even think we would have an affair. I would _never_ cheat on you. I've been cheated on before I met you, and you know that, how could I ever do that to someone I love?!" 

"You never even thought of it? I'm sorry Francine, but I find that hard to believe. I saw him hold your waist before, hold your hand, you didn't even so much as flinch." 

"Because we're not children and we don't believe in cooties, men and women can touch without it being romantic! I will not defend myself or Henry to you, Joseph. Now you need to get out out of this room, and leave me alone! I will not stand for you to accuse me of this." 

"You've been defending him since the day you introduced him to me, so I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to." Francine didn't reply she just glared at him. He didn't want to cause more trouble, so he took some of his things, knowing he was sleeping on the couch, and left the room. Francine slammed the door after him and locked it. 

***

Henry ended up not being able to help himself, and called Francine that same night. 

"Hi Fran." He sounded sad. Francine sighed. 

"What are you doing calling me Henry, you said you couldn't talk to me." Francine was twisting her hair for the night. She always kept her phone by her stand while she did this, because usually Henry would call. She didn't expect him to call, but kept her phone there anyways just in case. 

"I know, but this is the one call this month. I had to know how you're taking the news."

"That's what's funny Henry, I think I should be taking it fine. It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, make me cry." 

"You cried?" Concern was in his tone. Then there was silence on his end. Francine wondered where he was calling from so that Nora wouldn't be worried. 

"It's silly, I know, but it just feels like I'm losing one of my closest friends. I tried to explain this to Joe, but we ended up having a bad fight. I think that we're really hitting a rough patch. He thinks we were having an affair. He's accusing me of having an affair is the reality, and I can't take that. I really can't." 

"Nora thinks I'm falling in love with you." There was his low chuckle on the other end, and Francine found herself laughing as well. 

"That's pretty funny. Wouldn't she love to know all the sweet things you say about her?" 

"Some of the things she said is true though." Francine stops twisting for a minute as confusion ripples through her. 

"What things?" 

"I seem to compliment you a lot, and I do enjoy your company a lot. Maybe more than I should considering I have a wife, you have a husband, and we love them very much." 

"And that's why you think this is a good idea? Don't you think it's normal we like each others company? We've known each other for years. We knew each other before Joe and Nora met, we introduced them to each other. We're just close Henry, why can't they see that?" 

"I don't know, Fran." Francine sighed at the nickname. 

"I think you should just call me Francine from now on. And I think you don't need to bother calling me once a month, better stop altogether. If we can't be real friends without people thinking it's more, then we shouldn't be friends at all." Francine slightly regretted what she said. Okay, she completely regretted it. Not talk to Henry Allen at all? This was really hurting her, so why was she doing it? She honestly didn't really know. Perhaps she did have some feelings for Henry, no, but maybe she just didn't want to feel like Henry was the one ripping the cord on their friendship? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. 

There was a stretch of silence. 

"Okay then. I'll miss talking to you Fran - cine, Francine, I'll miss talking to you." 

"Me too, Henry. Bye." 

***

And that was the last time Francine and Henry had spoken on the phone, 9 years ago, now Francine was coming to the Wests residence in Central City, and staying for a week till Christmas. Iris was excited to see her mom and Wally. Barry was excited and curious to meet Iris' mom, he's heard a lot about her, but has yet to meet her. Joe tried to be calm, but was worried about the whole situation, especially because this was the first time they would meet since they started on the divorce papers, and he moved over here. Nora was a nervous wreck, and it was unfortunately obvious.

And Henry Allen, well, he didn't know what to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I have to explain, but I just want to write on my inspiration behind this storyline. There were these friends in my school I went to for one year, and they always got made fun of because everyone thought that something was going on between them. They were of the opposite sex. And as the new girl, I thought they were secretly dating too. They were really intimate - really close. They cuddled. They held hands. But they weren’t a couple, and they weren’t together. And one time I got to hang out with them and talk to them. And I asked them for real I was like “So what’s up with you guys, really?” And they told me they were just really close friends, that they were best friends and they were just really comfortable with each other. (And of course I was skeptical that they could be lying) - but I watched them, I saw the way they looked at each other. They loved each other, and it was deep, but it wasn’t necessarily romantic. Holding hands comes naturally when you have a best friend of the same sex (and you’re a girl usually), and cuddling too. Feeling comfortable and close is part of friendship too. A lot - a lot of times (for those friendships with the opposite sex who are straight) it leads to something romantic, but not always. And there’s something really calming about having an intimate relationship that isn’t romantic, because romance tends to complicate things. I originally wanted to leave this more open-ended, but I felt that would be too controversial. But there’s beauty in close friendships like this and I wanted to explore it. And I also wanted to touch on this subject in my writing because I feel like it’s not often touched upon.


	19. First Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Iris' pov, but also kinda everyone's. Lotsa cursing in this chapter.

Barry and Iris held hands tightly as they waited in the train station to see her mom. 

Iris had asked Barry to come with her, because she wanted her mom to see him immediately, and really because Joe was there too - even though he looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. They needed that extra person to ease the likely awkwardness, at least that’s what she thought. 

And that was probably the first time that Barry ever saw Joe nervous, and it would probably be the last time. Joe was shifting his feet, putting his hands in his pockets and then taking them out of them, pacing a bit. When the train arriving from Coast City was called Joe kind of jumped in surprise as if he wasn’t expecting it. 

Iris let go of Barry and went over to her dad to give him a supportive smile. 

“She’s not mad at you dad, I promise.” She told him. 

“Thanks, baby,” He replied. Kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. This was what Francine arrived to see as she stepped off of the train, and a huge grin lit up on her face. Iris noticed her mom walking towards them pulling their luggage and ran over to give her a hug, but was intercepted by Wally - who she almost didn’t notice, his short self, giving her a big hug. 

“Wally!” Iris exclaimed. After giving Iris the biggest hug ever and making her day, Wally went and gave Joe a huge hug, and Joe was almost in tears as he picked his son up a bit in the hug. It was a really special moment. Iris then got to hug her mom, and she noticed her mom looking behind her and smiling. There was Barry standing off, with his kind smile. 

“Barry Allen? That child has grown, he’s so tall!” Francine mentioned. Iris nodded and waved Barry over. He came timidly, he looked a bit shy. 

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Barry, Barry my mom.” 

“Well, you may not remember me Barry, but I remember you,” Francine said with a grin. 

“It’s really nice to meet you - again, ma’am,” Barry replied. And Francine cringed. 

“Oh please! Call me Iris’ mom, or Ms. Rudolph, even Francine, anything but ma’am! Nice to meet you again as well. You are very polite.” She grinned at him. 

“Who’s he?” Wally asked and Iris turned her attention to her brother, who had left her dad to join the three of them. Joe still stood afar, watching - looking near a wreck. Iris and her mom shared a look, and then Francine nodded, she’d make the first move. Francine walked over to Joe, while Iris introduced her little brother to Barry. 

“Wally, this is Barry. Barry this is Wally.” She said. Wally sized Barry up, and then stuck out his hand with a straight face. 

“What?! I don’t get one of those huge hugs you gave your sister and dad? That’s just cold.” Barry joked. 

“Dude, I don’t even _know_ you!” Wally cracked up laughing. Barry realized that was kind of a dumb joke but laughed as well and held out a hand which Wally took and they shook hands. 

“You better get to know him Wally. He’s gonna be around a lot.” Iris told her brother pulling him into a side hug. 

“Alright, alright.” he said. 

“I heard you like cars?” Barry tried. 

“Yeah, anything that moves fast. I like trains too but cars are my favorite.” Wally explained. Barry nodded. 

“I have a friend who loves to create or tweak model cars and planes, maybe I could introduce you to him.” 

Wally was rendered speechless for a moment and his mouth just hung open as he looked towards his sister like ‘Is he serious?’ Iris nodded to confirm and he turned back to Barry and grinned. 

“I like him already, Iris!” He said. And Iris and Barry shared a look and started laughing. 

“So does he actually like - make them, himself?” Wally asked excitedly. Barry nodded. And as Barry went into further detail as to how Cisco manages to create his own little toy cars that are remote controlled, Iris turned her attention to her parents a few feet away. 

“- thanks, Joe, but I think staying at the house would complicate things.” Iris heard, she instantly went to them and interrupted, 

“Mom? You and Wally don’t plan on staying with us?” She tried to keep her voice in check, but she could hear the tremble in it and shut her eyes. 

“Honey, honey, no, just me. Wally’s gonna stay with you guys of course. He’s got dibs on the spare room. I just think, for me - I might not be fully comfortable dear.” 

“But mom the point of you coming here was so that we could be together as a family.” 

“And we will be. I’ll come early in the morning and leave in the night. I just don’t think me staying there is going to do us any favors, your dad and I are still working things out -”

“You can stay in my room!” Iris offered empathetically. When her mom opened her mouth to reply Iris continued, 

“Wally can still have his own room - I know he’s probably excited about being in an actual house, you and I can share and have a little sleepover, you can save money, we stay _together_ as a family, just for Christmas break. Just for a while. Please?” Iris' eyes pleaded with her mom. 

Francine’s resolve softened and she sighed. 

“Alright.” She gave in and Iris grinned. 

“It’s just for a couple of weeks mom.” 

***

They had been at the house for a couple of hours now, and Francine still kept exploring. Iris didn’t realize their home was so big, but with the way she was exploring it was like it was Cisco’s place. 

“Don’t tell me you guys have a basement!” She exclaimed. And Iris laughed. 

“We do mom, it’s a house. It’s a small basement though - kind of cramped.” 

“This is so great. I’m so happy you managed to get this place, Joe.” Francine said turning to Joe who was always a few feet behind her along with Iris. Wally had already long since given up the tour and sat in front of the TV. Barry had gone back home after staying for a while. 

“It was on the market for a while, and the owners were looking to sell quick, so I got a really good offer.” Iris could tell her dad was, well, trying. This was probably harder for him, especially now that he really knows that it was pretty much his fault that things got as bad as it did with him and her mom. It probably didn’t help either that her mom seemed completely at peace with the divorce and ready to move on with her life. She even mentioned a couple of times logistics for when Wally would be visiting and - it just stung. Iris knew her mom was already trying to move on, but the fact that her mom wanted to be friends with her dad did shock her a little. She thought it’d be a lot more awkward, but it was only ever awkward because her dad didn’t quite know what to say, or seemed uncomfortable. 

“That’s really wise. I’m going to have to get myself a house in Coast. It’s just a lot more expensive.” Francine mentioned, more to herself than any of them, but both Iris and her dad heard it and shared a look of disappointment, one that Francine completely missed. 

“Do you really think you’d never - ahem - move back to Central City?” Joe surprised Iris by asking. In fact, he seemed to surprise Francine too, because for the first time she didn’t have a ready answer. She also avoided eye contact. 

“I’m not actually sure about that,” She eventually replied with a nervous chuckle. “I would love to if and when the opportunity presents itself, but not right now. I think distance will help, with everything. Speaking of, I need to talk to you about some of the paperwork.” And that was Iris’ cue to leave. She despised hearing anything about the divorce, and she knew they would ask her to leave anyways, so she just made her way to the living room and sat next to her brother. 

“You guys don’t have cable here, the TV is lame,” Wally mentioned. 

“Really? That’s the first thing you’ve said since you’ve got in here. There’s this thing called Netflix Wally, I use that.” 

“I just want to watch Adventure Time, okay. It’s literally all I ask.” Wally retorted and Iris laughed. 

“So how’s Coast been?” Iris asked. Wally shrugged. Her voice turned serious for a moment, “After I left, did you talk to that guy again - you know the one who came over?” 

“Mom didn’t really let him come in but he did try to come a couple of times. What’s with you and all these guys?” Wally asked raising an eyebrow and Iris playfully shoved her brother. 

“None of your business.” She joked. “Why did you even like him?” 

“You wanna know the truth?” 

“Of course.” 

“He gave me cash.” 

“Wally!” Iris exclaimed. 

“What?! I needed the money to try to get more models. He also seemed kinda cool. Sorry. I didn’t know he was a jerk.” 

“Well, he’s not cool. He’s the opposite of cool.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Wally asked. And Iris smiled at her brother, she was proud of him, he was gonna grow into a great guy. 

“Not really - I mean he did - but not as much as he wanted to.” Wally looked confused so Iris pulled him into a hug. “I’m totally fine though, don’t worry about me, okay. Focus on your studies and having fun.” 

“I don’t really know how much more school I can take. Seventh grade seems like enough.”

“Aren’t you excited though? In two years you’re gonna be a high schooler!” 

“Not really, I wish I could just skip it.” 

“Wally, you want to do something with cars right?” 

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re gonna have to graduate.” 

Wally doesn’t reply but just pouts. Iris laughs and ruffles his curly hair. Her phone rings.

“Hey Barr, oh yeah - I’ll ask her. Probably not this weekend, and we’ve got that party anyways. Yep. Okay, call you back later. Love you too, bye.” 

Wally looked at Iris with a grossed out face and Iris rolled her eyes.

“ _He’s_ your boyfriend?” 

“Yes! You have a problem with that?!” Iris defended. 

“N-no,” Wally replied, seeing her get riled up. “He’s weird, though.” Iris was about to say something when Wally quickly added: “But he’s cool.” And then he shrugged. 

“You better be nice to him when I’m not there Wally,” Iris told him sternly. Barry had already offered to show Wally around Central City. And of course Iris intends to be there as well, and she’s also planning on bringing Linda and Stacy along. But she was generally worried if there was nothing to garner Wally’s attention he might be rude to Barry. 

“I don’t dislike him,” Wally told her. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll take that. For now.” She smiled. 

***  
_**[Saturday Night]**_

Barry and Iris were walking from Cisco’s house to Eddies, after dropping Wally off having introduced him to everyone. Cisco and Caitlin offered to skip out on the party to watch Wally but wished Iris tons of luck in being able to talk to both Becky and Jason. Linda and Stacy wouldn’t miss the showdown for the world though, and well, Barry had no choice. And if he did, he would definitely choose to go. 

It was clear though that Barry, Linda, and Stacy were all nervous but weirdly enough, even to her, Iris was calm. She was ready to do her job, get a story for the newsletter. And also hopefully teach those two a lesson. As soon as they stepped into the party though Iris stopped at the front door. It reminded her of that night when she had recently arrived and she and Barry almost kissed. All those months ago, Iris was so different. She could see herself, scared, not wanting to make moves, not wanting to be pushed aside, not wanting to risk being ostracized yet again. And now? Iris stood a little straighter, now, she was here to show them they did not win. To show all those girls that had bullied her, to show Jason, to show herself, that she was strong - brave - capable, and that she deserved every bit of happiness she got. No one was going to take it from her. 

“So, you ready to do this?” Barry’s voice was a little unsteady next to her, and she grabbed ahold of his hand beside her. 

“Yes. Very ready. Let’s find Eddie.” She said and then led the way. Barry looked back at Linda and Stacy and they nodded. The three of them decided to be a look-out for their targets, so Iris would be able to see them first - instead of being spotted first. They found Eddie talking to some girl and Linda rolled her eyes as she tapped his shoulder. 

“Ed, where are Becky and this guy called Jason she’s with?” Eddie looked a little frightened at her.

“I don’t know if the guy is called Jason but the last I saw her and this new guy were in the basement.” 

Iris steeled herself for what was to come and marched over to the basement. Barry and Linda ran after her. 

As she entered the basement she already knew something was off. She could smell the alcohol. Jason was nursing a bottle, sitting in the back of the home theater, and looking pissed. She didn’t see Becky but figured if Becky drank any of the alcohol she’d probably be throwing up by now. And then there was Tony nearly wasted off to the side. Her hand formed a fist. Should she let this deter her? Before she had a chance to just walk out without being noticed, Jason lifted his head and saw her. There was instant recognition and he stood up, though a little wobbly. 

“Iris?” He asked, there was hope - or excitement in his voice and it annoyed her. 

“Jason what the hell is wrong with you?! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” She yelled. So, that was not what she had intended. However, coming here, seeing him like this, not being able to reason with them, it just made her blood boil. 

“All I asked of you was to be happy for me! Was to let me live?! Why do you have to keep reminding me that dating you was the biggest mistake of my life!” She threw her angry words right in his face by the end, because he had dropped his bottle and walked up to face her. At this point, Barry and Linda were in the room - watching from a safe distance with both apprehension and sharpness, ready at any moment to take Jason down if he tries anything. He gave her an intense stare before smiling a bit, 

“I’m sor-” And before Iris knew what was what her hand flew and she slapped him across the face. After recovering from the slap, he turned to her stunned, and that’s when she knew he wasn’t that drunk. He could tell that she was serious. She could see the shock in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry too.” She said back to her calm voice. “I had to get that one out for all the times I didn’t.” 

In the background, Linda and Barry shared a look of shock and awe. 

“Shit, Iris, what’s gotten into you?” Jason asked, his voice wavering. 

“Where’s Becky? I want to talk to you two together.” She simply told him. 

“I don’t know, why’d you just slap me?!” He asked, taking a step closer to her, anger seeping into his voice. 

“If you take one more step closer I will do it again Jason, I swear, don’t try it.” She told him, as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Answer my question.” 

“Answer mine.” 

“I dunno. She went to the bathroom and she hasn’t been back since.” 

“I can’t believe you’re getting people drunk, you disgust me.” Iris shook her head and was about to leave when he reached out to stop her and she dragged her arm from his touch as if she had been burned. 

“I need you to stay the hell away from me!” Iris screamed at him. “Can you do that Jason? Can you wait here while I go make sure she’s okay? Can you just for once not be a selfish prick?” Jason managed to look ashamed. Iris then left with Barry, Linda opted to stay. 

“I was just so angry.” She confessed to Barry, feeling bad. He nodded and rubbed her back as they made their way through the crowds to the nearest bathroom.

“He deserved it. And you had to let that out.” He told her. 

“Yeah, but maybe I shouldn’t have -” 

“You’re can’t be perfect all the time Iris, even if you are - to me,” He gave her a cheesy grin and she laughed and playfully rolled her eyes at him. 

“Stop it, She joked. And then they were in front of the bathroom and Iris took a need breath before knocking on the door. She heard the water running. 

“Becky?” She asked and knocked the door again. It opened suddenly to a red-eyed, messy-haired Becky. She looked horrible. But she also looked somewhat sober. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I need to talk to you for a second in the basement with Jason.” 

For a second it looked like Becky was about to protest and make a big deal, but instead, she just shrugged and nodded her okay. Iris was surprised and expressed as much to Barry who also was shocked at her easy response. 

When they made it back to the basement. Linda was mean mugging Jason at one end of the room, and he was on the other end pouting. 

“Okay now that I have both of you in the same room. I just want to say what you did, deserves some kind of punishment. But I’m willing to waiver that - I’ll talk to the principle for you Becky. If you’re willing to be a part of a story discussing slut shaming and the impact it has on girls. I want you to share why you did what you did when you realized it was wrong, and how you’re moving forward from it.” 

“And as for you Jason, don’t think you can’t get in trouble, I still know your home number and can easily call your parents. Of course, there’s still proof of the article, and the proof we have that you were a part of it. I want you to admit we did absolutely nothing even though you wanted to, I said no - and you didn’t push for it. If anything, this is the only decent thing you’ve done. I’ll explain that I was lied about over there, and you have to back me up.” 

“I want you both to be honest, and this is going to be a story on the newsletter.” 

“You really want to put your whole life out there like that?” Jason asked confused. 

“Anything that will help other girls to not have to go through what I did. They should know they don’t deserve that. I want people to know this kind of thing still happens, and it’s okay to talk about it. Be against it, and stop it.” 

There was a silence before Becky sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” 

“Okay. And I hope you understand Becky I didn’t have anything against you, I totally forgave you for that night when I first came. So when I say this, I don’t mean it maliciously, but you have got to know Barry and I are together. And you’ve got to find some way to get over him.” 

Becky nods somberly. 

“She means for good this time,” Linda added. 

“I know. I’ve gone too far. I’m serious this time. I - I promise. I wouldn’t agree to do it if I wasn’t.” 

“Great. And I believe you, but there’s a new rule that no one is allowed to be anywhere near the computer labs after Linda and I leave. It’s just there as a precaution. And you're also suspended from the newsletter for a week when we get back. It has to be done.” 

Again she nods. Everyone then turns to Jason. He still looks like a child who didn’t get their way, scowling, upset. Probably still a little bit drunk. 

“Jason?” 

“I’ll do your thing if you break up with Barry.” 

“You son-of-a-bi!” Linda charged towards him ready to do damage but amazingly so, Barry held her back with Iris’ help. 

“If you don’t do this, you will get in trouble Jason,” Iris told him after they got Linda to calm down. 

Jason chuckled. 

“I didn’t know you dumped me to just go and date him. Look at him, he’s such a pussy. Why’d you go a date a p-” No one in that room knew what Jason’s plan was. Was he trying to get Barry so riled up that he would punch him and Iris would see Barry differently? Was he trying to start a fight? Was he just that much of an asshole? But everyone in that room was shocked as to who punched Jason out, including Jason himself. Tony came alive from where he’d been slumped over for a while and just decked Jason in the face. And it was not a light punch. Jason fell to the floor moaning in agony and holding his bleeding nose. 

“That guy’s annoying.” Tony simply remarked stretching out his hand and then proceeded to leave the basement. All of them just stood around stunned to their core as to do. Do they help him? Do they leave him? Finally, Stacy had run in, and Linda told her to find a first aid kit, which she promptly went to do. Then Barry found himself walking towards Jason. 

“You gotta admit you deserved that,” Barry told Jason as he held out his hand for Jason to take to get up. Jason looked at him with anger and disgust at his offer. “You have two options, take my hand, listen to what I have to say, or we can all leave and we’ll see how long it takes before someone remembers the basement exists,” Barry told him matter-of-factly. 

And Iris and Barry knew that it ticked Jason off how calm he was. How un-phased he was. Because insecure guys got easily angry when someone insulted them, insecure guys don’t feel secure enough in their relationships to let their girl lead, and Barry was the opposite of that. And it angered Jason more than anything. How he just stood there behind her, supported her. How he didn’t get riled up, or didn’t threaten Jason. It seemed like he was saying he was better than that, and the reality was that’s exactly what he was saying. 

“Fuck you,” Jason said through gritted teeth, but still took Barry’s hand. As soon as he got up he shoved Barry away. Barry just shook his head. 

“Alright say what you gotta say,” Jason added. 

“You can help my girlfriend out. Or you can regret it for the rest of your life. Cause I can tell you in some screwed up way cared about her. But you don’t anymore - not to have done that. You’ve given that up for bitterness.” 

“What does she see in you?” He asked. 

“Something you never really had. Self-respect.”

“And you call me a dick!” Jason laughed. “Turns out you have some balls after all.” 

“We’ve gotta go soon, so I don’t know what your answer is going to be, but you better take this opportunity before it goes. You get this one chance to do the right thing. I know you want to do the right thing too because someone who really cared about Iris would’ve never let those girls lie about her. Would’ve never thrown that past in her face. Would’ve protected her. I didn’t know why you were so hung up on someone you treated that way, but I think I figured it out now. It’s guilt. You want another chance to do things right, don't you? You’re not going to get that with her, but you can make things better by doing this.” 

For once, Jason didn’t reply with a smartass remark. He was silent. Barry continued, 

“You do this. We’re cool, you leave Central City, you don’t bother my girlfriend again, and you can know you did the right thing. You don’t do this? We leave you here. And your parents are going to know everything that's happened.” 

Jason didn’t reply, but the angry - pouting - bitter look he had was gone, and a somber look replaced it. He looked away. Stacy came a moment later with the first aid kit and dropped it at Jason’s feet. Jason looked at it, and then looked at the group of people around him all watching to see what he was going to do. 

“Just leave me the fuck alone.” Then after a moment, when no one did. “Alright, I’ll do it. But you all need to stop staring at me.” He told them sourly. They all kind of looked away and sighed in relief and then Jason spoke again, 

“How do you want me to do it?” 

“I’ll have to have it be an official interview. Can we do it right now actually, because I’d really rather not see or talk to you again anytime after this.” Iris told him honestly. She didn’t say it in anger, but she meant it. 

“Okay.” He sighed bringing a bandage to his nose. 

“Alright, so this is a recorded interview.” Iris turned on her phone recorder app and took a few steps closer to him, still leaving a large distance between them. 

“Jason, all that stuff about you and me - Iris - on that newsletter article, was any of it true? Did you go far or anywhere really with me, when we were dating?” 

“No.” 

“Did we do anything other than kiss?”

“Nothing.” 

“And what did you tell me when I told you I didn’t want to?”

“That it was fine, and I’d wait till you were ready.” 

“But what happened?”

“Some jealous girls lied about you - and said you stole me from my ex, but really I broke up with her for you.” 

“And they said that I slept with you, right?” 

“Y-yeah.” He hung his head, clearly ashamed. 

“You didn’t refute this.”

“No, I didn’t. I just ignored it.” 

“What’s your message to guys who might want to do the same thing?” 

“Hey - that wasn’t part of -”

“Answer the question, Jason.”

“I’d tell them to not be an idiot and actually defend their girlfriend and not allow them to be attacked like that. I’d tell them that all that shit doesn’t matter in the real world, and it’s better to have something good to look back on in high school.” He admitted softly. 

“Good, how?”

“Something real, something meaningful. And if they let the ideas of what’s ‘cool’ or what makes them popular cloud their judgment they won’t have anything real to look back on.” 

"Why did you decided to collude with Becky and bring up the rumors of my past?" 

"Because I was jealous of the happiness you seemed to have and I wanted you back. And I was upset that you didn't want me."

“That's all the questions I have, thanks for the interview.” She turned off her recorder and went back to stand next to Barry. 

“Okay, you got what you wanted, can you all go now?” Jason asked. Iris nodded and promptly turned around and walked out, she only stopped to tell Becky they’d do their more in-depth interview later. Linda and Stacy followed shortly, but Barry stayed. 

“You did the right thing,” Barry told him. 

“Yeah whatever, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was - I am a dick. It’s obvious.” 

“Yeah you are, but you have room to grow.” 

“Damn, you must really love her,” Jason said stunned, shaking his head. "I would never be able to be nice to me," Jason admitted. 

“Yeah, I really do.” Barry grinned to himself and then was walking out when Jason called, 

“I’ll set things right in Coast City too. I’ll make sure people read this new newsletter she’s making.” 

Barry just nodded his answer and then joined Iris, Linda and Stacy in the center of the party. 

“What a night!” Linda said still processing everything that had happened. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to just go to sleep,” Stacy added. 

"What? You weren't even here for most of it!" Linda laughed. 

Barry and Iris just smiled at each other. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Barry told her and took her hand, but she stopped them from moving. 

“Wait,” She said with a mischievous smile on her face. 

“What?” Barry asked, his brows furrow in confusion. 

“I didn’t get to do this the last time we were here.”

And then she pulled him towards herself and gave him a tender kiss, and then another one, and a final one that lingered. 

They broke apart smiling at each other and left the party together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Francine meeting the Allens again, more Wally, and just more WestAllen teenager fun.


	20. First "Bail Out"

_[The week before Christmas - Thursday night]_

Barry could tell his father was a bit worried about the fact that Iris’ mother was literally next door. At this point, he’d managed to get information from both his parents sides of the story and knew there was a lot of discussion in store for all of them. He passed the salt to his Dad and raised an eyebrow at him nervously mixing the pasta on his dish.

“Dad?” 

His father had asked him to pass the salt, yet it didn’t seem as if he needed it at all. 

“Oh, thanks, Barry.” Henry smiled his reply, as he took the salt and added it. His mother wasn’t home that evening because she was working on a case, one of her first ones since going back to private investigation work. 

“So...what do you think of Iris’ mom being here?” Barry asked casually. His father looked up at him unimpressed and shrugged. 

“I’m glad she’s visiting her family.” He replied. 

“Kinda sucks that she’s avoiding meeting you guys though, right?” Barry only slightly regretted his question as his father sent him a stern look and a frown. 

“Not exactly, she probably just hasn’t had the time.” Henry told him, sounding nonchalant. 

“Well, she’s been here for a week, and Iris and her father came for dinner, _with Wally_ , but without her. So, I think it’s obvious she’s avoiding you and mom,” Barry said frankly. 

“Barry what are you getting at?” His father asked. 

“Nothing, just wondering what your thoughts are.” Barry shrugged. 

“I don’t have any thoughts on it, it’s not my decision. I know you want your mother and I to make amends but it’s not that simple. We have to wait until she’s ready -” 

The doorbell rang in the middle of his sentence, and both Barry and his dad looked towards the direction of the sound. 

Henry got up and opened the door. 

He opened the door to see Francine holding a clear plastic container of what looked like baked goods. He smiled politely at her even though there was a rush of nostalgia and an urge to hug her that came over him.  
“Hi, Henry, long time no see, huh?” Francine said with a big grin. His smile got wider and he opened the door as if to welcome her in, but she shook her head. 

“I was wondering if Nora was in? I wanted to give her some of my ginger cookies and blueberry cheesecake bars, I remember her absolutely loving them. And maybe then I could get some of her sugar cookies, cause I don’t think I can ever make those like she does.” Francine said all this seemingly in one breath and then grinned again. It was apparent she was nervous. A little shy. Out of place. It made Henry feel sad. He realized he wasn’t helping the situation by just staring at her and not saying a word, so he quickly fixed that, 

“She’s actually at work right now. She’s started back as a private investigator recently.” 

“Oh really! How wonderful! Well then I’ll just drop these off.” She mentioned handing over the container to Henry. 

“Wait - don’t you, would you like to come in?” 

“Oh, why?” 

“To catch up? Have a drink? Where’s Wally? Would love to meet him.” 

“He’s out with Iris and Joe Christmas present shopping. I opted to stay and bake.” 

“Oh. Well my offer still stands. Please, come in, Barry and I are just having some dinner.” 

Francine hesitated. She carefully eyed him, and seemed to take a step back and then shook her head and sighed heavily. 

“Maybe just for a bit. We do have a lot of catching up to do.” Francine offered a pursed smile. 

Henry nodded and opened the door wide for her to go through, which she did. 

***

Thirty minutes later and the three of them were laughing whilst in the middle of a scrabble game in the living room. 

Barry didn’t know all the crazy things that could happen at a hospital - in fact he knew very little about what happened at a hospital - but that night he was learning a lot. Iris’ mom and his father had a lot of funny stories to tell about their hospital experiences in the past. It was nice to see them getting along. The first five minutes of having Ms. Francine over could only be described in one word: awkward. Both his dad and her were absolutely quiet save small talk about the differences between Coast weather and Central weather, and what her nursing practices were like over there. It was only when Barry made a comment about it seeming tiring and a bit boring to work in a hospital that the atmosphere changed. 

The two of them started cracking up like no tomorrow, laughing at Barry’s comment so hard it made him feel embarrassed for saying it. And then they proceeded to tell him a hilarious story about a patient that kept asking for their room to be changed because they didn’t like how the sheets smelled, they changed the patient's room several times, till they realized it was the patient's clothes that smelled and not the room. So, they had wasted a lot of effort pushing the patient in and out of the rooms for no reason. Barry would admit, the story wasn’t as funny as they made it seem, but he figured if he was there that day it would’ve been hilarious. They then proceeded to tell tons of other stories, and his dad mentioned that he remembered Francine was an ace at scrabble so then Barry brought the scrabble out so that they all had something to do. 

It was nice. It was nice seeing them catch up, nice knowing that his family and Iris’ family had such a close connection. And it was nice getting to know Iris’ mom who seemed to be a very brave and kind woman who’s saved countless lives without getting as much credit for it as his father, a doctor, would. 

While it was nice, Barry did also keep his eyes open and tried to check for anything to hint anything between them, he just wanted to see what his mother might’ve picked up on back in the day. However, he didn’t really pick up on anything but two good friends catching up. He noticed that they did know a lot about each other though, and they acted very much in sync, like they understood each other more than just typical friends would.

“Okay enough Henry, I think we’re scaring Barry with all the medical stuff.” Francine said laughing. 

“Actually I love it, I don’t often get to hear a lot about what goes on in hospitals, so it’s interesting.” Barry mentioned. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry son, I didn’t know you wanted to hear about it.” 

There was suddenly a silence that settled upon them. Iris’ mom checked her phone.

“I think I should be heading home now, thanks for -” Before she finished her sentence, they all stood from around the coffee table as the sound of keys opening the front door suddenly appeared. His mother then appeared with a smile that quickly faded when she noticed Francine among them. 

Closing the door rather roughly behind her, she smiled yet again, a different more reserved smile. 

“Hi Francine,” She said extending her hand. Francine took it and gave her a smile back. 

“It feels like we’re meeting for the first time.” Iris’ mom joked and his mom laughed a little. 

“It does, doesn’t it. I didn’t know you were dropping by?” Nora asked, getting straight to the point. 

“She just brought some of her goodies.” Henry spoke up, and everyone including Barry turned to give him a look. 

Barry now understood why there were so many misunderstandings. His father didn’t know how to talk. He shook his head in embarrassment. 

“She can speak for herself, Henry.” Nora said with a chuckle. Francine shook her head this time. 

“That I can. I brought the ginger cookies and blueberry cheesecake bars you used to love. I wasn’t going to stay, but Henry invited me in and my kids are away, so I figured why not.” 

“Oh. I see.” Nora replied. Barry watched as his mother processed the information and seemed to relax. 

She then sent Francine a genuine smile, 

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful. I was going to prepare the sugar cookies you love for when you came for dinner, but seeing as you declined -” 

“That’s true, I did decline, because I was a little worried something like this would happen.” 

Barry suddenly felt very uncomfortable, there was an uneasy air. They weren’t getting along.

“Something like what?” 

“Something like you instantly assuming the worst of me.”

Dead silence as Nora frowned at Francine. 

“That’s not fair I -” She started but Francine cut her off, 

“Excuse me, but I have to go.” And instantly started walking towards the door. She stopped at the handle. 

“Bye Barry, it was nice getting to know you, I know Iris wouldn’t be happy if she knew, so I’m sorry you had to witness this.” 

And then she left. 

None of the Allen family knew what to say. 

Barry decided to risk getting grounded when he eventually spoke. 

“Dad, are you serious?!” 

Henry sighed deeply. 

“Mom, are you kidding me?!” 

His mother gave him a stern look. 

“Barry you don’t understand -” She started, 

“I do understand! I understand that Iris’ mom is a really nice lady who was just playing scrabble with us and that she’s right, you did assume the worst of her!”

“Barry don’t talk to your mother like that!” Henry snapped. 

“And dad, what on earth were you thinking?! Why do you guys have to be so embarrassing? That’s my girlfriends mom!” 

“You’re being ridiculous Barry, we don’t have to get along with your girlfriends mom.” 

“What if I one day marry Iris? She’s going to be my in-law.” 

“Barry you’re only _sixteen_!” Nora shouted. 

The only sound was the crackle of the fireplace. Barry took a step back stunned. Henry looked shocked as well. His mother almost never shouted. Especially at him. Especially not like that. 

“Now go to your room, you’re grounded!” She added. 

He thought as much. He was glad he had a burner phone he stashed away in case of circumstances like this where he had to talk to someone despite being grounded. He shook his head and headed up to his room. 

Soon his mother was there to collect his smart phone. 

It rang and Barry knew it was probably Iris. It was. His mother picked it up in front of him. 

“Hello? Hi, Iris. Sorry, Barry’s been grounded. Yep, no phone privileges either. Yeah, I’m afraid not, dear. Sorry, for at least the rest of the week - ” His mother left. Closing the door behind her and denying him from hearing the rest of her conversation with Iris. He lazily kicked a shirt on the floor. What was he going to do? 

***

A few hours later Barry couldn’t wait any more and searched his room for his hidden burner phone. He just needed to find it. He ended up finding it nowhere near where he remembered hiding it, but was just glad it was still there. He dialed her number off memory and waited while he hoped she would pick up. 

The phone rang for so long Barry was about to just hang up, when suddenly,

“Hello?” Her voice was cautious, as one would be when accepting a call from an unknown number. 

He sighed in relief that she picked up.

“Hey Iris, it’s me.” 

“Barry are you kidding me, you got grounded?!” Iris’ voice was worry mixed with annoyance and amusement. 

“Yeah, sorry. I kinda went off on my mom because she was kinda rude to your mom.” He was trying to talk as softly as possible and pacing. 

“What? When I got home my mom said she dropped her stuff at your place and played scrabble with you guys?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How...How did that become a problem?” 

“My mom came home and saw all that...” Barry trailed off. He waited as there was no answer from the other side. 

“Oh.” Was her reply. “What are you using to call me?” She asked. 

“A burner phone.” He smiled. She laughed. 

“Wow, Barry Allen! I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“It’s only for emergencies.” 

“I’m glad I qualify as emergency status.” Iris laughed. “Come by the window.” She told him. 

Not missing a beat, he rushed over to his window and pulled back the curtains. Iris was standing by her window on the other side. 

“Can you read my sleep shirt?” She asked. 

Barry squinted as Iris pulled it out more for him to analyze. He made out words, ‘My....boyfriend...is...a genius’ and below those words was a pair of glasses and a bowtie. Barry smiled and then laughed. His girlfriend was the cutest. 

“I don’t know whether to be happy or offended.”

“Why on earth would you be offended?!” 

“You’re calling me a nerd!” Barry said while laughing. 

“I am not! It literally says ‘a genius’!” Iris emphatically pointed at the words ‘a genius’ as she said it. “You’re a genius. Besides there’s nothing wrong with being a nerd! You annoyingly adorable nerd, you!” She complained. Barry smiled at her and she smiled back. They took a moment to just look at each other, both happy to be in each others lives, to have each other. 

“Did your mom say anything about my mom?” Barry asked after a moment. Iris shook her head soberly. 

“She literally just said what I told you. She didn’t say anything else. I’m worried this thing with our parents is gonna ruin our Christmases.”  
Iris frowned. Barry sighed. 

“It’s not. We’re not going to let it,” Barry said confidently. “We’re going to get them all in one room. They can all yell at each other and then sort everything out.” Barry nodded confirming his plan. Iris laughed. 

“I wish it were that simple, Barr. I really do. My dad and mom are still so weird around each other. I can tell they both have a lot to say but they haven’t really been able to say it.” 

“My mom yelled at me tonight.” Barry confessed in a murmur. Iris’ eyes went wide. 

“Not possible.” She said matter-of-factly. “Your mom?! She’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” 

“She’s also apparently not cool with the idea of us getting married?” 

Barry wanted to capture the look on Iris’ face when he said the words “us getting married” and keep it forever close to his heart. It was a look of surprise and endearment and excitement all wrapped up in one. He was glad she wasn’t opposed to the idea, they were only teenagers anyways, so he wouldn’t have blamed her if she was. Then the reality of his words hit her and she sobered. 

“Wait, what do you mean she’s not cool with it? Also, _do not_ propose to me tomorrow, because my dad _will_ kill you.” She grinned. 

“I think we’d have to wait till we’re legal.” Barry joked, and Iris laughed and nodded. 

“That would be wise. So, what do you mean she’s not cool with it?” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s probably just because of this thing between our parents. And well, our age. She loves you.” Barry assured her. 

“Yeah, please do let your mom know we’re taking things _very_ slow.” 

There was a moment of thick silence where Barry was determining what exactly Iris meant by ‘slow’. 

“We were supposed to have a movie date tomorrow. And you were gonna show Wally around the science museum this weekend.” Iris pouted. 

“It sucks I can’t use school to get out of it.” Barry sighed. 

Iris laughed. 

“It’s okay. Serve your time.” She teased.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Barry told her grinning. She rolled her eyes but she was smiling. 

“You should go to sleep,” She replied. “It’s getting late.” 

“You go to sleep first.” 

“Barry we are not going to do that cheesy couple thing.” Iris said laughing. 

“Why not? I really can’t hang -” The line went dead and Barry opened his mouth in surprise. He held his hands up like ‘what the heck?!’ and Iris giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she closed her curtains, leaving a stunned Barry to stare at her drapes. 

About an hour later as Barry was drifting in and out of sleep, his burner phone rang, and he was glad he had decided to stuff it under his pillow to reduce the sound, just in case. He quickly answered it after drawing it from where it was,

“Barry?” Iris. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He still got those butterflies in his stomach from the first time he’d seen her. He was sure he was blushing. She was the only one and would be the only one to have such a hold on him. 

“Okay, goodnight!” She said quickly and then hung up again. He grinned. 

Sleep came easily after that. 

***

When he woke, Barry was not at all looking forward to the day ahead of him. He hid his burner phone after sending a text to Iris to not call him during the day. It annoyed him he had to do that. The more he thought about it, the more unfair the whole situation seemed. Why was he grounded? Because he said the truth? He grumbled to himself about it as he eventually left his room. He didn’t really want to talk to his mom at this point but he could smell pancakes in the downstairs and his stomach was growling. He sighed and gave in, running down the stairs. 

His mom and dad were already there and his father - being old school, was reading a newspaper. His mom had one of her cases spread out on the table. Neither really acknowledged him until he pulled out a chair to sit down. 

“Good morning, son.” His father said softly as if saying good morning to him would be a crime. His mother didn’t say anything, but turned to give him a look. He smiled sheepishly at her. 

“Morning dad, morning mom. Mom, I’m sorry -” 

“You’re not getting out of it.” His mom replied swiftly. Basically telling him to forget trying to apologize his way out of being grounded. 

“I actually really want to say sorry because I was rude. May I have some breakfast?” He asked. She looked at him carefully, as if to analyze whether or not he was telling the truth. 

“I won’t deny you food Barry.” She said simply. He grinned and went to get himself a plate. After eating a couple of pancakes with bacon, he tried to start a conversation.

“I - I just want to say that I don’t plan on getting married to Iris _tomorrow_.” Barry started. He realized he said the wrong thing when both his parents gave him a ‘are you serious?’ and ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look. 

He decided to try again,

“I mean, we’re just kids. We don’t know what the future holds. So when I said that, it was just a possible future for us. Really I just want you guys to get along with her parents. Please?” 

His dad was the first to respond.

“You know you can’t force these things, right Barry? They have to come naturally.” 

“Yeah but, you and Ms. Francine clicked pretty naturally, right?” 

_Shoot. Wrong thing, again._ Barry squeezed his eyes shut when he saw his mom frown and shift in her seat and his father send him a stern glance. 

He wasn’t sure how to get himself out of that one. 

“I just don’t understand why the one night when I wasn’t home, she had to come over.” His mom suddenly said, more to herself it seemed than anyone in the room. 

“You know she didn’t know that.” His father replied. She nodded. 

“Oh, I know that. Of course, but I just wish I could’ve been there in the first place, so we could’ve avoided all this.” 

Barry wanted to say that it could’ve also been avoided if his mom would stop assuming things, but he knew wiser and just stayed silent. 

***

Later in the afternoon when Barry was just about done with being grounded and the absolute boredom of it all, there was a ring on the doorbell, he could hear it faintly. Barry was in his room with the AC on and music playing from his ipod, the only electric device that he was allowed to use. He thought it was Cisco coming to ask why he wasn’t at the lair, so he didn’t bother leaving his room. But then he heard a familiar voice,

“Hey, Mrs. Allen!”  
It was Iris. 

“Hey, Iris, what brings you here today?” 

He instantly turned off his music as soon as he heard her voice. He moved closer to his door. 

“I apologize for interfering, but I was wondering if Barry could be let off the hook this weekend? Wally’s really grown to like him and he wants to see the museum this weekend with Barry. Next week is his last week here and Christmas so things will be quite busy. Please?” 

He didn’t hear anything else and figured his mom was deciding. 

“Which day did you plan for the museum trip?” His mom asked. 

“Saturday,” Iris replied politely. 

Another pause.

“Alright then, who am I to deny Wally a tour of the science museum here. It’s one of the best.” By the tone of his mom’s voice he could tell she was smiling. And it made Barry glad. 

“Thank you so much! I’m truly sorry to have interrupted his punishment, which I’m sure was well deserved.” Iris was talking very exaggeratedly polite and smiley. Barry held back his laughter. 

“Okay dear, could you take this over to your mom, as an apology for the way I reacted last night. I made my christmas sugar cookies she loves.”

“Thank you so much! My mom will really appreciate this! I love sugar cookies myself so I’m sure I’ll love them.” He could hear the grin in her voice. 

Barry smiled to himself and shook his head. 

***  
Barry and Iris met with an instant kiss. 

“Ugh, gross! Can you guys not do that in front of me?” Wally complained, making Barry properly aware of his presence. 

“No promises man,” Barry joked with a shrug. Wally sent him a scowl. “But, I _can_ promise you that I will give you the best tour of the science museum you’re ever gonna get!” Barry countered, getting a small smile out of Wally. 

“It’s because I got you outta being grounded, right?” Wally chuckled. . 

Barry gave Iris a look of shock and mock-betrayal. 

“What! He overheard the call I got from your mom! He actually did help with you getting out of it too so.” Iris told him. 

Barry nodded accepting the truth of it. 

“Alright, I guess I owe you one then.” Barry told Wally with a grin.

Barry had joined Iris and her brother at the bus stop where they were waiting to take the bus that would drop them directly at the museum. The three of them chatted idly as they waited for the bus together. Barry and Iris would occasionally hold hands and stare into each others eyes and smile, until Wally would complain about their excessive pda, but they’d still do it anyway so Wally eventually gave up. They all were glad to get out of the sun once the bus arrived, and climbed aboard eagerly. The trip to the museum was fun, Barry pointed out scenery to Wally and explained either the significance of a place or a scientific fact. Iris listened along and made comments whether she’d been to a place or not. 

“We should have a picnic date at the waterfront,” Iris whispered in Barry’s ear at a point. He nodded vigorously as a reply. 

When they arrived at the museum both of them went into ‘parent mode’ and told Wally he needed to make sure he stayed by them at all times and listened to them otherwise he’d get in big trouble. The pre-teen rolled his eyes at his sister and her boyfriend and agreed he’d listen to them, for the day. 

And then they were off.

***

“I think my favorite part of the whole museum is when we went through the car system where they showed how electric cars work. It was amazing!” Wally commented as the three of them were now at a diner getting dinner before heading back home. 

Wally had a blast and was still bursting with energy. Barry and Iris were exhausted but also still excited due to Wally. 

“Yeah, that was really cool man. I hope that you get to come back to Central City! There's this really cool exhibit they have every summer with old cars. I think you might really like it.” Barry offered. Wally’s excitement faltered a bit.

“Uh, I don't know if I’ll be able to come back. Our parents are divorcing and that means that mom’s probably gonna get custody of me,” Then he lowered his voice as if telling a secret. “And I don’t think mom likes it here.” He admitted. 

Iris frowned for a moment and then smiled at her brother. 

“Wally, even _if_ mom and dad do really get divorced, you’ll always be welcome here. And it doesn’t matter if mom has custody, you’ll still be able to visit. And I’ll want to see her too so she’ll have to come visit whenever you want to.” Iris reassured him. Then continued,

“We’re gonna solve whatever it is mom doesn’t like about Central City.” She turned to Barry as she concluded, “we’re gonna solve all of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's Iris and Barry going to do to fix the Henry/Nora & Francine/Joe situation? We shall see... Also note I will probably get out a few more chapters for the other story I am working on (She's a Star) before I update this one again. This was a struggle to get out ngl, I really wanna make sure it's interesting and well thought-out and I'm a bit stuck on this story, I have my grand ideas but the little details are a bit foggy. But stay tuned, interesting things to come!


	21. First Christmas Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and cheese alert! :)

_[A few days before Christmas at the waterfront]_

Iris and Barry were comfortably situated under the shade of a large tree, their picnic set up before them, Christmas cookies, chocolates, sandwiches and of course Jitters coffee in their to-go cups. Neither of them wanted to move from their location, but Iris was itching to solve their parental issues. It was a just a few days before Christmas and they were supposed to be planning for the big family “intervention” they were going to stage on Christmas day. 

She wanted everyone to get along so that they could be happy without any interruptions, after all, she finally had her whole family with her together, under the same roof for the very first time in a while. Iris didn’t want that to end and she felt like if her parents and the Allens mended what was broken, they could finally be a family again. 

She turned around from her position resting against Barry’s back, sitting on the grass between his legs to smile at him,

“So, I love it, but you _do_ realize we’ve literally been here for an hour, doing absolutely nothing.” She laughed. 

He grinned at her, 

“I didn’t hear you complaining, and it’s a beautiful winters day, school’s out. What’s there to do?” 

“We could go shopping for last minute Christmas presents?” Iris suggested. 

“For who?” Barry asked, and Iris giggled at the look of concern on Barry’s face. She knew he loved doing anything and everything with her, but shopping was not his forte, especially gift shopping or clothes shopping. Grocery shopping, on the other hand, was a whole different story. The two of them would just end up goofing around and hoping they didn’t get kicked out of the store. At the moment though, Iris was feeling a little restless and she wanted them to do _something_. 

“What about an extra present for each of our families, oh! What if we asked our parents what they would get for the other family and then we get it, but we don’t say who got it! So they kind of get each other extra presents without even realizing it.” Iris thought out loud. 

Barry shook his head playfully, taking a dangling curl on her face with a finger and playfully twirling it. 

“I don’t know if or how that would help though Iris, but we can do that if you want.” He told her and then gave her a kiss. She captured his face in between her hands and kissed him back softly and slowly until Barry was the one to pull away. 

“I do have an idea for what we could do about our families though,” Barry told her - she figured that was a good enough excuse to stop their make-out session. 

“Okay, what? It better be good enough for you to have shot down my secret santa Christmas present thing.” Iris told him pouting. Barry laughed. 

“We can still do that! I never said it was a bad idea -” 

“Barry, _shhh_ just tell me, stop being cute!” Iris told him with a laugh and snuck in another kiss. She could kiss his face all day. 

Barry grinned with excitement and continued,

“Okay, well, there was the misunderstanding between our parents, but not between us. What if we asked each of our parents to do something together and with us - like maybe you, your mom and my mom should all go get the Christmas ham or something, and your dad and my dad and I do something else together? Do you think that I’m making any sense? That might help them to be more comfortable with doing stuff together knowing we’re there.” 

Iris thought about it for a moment. 

“I think that’s a good idea, but what if we did it the other way around, I think you get more of whatever’s with your mom and my mom, and I think I can deal with my dad and your dad.” 

“Alright, now that leaves what we should do and how we don’t make it obvious we’re staging an intervention,” Barry mentioned. 

“What if I went with our dad’s to pick up wood for the fireplace and just end up tricking them to get some extra stuff for the dinner?” 

“I don’t know what I’d do with our mom’s...” Barry drifted off in thought. Iris poked his cheek and he looked at her surprised,

“You can help them cook!” She offered enthusiastically. And Barry went pink and looked away mumbling something like ‘how embarrassing’ and Iris’ eyebrows rose, was he embarrassed about the standards for boys and girls that people created? Iris couldn’t stop laughing. Barry looked somewhat offended as Iris fell down from her spot still cracking up. 

“Barr- Barry - Barrr!!” She tried to get out as the laughing fits were still catching her. 

“Come on Iris, don’t make fun of me,” Barry said and so Iris tried her best to sober up and stop laughing, 

“Barry,” Iris caught her breath, “I think it’s really hot that I have a boyfriend who likes to help his mom in the kitchen, and while I don’t mind cooking, I need a man who can cook, okay?” Iris told him, returning to his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. She smiled at him and his features softened. How did she get so lucky?

“Yeah, I don’t mind helping them out.” 

“Don’t let anyone make fun of you for doing you okay Barr?” 

Barry nodded seriously, and then after a moment gave a suspicious look. 

“Wait, weren’t you just making fun of me?” He asked, pretending to scratch a bread. Iris shook her head at him with innocent eyes,

“Nope, I was making fun of the fact you were ever embarrassed!” 

“Fair enough.” Barry smiled. 

***

They were spending the whole day together after they finished their picnic which went longer than either of them had intended they went to the mall and just played around for awhile, and then Barry - of course being Barry had a surprise for Iris. So, Iris went back to change, because Barry wanted to take her to a special spot. 

Turns out it was an Italian restaurant that Iris had mentioned wanting to go to earlier during the week. 

She was waiting for him and watched as he came peddling at her with full force, a major grin on her face. 

As he arrived and hopped off his bike she ran towards him and gave him a big hug. 

“You got us a reservation at La Maria?! How?” She asked him, then kissing him before he could respond. 

“Well - to be fair Cisco kinda helped me with that one, so I owe him one but yeah, been thinking about giving you your Christmas present a little early, and I don’t know to give this to you without something...different, so that’s why we’re all the way over here - and Iris you look so beautiful.” Barry got out in what seemed like one breath. Iris grinned at him, twirling in her black dress. 

“Thanks, Barr,” She wrapped her arm around his - he was wearing a crisp white shirt with no tie and dress pants, Iris liked it. “You clean up nice too, let’s go inside!” Iris was really curious about what it was Barry wanted to give her considering he was so nervous. He always babbled a bit when he was either nervous or excited, sometimes both, sometimes just when he was nervous. 

They walked arm in arm into the restaurant and the host bringing them to their table asked them several times how old they were. Iris found it funny. Most couples in the restaurant had to at least be in their twenties, and then in waltzes in these teens. They still got seated, and they honest about their ages - they didn’t want to cause any more trouble, neither of them wanted to get grounded right during Christmas. The waiter took their orders and they ordered juice as a drink. 

“Oh, could you give me grape juice but put it in a wine glass instead of a regular one?” Iris asked - making Barry laugh.

The waiter looked stunned for a moment, probably the first time he was ever asked that. 

“Uh - sure?” He answered. And Iris grinned. 

“Thanks!” 

After he was done ordering the dishes he left. 

Iris, sitting across from Barry couldn’t stop smiling. She noticed he had the same problem. 

Barry and Iris spoke at the same time,

“I don’t even know what to say!” 

“I’m speechless!” 

They then laughed nervously. 

“Barry, you’re the one who brought us here, what’s the big deal anyway? You know I don’t care where you give me a present right?” 

“I know, but this is special.” 

“So, are you gonna make me wait all night before you tell me what it is?” 

“Can I?” 

Iris shook her head at him. 

“I want to know now,” She held out her hands and closed her eyes. “You can put in in my hands.”

“Wait, how do you know it’s something that small?!” Barry asked her. 

Iris’ eyes opened quickly, 

“Did you get me jewelry? Barry, you don’t have to do all that.” 

“How do you know it’s jewelry?!” Barry sighed and Iris laughed. 

“I don’t know Barry, but I’m guessing - I would like to know what it is though.” She looked at him expectantly. 

He told her to close her eyes and hold out her hands again, and she did so. 

She felt something cold and slightly weighted be placed on the palm of her right hand.

Taking her time, she slowly opened her eyes only to gasp at what her eyes showed her. 

A ring. 

A _ring_. 

“Barry!” Iris exclaimed. “What is this?!” 

“It's for you.” Barry answered grinning at her. 

“I can’t - can I? I can’t possibly accept this!” Iris was stunned at the beautiful silver ring that he handed to her which has the initials I.W. [heart symbol] B.A. [infinity symbol].

“Well, I can’t take it back, that took tons of saving to get!” Barry told her. 

“Okay, we’ll sell it and use the money to skip town and live on our own away from our parents who can’t seem to get along!” Iris said with a whisper tone and Barry shook his head at her with a chuckle. 

“That’s for you, Iris. Merry Christmas.” 

Iris looked at her ring and felt tears brim in her eyes. 

“It’s beautiful, Barr, thank you so much.” She leaned forward as he did as well and she gave him a kiss. 

“A ring. My boyfriend of a couple weeks got me a freaking ring!” Iris laughed. 

“It’s a promise ring.” He told her. 

“It means forever right?” 

Barry nodded. 

“Well then you’re stuck with me forever, I guess.” Iris told him with a smile as she slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled tenderly at the gift. “Maybe one day I’ll wear it on this finger?” Iris told him softly as she pointed to her ring finger. 

“No way,” He said causing Iris to look shocked, but then he quickly added, “You’ll get an even better ring for that one.” Barry winked and Iris nearly coughed. 

“Barry, please tell me you’re not saving your money for an engagement ring _now_ , we need to get out of high school first, I’m thinking we could both get jobs and save up for it together and get married when we’re around twenty - we’ll still be in college then but we can move in together and then -” 

Iris paused after noticing the shock on Barry’s face. 

“You’ve really thought about all this?” Barry asked her, stunned. 

“Of course!” Iris told him. The waiter brought their “wine” although because Barry ordered orange juice it looked particularly funny. He didn’t ask for his in a wine glass but the waiter figured they’d both want it, and Barry and Iris looked at each other and cracked up because of it. When they came back to conversation, Barry looked at Iris with amazement, 

“But why? Also, that’s not fair because now you won’t be surprised when I propose!” 

“Why, because I woke up one morning and realized that I don’t want to know a life where we broke up - marriage means forever, right? And it is fair because I won’t know the exact _day_ or anything.” 

Barry chuckled again. 

“I love you, Iris West.” 

Iris grinned at him,

“Love you too, and you’ll have to add Allen pretty soon, so we better make sure our parents are on board with it.” 

“Oh yeah about that, so this is what I think we should bring up with them -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Barry and Iris are plotting, next chapter is gonna be an interesting one - but it probably won’t come quickly, I have a couple of chapters I wanna get out for my other story first! Thanks for reading!


	22. First Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow an update for this story, finally! lol, it's been a while.

_[Early that Christmas Eve]_

“You ready to do this?” Barry asked Iris, squeezing her hand. Iris smiled softly at him and nodded. It was very early in the morning and the first part of their plan was about to commence. The last-minute shopping part. Iris had just come over to collect Barry’s dad so that she, him and her dad would go find some wood for the fireplace and some decorations that Iris “specifically wanted for the Christmas party and forgot to get beforehand”. 

Her father absolutely did not want to go once he found out she wanted to ask Henry to come along too, and asked her several times why she wanted so many people to tag along. Iris told him that there would be a lot of wood needed for the fireplace, and there was a lot of extra stuff she needed to get and that she needed as much help as possible. Eventually he agreed. 

So, Iris was just waiting for Henry who she worried was probably not going in be in the best of moods simply because it was really early in the morning on this Christmas eve. 

“Is your dad alright with it? I feel kinda bad I woke him up, I just figured we should get started pretty early so we have more time and can actually get some stuff too.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’ll probably just need some coffee.” Barry reassured her. 

“Great, then we’ll stop by Jitter’s too! More time for a chat.” Iris said, excited. 

Barry grinned at her, 

“You’re so cute.” He told her and gave her a kiss. 

***

A few days back, while Barry and Iris were in the restaurant, Barry suggested that they offer to throw the joint family Christmas party, which would occur on Christmas eve - together as a team. And Iris thought that was a perfect idea. The two of them then spent the rest of their romantic date planning out how they would have the Christmas party go. 

First, they would go shopping for the Christmas ham, and all the things that could still be obtained in the store at this point. During that time they would do their best to make sure their parents interacted as much as possible, and that they stayed out of most of their conversations. They would find a way to escape and text each other about how it was going. 

After that, they would gather their respective families back to the Allen’s house - as they were hosting this year, and after preparations for the party were completed, Barry and Iris would then tell them all to come to the living room as they had a surprise for them. And then make a speech about their commitment to each other and how happy they are that everyone could make it, as technically this was their party since they planned it. 

And finally, they would have everyone write something down that they couldn’t say out loud that they appreciated about someone in the room. They would of course make it so that their mothers would have to write something about each other, and so would their fathers. They would write something about Wally and Wally about them. Then they would ask each person who the card was written for, to read it out loud. 

It was the perfect plan, and they couldn’t wait to execute it. 

***

But as the plan took place, neither of them were having the best of times. Iris could barely get Henry and her father to say two words to each other and it was already mid-afternoon. When she did manage to escape to call and update Barry, her father and Barry’s split up to different sections of the store, and the whole grabbing coffee thing wasn’t actually any help either because neither her dad nor Barry’s wanted to stay at Jitters, so they had to get the coffee to-go.

And as she chatted with Barry she realized he was facing the same issues,

“They aren’t talking - they’re just discussing which would be the safest way to bake cranberry pie and apple pie next to each other.” Barry sounded tired and bored. 

“I’m sorry. This was such a bad idea.” Iris frowned. 

“It wasn’t your idea only, we both came up with this, don’t worry about it. It might turn around eventually? We gotta make them talk to each other.”

“Alright, see you later baker.” Iris teased. She could sense Barry rolling his eyes playfully. 

“See you, good luck!” 

As soon as she got off the phone Iris went to find her father. 

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned startled with a ready scowl, which instantly softened he saw Iris.

“Dad, why are you avoiding Barry’s dad like the plague?” Iris asked crossing her arms. Joe shook his head with a chuckle. 

“You almost scared me there, and I’m not avoiding anyone. You should ask him why he doesn’t think we should get more foil in case we run out, cause that’s what I’m doing. He’s by the gardening equipment I think.” 

“Dad I’m serious. You two have to talk about whatever happened in the past. You can’t keep avoiding it or beating around the bush anymore.”

“Are we really gonna do this now?” Joe sighed. 

“Yes, yes we are. I will keep bothering you about talking to him until you do.” 

“Iris,” Joe rubbed his temple, “you don’t understand -”

“Oh no, I do. I may be a teenager, but I understand quite clearly that you and Mr. Allen have something unresolved that was built on misunderstandings. And Barry and I are tired of our families being so unable to get along. Especially because you guys used to be such good friends. Please dad, for me?”

“Henry and I were never good friends, Iris, that’s the problem. He and your mom -”

“I know that too, they were super close, made you uncomfortable, that’s all in the past! You gotta let it go, dad. You can’t possibly think that it still matters anymore. You really wanted to lose mom over that?” Iris felt her voice lower and quiver as she got to the end, tears brimming in her eyes. 

Her father looked shocked and helpless. 

“Oh, hey, glad I found you two I got -” Iris turned around to see Henry Allen walk towards them in the aisle, he suddenly caught the somber air and stopped smiling. He looked at Iris and then at Joe. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting.” He said. 

“No, it’s okay, we were just having a little chat. What did you find?” Iris plastered a smile on her face. 

Her boyfriend’s father glanced at her dad for a moment. 

“Joe, do you need a minute?” He asked out of genuine concern. And her father shook his head. 

“I’d like to know what you found as well.” Joe offered with a smile. 

Iris was stunned, the first smile. And then Barry’s dad got excited again and explained to them about how he was hoping to start a small garden in the backyard, and suddenly Joe was interested, because anything that saves money and requires hard-work is something her dad was interested in, and so the two of them started talking. 

Having an actual conversation. 

She grinned at her father when she had the chance. 

_Finally._ She thought. 

*** 

After Barry had gotten off the phone with Iris he went back to the kitchen to see both mothers keeping themselves incredibly busy. He racked his brain to try to figure out a way to make them have to interact and talk to each other but he couldn’t think of it. He had previously tried to start many conversations only to have them say quick remarks and the conversation to die down. He couldn’t get anything to stick. 

He was also not given enough to do, as neither of them seemed to trust him with anything, so he was just idly helping them with this or that, and to grab stuff off the shelf, things like that. He was so out of it, and ready to bolt. Instead, he figured he might as well try his hand at making something too after all Iris did say she found a guy who could cook hot, and he wanted to surprise her with something. 

Smiling to himself he started to pull some things out of the pantry, flour, cocoa powder and sugar. Then he went over to the fridge and got some eggs and butter. Unbeknownst to him, both his mother and Iris’ mother stopped what they were doing to watch him. He was lost in his idea as he grabbed two bowls and a whisk. In one bowl he poured the dry ingredients and then in the next bowl he put together the wet ingredients, then he felt like he was missing something, he wanted to try to make it better - he figured some milk would do? Add some creamy texture? He went to get the milk out of the fridge when he heard two voices,

“What’re you doing?” and “Why the milk?” call out to him at the same time. 

Barry stopped in his tracks and smiled sheepishly at both mothers before shrugging. 

They looked at each other and laughed. 

“What’re you making there, Barry?” Francine asked, but he could tell she probably already knew. 

“Attempting to make some brownies.” He admitted, for some reason he felt himself blush because he was sure she knew that those were Iris’ favorite. 

“Ahh, well, you definitely don’t need the milk then. You’re doing pretty well so far.” Francine told him encouragingly. 

She then turned to Nora, 

“You got a sweet one there.” 

Nora smiled proudly. 

“That’s all on him. Always been really considerate. Why don’t you put the milk back and get some chocolate chips and walnuts for something extra?”

“Oooh, chocolate chips are a good idea, walnuts not so much - Iris isn’t a big fan.” Francine informed. Nora nodded. 

“I see she took after you in that regard. I still remember that day I made that walnut cake! You were too kind to still eat it, you looked like you wanted to run away.” Barry’s mom started laughing at the memory. And Barry was shocked. Were they…bonding? 

“To be honest, it was the walnut, and it was the dryness,” Francine chuckled at Nora’s mock offense. 

“You know I’m honest! But nothing beats your cookies, Nora.”

“Lemme guess…”

“Snickerdoodles!” Both of them said at the same time and then started laughing. Barry was surprised but happy at this occurrence. 

“So, chocolate chips? I feel like I wanna add something non-chocolate based?”

“You can always put powdered sugar on top.” Francine smiled. 

“Oh that’s perfect, It’ll look like snow!” Nora added. 

And then just like that suddenly his mom and Iris’ mom started talking. They helped him make his brownies, and allowed him to hear more stories of interesting dinner mishaps. And even though they weren’t talking about everything, he was glad they were at least talking. 

***

By the time Iris’ crew arrived at the Allen’s with the firewood and other equipment, Henry and Joe had agreed to work on a garden together, and Iris was really glad to know that. She couldn’t wait to meet Barry’s arms as she walked in his home, the two fathers chatting behind her. As she did though she could smell a familiar warm and delicious smell - a smell that made her squeal with excitement. 

“Ya’ll made brownies?!” Iris said, running to the kitchen. 

She was surprised to see her mom and Nora chatting while handing Barry something else to carry to the table. Barry smiled at her sweetly as he walked with some food in his arms, without asking, she grabbed one dish out of his hand and walked with him to the dining table. 

“So, they’re talking?” She asked him. 

“Yep!” He smiled happily. She went on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. 

“My group is talking too!” She told him with a smile of her own. He grinned at her and kissed her too. 

“Gotta get the rest of the table set up, you should go watch the game with the dad’s.” Barry told her, but he also wrapped his arms around her and she didn’t want him to let go, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

“We see each other every day, but I still missed you today.” Iris told him. 

Barry laughed. 

“I missed you too.”

Then after a moment, 

“In fact, I missed you so much that -”

“Barry, come get your Iris-brownies out the oven!”

Iris’ eyes widened. 

“Iris brownies?” She asked curiously, mirth dancing in her eyes. 

“Yeah, Iris brownies, as in brownies, for you.” He told her with a grin. There was a pull in his eyes, and Iris wanted to kiss him, and kiss him, and she didn’t want to stop. 

“You made me brownies?” She said softly, emotions racing through her. 

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment longer, electricity between them. Iris took a breath, ran her hands down to his chest, got on her tip toes and whispered in Barry’s ear,

“I want you to be my first time, Barry.” 

***

Those words rang in Barry’s mind for pretty much the entire evening. When she said it, it was like everything in him lit up, he was definitely not prepared for that revelation. He wanted to make out with her then, take her to his room - they could start against his bookshelf. Making out with Iris was sublime. He loved everything about her, and he wanted to make her feel things that he couldn’t even express to himself. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to focus on Christmas dinner. It was stuff he helped to prepare as well. Iris loved the brownies, which he was happy about that. Their parents were talking and he was happy about that too. Everything seemed to be going well, Iris invited Linda and Stacy and he invited Cisco and Caitlin and Wally seemed to be having a good time. 

Barry felt really complete in for a moment, seeing everyone be happy and joyful around him. And his eyes caught Iris’, she was sitting next to her mom and dad on the other side of the table and he smiled at her, and she at him.

When they were done, they all gathered in the living for some games until all the invited guests had to go home and it was just the Allen’s and West’s. 

“Alright, Barry and I prepared one final game.” Iris mentioned, getting up from where she was next to Barry on the couch. 

“Really? We’re all tired.” Francine countered, yawning. 

“Okay, it’s not really a game, it’s more like a fun way to close this Christmas party time before we Wests have to go back home.” Iris replied. 

All the parents had a look on their face of suspicion, but they didn’t say anything. 

“Alright, Barry come stand by me, you’re a part of creating this ‘game’ too!” Iris called, and Barry got up and stood beside Iris. 

“So the goal is to have a secret Santa without having to give a gift. Instead, you give words! You have to write down on a piece of paper something really kind about the person we will give you to write about individually. Barry and I aren’t a part doing this, but we’ll write one together for a special one. The rest of ya’ll we’ll give you your names.” Iris took out paper and pens and then ripped up slips of paper for the names. She wrote down each of their parent’s names. Then she looked at Barry and pretended to shuffle the names but she knew the ones she was handing to Barry. 

“First one, Barry please go give this to my mom.” She said, and Barry did so, they continued until all parents had a name. 

“How come I don’t have one?” Wally asked suddenly. 

Iris and Barry shared a look. 

“Well! That leaves us with you - sorry that’s not a surprise, but you were the special one all along!” Wally looked at Iris suspiciously, and Iris mouthed,

“Will explain later!” To him when the parents weren’t looking in her direction. 

“So we’re not supposed to tell the person that we have them?” Nora asked. 

“Nope, it’s a secret until the whole thing is written. Do ya’ll wanna write it now or wait till tomorrow for the present opening?”

“I think we should all sleep on it.” Joe said. 

Iris agreed. The Wests, except for Iris, all said their goodbyes and left, but Iris lingered to help clean up saying that she was part of the party planning process. 

Eventually Barry’s parents said they were off to bed and Iris and Barry should be too, and Iris knew she had to go back home. Barry offered to walk her home though, and she eagerly agreed. 

The short walk, them hand in hand was filled with tension that isn’t usually there. Iris figured it’s because of what she said earlier. 

“Barry about before, I was just playing. I don’t mean I wanna do it - I mean I _do_ ,” Iris laughed nervously. “But I want to when it’s right. When it’s perfect.” She smiled up at him, and the way he looked at her made her stomach flutter. He leaned down and gave her the softest kiss he’d ever given her before and she felt like she’d just melt. She kissed him back deeply and his hands wrapped around her instantly, his hand sliding up and down her back as their lips moved against each other. Eventually he pulled away and that intensity was still there. 

“I love you, Iris West.” He told her. Iris smiled. 

“And I love you.” 

He pulled her into a hug. 

“And I want that to - when the time is right.” He admitted by her ear, his voice barely a whisper. 

Iris felt a rush of emotion at his words and a stirring inside her. 

“Goodnight, Barry.” She whispered back. Heavy breathing. 

“Goodnight.” Barry replied. Neither of them really wanted to let go. 

Her front door opened though and Joe called,

“Iris it’s getting late you two have been out there for a while now.” 

Iris groaned in frustration making Barry laugh and then rolled her eyes. 

“We gotta deal with that though,” She laughed. “See ya tomorrow!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running towards her home. 

Barry gave Joe a nervous wave as he felt Joe’s eyes on him. Joe waved back but Barry could sense some suspicion coming off him before he closed the door disappearing inside with Iris. 

Barry sighed as he walked back home, he wanted to be with Iris as much as she wanted to be with him, but he also didn’t want to lose her father’s trust in him, especially since they didn’t start off on the best foot with their whole first-kiss situation. A memory Barry still couldn’t really think back on without slight embarrassment slipping back in. 

No, he wouldn’t want to do anything to get on Joe’s bad side. So as he walked back in his home he tried not to think about Iris’ eyes on him as she told him what she wanted, or her hands running down his chest, or her lips on his, or her body pressed snugly against his, or how she breathed when she was turned on, he tried not to think about how much he would love to hear her moan- 

Barry shook his head. 

He needed to take a shower and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably come after my other two stories have been updated. :) Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments!


End file.
